Visita do Futuro
by Sandy Lane
Summary: E se Clark nunca se tornasse o Superman? O que o faria mudar isso?
1. Chapter 1

Fate

**E se Clark Kent nunca se tornasse o Superman? O que poderia fazê-lo assumir o seu destino?**

_Prólogo_

**Metropolis**

**2014**

Havia uma gigantesca cratera no lugar do que fora o centro de Metropolis. Grande parte da cidade havia sido literalmente removida por Brainiac e sua sede de conhecimento. Ele alegara que sua missão era conhecer os mundos, removê-los e catalogá-los. E fora exatamente isso que fizera. Assim como tantas outras cidades, como Kandor, a metrópole americana fora colocada dentro da nave do constructo criado por Jor-El na extinta Krypton.

Brainiac olhou para o derrotado Kal-El. Ele, de última hora, convencido por Batman, havia tentado ajudar a salvar Metropolis. Mas fora em vão. Apesar da força, faltava preparo ao kryptoniano. Ele não conhecia a extensão dos seus poderes, o que resultou nele se atrapalhando e ferindo pessoas sem querer.

E pior, mal conhecia suas fraquezas. Fora fácil Brainiac enfraquecê-lo com kryptonita verde e derrotá-lo, prendendo-o em uma jaula.

Brainiac se aproximou da jaula.

'Kal-El, filho de Jor-El. Eu pensei que você havia morrido na destruição de Krypton, mas seu pai o salvou. Ele deve ter pensado que aqui nesse planeta atrasado o filho se tornaria um deus sobre os homens. Mas você é fraco e despreparado. Como todos os de sua raça.'

'Deixe essas pessoas em paz, por favor.', pediu Clark, exausto.

'Estou fazendo um favor à eles. Estarão seguros em minha nave. Você também.', afirmou Brainiac com um olhar frio.

'O quê?', perguntou Clark, sem compreender.

'Você é um espécime raro, Kal-El. O último filho de Krypton. Merece ser catalogado e preservado. Não se preocupe, nada faltará à você.'

'Eu não sou um bicho!', exclamou Clark, fazendo força para se erguer. 'Nem eu, nem essas pessoas que você catalogou! Todos merecem ser livres e ter a vida que escolheram!'

'Essas pessoas só estão se destruindo. Estão acabando consigo mesmas e com esse planeta decrépito.', afirmou Brainiac friamente. 'Eu vou acabar com tudo isso.'

Clark apenas o olhou, furioso e ao mesmo tempo, aflito. Queria poder, mas não conseguia derrotar Brainiac. A culpa era sua por nunca ter dado ouvidos ao que Jor-El lhe falava. Ele até desativou a Fortaleza do Ártico. Deixou a vida de heroísmo para trás, parando de fazer salvamentos, achando que assim não mudaria a vida de ninguém, que não causaria atritos e que poderia ter uma vida feliz com Lana.

Porém as coisas não foram como pensara.

Não mais ajudar as pessoas passou a angustiá-lo. Lana dizia que as coisas aconteceriam de qualquer forma, mesmo com ele por perto e era isso que Clark tentava se convencer, mas no fundo, a culpa o acompanhava. Ele deveria usar seus poderes para ajudar as pessoas.

E então lembrava-se da morte de Lois. Quando precisara dele, a moça morrera em uma explosão no Talon que nunca fora plenamente esclarecida, mas tanto Clark, quanto seus pais quando ainda eram vivos, desconfiavam de Lionel ou Lex Luthor. Ou os dois juntos.

Lex disputava o cargo de senador contra Jonathan Kent. E Jonathan fora o vencedor. Lex sabia que iria perder e poderia muito bem ter mandado explodir o Talon, pois sabia que ali seria a festa da vitória caso seu adversário ganhasse. Seria uma coisa que Clark e os Kent esperavam de Lex.

Chloe tentara provar que os Luthor tinham envolvimento na explosão do Talon e na morte da prima, mas nada conseguira. Apenas um processo por calúnia e difamação.

Chloe deixara o jornalismo e se tornara escritora. Com o tempo, ficara famosa e se casara, indo morar em Central City.

Clark e Lana chegaram a noivar, mas de vez em quando, o rapaz simplesmente não resistia e fazia salvamentos. Em uma dessas ocasiões, na represa Reeves, Lionel o capturara e fizera experiências com ele. Fora horrível e traumatizante.

Quando Clark foi resgatado pela prima, Kara, Lana fez o noivo prometer que nunca mais usaria seus poderes. Era para o seu bem. O bem de todos.

Kara achara absurdo, mas Clark acatara o pedido de Lana. Kara então resolvera procurar Kandor e nunca mais retornara.

Clark achava que vivia uma vida tranquila. Ele sentia falta de usar os poderes, sentira até mesmo falta da voz de Jor-El (Jonathan e Martha não gostaram muito de Clark cortar totalmente qualquer ligação com sua origem, mas respeitaram a decisão do filho), mas Clark achava que tudo era melhor assim. Para ele, seus amigos, sua vida com Lana.

Então, na véspera do casamento com Lana, ele flagrou a noiva aos beijos com Lex no celeiro. Clark e Lex tiveram uma discussão feia, Lana defendera Luthor e acabara contando que estava grávida do ex-melhor amigo do noivo. Aquilo devastara Clark.

E como se tudo já não fosse ruim, Martha e Jonathan morreram na mesma noite em um acidente de carro. Um caminhão, conduzido por um motorista bêbado, batera de frente na picape vermelha. Fora morte instantânea. E Clark chegara tarde demais mais uma vez.

Diante disso, Clark vendeu a fazenda e foi embora de Smallville.

Tornou-se um mochileiro, não usava seus poderes com frequência e depois fora trabalhar como contínuo no Planeta Diário.

Até o dia em que Bruce Wayne o vira usar seus poderes para salvar um homem que iria cair de um andaime. Wayne fizera de tudo para convencê-lo a assumir seu lado heroico. Porém, não havia propósito em Clark. Não havia mais ninguém porque lutar. Era só um alienígena super poderoso sozinho naquele mundo que jamais o aceitaria.

Até o fatídico dia do ataque de Brainiac. Diante de todo caos, das mortes, das perdas, Clark se comovera e resolvera ajudar a Liga. Mas era tarde demais.

Novamente, ele não conseguira salvar ninguém.

Clark suspirou após aquela invasão de lembranças. Falhara.

Falhara miseravelmente em tudo.

E uma Metropolis destruída, pessoas mortas e um constructo louco como algoz era o resultado. Ainda bem que os pais não estavam vivos para ver a decepção que ele se tornara.

'Prepare-se para ser catalogado, Kal-El.', anunciou Brainiac com sua voz robótica.

Clark fechou os olhos e apenas aceitou resignadamente o seu fim. Era melhor mesmo. Ele nunca poderia ser um herói, nunca ser aquele que os outros precisavam, porque simplesmente era incapaz de defendê-los. Que aquilo tudo acabasse de uma vez.

Brainiac ia começar a catalogar Clark quando levou um potente chute no rosto. Brainiac vacilou e Batman aproveitou para lhe atingir com uma arma elétrica. A descarga foi tão forte que Brainiac caiu no chão. Um grito ensurdecedor soou no ambiente. Era a Canário Negro e o seu canto, que arrebentou as grades da jaula de Clark.

'Vamos embora, Clark!', gritou Batman.

'Bruce... eu... é melhor deixar pra lá... Eu não sirvo para ser esse herói que você acha e...', murmurou Clark, mas foi interrompido.

'Pára de besteira, Clark e vamos logo!', gritou Batman impaciente, puxando Clark pelo braço.

Canário deu outro grito potente quando Brainiac começava a se levantar, derrubando-o. Com isso, os três puderam fugir dali.

**Subterrâneo das Indústrias Wayne**

**Gotham City**

Clark olhou para os heróis restantes ali reunidos: Batman, Canário Negro, Flash e Zatanna. Todos os outros haviam morrido ou foram catalogados ao enfrentar Brainiac. Eles sim eram os verdadeiros heróis. Clark era apenas um pálido esboço.

Bruce lhe deu um copo d'água.

'Tome. Temos que nos preparar para o que vem.'

Clark segurou o copo e olhou para Bruce, sem entender. Dinah Lance, a loira de meias arrastão, esclareceu.

'Brainiac está se dirigindo à Gotham. Tanto para tentar catalogar a cidade, quanto para vir atrás de você, Kal-El.'

'Pode me chamar de Clark.', ele pediu e bebeu um pouco d'agua. 'Estou colocando vocês em risco. É melhor eu me entregar ao Brainiac logo.'

'Clark, pelo amor de Deus.', interrompeu Bruce, exasperado. 'Você tem poderes incríveis, habilidades que a maioria de nós não possui... E ainda assim, você quer se entregar para aquele maníaco sem nem ao menos lutar?!'

'Eu tentei lutar!', exclamou Clark, desesperado. 'Mas eu falhei! Falhei como das outras vezes! Com Lois, com meus pais, com todos que eu deveria proteger!', ele colocou as mãos na cabeça. 'Eu não sirvo para essa coisa de ... heroísmo...'

Dinah ficou com pena e sentou ao lado de Clark, colocando a mão no seu ombro.

'Clark, a gente não pode acertar sempre. Às vezes falhamos mesmo. Mas a gente não pode desistir. Nunca. E principalmente, temos que acreditar em nós mesmos.'

'A verdade é que eu gostaria de não ter esses _dons_. Talvez minha vida fosse diferente...', ele murmurou

Bruce deu um suspiro armando-se de paciência. O caso de Clark era mesmo complicado. Ele tinha uma enorme falta de auto-estima.

'O caso, Clark, é que você é o que é. Então tem que conviver com isso e usar o que possui para ajudar os outros. Ou você acha certo essas cidades sendo catalogadas, pessoas morrendo, perdendo seus entes queridos por causa de um psicopata mecanizado?'

'Não, eu não acho. Por isso quero me entregar. Quem sabe assim, eu o convença a ir embora.'

'Não seja ingênuo, Clark!', exclamou Bruce, exasperado.

'Bruce, vai com calma, por favor.', pediu Dinah.

'Ok.', o cruzado de capa assentiu. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Clark. 'Pensa bem. Acredita mesmo que Brainiac vai embora e deixar as pessoas em paz só porque capturou você? Ou acha que ele irá continuar até destruir tudo à sua volta? Pense nisso.'

Dinah e Bruce saíram de perto de Clark para deixá-los à sós com seus pensamentos e também para planejar junto com os outros como resistiriam ao ataque de Brainiac.

Clark deu um suspiro puxado. Ele tinha medo de falhar novamente. Muito medo. Porém, Bruce tinha razão. Brainiac não iria parar só porque o último filho de Krypton se entregasse à ele. Não. Brainiac ia destruir a todos por simplesmente não se importar.

Mas Clark se importava. Assim como Bruce, Dinah, Flash e Zatanna. Assim como os outros que se sacrificaram. E tudo não poderia ser em vão.

Clark se levantou e se reuniu aos outros. Bruce o fitou.

'Eu decidi que vou ajudar vocês. Farei de tudo para destruir Brainiac. Irei enfrentá-lo.'

'Excelente, Clark.', disse Bruce, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro dele. 'Nós temos que conseguir.'

Clark assentiu. Ele iria morrer se fosse preciso. Não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo.

**Centro de Gotham City**

**Duas horas mais tarde**

A nave de Brainiac estava parada no céu da cidade. As pessoas, em pânico, já haviam procurado abrigo ou tentado sair da cidade. Os heróis agiam para salvar o maior número de pessoas. Ainda assim, o número de mortos e feridos era alarmante.

Brainiac atacou com força total. Não admitia perder para aqueles seres que ele considerava inferiores. Todos seriam devidamente catalogados. Os que resistissem, seriam mortos.

Aos poucos, os heróis foram caindo, um a um.

Flash, Zatanna, Canário Negro... Resistiram o quanto puderam, mas as forças de Brainiac tiveram sucesso. Batman e Clark continuavam lutando. Só a morte iria pará-los.

Batman foi o último a cair. Pouco antes de perecer, conseguiu colocar um dispositivo na nave que tirou seu campo de proteção. Com isso, ele e Kal-El puderam invadir.

Porém, antes de entrarem, Batman entregou um pequeno dispositivo à Clark.

'Se tudo der errado, use isso. É o nosso plano B. O último recurso.'

'O que é isso?', quis saber Clark.

'Só lembre que situações desesperadoras, pedem medidas desesperadas.'

Os heróis entraram na nave e logo foram combatidos pelos robôs de Brainiac. Venceram-nos e logo enfrentaram o próprio Brainiac. E assim, Batman foi alvejado por uma forte rajada de energia que o fez desaparecer. Clark assistiu, desesperado.

'BRUCE!', ele berrou. 'Oh meu Deus!'

Brainiac se aproximou de Clark.

'Entregue-se Kal-El, filho de Jor-El e eu pouparei sua vida.'

Clark hesitou por um segundo. Mas Bruce confiou nele. Todos confiaram nele. Tinha que acertar uma vez que fosse.

'Nunca.', afirmou Clark, fitando Brainiac.

'Que seja. Irá perecer também. E depois disso, risco esse planeta inútil do universo.'

'Não mesmo!', Clark gritou e atacou com um potente soco.

Kal-El e Brainiac travaram uma grande luta. Mas Brainiac não era fácil de ser derrotado. Ele conseguiu derrubar Clark e colocou os pés sobre a garganta do oponente.

'Porque você ainda resiste? Você não pertence a esse lugar. Aqui não é sua casa, Kal-El. Krypton explodiu há anos e esse planeta inútil terá o mesmo destino. Você não precisa mais lutar. Não existe razão para isso. Aceite e viva para sempre como o espécime raro que é na minha nave.'

'Eu já disse que não!', exclamou Clark, tentando se livrar. 'Você não tem o direito de determinar o destino dessas pessoas!'

'Você é um tolo.'

Brainiac usou kriptonita verde contra Clark, que logo se sentiu muito fraco. Ele iria perder a luta a menos que pudesse ter um tempo mínimo para se recuperar. Clark apertou o dispositivo que Batman lhe dera e sumiu dali, para surpresa de Brainiac.

**Subterrâneo das Indústrias Wayne**

**15 metros abaixo do solo**

Clark olhou em redor, com os olhos arregalados. O dispositivo simplesmente o transportara aquele enorme laboratório onde haviam gigantescas telas de LCD conectadas a um computador central. Clark usou o dispositivo para ligar as máquinas. Na tela, surgiu a imagem de Bruce.

'Se você está vendo essa gravação, é porque todas as tentativas falharam. A terra será destruída e não há mais nada que se possa fazer. Ou quase.'

Clark viu Bruce apertar um botão e atrás dele surgiu uma máquina oval e prateada.

'O plano B...', murmurou Clark, atento.

Na tela, Bruce continuou a falar.

'Se entregar não é uma opção. Nunca foi. As pessoas precisam de nós. Se eles não podem se defender sozinhos, nós os defenderemos. Mas se essa gravação foi ativada, é porque a vida está à beira da escassez. A destruição é quase completa...', ao ouvir isso, Clark baixou a cabeça, compungido. 'Então, só nos resta tentar zerar isto. Ou recomeçar de um ponto em que ainda haja salvação. Isso aqui é uma máquina do tempo criada pela minha equipe e comandada por meu amigo, Lucius Fox.'

Clark ficou boquiaberto. Uma máquina do tempo!

'Eu sei o que você está pensando. Que isso só existe em ficção cientifica. Bem, no nosso ramo, nós temos de estar preparados para tudo e ter a ciência de que tudo pode acontecer. Ative esta máquina. Cabe apenas uma pessoa e ainda estava em fase de testes antes da invasão de Brainiac. Segundo Lucius, a possibilidade de funcionamento e sucesso da máquina é de 70%. Se os outros 30% se sobressaírem, apenas lute até o fim. Eu sei que você pode. Boa sorte.'

A gravação finalizou e Clark procurou o botão que Bruce usara e o apertou. Um compartimento saiu de uma das paredes e lá estava a máquina do tempo.

Clark ainda hesitou, ainda pensou em retornar e enfrentar Brainiac. Aquela história de máquina do tempo soava como pura maluquice. Mas a possibilidade de rever as pessoas que perdera e de algum modo, daquela vez, salvá-las, falou mais forte.

Era sua segunda chance.

Nisso, o teto foi arrebentado e Brainiac aterrissou no chão.

'Eu te rastreei, Kal-El! Não pode fugir de mim!'

'Não vou. Nunca mais fugirei do meu destino.', afirmou Clark, sério.

'Seu destino é morrer pelas minhas mãos.'

Os dois voltaram a lutar. Brainiac tentou usar a kriptonita verde novamente, mas Clark a pulverizou com sua visão de calor. Clark usou a visão de calor contra Brainiac e saiu voando com ele. Jogou contra a rede elétrica da cidade, fazendo o constructo receber toda a descarga. Assim, Brainiac parou de funcionar.

Clark caiu no chão, exausto. Conseguira enfim.

Brainiac fora vítima do próprio veneno. Clark o catalogou e o deixou na Fortaleza, agora reativada. Após algumas análises e tentativas frustradas, Clark conseguiu devolver as cidades aos seus lugares. Elas, que haviam sido miniaturizadas, foram reerguidas e muitos cidadãos ainda estavam vivos dentro delas.

Clark se sentiu bem. Ele finalmente fizera o que era certo e salvara aquelas pessoas de um destino terrível.

Mas continuava sozinho.

Após alguns meses, ajudando as cidades a serem reconstruídas, Clark retornou à Fortaleza onde estava a máquina do tempo. A voz de Jor-El não mais soava na Fortaleza. No passado, Clark havia destruído com a visão de calor o dispositivo que ativava a voz metálica de seu progenitor. Fora muito estúpido.

Clark pensou em entrar na máquina mas hesitou. Talvez não conseguisse mudar nada.

Clark então decidiu ganhar mais conhecimento. Ele ajudou as pessoas no mundo todo, as cidades foram reconstruídas e a vida foi voltando ao normal.

Kal-El era um herói, mas não se sentia ligado àquelas pessoas. E algumas achavam que um dia ele poderia se voltar contra a Humanidade e ser ainda pior do que Brainiac. Tentar ser o imperador do mundo. Poder para isso, possuía.

Clark foi adquirindo conhecimento ao longo dos anos. Décadas. Um século. Viajou por todos os mundos, conhecidos e desconhecidos. O sol amarelo lhe dava forças.

Um dia, já de cabelos brancos e cansado de tudo, Clark pensou se não seria melhor ele terminar os seus dias na Fortaleza da Solidão.

Sozinho.

Clark olhou para a máquina do tempo. Ela permanecia do mesmo jeito após todos aqueles anos. A tecnologia usada por Bruce Wayne e Lucius Fox era muito avançada.

Clark abriu a porta da nave. O interior era espartano. Apenas os comandos e uma poltrona.

Clark suspirou. E se, de alguma forma, ele pudesse pelo menos, rever aquelas pessoas antes de morrer? Clark sabia que não tinha mais muito tempo.

Na terra, havia a Legião de Super Heróis, inspirada no heroísmo de Batman e seus amigos. Kal-El também era visto como um grande herói, embora o próprio não se considerasse assim. Clark sempre se sentira um pária.

Resoluto, Clark entrou na máquina. Apenas iria rever as pessoas que marcaram sua vida, mas não ia interferir. Seria apenas uma despedida.

Clark ativou a máquina e ela desapareceu da Fortaleza.

**Smallville**

**Ano da corrida eleitoral**

A máquina do tempo surgiu no meio do celeiro. Shelby, que estava dormindo, acordou, levantou-se e começou a latir. A porta da máquina se abriu e Clark saiu de lá. Ele olhou em redor, emocionado. O celeiro. Há anos não via aquele lugar...

Clark se aproximou do cachorro.

'Ei, Shelby, não me reconhece? Sou eu, Clark.'

O cachorro farejou Clark e começou a abanar o rabo, contente. Clark se abaixou e afagou o pelo castanho do cão.

'Que saudade, garoto! Bom menino!'

Clark parou ao ver o seu eu mais jovem entrar no celeiro. Sua versão adolescente arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo.

'Você... Você... Quem é você?', perguntou, parecendo não acreditar nos próprios olhos.

Clark do futuro se levantou e fitou o jovem Clark. Ele era tão ingênuo nessa época! Poderia ter agido de forma diferente e evitado muitas coisas ruins.

'Eu sou Kal-El, filho de Jor-El. E sou Clark Kent.'

Os olhos do jovem Clark pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 01**

Clark jovem se aproximou, cauteloso, de Kal-El.

'Você... sou eu... mais velho... É isso?'

'Exatamente.', confirmou Kal.

'Quantos anos?'

'Já passei de um século.', ele informou, deixando o jovem Clark boquiaberto.

'Um século?! Me Deus! Nunca imaginei que viveria tanto...'

'Nem eu. Na verdade, por muito tempo, eu apenas sobrevivi.'

Clark franziu a testa, intrigado.

'E porquê?'

'Muitas coisas aconteceram. Muitos erros eu cometi...', Kal suspirou, com um olhar melancólico. 'Mas eu prometi não interferir. Não é certo.'

'Mas... você não pode nem me dizer como será na minha vida adulta? As pessoas que eu conheço, que são importantes para mim...', ele pediu e viu Kal hesitar. 'Olha, pela sua idade, eu imagino que elas já tenham... partido... mas queria saber se elas tiveram uma vida feliz.'

Kal ficou calado. Como contar para a sua versão mais jovem o quanto ele falhara? O quanto tudo dera errado? Que só depois de perder a todos, ele conseguiu redimir um pouco dos seus erros? Não tinha coragem.

'Pela sua cara, já vi que não correu tudo bem...', adivinhou Clark.

'É melhor que eu não fale nada.', disse Kal. 'O que posso dizer, é que as coisas foram diferentes do que você imaginava.'

'Diferentes como?', quis saber Clark e Kal fechou a expressão.

'Clark, eu já disse, não irei interferir na sua vida!'

'Mas talvez você tenha sido mandado para cá com algum propósito!', insistiu Clark. 'Talvez para consertar algo que deu errado!'

'Eu quem me mandei para cá.', contou Kal, aborrecido. 'Eu quis vir para me despedir.'

'Despedir? Como assim?', o rapaz não entendeu.

Kal suspirou e sentou no degrau da escada que levava ao local de estudos de Clark. Shelby se aproximou e Kal afagou o cachorro. Clark olhou demoradamente para a máquina do tempo.

'Quem criou essa máquina? Foi você?'

'Não. Foram Bruce e Lucius.'

'Quem são essas pessoas?'

'Você irá conhecê-los. Bruce realmente acreditava em mim. Ele confiou, apesar de tudo. Bruce foi um grande herói.', lembrou Kal.

'Então... esse Bruce tinha poderes como a gente? Ou melhor, como eu?', sondou Clark.

'Você não se cansa, não é? Não é à toa que eu tinha talento para o jornalismo...'

Clark apenas deu um sorrisinho. Kal continuou.

'Bruce não tinha poderes. Ele não precisava. Nem todo herói precisa ser super poderoso.'

'Então eu sou... um herói no futuro?'

'Alguns te veem assim.', disse Kal, sucinto.

'Mas você não.', adivinhou Clark, para surpresa de Kal.

'Como você sabe?'

'Ué, eu te conheço! Nós somos a mesma pessoa, esqueceu? Pela sua expressão, seu modo de falar, eu sei que você não se considera um herói, assim como acha que o tal Bruce era.'

'Eu não acho. Ele era.', afirmou Kal.

Clark olhou para a máquina e depois para Kal.

'Eu parei de fazer salvamentos, é isso?', o rapaz fitou Kal, que desviou o olhar. Clark ficou surpreso. 'Eu parei! Por quê? Não entendo! Eu perdi meus poderes?'

'Não.'

'Então... Como pode...? Não consigo ver uma pessoa em perigo e não ajudar...'

'Eu sei. '

'Sabe, mas mesmo assim parou de agir! Me diga o por quê.', pediu Clark.

Kal se levantou, exasperado.

'Eu não posso!'

'Não pode ou não quer?', o rapaz o fitou com seriedade.

'Não quero...', murmurou Kal. 'Você não gostaria de ouvir...'

'É tão grave assim?'

Kal ficou calado e Clark ia insistir, mas com sua super audição, ouviu passos vindo em direção ao celeiro. Kal também ouviu e se escondeu junto com a máquina.

Lana entrou no celeiro e Clark a fitou. Sabia que ela estava cada vez mais se distanciando dele e queria evitar isso. Lana se aproximou de Clark.

'Oi, Clark. Eu hesitei em vir, mas você insistiu tanto pelo telefone...', ela suspirou. 'Então, o que você quer falar comigo de tão importante?'

'Lana, eu preciso te contar algo. Algo que pode mudar seu modo de me ver.', ele disse, sério.

'E o que é, Clark? Me diga.', ela pediu, ansiosa. 'Finalmente você vai me contar o que tanto esconde, não é?'

'Lana, eu...'

Os dois ouviram um barulho e Lana olhou ao redor.

'Que barulho é esse?', perguntou Lana.

'Ah... nada... Deve ser alguma ferramenta que caiu...', mentiu Clark, não querendo falar da sua versão do futuro. 'Bom, eu realmente preciso te contar e te mostrar algo muito importante...'

'Pode falar. É tudo que eu quero ouvir.', ela disse, ansiosa e na expectativa.

Quando Clark ia abrir a boca, outro barulho, mais forte que o primeiro, reverberou no celeiro. Clark usou a visão de raio-x para ver Kal olhando para ele, fazendo sinais para que se calasse. Clark olhou para Lana.

'Ahn, Lana, eu... eu preciso resolver algo antes.'

'O quê pode ser mais importante que esse momento?', quis saber Lana, cruzando os braços.

'Eu não posso dizer... agora.'

'Nunca pode, não é, Clark?!', ela exclamou, chateada. 'Eu vim aqui achando que você seria honesto comigo! Finalmente me falaria a verdade! Mas novamente, você me esconde as coisas!'

'Lana, eu...'

'Chega, Clark.', ela deu um suspiro alto. 'Eu cansei das suas mentiras. Talvez um dia você me conte toda a verdade, mas talvez nesse dia, eu já não esteja aqui para você. Adeus.'

Lana saiu dali indignada, pensando em ir conversar com Lex. Estava farta de tudo.

Clark suspirou, pesaroso. Novamente se desentendera com Lana por causa do seu segredo. Ele estava disposto a contar tudo, a mostrar quem realmente era, mas Kal o atrapalhou.

'Eu tinha esquecido o quão Lana era chantagista...', disse Kal, sob o olhar incrédulo de Clark. 'Ela vivia me botando contra a parede! Será que ela não podia esperar que eu criasse coragem e contasse?'

'Eu ia contar agora e você atrapalhou!', exclamou Clark, irritado.

'Ia contar por desespero. Achava que assim Lana não correria para Lex e se afastaria de vez de você. Pura ilusão...', Kal balançou a cabeça, se recriminando pela própria ingenuidade.

'Lana é a mulher que eu amo! Você deveria ser o primeiro a lembrar disso!', exclamou Clark.

'Eu lembro. Lembro do encantamento, do fascínio que ela exercia sobre mim, o fato de parecer sempre inalcançável... Sem contar esse ar de princesa que Lana tem. Eu achava que ela era a garota perfeita.'

'Ela é.', afirmou Clark. 'Lana tem bons sentimentos. Eu é quem estrago tudo...', ele se lamentou.

'Clark, você nunca parou para pensar que você, lá no fundo, tinha um bom motivo para nunca se abrir completamente com Lana? Mesmo agora, mesmo quando você disse que ia contar tudo, não quis falar sobre mim...'

'Por que ela não entenderia!', exclamou Clark, exasperado.

Kal cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um olhar vitorioso. Clark suspirou.

'Não é que eu não confie nela, é só que... eu acho que é coisa demais para Lana. Acho que ela... eu tenho medo dela não aceitar o meu lado kryptoniano... Dela me rejeitar. E sempre quis levar uma vida normal com Lana, porque...'

'Porque ela não saberia lidar com tudo que te envolve.', completou Kal.

'É isso.', concordou Clark.

Clark sentou na escada, sentindo-se subitamente exausto. Ele amava Lana, amava desde a infância, ela era a garota dos seus sonhos, mas sempre escondera quem era, seus poderes, sua origem, tudo dela. E agora isso estava sufocando o relacionamento complicado deles.

'Será que nós nunca seremos felizes juntos? Será que o meu destino é ficar sozinho para sempre?', ele fitou Kal.

Kal se condoeu. O futuro realmente não era feliz para Clark Kent, sentimentalmente falando. Ele continuava sozinho. Kal sentou ao lado de Clark.

'É complicado... Talvez seja assim mesmo, Clark.', ele suspirou. 'Eu vi e vivi muito. Muitas pessoas se foram e eu continuei. Sou literalmente, o último filho de Krypton.'

'Então é isso. Meu destino é ficar só. Por causa de quem eu sou.', disse Clark, desanimado.

'Clark, eu realmente queria que fosse diferente.', disse Kal com honestidade.

Clark e Kal ficaram calados e pensativos, um ao lado do outro. Nisso, Jonathan entrou no celeiro.

'Clark, você...', o homem parou ao ver a versão do futuro do filho. 'Meu Deus... Clark?'

'Oi, pai.', disse Kal, sorrindo.

Martha e Jonathan olhavam para Kal quase sem acreditar. Muitas coisas já aconteceram naquela fazenda que não aconteciam nas vidas das outras pessoas, mas uma visita do futuro era algo surpreendente.

'Seus cabelos estão brancos, Clark...', disse Martha, passando a mão no cabelo de Kal, carinhosamente.

'Eu viajei por muitos lugares, mãe.', ele disse, comovido por estar novamente perto dos pais. 'Tenho mais idade do que imaginaria que teria.', ele sorriu. 'Senti falta de vocês.'

'Oh, querido, você tem uma expressão cansada...', disse Martha, olhando preocupada para Kal.

'Você deve ter visto muita coisa, filho.', achou Jonathan.

'Muita. Muita coisa mesmo. E... eu também errei muito. E no final, acabei acertando um pouco. A minha conta não tem um saldo tão negativo.', ele disse, melancólico.

Martha e Jonathan trocaram um olhar preocupado. Não gostavam do modo como Kal falava. Parecia que ele havia sofrido muito e isso os deixava tristes.

'Kal... quer dizer, eu... vivi mais de um século.', contou Clark, para surpresa dos pais. 'Segundo ele.'

'É verdade.', confirmou Kal.

'Meu Deus. Deve ser por causa dos seus poderes.', achou Jonathan.

'O sol amarelo me dá muita força. É como se recarregasse a minha bateria.' Disse Kal.

'Suponho que a Fortaleza ainda exista.', disse Clark.

'Ainda existe.', confirmou Kal.

'E Jor-El? Ainda me dando sermões?', perguntou Clark.

'Hum...', Kal pigarreou e os três ficaram atentos à reação dele. 'Digamos que... Jor-El anda um pouco calado...'

'Como? Jor-El sempre falava com você.', disse Martha, surpresa.

'Pois é... Mas as coisas... mudaram um pouco e... ele não fala mais, é isso.', disse Kal, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

'Você o calou, não é?', adivinhou Clark.

'Clark!', exclamaram Martha e Jonathan,com tom de reprimenda, olhando para as duas versões.

'Vocês deveriam ficar satisfeitos!', exclamou Kal. 'Vocês não concordavam com ele em várias coisas!'

'Sim, Jor-El já agiu arbitrariamente algumas vezes, mas aquela Fortaleza é onde está a sua origem e a sua história, filho.', disse Martha.

'Martha tem razão, Clark.', concordou Jonathan. 'Eu também sou contra muitas coisas que Jor-El fala, mas ainda assim, ele também sabe muito sobre você, seus poderes, como você poderá lidar com eles. Um dia, talvez ele deixe de ser tão autoritário e te ensine a lidar melhor com os poderes que você tem. Nós tentamos te ajudar como podemos, mas tem coisas que não sabemos.'

Kal assentiu, concordando.

'Eu sei e sou imensamente grato à vocês, mamãe e papai. Voces me ensinaram a ser o que sou. A ter caráter. A fazer o bem. Eu nunca poderei pagar tudo que vocês fizeram por mim.'

Clark concordou com Kal, emocionado. Martha abraçou Kal e depois deu um beijo na cabeça de Clark.

'Filho, você não nos deve nada. Somos seus pais, é o nosso dever e nós o fazemos por amor. Só queremos que você seja feliz.'

'É verdade, Clark. A sua felicidade já o suficiente para nós.', afirmou Jonathan, apertando as mãos dos dois Clark's.

Os quatro ficaram alguns instantes calados, até Martha enxugar uma lágrima furtiva.

'Bem, eu fiz torta de morango! E sei que você gosta, Clark! Vou pegar um pedaço.', a ruiva disse e foi até a cozinha.

'Nossa, que saudade dessa torta...', murmurou Kal, feliz como há muitos anos não se sentia.

Clark olhou para a sua versão do futuro e ficou pensativo. Seu pior medo estava ali, materializado. Por vir de outro planeta, por ser superpoderoso, seu destino era a solidão. Todos partiriam e ele ficaria. Era algo horrível de se pensar.

Martha serviu Kal, quando Chloe entrou na casa.

'Clark, você está aí?', ela parou ao ver a cena na sala. 'Vocês estão com visita...', ela olhou para Kal, que estava com a colher na boca. 'Desculpe atrapalhar. Eu o conheço?'

Kal olhou para Clark e para os pais. Clark se levantou.

'Ele é ... meu tio.', mentiu Clark.

'Seus pais não tem irmãos.', disse Chloe, segura.

Kal olhou para Chloe.

'Ok. Eu não sou tio. Eu sou o Clark.'

Chloe arregalou os olhos. Ficou alguns segundos assim, até colocar as mãos no rosto.

'Oh meu Deus! Clark! Você... tem cabelos brancos!'

'O tempo passou pra mim...', disse Kal, tranquilo.

'Nossa, deve ter sido um choque e tanto para vocês...', achou a loirinha.

'Nem me fale...', murmurou Clark.

'Você quer um pouco de torta, Chloe?', ofereceu Martha

'Claro, senhora Kent, obrigada!', ela se sentou ao lado de Kal. 'Então, o que você tem a nos contar do futuro?'

Kal apenas olhou para Clark, que suspirou.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Chloe olhava para Kal ainda sem acreditar. Ele quase não falara nada do futuro, porque segundo ele, não queria interferir, mas mesmo assim era algo surpreendente. Já Clark estava encostado no alto da escada, pensativo.

'Então, você só veio fazer uma visita?', sondou Chloe

'Isso. Daqui a pouco eu vou embora, não se preocupem. Eu só preciso ver mais alguém e... posso partir.', disse Kal,olhando para as estrelas.

'E quem mais você precisa ver?', quis saber Clark.

'Não importa.', desconversou Kal. 'Talvez eu nem veja essa pessoa, afinal de contas. Eu nem deveria ter interagido com vocês. Posso estar modificando acontecimentos mesmo sem querer.'

'É isso é muito ruim?', quis saber Chloe. 'Quer dizer, pode ser algo positivo...'

'Eu não sei.', disse Kal. 'Se for algo positivo eu ficaria mais aliviado.'

'Então, depois que você for embora daqui e voltar para o futuro...', sondou Clark. 'O que irá fazer?'

Kal se aproximou de Clark.

'Clark, eu já vivi muito. Já vi e aprendi demais. Eu achei que se adquirisse a maior quantidade de conhecimento, eu...', ele suspirou e não quis completar a frase. 'Foi bom, eu ajudei muitas pessoas. Mas tudo tem começo, meio e fim. A minha jornada está terminando...'

Chloe sentiu os olhos umedecerem e Clark ficou triste. Parecia que seu fim seria melancólico.

'Oh, Clark... Kal... eu não sei o que dizer...', murmurou Chloe, triste.

'Está tudo bem, Chloe. Eu aceitei o meu destino.', disse Kal, colocando a mão no ombro dela. 'Eu demorei, mas aceitei. E agora eu vou terminar minha jornada... bem.'

'Pois eu não aceito!', exclamou Clark, inconformado. 'Por tudo que você falou e o modo que você age... Meu destino será o pior imaginado!'

'Não é tão ruim assim, Clark!', retorquiu Kal. 'Você ajudou muita gente. Muitos te consideram um herói, mesmo que... tardio.', ele suspirou. 'Ainda assim, acho que valeu a pena. De certa forma.'

'Eu não quero terminar assim. Não desse jeito. Como se faltasse algo.', Clark encarou Kal. 'Você ainda não me disse porque não se considera um herói. Porque você parou de ajudar as pessoas. Me diga!'

'Você parou de ajudar os outros?', indagou Chloe, surpresa.

'Parou.', confirmou Clark. 'E quero que você me diga o porquê!'

'Clark, por favor, eu não posso interferir...', começou Kal.

'Você já está interferindo!', exclamou Clark, exasperado. 'Você não vê?! Só a sua presença aqui, muda tudo! Eu vejo o meu futuro e não gosto dele!'

'Desculpe...', Kal baixou a cabeça e Chloe ficou com pena.

'Clark, pega leve...', ela pediu.

'Eu tenho o direito de saber!', insistiu Clark. 'Fala! Pelo menos isso!'

Kal hesitou mas depois decidiu falar. Clark tinha razão, ele já interferira demais.

'Ok. Eu falo.', ele fez uma pausa para ganhar coragem. 'Eu falhei. Falhei miseravelmente. E me acovardei. Me deixei levar por uma ilusão e me afastei de todos. Meus erros me fizeram perder pessoas com quem eu me importava...'

'Oh meu Deus...', murmurou Chloe.

'Quem?', quis saber Clark. 'Meus pais? Meus amigos? Lana? Fala!'

'Todos.'

'Oh.', Chloe colocou a mão na boca, chocada.

Clark estava pálido. Cada palavra fazia seu maior pesadelo virar realidade. Isso explicava porque sua versão tinha um semblante tão triste.

'Eles... eles morreram?'

'Chloe, Lana, Lex, Pete, de causas naturais. Envelheceram e partiram. Mas já tinham saído da minha vida antes disso...', contou Kal, olhando para Chloe.

'Como?', quis saber Chloe. 'Nós sempre fomos amigos, Clark.'

'Mas nem você pode me perdoar pelo meu erro. A minha falha. Você não aguentou, Chloe, porque olhar para mim, era como ter uma lembrança viva. E eu entendi. Porque eu também nunca me perdoei.'

'Eu não entendo...', murmurou Clark. 'Foi algo com Lana?', ele fitou Kal. 'Lois?', ele sondou e Kal desviou o olhar.

Chloe e Clark ficaram boquiabertos. Clark começou a se sentir mal.

'O que eu fiz com Lois?', ele quis saber, mesmo com medo. Só poderia ser algo realmente muito grave. Clark ficava doente só de imaginar que pudesse ter feito algo contra Lois.

'Fale, Kal, por favor!', pediu Chloe, aflita.

Kal suspirou. Não deveria falar, mas talvez, daquela vez, tudo pudesse ser revertido. Era isso que Bruce falara na gravação. Que a volta no tempo era para tentar zerar os acontecimentos, de tentar consertar algum ponto e evitar que ocorresse novamente. Kal decidiu falar.

'Eu a deixei morrer.'

Chloe e Clark ficaram em estado de choque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 02**

Clark e Chloe ficaram sem fala por alguns segundos. Kal sabia que era um grande choque para eles. Lois era prima de Chloe, quase uma irmã para ela. E para Clark... Bom, quando era mais jovem, tivera dificuldades em definir seus sentimentos por Lois. E depois que ela partira, só lhe sobrou a culpa e o remorso.

Chloe foi a primeira quem falou.

'Como você deixou Lois morrer? Eu não entendo...', ela murmurou, tentando fazer sua cabeça parar de girar.

'Com a candidatura do meu pai contra Lex, as divergências entre os Kent e os Luthor só se acirraram...', começou explicando Kal.

'Papai nunca gostou dos Luthor...', lembrou Clark, ainda em choque.

'Pois é.', Kal suspirou. 'E Lex faria de tudo para ganhar a eleição. Tudo mesmo. Vocês o conhecem.'

'Mas como Lois entra nessa história?', quis saber Chloe.

'Lois está trabalhando no comitê eleitoral do meu pai, esqueceu, Chloe?', lembrou Clark.

'É verdade.', ela sorriu. 'Lois está gostando disso. Sabe como ela gosta dos seus pais.'

'Eu sei.', Clark deu um sorriso triste.

Kal começou a andar pelo celeiro.

'Então, meu pai estava ganhando do Lex. Ele sabia que perderia e o cargo de senador viria para o papai. Um Kent. Um fazendeiro de Smallville.', Kal deu um sorriso amargo. 'Lex jamais aceitaria isso. Nem ele, nem Lionel. Nós nunca conseguimos provar quem foi o autor, mas... daqueles dois pode-se esperar tudo.', ele suspirou sob os olhares atentos de Chloe e Clark. 'A festa da vitória foi no Talon. Mas antes que meus pais e eu chegássemos lá, o Talon explodiu.', ele finalmente contou e Chloe começou a chorar. Clark estava atônito. 'Lois e mais três pessoas que estavam ajudando ela morreram. Foi morte instantânea. Morreram carbonizados.'

'Já chega, Kal!', pediu Chloe, sentando no sofá e enxugando as lágrimas. 'Essa disputa eleitoral já começou. Lex quer porque quer ser senador!'

'E papai decidiu concorrer, o que só acirrou a disputa.', completou Clark, com uma expressão soturna.

'Isso quer dizer que...', Chloe fungou e enxugou as lágrimas. 'Quer dizer que logo Lois... Eu não vou suportar isso!'

'Eu sinto muito, Chloe. De verdade.', disse Kal, sentido. Aquela era uma ferida aberta. 'Ficamos todos devastados. E eu me senti culpado...'

'Por não ter salvo Lois e aquelas pessoas.', completou Clark.

'Sim.', Kal assentiu pesadamente. 'E então minha vida virou uma bola de neve pronta para me esmagar. Tudo deu tão errado... Eu acabei me deixando levar por maus conselhos até me acovardar por completo. Eu parei de salvar as pessoas porque... eu não pude salvar Lois, nem meus pais... eu fui uma completa decepção.'

Clark sentiu o coração disparar.

'Meus pais?'

'Dois anos após a morte de Lois. Acidente de carro.', contou Kal, triste.

'Meu Deus...', murmurou Clark. 'Como eu pude falhar assim?'

Chloe enxugou as lágrimas e se ergueu, decidida.

'Kal, Clark, eu sei que tudo isso é horrível. Eu mal consigo imaginar algo assim. Mas se Kal voltou ao nosso presente, alguma coisa pode ser feita! Lois e os Kent podem ser salvos!'

Clark concordou de imediato.

'Chloe tem razão. Agora que eu sei, eu posso evitar. Posso fazer algo por eles. Não vou falhar de novo.', garantiu Clark.

'Suas ações terão consequências, Clark.', avisou Kal. 'Isso vai alterar o futuro.'

'Bom, pior do que já está, não pode ficar, não é?', o rapaz questionou e depois teve uma ideia. 'Já sei. Vamos falar com Jor-El. Talvez ele fale algo que nos ajude.'

Kal assentiu, concordando.

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Kal e Clark chegaram à imensidão branca que era aquela fortaleza de gelo. Clark viera em supervelocidade, mas Kal viera voando. Clark olhou para sua versão.

'Você voa! Como conseguiu?'

'Eu só me concentrei e um dia aconteceu.', ele deu de ombros.

'Deve ser incrível voar...' murmurou Clark, pensativo.

'É bom, principalmente quando se luta. Mas eu nunca usava muito os meus poderes e quando passei a usá-los... Não tinha nada de tão especial ...'

'Como não? Meu Deus, como eu fui ficar assim?!', Clark se questionou. 'Eu sempre quis voar! É o meu sonho! Está certo que eu tenho um pouco de medo...'

'Tem medo de seu lado kryptoniano falar mais forte.', disse Kal.

'É.', assentiu Clark. 'Mas mesmo assim... Seria incrível... Bom, pelo menos eu sei que irei conseguir. Quem sabe Lana queira voar comigo...'

'Ela não irá querer.', afirmou Kal, sério, depois se aproximando dos cristais de gelo.

Clark franziu a testa e se aproximou de Kal.

'Por que ela não irá querer?'

'Você quer mesmo saber? Não prefere descobrir sozinho?'

'Você... pode me dar uma dica?', ele pediu, um pouco receoso.

'Lana nunca soube lidar bem com os meus poderes. E depois de tudo, eu quem não queria voar mais com ela.'

'Lana e eu rompemos?', indagou Clark, incrédulo.

'Acredite, foi o melhor que aconteceu.', Kal disse, amargo.

'Mas... Mas eu amo Lana! Sempre amei! Ela é a mulher da minha vida!'

'Ela é uma farsa!', exclamou Kal, irritado, surpreendendo Clark. Kal se acalmou. 'Lana não gostava que eu usasse meus poderes. Ela alegava que tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. E um dia, quando Lionel me capturou e fez testes invasivos comigo, ela me fez prometer nunca mais usar meus poderes.', ele contou e Clark ficou surpreso. 'Kara ficou furiosa. Eu deveria tê-la escutado, mas... eu não queria ficar sozinho. Sempre foi meu maior medo. Que se tornou realidade de qualquer forma...', Kal suspirou, melancólico. 'Lana e eu ficamos noivos.'

'Ficamos?', Clark sorriu. 'Então, não foi tudo tão ruim assim.'

'Aparentemente.', Kal decidiu se calar. Um dia Clark veria tudo com os próprios olhos de qualquer jeito. 'Não vai chamar Jor-El? Ou quer que eu chame?'

'Antes disso.', impediu-o Clark. 'Se Lana e eu ficamos noivos, porque rompemos depois? Nosso sonho sempre foi ficarmos juntos.'

'Esse era o **seu** sonho, Clark. O meu, tanto faz.', Kal olhou para o teto. 'Tanto medo da solidão cega a gente... Eu não vi, apesar da minha visão de raio-x. **Eu não quis ver**, o que é muito pior. Além dos meus pais, Lana era tudo que me restava. Achei que ela me amava...', ele fez uma pausa e Clark ficou ansioso.

'Mas... Fala, Kal! Pára de me esconder as coisas!', pediu Clark.

'É um traço nosso, não?',ironizou Kal e Clark bufou. 'Ok. Eu conto, mas depois não fique aborrecido comigo! Com você mesmo, quer dizer. Isso é tão confuso...', queixou-se Kal. 'Na véspera do nosso casamento, com tudo pronto para a cerimônia, eu fui até o celeiro porque tinha ouvido vozes e dei de cara com Lex e Lana se beijando.'

'O quê?! Não é possível!', exclamou Clark, atônito.

'Mais do que possível. E depois de muita discussão, Lana me contou que estava esperando um filho de Lex Luthor. Do meu ex-melhor amigo que se tornou meu maior inimigo. A vida é irônica.', ele deu um riso amargo. 'Lana e eu tínhamos dificuldades... Você sabe... Só conseguíamos dormir juntos quando eu estava sem poderes e eram ocasiões raras.'

Clark ficou um pouco corado.

'Eu sempre tive esse bloqueio... Tinha medo de machucá-la...'

'Pois é. Mas Lex não é o tipo de homem que tem qualquer tipo de bloqueio. A não ser de bom caráter, mas isso ele nunca teve mesmo.', ironizou Kal. 'Lex e Lana se casaram, foram para Metropolis, tiveram uma filha, Lena, e então um dia, Lana levou um tiro de Lex e quase morreu, mas tudo foi abafado, afinal, ele era candidato a presidência dos EUA. E então Lana se casou com Pete e teve mais dois filhos com ele, se não me engano.'

'Com _Pete_?! Pete Ross?!', Clark estava pasmo.

'Esse mesmo. E ela teve a cara de pau de mandar um convite!', Kal deu outra risada amarga. 'Eu não fui, claro. Pobre, Pete... O que se dizia em Metropolis é que nenhum homem escapava das garras da ex- senhora Luthor. Por isso ela levou o tiro, para começar.'

Clark andou um pouco pela Fortaleza, pensando em tudo que Kal lhe contara. Clark olhou para sua versão.

'Então por isso você é assim... Quer dizer, eu sou assim.', Clark suspirou. 'Perdi um grande amor e...'

'Clark, você escutou o que disse?!', questionou Kal. 'Não é possível que eu era tão idiota assim!', Kal olhou para o teto, exasperado. 'Lana Lang não era o que eu pensava! Era uma farsa! Ela me dominou de todos os modos possíveis, me enganou, mentiu para mim, ia se casar comigo grávida de outro homem, pior ainda, esse homem era Lex Luthor! Entendeu?! Eu só me iludi por anos a fio! Ela nunca me amou!'

'Ou talvez ela só tenha ficado decepcionada por que eu sempre escondi meu segredo...', teimou Clark, ainda não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

'Clark, quando ficamos noivos, ela já sabia de tudo. Eu contei dois dias depois da morte de Lois.', Kal contou. 'Chloe não olhava mais para mim. Eu até tentei ajudá-la a provar o envolvimento dos Luthor na explosão do Talon, mas nossa amizade nunca mais foi a mesma. E acabamos por nos afastar. Só me restava meus pais e Lana. Por isso eu contei à ela. Não queria que Lana me abandonasse também.', ele olhou para o teto. 'Como eu era idiota.'

Clark ficou calado, pensando em tudo aquilo que Kal contara. As coisas eram complicadas entre ele e Lana, mas nunca imaginou que chegasse á esse ponto. Clark decidiu que após evitar a morte de Lois, iria contar seu segredo à Lana. E então, tudo mudaria entre eles. Para a melhor. Ele faria as coisas certas dessa vez.

'Ok, vou chamar Jor-El.', ele olhou para Kal. 'Aliás, quem é Kara?'

'Nossa prima. Você irá conhecê-la.', contou Kal, sucinto.

'Ok.'

'E Clark, pense em tudo que eu disse. Eu sei, porque vivi tudo.', afirmou Kal, sério.

'Eu sei. Mas vou consertar isso também.', afirmou Clark, esperançoso.

'Clark...', Kal tentou falar mas foi interrompido.

'Jor-El, pode me ouvir?Sou eu, Kal-El!', chamou Clark.

'Kal-El, meu filho.', respondeu a voz metálica. 'E vejo que você viajou pelo tempo. Seu tempo de vida na terra está quase no fim.'

'Eu sei.', disse Kal. 'Por isso eu vim. Era apenas para observar, mas acabei interagindo.'

'E agora a linha temporal está sendo modificada.', afirmou Jor-El.

'Para o bem ou para o mal?', quis saber Clark.

'Isso só suas escolhas irão dizer, Kal-El.'

Clark assentiu, frustrado. Não esperava mesmo que Jor-El lhe mostrasse o futuro.

'Jor-El, preciso de sua ajuda.'

'Não, de um conselho.', interferiu Kal. 'Tudo será resolvido por mim mesmo.'

'Kal!', queixou-se Clark.

'Clark, se Jor-El fizer algo, cobrará outra coisa em troca. É sempre assim. É como uma barganha. Esse foi um dos motivos de ter desativado a Fortaleza no meu tempo.', ele suspirou. 'Só depois eu vi que não foi uma ideia muito inteligente, mas enfim... Clark, esse é o nosso destino. Nós quem temos que fazê-lo acontecer e não Jor-El, nem ninguém!'

Clark ficou pensativo e depois concordou.

'Ok. Parece que eu fiquei mais sábio com o tempo. Acho.', ele fez uma leve careta. 'Jor-El, eu não quero terminar sozinho. Não com todos longe de mim ou mortos porque eu não consegui chegar a tempo! Deve haver um modo de salvá-los! Principalmente Lois e meus pais!'

'Kal-El, você foi enviado para a Terra para ser um símbolo de esperança. Seus poderes, suas habilidades adquiridas através do sol amarelo são para ajudar aqueles que precisam. Eu posso orientá-lo, como me pede, mas você terá que agir. Escute a si mesmo. Concentre-se, entenda o seu destino, o porque de você estar aqui. A jornada é longa, Kal-El, mas se acreditar em si, irá conseguir.'

'Estou ouvindo, Jor-El.', disse Clark, atento.

**Kent Farm**

Martha estava arrumando a gravata de Jonathan para o seu discurso final antes das eleições. Clark terminou de se arrumar no quarto, embora não conseguisse dar um nó descente na gravata.

'Eu odeio gravatas.', disse Clark, ajeitando a mesma pela 4ª vez.

'Sempre fui péssimo nisso...', lembrou Kal. 'E então, está pronto para o grande dia?'

'Prontíssimo!', Clark sorriu. 'Vai dar tudo certo, Kal, vou salvar Lois e isso com certeza também vai alterar o destino dos meus pais. E também irei falar com Lana.'

'Falar com Lana?', repetiu Kal, sem entender.

'Claro! Eu fiquei pensando: tudo deu errado comigo e Lana porque nunca fui sincero com ela. Nunca falei dos meus poderes e da minha origem. Pois bem. Hoje eu irei falar e tudo vai se resolver. Quando você retornar para o futuro, tudo será alterado para a melhor!'

Kal olhou para o seu eu mais jovem, inconformado.

'Clark, tudo que eu te falei, entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro, não é?'

Clark suspirou, chateado.

'Claro que não. Eu ouvi claramente. Olha, eu sei que você tem mágoa de Lana por tudo ter sido como foi, mas eu irei mudar isso! Você vai ver que depois que eu contar o segredo, tudo irá se ajeitar.'

Kal olhou para Clark. Sua vontade era dar um murro na cabeça dele, mas lembrou que na época ele era daquele jeito mesmo. Teimoso e demorava para enxergar certas coisas que estavam diante do nariz dele. Kal suspirou e assentiu, concordando.

'Acho que você tem que passar por isso e ver com os próprios olhos.'

Clark franziu a testa sem entender. Nesse momento, uma voz soou no corredor.

'Smallville, você está aí?'

Kal sentiu o coração disparar. _Lois!_ Após tantos anos... Mas ela não poderia vê-lo ali. Kal saiu voando sob o olhar de inveja de Clark. O rapaz pensou que seria uma boa ideia pedir umas aulas ao seu eu do futuro.

Lois entrou no quarto.

'Smallville, você já está arrumado?'

'Hey, Lois.', Clark olhou para a amiga. 'Não precisava vir conferir.'

'Claro que precisava, você é lerdo, Clark.', afirmou Lois e Clark fez uma careta. Ela ajeitou a gravata dele. 'Sério, quando você vai aprender a dar o nó na gravata?Agora sim!', ela terminou, olhou-o de alto a baixo e mordeu o lábio. 'Sabe, você está quase bonito.'

'Vou entender isso como um elogio.', disse Clark, achando graça.

'É claro, falta muito para algo super, mas dá pro gasto.', ela completou e ele assentiu,conformado. Ela vivia subestimando-o. 'Vê se não demora. Seu pai não pode chegar atrasado ao discurso final só porque você parece uma noiva!', ela lhe deu um soquinho no braço e saiu dali.

Clark sorriu para si mesmo. Lois nunca iria deixar de ser tão... Lois.

**Comitê Eleitoral da Campanha de Jonathan Kent**

Jonathan terminou de discursar sob os aplausos de seus partidários. Todos estavam empolgados com aquela campanha, acreditando que Jonathan iria ganhar. Martha deu um beijinho no marido. Eles trocaram um olhar amoroso.

'Estou orgulhosa de você.'

'Obrigado, querida. Agora vamos esperar para ver o que o povo decide.'

'Eles irão decidir por você, pai.', afirmou Clark. 'Não existe melhor candidato que você. Essa, Lex irá perder. Até porque eu não posso imaginar alguém pior para representar a nossa cidade no governo.'

'Também acho, filho.', concordou Martha.

'Mas no final, tudo está nas mãos do povo. E mesmo que perca essa, duvido que Lex irá desistir.', achou Jonathan acertadamente.

Lois se aproximou, sorridente.

'Senhor Kent, falta uma foto para esse dia que antecede a sua eleição! Venha senhora K.!'

'Lois, você tem muita fé em mim.', disse Jonathan, sorrindo.

'Porque eu sei que o senhor fará o melhor que puder e pensará nos outros e não só em si mesmo.', ela afirmou, séria. 'Vamos, vamos! Vem também, Smallville, não seja lerdinho!', ela implicou, bem humorada.

Martha e Jonathan tiraram uma foto juntos e depois fizeram questão de tirar com Lois. Eles a consideravam como uma filha postiça e Clark sabia disso. Isso só fortalecia sua decisão e certeza que daquela vez, iria salvar Lois de um destino trágico. Até porque ela não merecia isso. Lois era implicante, mandona, tagarela e às vezes bastante irritante, mas também era leal, amiga e companheira. Lois tinha aquela fachada exterior de durona, mas no fundo era doce e sensível. Clark jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais iria permitir que nada de mal acontecesse à ela.

Clark estava olhando para os três quando sentiu mãos finas cobrindo o seu rosto. Ele sorriu.

'Lana...'

Clark se voltou para trás e Lana sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes.

'Resolvi te dar mais essa chance, Clark. Acho que fui um pouco dura lá no celeiro.'

'Obrigado. Não vai se arrepender. Eu vou terminar aquela conversa que mal comecei. Só vou me despedir dos meus pais.'

'Okay.'

Clark foi falar com os pais e Martha, Jonathan e Lois, acenaram para Lana, simpáticos. A mestiça correspondeu, mas estava ansiosa para sair dali. Finalmente ela iria descobrir o que Clark tanto lhe escondia durante anos. O grande momento daquela complicada relação havia chegado. Clark se despediu de todos e saiu dali de mãos dadas com Lana, sob o olhar atento de Lois, que depois deu ombros, fingindo indiferença e continuou a conversar com as outras pessoas animadamente.

**Cavernas Kawatche**

Lana olhou para aquele cenário sem entender. Ela fitou o nervoso Clark.

'Clark, o que estamos fazendo aqui?'

'É aqui, que você começará a saber tudo sobre mim.', ele afirmou e levou-a até onde poderia encaixar uma das pedras na rocha que o levaria até a Fortaleza. 'Confia em mim?'

'Confio.', disse Lana, tensa.

Clark encaixou a pedra kryptoniana na rocha e logo uma forte luz os envolveu. De repente, ambos foram transportados para a Fortaleza do ártico. Lana estava boquiaberta.

'Meu Deus... O que é tudo isso?', ela olhou em redor e depois para Clark.

'Aqui está parte do que eu sou. Aqui está guardada a minha origem.', ele contou.

'A sua origem?', ela repetiu, sem entender. 'Como assim? O que você é? Você é um freak, não é? Eu sempre desconfiei.', ela disse, cruzando os braços, pois fazia muito frio.

'Não, eu não sou um freak. Eu sou de outro planeta.', ele enfim contou.

Lana arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Kal estava vendo o baú onde guardava suas recordações. Sorriu ao ver a bola de futebol. Seu grande sonho fora ser jogador de futebol, mas acabou percebendo que com os seus poderes, isso seria impossível. Lembrou de ter se sentido muito mal com isso. Um pária.

Kal suspirou. Tinha muitos complexos em relação a si mesmo muito por causa dos seus poderes. Eles o limitavam. Faziam-no sentir-se menos humano. E fora os seus pais, com mais ninguém ele se sentira nada mais do que um alienígena.

Chloe entrou no celeiro e sorriu ao ver Kal.

'Oi, Kal! Onde está Clark?'

'Fazendo mais uma besteira, suponho.', ele disse, amargo.

'Como é?', perguntou Chloe, sem entender.

Kal fechou o baú e olhou para a amiga.

'Bem, de qualquer forma você acabará sabendo. Clark foi contar o segredo à Lana.'

Chloe ficou surpresa. Clark nunca havia contado seu segredo voluntariamente à ninguém.

'Você não parece animado. Isso pode mudar o seu futuro.', afirmou Chloe, forçando um sorriso. Ela não queria que Kal percebesse sua dor. 'Clark quer ter uma vida normal com Lana. Ele a considera a mulher da vida dele.'

'Pra você ver como o gosto dele é questionável.', retorquiu Kal, sardônico.

Chloe deu um risinho. Cada vez mais gostava da versão do futuro de Clark.

'Você não gosta mesmo de Lana...'

'Eu tenho bom motivos.', ele afirmou.

Uma voz soou no ambiente.

'Smallville, você está aí?'

Chloe acompanhou o olhar de Kal ao ver Lois na parte de baixo do celeiro e ficou intrigada. Nunca vira um olhar tão doce e tão melancólico assim em Clark Kent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 03**

Kal saiu dali em supervelocidade e Lois subiu a escada, vendo que Chloe estava ali. A loirinha sorriu.

'Hey, Chlo.'

'Hey, Lo. Clark não está. Ele... ele teve de resolver algo.'

'Ok.', Lois deu de ombros. 'Eu só vim avisar que vou sair com Shelby. E ele esqueceu de tirar a foto com o pai no comitê.'

'Desde quando você pede autorização de Clark para alguma coisa?',Chloe achou graça.

'Eu não vim pedir autorização!', retorquiu Lois. 'Não preciso de nada daquele caipira! É só para ele não ficar dando ataquezinho de pelanca achando que vou atropelar o cachorro de novo!', ela revirou os olhos.

'Pensei que você tivesse alergia à Shelby...', lembrou Chloe, se segurando para não rir.

'Eu tenho! Mas tomei uma injeção muito dolorida para conter a alergia. E agora vou levar aquela bola de pelos ao veterinário. Quem sabe ele me diga como não morrer de tanto espirrar.'

'Lois, acho que no fundo você ama o Shelby.', achou Chloe e a prima revirou os olhos.

'Ai, Chlo, você diz cada besteira...', ela suspirou. 'Enfim, é melhor eu ir embora. Tenho ainda que organizar os preparativos da festa no Talon para o senhor Kent.'

Chloe ficou tensa ao lembrar do relato de Kal sobre o trágico destino de Lois.

'Lois, você não pode delegar isso para outra pessoa? Você vem trabalhando tanto!'

'Claro que não, Chlo! Depois de tudo, eu não vou parar agora! Nós vamos derrotar aquele careca arrogante e o Talon terá uma festa inesquecível!', ela exclamou, empolgada.

'Com certeza...', murmurou Chloe, triste. Ela forçou um sorriso. 'Sei que você fará o melhor. Ainda mais para o Sr. Kent, que você gosta tanto...'

Lois assentiu, concordando.

'O Sr e a sra K. me tratam como uma filha. Eles... são meio que os meus pais postiços. Nunca vou poder pagar tudo que eles fizeram por mim. Então, o mínimo que eu posso fazer, é ajudar o Sr. K a colocar um pouco de honestidade no congresso.', ela sorriu e ouviu um latido. 'É melhor eu ir. Shelby parece que adivinha quando vou sair com ele.'

Chloe abraçou a prima com verdadeiro sentimento.

'Lois, toma muito cuidado. Sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não é?'

Lois estranhou. Mas correspondeu ao abraço.

'Também gosto muito de você, prima. Fica tranquila. É só uma festa, afinal de contas.'

Lois desceu a escada, colocou a coleira em Shelby (que já tinha vindo com ela na boca) e saiu do celeiro. Chloe suspirou. Torcia para que Clark chegasse à tempo daquela vez.

Do lado de fora, no ar, Kal deu um suspiro melancólico ao ver Lois colocando o alegre Shelby no carro e partindo dali.

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Lana estava calada. Clark lhe contara sua origem e para ela era difícil acreditar em tudo aquilo. Ele parecia ser tão normal! No entanto, era um alienígena super poderoso. Clark ficou ainda mais nervoso com a reação de Lana. Não esperava que ela desse pulos de alegria, mas tinha esperança de uma reação melhor. Ele resolveu concluir o que viera fazer ali. Depois disso, tinha certeza de que Lana o aceitaria como era e eles nunca mais se separariam.

'Lana, eu sei que tudo isso é muito confuso. É muita coisa para assimilar. Mas eu te amo. E quero dividir minha vida com você.'

'Eu sei, Clark, eu só...', ela começou, mas ele interrompeu.

'Eu gostaria de poder voar, mas ainda não sei. Mas posso te mostrar algo.', ele a pegou no colo e deu um super pulo, aterrissando em outra superfície da gigantesca Fortaleza de gelo. 'Um dia, quem sabe, poderemos voar juntos.'

Lana apenas o olhou. O que mais Clark poderia fazer? Ela gostava dele, mas estava bastante assustada com tudo aquilo. Fascinada também, mas principalmente assustada. Clark pegou um carvão e o transformou em diamante com a mão. Lana arregalou os olhos e deu um passo imperceptível para trás. Usando a visão de calor, Clark fixou o diamante no anel de ouro que trouxera. Ele se ajoelhou diante de Lana.

'Lana Lang, quer se casar comigo?'

Lana franziu a testa e ficou sem fala por alguns instantes. Ela respirou fundo.

'Clark, eu não sei...', ela murmurou e ele lhe lançou um olhar decepcionado. 'Eu realmente não sei. É tudo... grande demais pra mim.'

Kal estava sentado no sofá pensando que quando a morte de Lois fosse evitada, ele iria embora daquele tempo. Assim poderia morrer tranquilamente em paz. Pelo menos, essa culpa, não mais carregaria. Clark chegou ao celeiro em supervelocidade e jogou o anel em cima da mesa de estudos com força. Ele estava chateado.

'O que foi?', quis saber Kal.

'Lana...', Clark começou a andar de um lado para o outro. 'Lana não aceitou meu pedido de casamento!'

'Isso é novidade, normalmente ela aceita para ter um filho com outro.', comentou Kal, irônico.

'Estou falando sério, Kal!', exclamou Clark, irritado.

'Eu também.', disse Kal, tranquilamente. 'Então você contou tudo?'

'Tudo! Absolutamente tudo! E ela... ela ficou...', o rapaz suspirou e sentou no sofá. 'Ela ficou fascinada, mas também assustada. Eu a senti tremer nos meus braços e não era de frio. Os batimentos cardíacos dela estavam muito acelerados. Acho... acho que ela... eu não sei...'

'O quê?', sondou Kal.

'Ela...', Clark colocou as mãos na cabeça e depois olhou para Kal. 'Acho que ela me considera uma aberração. Eu vi o olhar dela. Era... medo. Como se eu tivesse mudado para ela naquele instante...'

Kal preferiu ficar calado. Ele queria ter evitado que Clark passasse por aquilo, mas era preciso. Talvez agora as coisas realmente tomassem novos rumos. Clark fitou Kal.

'Você não vai dizer nada?'

'Você sabe minha opinião sobre a Srta. Lang.'

'É, sei... você a odeia.', Clark suspirou e se levantou. 'Talvez eu deva dar um tempo à ela. É sim, é isso que irei fazer. E depois tudo irá se concertar. E até você vai mudar seus sentimentos em relação à Lana.'

Clark sorriu, esperançoso e Kal apenas levantou uma sombracelha, com um ar sério.

**Talon**

Lois subiu em uma escadinha para pegar algo na prateleira e seu pé vacilou. Lana colocou as mãos nas costas dela, evitando que caísse. Lois desceu da escada.

'Obrigada. Hey, o que faz aqui? Veio ver os preparativos da festa?'

'Não. Quer dizer...', Lana suspirou. 'Eu só... só precisava arejar a cabeça...'

'Alguma problema?', quis saber Lois, preocupada.

'Não.', Lana mentiu, mas depois decidiu falar. 'Sim. É Clark. Meu relacionamento com ele nunca foi fácil, você sabe.', ela disse e Lois assentiu. 'E agora... As coisas... mudaram um pouco e... eu não sei lidar com isso. Quer dizer, você parece que conhece uma pessoa e de repente, descobre coisas novas. Coisas que você não esperava. É tão confuso...'

'E isso muda o que você sente por ele?', sondou Lois.

'Talvez.', murmurou Lana.

Lois ficou pensativa, mas decidiu falar. Se Lana viera até ali, então ela estava disposta a ouvir.

'Olha, Lana, eu não sei o que está acontecendo e não sou uma expert em relacionamentos mas... Eu conheço Clark. E ele é um cara incrível, digno, que às vezes se preocupa mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. É raro você ver alguém assim, se quer saber. Já conheci alguns caras e...', ela suspirou. 'E eles deixaram bastante a desejar.', ela olhou Lana nos olhos. 'O que quero dizer é que, eu teria sorte se ficasse com alguém tão honrado como Clark algum dia.'

Lana ficou pensativa.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

'Então você quer que eu te ensine a voar?', perguntou Kal, divertido.

'Seria ótimo. Hoje eu só consegui dar um super pulo com Lana. Mas não quero falar disso...', ele suspirou, ainda bastante chateado. 'Você me ensina?'

'Clark, eu apenas me concentrei e voei. Nada tão extraordinário assim.'

'Mas... você não pensou em nada? Em algo especial?', quis saber Clark.

'Não havia nada de especial na minha vida.', disse Kal, amargo.

Clark olhou para sua versão com pena. Decididamente, não queria terminar seus dias assim. Sem boas lembranças, só com mágoa, rancor, melancolia e solidão.

'Deve ser horrível não ter ninguém com quem contar. Eu ainda tenho meus pais, mas sinto falta de alguém mais especial. Eu pensei ser Lana, mas...', ele deu de ombros. 'Parece que não estou mesmo destinado a ficar com Lana Lang.'

'Não posso dizer que fico triste com isso.', ironizou Kal.

'Meu Deus, você a detesta completamente.', Clark acabou achando graça. 'O pior é que eu sei que não existe ninguém louca o suficiente para ficar com alguém como eu.'

'Hey, Smallville!', a voz de Lois soou.

Kal saiu dali em supervelocidade, enquanto Lois subia a escada junto com Shelby. Clark sorriu e afagou o pelo do cão. Lois soltou-o da coleira.

'Você estava com ele? Não fez nada de errado com o bichinho, não é?'

Lois cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

'Não te contei? Fiz experiências científicas com Shelby. Agora ele pode até voar. Um verdadeiro supercão.', ela ironizou e o cachorro deitou no chão.

'Se fosse assim, você teria feito o pobrezinho voar por aí para fazer algo que voce mandasse.', ele implicou.

'Smallville, porque eu exploraria o Shelby, se posso explorar você?', ela deu um sorrisinho.

'É, porque não? Você acha que eu sempre tenho que obedecer aos seus desmandos!'

'Se você tiver amor à própria vida, sim.', ela afirmou.

'Acha mesmo que eu vou te obedecer à vida inteira?', ele cruzou os braços.

'Se você for esperto...', ela sorriu, bem humorada. Depois colocou a mão no ombro dele. 'Smallville, a vida é assim mesmo... Uns mandam, outros obedecem. Você é do segundo time, conforme-se. Sua vida será bem mais fácil assim.'

'Você é inacreditável, Lois. Se você soubesse o que posso fazer...', ele murmurou.

'Tirar o leite das vacas?', ela implicou. 'É uma habilidade realmente incrível, Smallville.', ela riu e ele fez uma careta. 'Agora eu preciso ir. Amanhã é o grande dia! Cruze os dedos! Logo, o senhor Kent fará parte do congresso!'

'Eu espero mesmo que sim.', ele assentiu e Lois lhe deu o tradicional soquinho, se virando para sair dali, mas Clark a chamou. 'Lois, quero agradecer pela força que você está dando para o meu pai. Isso foi muito legal.'

Lois olhou-o, comovida. Não esperava por isso. Sabia que Clark tinha um pouco de ciúmes dela com os pais e talvez achasse que ela fosse uma penetra naquela casa.

'Não foi nada. Na verdade, eu quem devo muito à ele e à sua mãe. Sou só uma garota sem rumo tentando encontrar algo de útil para fazer na vida.'

'Você é mais do que isso, Lois. Meus pais tem muita fé em você. Eles acham que você irá longe.', ele afirmou e Lois sorriu. 'Eu também. Desde que você fique menos mandona.', ele não resistiu e implicou.

'Não crie esperanças, Smallville.', ela lhe deu outro soquinho e depois ficou séria. 'Obrigada, Clark. Boa noite.'

'Boa noite, Lois.'

Clark se pegou sorrindo sozinho novamente. Era bom conversar com Lois, ela o fazia rir e o deixava mais relaxado. Com Lois por perto, não precisava ficar se policiando o tempo todo. Claro que não podia deixá-la saber seu segredo, até para não colocá-la em risco, mas era bom ter aquela maluquinha em sua vida.

Kal voltou ao celeiro e olhou para Clark.

'Vai dar tudo certo, Kal. Não vou permitir que Lois tenha um fim tão trágico dessa vez.', assegurou.

'Eu sei.'

**Dia do resultado das eleições**

Clark desceu para a sala e viu seus pais e Lois conversando sobre aquele dia. Todos estavam nervosos e ansiosos. E Clark só pensava que daquela vez, iria evitar que o pior acontecesse.

Lois se aproximou de Clark e lhe ajeitou a gravata, assim como Martha já tinha feito com Jonathan.

' Sério, Smallville, você tem um sério problema de coordenação motora...'

' Não tenho não, acontece que é horrível usar gravata, vou arranjar um trabalho no futuro em que eu não precise usar uma'. – ele retorquiu.

'Cuidar das galinhas só exige um macacão e botas, Smallville.' – ela implicou.

' Sério, Lois?' – ele lhe lançou um olhar irônico e cruzou os braços. – 'E o que você pretende fazer da vida? Voltar para a faculdade para variar?'

' Fique você sabendo que eu já tenho os meus planos...'

' Não me diga...', ele a encarou.

' O General me ligou e estendeu a bandeira branca. Então, eu vou passar uma temporada com ele e Lucy na Europa e depois concluo a faculdade.' – ela contou e ele ficou sério. – 'Satisfeito?'

' Então, você vai embora...?'

' Não precisa chorar, Clark, sei que vai ser difícil para você viver sem mim.' – ela lhe deu um soquinho e saiu de perto dele.

Clark forçou um sorriso e depois sentiu uma estranha sensação de abandono. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, adorava aquelas implicanciazinhas constantes e sentiria falta da presença dela. Clark estava pensando nisso quando Martha o chamou.

'Querido, você tem visita.'

Clark olhou para trás e viu Lana. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Martha saiu da sala.

'Oi, Lana. Hoje é o grande dia para o meu pai.'

'Sim, eu sei...', ela se aproximou. 'Clark, eu acho que eu te devo uma resposta definitiva depois de tudo aquilo.', ela fez um gesto amplo.

'Pode falar.', ele disse, tenso.

Do lado de fora, Lois se dirigiu ao seu carro vermelho, pois queria ser a primeira a chegar na festa do Talon e porque não tinha paciência para acompanhar a novela Clark e Lana. Sendo sincera consigo mesma, aquilo era extremamente irritante. Lois balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento e de repente, sentiu que a alguém a observava. Ela olhou para os lados e depois resolveu olhar para o alto. Viu rapidamente, um borrão azul e vermelho, mas achou que estava alucinando.

'Definitivamente, eu preciso de férias...', ela murmurou e entrou no carro, indo embora dali.

Kal aterrissou no chão e suspirou ao ver o carro de Lois saindo da fazenda.

Lana ficou alguns segundos calada e a expectativa de Clark só aumentou. A mestiça respirou fundo e decidiu falar.

'Clark, eu... eu te amo...'

'Mas?', ele quis saber, vendo que ela vacilava.

'Mas tudo isso... Tudo que você é... É grande demais!', ela enfim disse e a expressão dele era de decepção. 'Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. Não nesse momento. Todos esses poderes... Sua origem... Eu temo que... que talvez não possamos ter uma vida em comum juntos. Uma vida... normal.', ela frisou e ele colocou as mãos no bolso, decepcionado.

'E se eu fosse somente um freak?', ele quis saber.

'Teria como reverter, não é? Mas, do jeito que as coisas são pra você...', ela suspirou. 'Clark, se nós fôssemos iguais, eu aguentaria. Eu sei que poderia. Mas desse jeito... Eu não sei se posso.'

'Você disse que me ama...', ele lembrou.

'Eu disse. E é verdade. Mas não estou preparada para isso. Talvez nunca esteja. Desculpe.'

Lana saiu da sala correndo e Martha e Jonathan logo apareceram. Clark segurava as lágrimas com custo.

'Ela me vê como uma aberração...', ele sussurrou.

'Então não é para você.', sentenciou Jonathan,sério, triste por ver o sofrimento do filho.

Martha abraçou Clark, que começou a chorar.

'Querido, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. É melhor você descobrir isso agora antes que fosse tarde menos, ela foi honesta. E eu sei, que um dia, essa mulher especial, essa pessoa que estará com você em todos os momentos, independente do que aconteça, irá aparecer. E ela te aceitará como você é. Porque ela vai te amar muito, Clark e você será muito feliz.', finalizou Martha, com os olhos marejados.

'Não há ninguém pra mim, mãe. Meu destino é ser como o Kal.'

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade e Jonathan abraçou Martha. Nada poderia deixá-los mais tristes do que ver Clark infeliz.

**Talon**

O lugar estava lotado. Grande parte de Smallville apoiava Jonathan Kent e acreditava nele, no que ele poderia fazer, afinal conhecia como ninguém os problemas da cidade e o que ela necessitava. Sem contar que a família Kent era muito respeitada e admirada na região desde Hiram Kent, o pai de Jonathan.

Lois desceu a escada e parou no meio dela para fazer o anúncio.

'Senhoras e senhores! É com muito prazer que eu anuncio que Smallville tem um novo senador: SENHOR JONATHAN KENT !'

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir, eufóricas e Martha deu um beijo no marido. Martha e Jonathan olharam ao redor procurando Clark no meio da multidão, mas ele não estava ali. Ainda devia estar bastante chateado. Lois bateu palmas e depois chamou os dois.

'Venham, venham até aqui! Queremos discurso!'

'Discurso, discurso, discurso!', gritavam as pessoas, em uníssono.

Jonathan subiu a escada de mãos dadas com Martha. Lois abraçou os dois, alegre. Sentia que finalmente participara de algo realmente importante e fora útil. Ainda mais para os Kent, que ela adorava.

Jonathan começou a falar.

'Amigos e amigas, eu estou muito feliz e honrado, por ter sido escolhido por vocês para representá-los no Governo. E eu prometo, que eu farei de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance, para justificar cada voto, porque eu sei as esperanças que foram depositadas em cada um deles. É meu dever fazer de tudo para que vocês e Smallville, nunca sejam esquecidos e acreditem, eu darei meu sangue para isso.'

'Então dê agora!', uma voz soou e atirou.

Foi tudo muito rápido. A arma disparou e o projétil veio em direção à Jonathan, mas Lois o empurrou e foi atingida, caindo nos braços de Martha e Jonathan, que ficaram desesperados. O homem encapuzado que atirara saiu correndo e as pessoas estavam agitadas, muitos já ligando para polícia.

Martha tinha o sangue da desacordada Lois nas mãos.

'Oh, meu Deus, Jonathan, ela está sangrando muito!', exclamou Martha, que retirou o terninho que usava e colocou sobre o ombro de Lois, para tentar estancar o sangue.

'Vai ficar tudo bem, Martha, vamos levá-las para o hospital, vamos!'

Jonathan pegou Lois no colo e saiu com ela dali, acompanhado por Martha. Um dos eleitores emprestou o carro para que eles pudessem levar Lois para o hospital.

Do lado de fora do Talon, na parte de trás, o encapuzado corria, mas foi detido por uma forte rajada de vento, que o lançou contra uma caçamba de lixo. O homem ficou desnorteado.

Kal apareceu diante dele, de braços cruzados, no ar e com uma expressão furiosa. O homem ficou boquiaberto.

'Quem é você?', perguntou o homem.

Kal lhe deu um soco que o fez desmaiar e depois saiu voando. Quando a policia chegou, o homem estava ainda desacordado, com a arma do crime na mão.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 04**

**Central Medical Smallville**

Martha e Jonathan estavam na recepção. Martha lavara as mãos, mas na sua roupa ainda havia sangue de Lois. Ela e o marido estavam tensos, ansiosos para saber se a moça ficaria bem. Para eles, Lois já era como uma filha e eles ficariam devastados se algo de trágico acontecesse com ela.

Chloe chegou correndo e viu o casal Kent.

'Como ela está? Está bem? Está viva?', perguntou a loira, com o coração disparado.

'Ela está sendo bem cuidada, querida, mas o médico ainda não veio dar notícias...', contou Martha.

Chloe colocou as mãos na cabeça.

'Oh, meu Deus, Clark não conseguiu! Não adiantou Kal avisar, ele deixou novamente que...', a loira começou a chorar. 'Eu não vou aguentar se algo acontecer! Ela é minha família!'

'Eu sei querida, se acalme...', disse Martha, abraçando Chloe.

'Como assim, Clark deixou que algo acontecesse novamente?', quis saber Jonathan, intrigado.

Chloe enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

'Kal nos contou que no passado, nesse mesmo dia, Lois havia morrido na explosão do Talon. Mas não houve a explosão dessa vez, então eu pensei que...', ela suspirou. 'Só que Clark novamente não estava lá para evitar o pior.'

'Ele e Lana romperam.', contou Martha. 'Ele ficou muito chateado.'

'Entendo...', murmurou Chloe, contendo a irritação. Sempre o drama dele e de Lana se interpondo entre tudo.

Dentro do quarto do hospital, Lois ainda estava desacordada, ligada ao soro. Kal entrou voando pela janela e se aproximou dela. Ele segurou sua mão com delicadeza.

'Me desculpe, Lois. Eu sempre falho com você. Sempre falho com aqueles com quem me importo. Sou mesmo um fracasso.'

'Clark...', sussurrou Lois bem baixinho, num tom que só a superaudição de Kal poderia ouvir.

Kal acariciou a mão dela com carinho.

'Eu queria ser melhor. Queria poder ser digno de você. Mas acho que nunca vou conseguir.', ele lamentou. 'Mas eu prometo que só irei embora quando você sair daqui. Fique bem.'

Kal deu um leve beijo na testa de Lois e saiu voando.

Clark chegou ao hospital e viu Martha, Jonathan e Chloe ali reunidos. Ele sentia os olhares sobre si e a culpa o invadiu com mais força. Desde que soube do acidente, sabia que havia falhado novamente. Clark se aproximou com cautela.

'Como ela está?'

'O médico ainda não veio falar conosco.', informou Martha.

'Chloe, como você está?', perguntou Clark à amiga, que lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

'Vou ficar bem quando Lois estiver fora de perigo. Não vou abandoná-la na hora que mais precisa.', a loirinha saiu dali para beber um café e tentar se acalmar.

Clark baixou a cabeça. Martha se aproximou do filho e passou a mão na cabeça dele.

'Ela só está nervosa, Clark.'

'Eu sei. Mas também sei que ela tem toda razão. Eu fui avisado sobre isso e ainda assim não fiz nada para impedir.', ele se repreendeu.

'Pelo que Chloe contou, o Talon deveria ter explodido.', lembrou Jonathan. 'Quer dizer que, de alguma forma, os acontecimentos foram alterados.'

Clark franziu a testa e o médico apareceu para dar notícias. Chloe amassou o copinho de plástico, nervosa.

'Como ela está doutor?'

'Está bem. Por sorte, conseguimos remover a bala, mas por pouco não atinge o coração.', ele informou e Clark fechou os olhos. 'Ela ainda está desacordada e a colocamos no soro, por precaução. Mas em breve, ela já deve ter alta.'

'Graças a Deus!', exclamou Martha, aliviada, assim como todos.

'Podemos vê-la?', perguntou Chloe.

'Apenas quem for da família.'

'Eu sou prima dela.', informou Chloe, que foi levada pelo médico para ver Lois.

Clark olhou para Jonathan e Martha. Estava aliviado, mas ainda assim, sentia-se mal por não estar por perto antes que tudo acontecesse.

'Eu deveria estar mais atento.'

'Querido, a culpa não é sua. Você passou por uma grande decepção, queria arejar a cabeça, se acalmar, pensar um pouco...', disse Martha, para consolá-lo. 'E no final, tudo ficou bem. Você não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.'

'Sua mãe tem razão, Clark.', disse Jonathan, para que o filho se acalmasse.

'Soube que ela salvou sua vida, pai.', comentou Clark.

'Lois é uma menina de ouro.', afirmou Jonathan. 'Nós temos sorte de tê-la em nossas vidas.'

Clark não poderia concordar mais.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Clark chegou e viu Kal jogando uma bola vermelha para Shelby, que toda hora corria para buscá-la e a trazia de volta. Clark parou em frente ao seu eu do futuro.

'Toda vez que estou chateado, eu fico batendo essa bola na parede.'

'Eu sei.', disse Kal, seco, jogando novamente a bola para Shelby.

'Você já sabe o que aconteceu com Lois, não é?', sondou Clark.

'Eu só sei que pelo menos, desta vez, ela está viva. Isso é um grande avanço para você, _herói_.', ironizou Kal.

Clark ficou irritado.

'Isso não é justo! Você está jogando toda responsabilidade sobre mim!'

'Por que a responsabilidade é **minha**, garoto! Eu sou você no futuro! Eu sou o cara que é incapaz de salvar a...', ele parou de gritar e respirou fundo. 'Eu não consegui ser aquilo que as pessoas precisavam que eu fosse... Eu achei que dessa vez... Mas talvez seja o meu destino mesmo...'

Clark olhou para o chão e depois para Kal.

'Eu... Eu tive uma grande decepção. Com Lana. Pensei que ela fosse a mulher da minha vida e no entanto, ela não sabe lidar com o que eu sou. Com o que eu posso fazer. Acha que eu sou uma aberração. E talvez eu seja mesmo.'

'Não, você só é tolo.', disse Kal, sardônico. Clark fez uma careta. 'Garoto, sempre me considerei um pária. Meus poderes eram um fardo. Muito tarde eu fui descobrir que não era bem assim. Enquanto você não se aceitar, Clark, você nunca poderá esse super cara que muita gente achava que _você_... que **eu** era.'

'Jor-El diz que eu tenho um destino a cumprir.', comentou Clark. 'Mas os planos dele são de dominação e eu não quero isso.'

'Então faça o próprio destino. Use seus poderes para o que você acha que eles servem. Só não seja como eu. Não se acovarde.', pediu Kal.

'Ouvi dizer que o atirador do Talon foi jogado contra a caçamba de lixo com tanta força que quase abriu um buraco nela. Ele também disse que viu um homem voador, mas ninguém acreditou.', contou Clark, encarando Kal.

'As pessoas são bastante crédulas.', retorquiu Kal, tranquilo. 'O mais estranho é vir de pessoas que moram nessa cidade cheia de acontecimentos esquisitos.'

'Você estava lá observando tudo... Por que não fez nada?', quis saber Clark.

Kal olhou para o teto e depois para Clark.

'Primeiro, porque eu não poderia interferir mais do que estou fazendo. Era algo que **você** deveria fazer. Mas...', ele suspirou. 'Eu desviei a bala com um super sopro. Não o suficiente para não atingir ninguém, infelizmente. ', ele contou e Clark sorriu. 'Eu vi que a bala iria atingir Lois ou papai em cheio e não poderia lidar com isso. E depois fui atrás do atirador. Vamos ver se descobrem quem o contratou.'

Clark colocou a mão no ombro de seu eu do futuro. Ele realmente nascera para salvar as pessoas.

'Você não consegue ver, mas sabe que é um herói.'

Kal deu um sorriso fraco.

**Dois dias depois**

**Kent Farm**

Kal e Clark estavam em um campo aberto. O rapaz deu um super pulo, mas era só isso que conseguia. Ele aterrissou, frustrado.

'Não adianta...', murmurou Clark.

'Apenas concentre-se. Você quer voar, não é? Então voe! O sol amarelo te dá esse poder!'

'Eu me concentro mas...'

'Mas...'

'Mas então eu penso em tudo que me aconteceu até agora. O quanto as pessoas saberem do que eu sou mudou a vida delas... Mudou a minha vida. E aí, eu caio.', confessou Clark.

'Clark, eu sei que não é fácil lidar com toda essa coisa de ser kryptoniano. Eu sei por que sou você. Já passei por tudo isso.', Kal disse compreensivo e depois sorriu. 'Kara tentou me ensinar. Ela tinha muita paciência. Mas só aprendi sozinho.'

'Como você conheceu Kara? Eu pensei que eu fosse o último sobrevivente de Krypton...', quis saber Clark, curioso.

'Não vou te contar.', negou- Kal e Clark ficou boquiaberto.

'O quê?! Você não pode! Kal!', o rapaz protestou.

'Posso sim! Você já sabe de coisas demais! Tem que descobrir o resto sozinho, senão não tem graça!Eu não sou uma bola de cristal, não vim para aqui para te contar o segredo do universo, garoto!'

'Do que vale eu conhecer meu eu do futuro se não posso saber de nada?', o rapaz cruzou os braços, emburrado.

'Garoto, se a gente souber de tudo que irá acontecer na nossa vida, ela perde a emoção, a graça de ser vivida, a expectativa do que irá acontecer.', disse Kal sabiamente. 'Tenha paciência. Logo você irá viver e ver muitas coisas das quais mal esperava. Sequer imaginava. Tudo tem seu tempo.'

Kal deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Clark. O relógio do rapaz alarmou. Ele olhou as horas.

'Duas da tarde! Tenho que ir. Lois saí hoje do hospital. Chloe disse que ela quase fugiu ontem, os enfermeiros tiveram que segurá-la.', contou Clark, divertido.

'Ela sempre odiou hospitais.', disse Kal, sorridente. 'Vá. Dê super pulos até lá. Quem sabe, no meio do caminho, você aprende a voar.'

Kal deu um sorriso zombeteiro e Clark o encarou.

'Eu adquiri um senso de humor estranho com o tempo.', ele murmurou e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Kal apenas riu consigo mesmo.

**Central Medical Smallville**

Lois já estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro. Hospitais a oprimiam, pois sempre a lembravam da morte da mãe, Ella Lane. Chloe terminou de arrumar a mala da prima.

'Pronto, podemos ir.'

'Ainda bem!', exclamou Lois, ajeitando a tipoia no braço esquerdo. 'Não vejo a hora de ir embora. Esse lugar me oprime. A única coisa boa é a injeção que alivia a dor.'

'Ainda dói muito?', perguntou Chloe, preocupada.

'Dá pra aguentar, vamos.', disse Lois, saindo do quarto e quase esbarrando em Clark. 'Smallville! Sempre desastrado! Chegou atrasado, vou finalmente embora desse lugar!'

'Eu sei, por isso eu vim. Espero que você esteja bem, Lois.', ele sorriu e lhe entregou um pequeno ramo de lírios. As flores preferidas de Lois. 'Pela sua recuperação.'

'Oh, é muito gentil, Smallville.', ela pegou o ramo, alegre e sentiu o aroma. Chloe apenas observava. 'É bom ter um estoque na porta de casa, não é, fazendeiro?', implicou, só para disfarçar a emoção.

'Achei que você iria gostar...', ele sorriu.

'Eu adorei. E vou gostar mais ainda se você pegar a mala da mão da Chlo.', ela apontou para a prima. 'Agora vamos logo, se um desses médicos me vir aqui, é capaz de querer que eu fique mais tempo! Quando a gente não tem doença, eles inventam!'

Clark achou graça, segurou a mala e ele, Lois e Chloe foram embora dali.

**Kent Farm**

'Por enquanto, você fica no meu quarto.', disse Clark para Lois, colocando a mala no chão. 'Quer dizer, não que você já não esteja habituada com isso. Roubou meu quarto desde que veio morar aqui pela primeira vez.', ele lembrou.

'Eu não roubei nada!', ela protestou. 'Você queria o quê, que eu dormisse no sofá? Era capaz do Shelby pular em cima de mim!', ela disse e logo o cachorro surgiu. 'Eu não disse? É só ele saber que estou aqui, que aparece! Esse seu cachorro me persegue!'

Clark deu um sorriso travesso e não resistiu a mais uma provocação.

'Sabe o que li na internet sobre os cães, Lois? Que eles quando consideram alguém o seu dono, na verdade, o veem como o chefe da matilha.', Lois abriu a boca e Chloe colocou a mão no rosto, prevendo a tempestade. 'Vai ver é isso. Shelby te considera a chefe da matilha.'

'Clark Kent, você acaba de assinar a sua sentença de morte.', disse Lois , com voz baixa e olhar ameaçador.

'Você não pode bater em mim, Lois, está machucada, esqueceu?', ele olhou para o ombro dela.

'Meu outro braço está em perfeitas condições!', ela exclamou e lhe deu um forte soco no peito. 'Ai, o que você vestiu por baixo da camisa, um escudo de aço?', ela sacudiu a mão direita.

'Você está bem, Lois?', perguntou Clark, preocupado, pensando que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

'Eu estou ótima, Kent!', ela retrucou, irritada. 'A sua sorte é o meu lado esquerdo estar temporariamente avariado, mas quando eu sarar, você vai ver!', ela prometeu e ele riu.

Chloe daria tudo para assistir o dia a dia daqueles dois na fazenda. Com certeza daria muitas gargalhadas.

'Não acredito que mal voltaram a morar juntos e já estão brigando!', exclamou Chloe, divertida.

'A culpa é desse caipira abusado!', protestou Lois.

'Ah, meu Deus, não acredito que vou ter aguentar de novo a sua tagarelice!', disse Clark, só para provocar.

'Bem, eu detesto silêncios desconfortáveis e você nunca faz sua parte na conversa.', ela lembrou.

'Como, se você mal me deixa falar?', ele a encarou, se segurando para não rir. Lois estava prestes a pular no pescoço dele com tipoia e tudo.

Martha e Jonathan entraram em casa segurando sacolas de compras.

'Ouvimos a discussão lá de fora.', disse Jonathan. 'É bom tê-la volta, Lois.', ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

'Obrigado, Sr. K.', ela sorriu.

'Vou fazer torta de cereja e brownie de chocolate como você gosta, Lois.', disse Martha, lhe dando um abraço afetuoso. ' Já comprei todos os ingredientes.'

'Clark, leve a mala de Lois para o seu quarto, por favor, filho.', pediu Jonathan.

Clark olhou para Chloe, que segurava o riso ao ver a expressão do amigo.

'Você viu? Agora é tudo Lois aqui, Lois ali... Voltamos a rotina normal dessa casa.'

Martha achou graça e Lois revirou os olhos.

'Você é muito ciumento, Smallville.', ela olhou para os Kent. 'Mas eu posso perfeitamente ficar com Chloe no Talon.'

'Por mim, não tem problema.', completou a loirinha.

'Nós fazemos questão.', afirmou Jonathan. 'Afinal, você já é de casa mesmo. E além do mais, nada irá pagar o que você fez.'

'Eu não fiz nada, Sr. Kent.', afirmou Lois, timidamente. 'Não fiz nada que vocês não fariam também.'

O casal Kent sorriu, amoroso e Clark ficou satisfeito. Agora tudo tinha voltado aos eixos.

Lois tomou um comprimido e foi se deitar um pouco por causa da dor que sentia, mas com a promessa de Martha de logo lhe trazer um chocolate quente. Lois se sentia mimada como nunca fora na vida. Ela deitou na cama. Não falava para ninguém, mas adorava ficar ali no quarto de Clark, vendo as coisas dele, roubando suas camisas xadrez e sentindo o cheiro dele. Mas jamais admitiria isso para qualquer pessoa. Nunca.

Lois fechou os olhos e sentiu uma presença. Era a segunda vez que sentia algo assim. Ela abriu os olhos, levantou da cama e foi até a janela. Mas não havia nada.

Lois franziu a testa, depois deu de ombros, achando que era efeito dos remédios contra dor e voltou a se deitar.

Do lado de fora, Kal estava com o corpo colado na parede, flutuando. Quisera ter a certeza de que Lois estava bem. Ele saiu voando dali.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

'Agora com Lois por aqui, você não é mais o rei da casa.', disse Chloe, divertida.

'Lois gosta de ser a primeira em tudo.', comentou Clark, tranquilo. 'E na verdade, meus pais veem Lois como a filha que eles sempre quiseram ter.'

'Clark...', pigarreou Chloe. 'Eu fiquei sabendo sobre você e Lana. Por isso você não apareceu no Talon na hora do atentado.'

Clark suspirou. Ainda era difícil falar sobre aquilo...

'Eu contei tudo, Chloe. E Lana... Ela não aceitou casar comigo.'

'Você a pediu em casamento?', perguntou Chloe, surpresa, ignorando a dor no coração que sentia.

'Pedi. E ela disse não. Ficou assustada demais.', ele ajeitou seus cadernos em cima da mesa de estudos, evitando olhar para a amiga. 'Ela me vê como uma aberração.'

'Ela te disse isso?!', indagou Chloe, chocada.

'Não. Mas foi como se dissesse. Lana disse que não pode lidar com o que sou. Com o meu segredo. É tudo demais para ela.'

'Clark, eu sinto muito...', disse Chloe, sincera. Sabia o quanto Clark sonhava em ficar com Lana Lang desde criança. 'Talvez Lana Lang e Clark Kent não sejam destinados a ficarem juntos. Quem sabe o que te espera no virar da esquina?'

Clark apenas deu um sorriso conformado.

Kal aterrissou na porta do celeiro e viu Lionel parado, olhando para ele. Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo e depois Lionel resolveu falar.

'Kal-El...'

Kal franziu o cenho, surpreso.

'Do que o senhor me chamou?'

'Kal-El, filho de Jor-El.', ele repetiu e Kal ficou boquiaberto. 'Por favor, não fique assustado. Eu peguei uma das pedras do poder, fui até a Fortaleza e tentei dominar Jor-El. Mas então... Ele foi mais forte.'

'E o que você quer, fazer chantagem?', questionou Kal.

'Não.', ele afirmou. 'Agora eu sou o oráculo de Jor-El. Estou aqui para proteger Clark e farei de tudo para que nada o atinja.'

'E porque eu acreditaria no que diz? É tão ou mais falso do que o seu filho!', acusou Kal.

'Por isso.'

Lionel tocou em Kal e ele viu imagens invadindo sua mente. Seu futuro. Alterações. Ele indo para Metropolis. Trabalhando no Planeta Diário ao lado de Lois. Salvando pessoas. Lex Luthor como seu inimigo. Brainiac. Outros que Kal não soube identificar. A Liga da Justiça reunida. Batman. Ele novamente com Lois, voando com ela. Um **S** estilizado e uma capa vermelha.

Sua visão voltou ao normal e Kal sentia o coração disparar. A expressão de Lionel era tranquila.

'Como você...?'

'Esse futuro pode ser seu, Kal. Desde que acredite em si mesmo. Pare de achar que é um fracasso. Que não é o seu destino ajudar as pessoas desse planeta. Seu destino é grandioso. Apenas acredite e será o herói que todos precisam.'

Lionel foi embora tranquilamente e Kal respirou fundo, ainda atordoado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 05**

**Dois dias depois**

**Kent Farm**

Lois, por vezes, jurava que havia alguém naquela fazenda que a vigiava. Não era uma presença ruim, era algo bom, como se alguém estivesse cuidando dela. Porém, curiosa como era por natureza, Lois queria descobrir quem era. Mas nunca conseguia.

Lois pegou sua bolsa e desceu a escada. Ela já estava na porta quando Shelby se aproximou balançando o rabo. Clark estava distraído na cozinha.

'Vou dar uma volta, mas te trago um ossinho, ok?', ela sussurrou para o cachorro.

Shelby latiu e Clark viu Lois. Ele foi até a porta. Lois olhou para Shelby com ar de reprimenda.

'Precisava me denunciar? Esquece a história do ossinho!'

O cachorro ganiu.

'Isso não me comove!', ela sussurrou e olhou para Clark, que estava com ar de interrogação. 'Hey, Smallville!'

'Onde é que você pensa que vai, Lois?', ele cruzou os braços.

'Dar uma saída, respirar o ar fresco, me afastar um pouco das vacas...', ela mentiu.

'Aqui tem ar fresco suficiente para você, Lois e as vacas ficam longe da casa.', ele afirmou.

'Não longe o bastante.', ela murmurou, teimosa.

'Lois, você não pode sair por aí, ainda está se recuperando!'

'Vou me recuperar melhor se ver um pouco de civilização!'

'Não seja teimosa, Lois!', exclamou Clark.

'Não seja mandão!', ela retrucou.

'Eu não sou mandão, você que é mandona!', ele afirmou.

'Já chega, não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você, Smallville! Eu vou sair e está acabado!', ela decidiu.

'E aonde você vai, posso saber?'

'Não.', ela abriu a porta, mas Clark a fechou. Ela ficou irritada.

'O médico disse que você precisava de repouso, a bala podia ter pego no seu coração, Lois!', falou Clark, sentindo-se mal só de pensar nisso. Por sorte, Kal estava lá para evitar o pior.

'Se eu repousar mais, viro uma planta!', ela exclamou. 'Já chega, você não manda em mim, estou indo!', avisou Lois, saindo da casa.

Clark seguiu Lois, para maior irritação dela.

'Quer parar, Clark?!', ela parou de andar e o fitou.

'Se você vai sair, vou com você!', ele teimou.

'Não preciso de guarda costas!'

'Por enquanto, precisa sim, você não está bem!'

'Eu estou ótima!'

Clark suspirou para manter a calma. Eles iriam discutir infinitamente e não chegariam a um acordo... Depois veio um estalo na sua mente.

'Lois, o que exatamente você irá fazer que eu não posso ver?'

'Nada', ela desviou o olhar.

'Você está à dois dias digitando sem parar no notebook. O que está aprontando, Lane?'

'Aff, Kent, você me cansa!', ela revirou os olhos. Mas como ele continuasse encarando-a, acabou cedendo. 'Ok. Eu vou até a prisão falar com o atirador.'

'O quê?!', exclamou Clark, boquiaberto. 'Isso é perigoso, Lois!'

'Não começa, Smallville!', ela o cortou. 'O atirador disse que ele resolveu fazer tudo por conta própria, mas eu não acredito. Ele disse que era morador de Smallville. E era, mas há cinco anos vive em Central City. Só apareceu aqui no dia da eleição. Outra coisa: a maioria esmagadora estava a favor do seu pai, exceto uns poucos que trabalham na LuthorCorp e ficaram com medo de ir contra Lex, porque tem algum tipo de dívida com ele. E sabe como Lex costuma cobrar suas dívidas.', ela ajeitou a tipoia. 'Portanto, eu quero esclarecer alguns pontos.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Também achava que os Luthor estavam por trás dos atentados e Kal também, mas não queria ver Lois se arriscando novamente. Mas como sabia que ela não obedeceria...

'Ok, eu vou com você.'

'Não acredito, não ouviu que eu não preciso que ninguém fique de babá para mim?!', ela falou, exasperada.

'Eu vou, Lois, você não está 100%. Além do mais, eu sou meio repórter, eu escrevi alguns artigos para o The Torch, lembra?'

'É, a vida das líderes de torcidas e dos jogadores de futebol de Smallville, vai mudar o mundo mesmo...', ela implicou e depois revirou os olhos diante da careta dele. 'Ok, você vem comigo, mas eu faço as perguntas, eu falo regras, eu dou as cartas. Você fica por baixo, eu por cima, entendeu?'

'Entendi, você gosta de ficar por cima.', ele ironizou, com um olhar dúbio.

Lois mordeu o lábio e se dirigiu ao seu carro. Clark a seguiu, contendo o riso. Sabia que ela estava furiosa.

**Delegacia de Smallville**

'Como assim, foi liberado?!', perguntaram Lois e Clark ao mesmo tempo ao novo xerife.

'Seu advogado pagou a fiança e ele responderá o processo em liberdade.', informou o xerife, calmo.

Lois bufou e apontou para a tipoia.

'Sabe quem eu sou? A moça que levou o tiro! Que ele poderia ter matado! Sabe a quanto tempo estou de molho sentindo o cheiro das vacas?!', ela indagou, furiosa. 'E o senhor ainda solta esse criminoso!'

'É a Lei. Eu não as faço, apenas as cumpro.', disse o Xerife, tranquilo.

'É o fim do mundo...', murmurou Lois, indignada. 'Eu sinceramente acho que vocês não estão fazendo seu trabalho direito. Seu dever é prender bandidos, não soltá-los!', ela apontou o dedo em riste para o Xerife.

O Xerife se ergueu da cadeira, irritadiço.

'Mais uma dessas e será presa por desacato à autoridade! Quem sabe assim, a senhorita se acalma!'

'O QUÊ?!', Lois gritou, boquiaberta.

Clark decidiu interferir antes que Lois fosse realmente presa.

'Obrigado pela sua atenção, estamos indo!', ele deu um meio sorriso e puxou Lois para fora do recinto.

Lois se desvencilhou, parou na escada e olhou para Clark, furiosa.

'Smallville, eu mandei você se meter?! Quem dá ordens aqui, han? Você precisa aprender mais sobre hierarquia!', ela reclamou.

'Você também!', ele retorquiu. 'Não viu que o xerife estava prestes a te jogar dentro de uma cela?!'

'Affe!', ela bufou e depois respirou fundo para se acalmar. 'Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história. O cara mora em Central City, não tem família, há anos não mora por aqui, atirou para matar no seu pai e me acertou e como agora ele é liberado assim? De onde saiu esse dinheiro? E não foi esse o xerife que havia prendido o atirador!'

'Não sei, mas com certeza, alguém não queria que soubéssemos mais nada sobre esse crime. E tratou de mexer os pauzinhos.', achou Clark.

'Luthor, posso apostar...', murmurou Lois, que depois mordeu o lábio. 'Que tal nós fazermos uma visitinha à ele?'

'Lois, não temos como provar o envolvimento de Lex ou Lionel nisso tudo...', ele lembrou, lamentando.

'Eu sei, mas vamos jogar um pouco de verde para ver se colhemos maduro...', ela sorriu. 'Vamos, Clark, arriscar-se um pouco não faz mal à ninguém, ainda mais se você quiser ser jornalista.'

'Não quero.', Clark afirmou, não se imaginava reportando algo.

'Bem, você escrevia ótimos artigos.', elogiou Lois e ele ficou surpreso. Até ela emendar. 'Mas tem que aprender muito como parceiro, você não sabe seu lugar na dupla.'

'Só porque você quer mandar o tempo todo.', ele afirmou, quase sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos.

'Clark, no dia que você aprender a me ouvir e me obedecer, sua vida será bem melhor, garanto.', ela lhe deu um tapinha no peito.

Com isso, Lois saiu andando e Clark apenas a fitou. Lois era inacreditavelmente mandona e pior, se achava certa em tudo!

**Mansão Luthor**

Lois e Clark entraram no escritório de Lex, que estava com as portas abertas e estacaram, surpresos, ao ver Lana e Lex aos beijos. Clark ficou em choque. Ele podia ouvir Kal lhe falando da traição de Lana com Lex. Só não imaginava que fosse tão cedo.

Lois olhou para Clark e ficou pena dele. O rapaz não parecia nada bem. Lana Lang realmente não dava valor ao cara que tanto a amava e vivia sofrendo por causa dela. Lois pigarreou alto e o casal olhou surpreso para Lois e Clark.

Lana ficou pálida, mas Lex logo se recuperou.

'Srta Lane, Clark... O que fazem aqui?'

Lois se aproximou, despachada e com um sorriso debochado.

'Não sei se você sabe, Luthor, mas tomei um tiro de um maluco vindo de Central City disposto, do dia para noite, a matar o sr. Kent. E eu pensei, Luthor, esse cidadão benemérito de Smallville, nem ao menos fez uma visitinha de cortesia aos Kent para saber se o adversário estava bem. Questão de cavalheirismo, você sabe...', ela piscou e Lex permaneceu sério. 'Desculpem se atrapalhamos o... interlúdio de vocês...', ela fez um gesto vago. 'Não era nossa intenção.'

Lex fitou o sério Clark. Lana não conseguia olhar diretamente para o ex-namorado.

'Sempre invadindo minha casa, não é, Clark? E agora ensinou à Srta. Lane.', provocou o empresário.

'Como Lois disse, foi sem querer.', murmurou Clark, encarando-o.

'Claro, tudo com você é sem querer.', ironizou Lex.

Clark franziu o cenho e uma veia do seu pescoço começava a pulsar. Sua vontade era dar uns bons socos em Lex, por ser tão falso como 'amigo.' Lois continuou a falar.

'Bem, o caso é que descobri que esse atirador, trabalhava para a LuthorCorp, inclusive, pegou uma soma em dinheiro recentemente... O senhor saberia para quê?'

Lex deu um sorriso gelado. Já tinha percebido que Lois estava ali para fuçar onde não devia. Era um traço da família dela.

'Não que seja da sua conta a vida do meu ex- funcionário, Srta Lane, mas ele pediu um adiantamento emprestado por causa de um parente doente. O caso era grave e nós nos sensibilizamos e decidimos ajudá-lo.'

'O senhor é um ótimo patrão.', ela disse, com um olhar irônico, irritando Lex, que mantinha a expressão neutra. 'Foi uma soma considerável. Ele deve ser um excelente funcionário, um dos melhores da empresa!'

'Melhor do que alguém que mal sabia servir bolinhos na época que trabalhava no Talon.', alfinetou Lex, mas Lois não se abalou.

'Garanto que ela era mais honesta do que muitos por aqui.', afirmou Clark, irritado, alternando os olhares para Lex e Lana.

'Praticamente um modelo de virtude.', ironizou Lex.

'Olha, eu não sou um anjo, mas também não sou da turma do Mal.', afirmou Lois. 'O caso é que o atirador teve sua fiança paga e sumiu. O senhor teria uma ideia de como entrar em contato com esse sujeito?'

'Pareço ter uma bola de cristal, Srta Lane?', ele a inquiriu e ela deu um meio sorriso.

'Parece ter esquecido a boa educação.', retrucou Clark. 'Além de outras coisas. Se bem que com você é tudo fachada. Aliás, não só com você.', ele olhou para Lana, que baixou a cabeça. 'Então nem é surpresa você não querer colaborar, Luthor.'

Lex deu um sorriso irônico.

'Ao invés de ficarem bisbilhotando à toa, deveriam retornar para a fazenda e as suas vidinhas pouco produtivas.', atacou Lex e Clark e Lois cruzaram os braços, encarando-o. 'Interrogar criminosos é trabalho da polícia. Tenham um bom dia.'

'Bem, vamos deixar vocês à vontade.', disse Lois, sorrindo sarcasticamente. 'Devem querer ficar bastante à vontade. Não se prendam por nossa causa. Vamos, Clark.'

Lois segurou o braço de Clark e os dois saíram dali. Lana deu um suspiro tenso e Lex apenas a fitou.

Do lado de fora, Lois sorriu, satisfeita.

'Foi um visita produtiva. Isso vai deixar o careca feliz, já que ele reclama da nossa improdutividade.', ela ironizou. 'Pra mim, Lex está envolvido nessa. Deve ter dado uma boa grana para o atirador sumir. Isso se não mexeu aqui e ali para colocar um novo xerife na delegacia. Tudo para encobrir a sujeira, típico dos Luthor.', ela olhou para o sério e pensativo Clark. 'Sinto muito pelo que você viu, Smallville. Lana...'

'Ela é tão falsa quanto Lex. Eles se merecem.', finalizou Clark, entrando no carro.

Até chegar à fazenda, Clark não pronunciou uma única palavra e Lois preferiu manter o silêncio em respeito aos sentimentos dele.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

**Mais tarde**

Clark jogava a bolinha vermelha contra a parede quando Kal a pegou no ar. Clark fitou seu eu mais velho.

'Você tinha razão, Kal. Eu não dei ouvidos à mim mesmo...', ele suspirou. 'Lana está com Lex. Deve estar com ele há muito tempo... Acho.'

'Você precisava ver com os próprios olhos para crer, garoto.', afirmou Kal.

'Eu não tenho ódio de Lana. É só... decepção. Eu achei que a conhecia tão completamente e ela se mostrou diferente do que eu imaginava.'

'Algumas vezes isso acontece.', disse Kal, calmo.

'E quanto à Lex... Ele nunca foi meu amigo. E eu cheguei a considerá-lo como um irmão. Eu o defendia, brigava com meu pai! E papai sempre esteve certo. Os Luthor não prestam!', exclamou Clark, indignado.

'Falando em Luthor, aconteceu uma coisa com Lionel...', começou Kal.

'O que ele fez dessa vez?', quis saber Clark.

'Ele foi mexer com Jor-El. Pegou uma das pedras do poder.', contou Kal e Clark ficou surpreso. 'Ele sabe tudo sobre você... sobre nós... Ele agora é uma espécie de oráculo de Jor-El.'

'Você tem certeza? Ele pode estar mentindo...', disse Clark, receoso.

'Não está.', afirmou Kal com plena certeza. 'Jor-El o transformou em seu oráculo. E eu fico... um tanto receoso com isso...'

'Por que Lionel é um Luthor e vai acabar se voltando contra mim.', disse Clark, chateado.

'Não. Por que essas coisas sempre tem um preço. Ele disse que irá proteger Kal-El. E acho que essa é a nova missão de Lionel. E sabemos que cuidar de **nós** é bem arriscado. Ainda mais com Jor-El puxando as cordinhas.'

'Eu posso pedir a Jor-El para reverter isso e apague a memória de Lionel...', sugeriu Clark.

'Não, não, mais arriscado ainda. Jor-El sempre cobra algo em troca. Deixe as coisas correrem, mas fique atento.', aconselhou Kal.

Clark assentiu e Lana e logo depois viu Lana subir as escadas. Ela parou e olhou para Kal, mas apenas lhe cumprimentou por educação.

'Boa noite.'

'Boa noite.', respondeu Kal, observando-a.

'Clark, posso falar com você?',quis saber a mestiça, tensa.

'Não temos mais nada a falar.', ele disse, seco.

'Por favor, Clark.', ela pediu.

'Bem, é melhor eu ir.', disse Kal, nada surpreso por Lana não perceber que ele era Clark já idoso. '_Mam_... Martha prometeu fazer lasanha hoje e já estou sentindo o cheiro. Com licença.'

Kal saiu do celeiro e Lana parou diante de Clark.

'Clark, o que você viu hoje...'

'Foi bem claro, Lana...', ele disse, amargurado.

'Clark, as coisas aconteceram meio sem querer. Foi tudo rápido! Lex e eu...'

'Estão juntos há quanto tempo?', ele quis saber.

'Há pouco tempo! Eu não traí você, aliás, nem estávamos mais juntos! Lex... ele é honesto comigo.', ela lhe lançou um olhar acusatório.

Clark deu uma gostosa gargalhada, que irritou Lana.

'Lex Luthor honesto! Essa é nova!', ele ficou sério. 'Com todos, Lana, com quem quer que fosse, eu ficaria triste, mas não aborrecido. Mas com Lex Luthor?! Justo Lex?!'

'A gente não escolhe de quem irá gostar!', ela gritou.

'Então você gosta dele?', ele indagou, sentindo mais decepção. 'Bom, parece que você achou o par ideal. Meus parabéns, Lana.'

'Se você fosse verdadeiro comigo, Clark...', ela lamentou.

'Eu **sempre **fui verdadeiro com você!', exclamou Clark, irritado. 'Meus sentimentos eram verdadeiros! Mas tudo bem, eu supero isso! Vá ser feliz, Lana. Adeus.'

Lana ficou com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Você se diz verdadeiro, mas me escondeu a verdade por anos! De quem você realmente é!', ela gritou.

'E assim que eu contei, você me achou uma aberração e correu para os braços de Luthor! Eu realmente gostaria de ter ficado calado!', ele afirmou e depois lamentou. 'Devia ter escutado a mim mesmo...', ele se referia à Kal.

'Clark, eu não te acho uma aberração, só não posso lidar com tudo que te envolve! É demais pra mim!', ela justificou.

'Que seja.', ele deu de ombros, chateado. 'Não importa mais...'

Lana enxugou uma lágrima furtiva.

'Nunca vou contar para Lex o seu segredo. Nem à ninguém.', ela prometeu.

'Faça como quiser.', disse Clark, aborrecido.

Lana ainda lançou um último olhar para Clark e foi embora de cabeça baixa. Clark jogou a bola vermelha com tanta força contra a parede, que atravessou-a.

**Dia seguinte**

Lois desligou o celular e Clark entrou na sala. Ele sorriu mas ela permaneceu séria.

'Hey, Lois. Hoje é seu dia de dar banho em Shelby, mas como seu ombro ainda está machucado, você pode ir lá fora comigo dar apoio moral. Shelby fica mais calmo na hora do banho com você por perto.'

'Tá legal...', ela murmurou, com um ar desanimado.

'O que foi, Lois?', estranhou Clark.

'O General ligou. Nós gritamos um com o outro e então ele resolveu assumir as rédeas como superior na hierarquia de exército que é minha família.', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Ele vem me buscar para me levar para Europa.'

'O quê?', Clark ficou surpreso e abalado. 'Mas por quê? Você está bem aqui.'

'Ele acha que não. Diz que não quer me ver em perigo. Que eu já tomei um tiro, Deus sabe mais o que vai me acontecer. E ordenou que eu faça minhas malas. Logo o tanque de guerra chega.'

Clark se aproximou de Lois e a segurou pelos ombros.

'Lois, você não precisa ir...'

'Você não conhece o General. Quando ele ordena, espera que os outros obedeçam. Se eu me rebelar, ele invade essa fazenda com as tropas. Já aconteceu algo parecido quando fiz 15 anos e fiquei um dia fora de casa só para provocá-lo.', ela afirmou.

Clark ficou triste.

'Vou sentir sua falta, Lois.'

'Eu também, Smallville.', ela confessou.

Os dois trocaram olhares mais carinhosos. Lois sentiu o coração disparar ao ver aquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos de Clark. Ultimamente ela os achava lindos e profundos, o que era preocupante, já que os olhos de Clark estavam ocupados por outra pessoa.

Clark ouviu os batimentos cardíacos de Lois no mesmo ritmo que os seus. Soavam como música aos seus ouvidos e ele sentia uma paz enorme.

Os dois se aproximaram mais mesmo sem perceber e logo os lábios de Clark se aproximavam dos de Lois. Ela pensou em desviar, mas as pernas não lhe obedeciam.

Então só pode fechar os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele contra os dela e o abraçou pelo pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

Clark sentiu naquele momento que ele poderia voar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 06**

Lois e Clark se afastaram após um longo beijo. Lois olhou para os lados, nervosa.

'Eu... eu... nós não devíamos ter feito isso...', ela mexeu no cabelo. 'Melhor eu ir arrumar as malas.'

'Lois, calma, não fizemos nada de errado.', ele sorriu.

'Fizemos sim.', ela afirmou e ia sair dali quando Clark a segurou pelo braço.

'Lois, nós dois quisemos esse beijo, porque você está fugindo?', Ele quis saber.

'Por que não é certo!', ela exclamou. 'Porque você está afogando suas mágoas pela briga com Lana!'

'Não, espera...', ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

'Clark, por favor. Olha, você sempre amou Lana, você morre por ela, só que vocês se desentenderam feio e ela correu para os braços de Lex. Você viu e agora está mordido. Quis descontar.', ela suspirou. 'É melhor parar por aqui.'

'Lois, não é bem assim...'

'É desse jeito mesmo, Clark. Não vou ser a substituta para o seu amor perdido. Se bem que, conhecendo os dois, logo estarão juntos novamente.', ela revirou os olhos, entediada. 'Não quero ficar brava com você, quero continuar sendo sua amiga. Então, vamos esquecer isso, ok?'

Lois saiu da sala e subiu a escada antes que Clark tivesse a chance de responder algo.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Kal revisava a máquina do tempo. Ela estava em ótimo estado. Agora que Lois estava à salvo e a linha do tempo fora alterada, Kal iria retornar para o seu futuro e viver o resto dos seus dias em paz, sem carregar a culpa pelas mortes de pessoas que amava.

Clark entrou no celeiro e parou perto de Kal, que o olhou de soslaio.

'O que foi agora, garoto?'

'Eu beijei Lois.', contou Clark.

Kal abriu um largo sorriso.

'Não me diga! Até que enfim!', comemorou Kal.

Clark ficou surpreso.

'O quê, você estava esperando por isso?'

'Não por agora, eu tinha esperanças, reconheço, mas achava que fosse demorar mais.'

'É, mas... ela acha que eu só aconteceu porque vi Lana com Lex. Acha que estou descontando a raiva.'

'Talvez esteja mesmo...', murmurou Kal.

'Kal! Não acredito!', Clark abriu os braços. 'Nós somos a mesma pessoa e você às vezes parece que não _me_ conhece! Quer dizer, **se** conhece!'

'Eu me conheço muito bem, garoto, por isso eu acho que nessa época, é uma possibilidade de você ter beijado Lois meio como vingança pelo que viu.', ele falou e atalhou os protestos do jovem. 'Não me entenda mal. Eu sei que você gosta de Lois. Mas ainda é tudo muito indefinido. Você não esqueceu Lana Lang completamente, posso ver nos seus olhos.', afirmou Kal e Clark desviou o olhar. 'Pois é. Não pode entrar em um novo relacionamento sem fechar a porta do outro, Clark. Há não ser que você queira brincar com os sentimentos de Lois.'

'Não, eu não quero.', afirmou Clark. 'Lois e eu sempre nos demos bem, mesmo com as nossas briguinhas constantes. Ela parece me conhecer melhor do que ninguém... E eu me sinto mais leve, menos pressionado, mais... humano quando estou com ela.'

Kal sorriu satisfeito.

'Isso é ótimo. Nada com um bom soro para combater o veneno, não é? Com o tempo e as doses certas, você ficará imune aos ataques de cascavel.'

'Você está se referindo à Lana, suponho...', Em outros tempos, Clark ficaria furioso com Kal, mas já se acostumara ao humor do seu eu mais velho e achava até graça.

'Bom, poderia ser o Lex também, mas nesse caso, Lane é mais potente contra o veneno da ching-ling.'

Clark segurou o riso. Ele não gostava muito do modo que Kal se referia à Lana, mas sabia que a sua versão do futuro não iria mudar de opinião. Afinal de contas, havia bons motivos para tanta aversão.

Clark notou que Kal estava mexendo na máquina do tempo.

'Você já está querendo ir embora?', quis saber Clark.

'Aqui não é o meu tempo, garoto. Uma hora eu teria de partir. E agora que a linha temporal foi alterada, talvez eu encontre um mundo melhor. Um mundo que eu possa realmente chamar de lar.', ele sorriu. 'Aprendi a voltar a ter esperanças.'

'Eu espero sinceramente que tudo esteja muito melhor.', disse Clark, com honestidade. 'Mas só conseguimos... quer dizer, **você** conseguiu salvar Lois. E quanto aos nossos pais?'

'Bem, na outra timeline, eles morreram dois anos após a morte de Lois. Mas agora Lois está viva...'

'Então a possibilidade deles ficarem vivos também é grande.', completou Clark, esperançoso.

'Exatamente. Uma nova cadeia de acontecimentos foi iniciada, embora Lois tenha corrido risco de vida, o destino dela foi alterado. E se, por acaso, acontecer o mesmo com nossos pais, sei que você estará lá para protegê-los.'

'Com certeza.', afirmou Clark. 'Mas porque Lana e Lex ficaram juntos? Não deveria ser diferente?'

'Como eles são farinha do mesmo saco, o destino resolveu que não valia a pena separá-los. Um ensina ao outro a arte da falsidade.', disse Kal, sardônico. Depois ficou sério. 'Pode ser algo temporário. Não sei, não tem como saber.', ele encarou Clark. 'Você ainda tem esperanças de ficar com ela?'

'Não.', afirmou Clark. 'Lana nunca irá me aceitar como sou. Não posso ficar a vida toda sofrendo por ela. Tenho que seguir em frente.'

'É assim que se fala.', Kal deu tapinhas no ombro de Clark.

**Talon**

**Noite**

'Tem certeza, Chloe?', indagou Lois, sentada no sofá da sala.

'Absoluta.', a loirinha serviu a prima com uma caneca de café e sentou ao lado dela. 'Eu tenho um contato na delegacia e ele me informou que acharam o corpo do atirador boiando no Lago Crater.', Chloe sorveu o café. 'E com ele, morre a possibilidade de descobrirmos se alguém o contratou.'

'Foi Lex! Isso fede à Luthor por todos os lados!', exclamou Lois, indignada. 'Pior que eu nem poderei tentar colocar o careca contra a parede! O General avisou que chega amanhã para me buscar...', ela deu um suspiro chateado.

'Mas você tem mesmo que ir?', indagou a loirinha. 'Você não tem o costume de obedecer todas as ordens do tio Sam. E sei que você está gostando de voltar a morar na casa dos Kent.'

Chloe sorriu, mas Lois não acompanhou. A moça sorveu um grande gole de café antes de falar. Chloe estranhou a atitude da prima.

'É melhor que eu vá, Chlo...'

'Por que? O que aconteceu, Lo?'

Lois ficou calada alguns instantes, o que só aguçou a curiosidade de Chloe, fazendo a loirinha encarar a prima. Lois respirou fundo e falou.

'Clark e eu nos beijamos.'

Chloe ficou surpresa e depois piscou os dois olhos várias vezes. Não era algo tão inesperado assim, mas ainda era um pouco doloroso de ouvir.

'Uau, você e Clark...'

'Não tem eu e Clark.', afirmou Lois, séria. 'Foi loucura. Clark viu Lana beijando Lex, ficou chateado e para descontar, me beijou, foi isso.'

'Lana e Lex?!', repetiu Chloe, chocada. 'Meu Deus, Lana não está no seu juízo perfeito!'

'Eu acho que ela não poderia estar mais sã.' Opinou Lois, taxativa. 'Enfim... você sabe como Clark se sente à respeito de Lana... Daqui a pouco ele volta a correr como um cachorrinho atrás dela.', a moça revirou os olhos.

'E como você se sente a respeito disso?', sondou Chloe, observando a prima.

'Eu não sinto nada!', ela mentiu. 'Já disse que foi maluquice! Clark e Lana vão viver eternamente nessa novela e eu sinceramente, não quero participar dela!', ela terminou de beber o café. 'Vou para casa dos Kent terminar de arrumar as malas. O General costuma ser muito apressado quando tem que sair do quartel para buscar a filhinha desgarrada.', apontou para si própria, bem humorada.

Em um impulso, Chloe segurou a mão de Lois.

'Lo, eu ainda tenho sentimentos por Clark, não nego. Eu gosto dele.', a loirinha afirmou e evitou que Lois respondesse. 'Mas eu sei que ele não me ama. Não como eu gostaria. Serei sempre a amiga dele e me conformo com isso. Eu sei que um dia vou conhecer alguém que me fará esquecer Clark Kent definitivamente.', ela suspirou. 'Por muitos anos, eu vi Clark sofrendo por Lana. Esperando por um pouco da atenção dela. Vi os dois nessa roda-viva que é o relacionamento deles. E sempre achei que, é uma relação que faz os dois sofrer e não pode ser algo bom... Então eu vi você e Clark ao redor um do outro.',Chloe sorriu. 'Ele fica tão mais relaxado perto de você! Não fica se segurando, lutando consigo mesmo, ele é mais natural, sabe? E vocês são muito divertidos juntos, confesso que já ri bastante das discussões de vocês.', confessou a loirinha e Lois revirou os olhos e depois sorriu. 'O que quero dizer é... Que se vocês tiverem que ficar juntos... Eu seria a primeira a aprovar. Vocês combinam.'

'Chlo, para com isso...', murmurou Lois, sem graça.

'É sério, Lo. Eu gosto dos dois. E quero ver vocês felizes.'

Lois ficou comovida e abraçou Chloe.

**Kent Farm**

**Dia Seguinte**

'Você tem mesmo que ir, Lois?', perguntou Martha, sentindo tristeza.

'Tenho sim, sra. K.', a moça fez um ar triste, ela adorava aquela família. 'O General já fez o meu alistamento. Se eu fugir, vou parar na corte marcial.', ela disse, bem humorada e Martha riu. 'Mas eu volto quando vocês menos esperarem!'

'Você é sempre bem-vinda, querida.', afirmou Martha, carinhosa. 'Preparei um lanchinho para você levar e também alguns doces.'

'Sr K., não precisava... A senhora me acostuma muito mal.'

Martha sorriu e Clark chegou na sala. Ele e Lois olharam sem graça um para o outro e Martha percebeu. A ruiva pegou um pote.

'Eu vou colocar na sua mala. Clark, tem doce de abóbora na geladeira.'

Dito isto, Martha saiu da sala para deixar os dois sozinhos. Clark colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e o silêncio perdurou. Mas Lois não sabia ficar em silêncio e revirou os olhos, irritada.

'Ok! Detesto essa pausa infinita! Fala logo, Smallville!', ela ordenou.

'Como você sabe que eu queria falar alguma coisa?', ele indagou.

'Hello!', ela olhou para o teto. 'Até parece que eu não te conheço, Smallville! Você está aí todo sem graça...'

'Você também...', ele atalhou mas ela fingiu que não ouviu.

'Então desembucha de uma vez, que eu não gosto de enrolação!'

'Ok.', ele pigarreou e tirou as mãos dos bolsos. 'É sobre o que aconteceu ontem...'

'O atirador foi encontrado morto.', contou Lois, não querendo falar do beijo.

'Han?', ele franziu a testa e depois compreendeu. 'Nossa... Ele se matou?'

'Chloe ainda não sabe, mas eu acho que ele foi assassinado. Sentiu cheiro de Luthor por aí? Não é muito suspeito o cara aparecer morto depois de tudo?!'

'Sem dúvida.', concordou Clark. 'Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. É sobre nós...'

'Não existe nós, apenas você e eu. Separadamente.', ela afirmou.

Clark se aproximou de Lois.

'Lois, eu sei que você está pensando que eu estou brincando com seus sentimentos, mas não estou! É sério! Não beijei você por causa de Lana!'

'Ah, Clark, por favor, chega desse assunto.', ela pediu. 'Eu já esqueci. Você também deveria.'

'Já esqueceu?', ele repetiu, franzindo a testa, não muito convencido.

'Já.', ela mentiu. 'Ponto final. Aconteceu uma vez, mas não irá acontecer de novo. Fim.'

Em um impulso, Clark agarrou Lois pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo. Ela ficou surpresa, mas não o afastou. Logo estava correspondendo e o beijo se aprofundou. As línguas dançavam em um ritmo próprio e os batimentos cardíacos de ambos estavam sincronizados. Clark estava quase flutuando. Os dois se separaram quase sem fôlego.

'Clark! Isso foi...', Lois tentava recuperar o fôlego.

'Foi melhor do que o primeiro.', ele disse, enlevado, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. 'Podemos tentar novamente.'

Clark se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Lois fugiu.

'Clark, você não ouviu o que eu disse?! Não vai acontecer mais!'

'Já aconteceu, Lois.', ele lembrou.

'Porque você me agarrou!', ela exclamou.

'Você não fugiu.'

'Você é mais forte do que eu!', ela protestou.

'Lois, se você quisesse, nem mil versões minhas te segurariam!', ele afirmou e ela ficou calada. 'Eu sei que você gostou. Eu senti.', ele sorriu.

'Pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho da cara!', ela apontou o dedo para ele. Depois suspirou. 'Clark, você ama Lana e...'

'Lois, para com isso!', ele segurou sua mão. 'O que acontece entre nós não tem nada a ver com Lana...'

Lois desvencilhou a mão.

'Clark, eu não quero me meter em fria. E não quero perder sua amizade. E eu sei que se embarcar nessa, eu vou **te** perder.'

'Não vai, eu juro.', ele prometeu, sincero. 'Você **nunca irá me perder**, Lois.'

Lois mordeu o lábio. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava indecisa. Ela sabia que no fundo, queria Clark, mas não queria ser uma espécie de segunda opção. Lois achava que Clark ainda não tinha esquecido completamente a ex-namorada e não queria ser um step. Lois respirou fundo. Seria doloroso, mas teria de parar aquilo enquanto era tempo.

'Não, Clark. Eu vou embora com o General. Não vai rolar mais nada entre a gente. Vai ser melhor assim.'

Lois sentenciou e saiu da casa, deixando Clark desolado.

Lois parou no celeiro e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ela sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas se segurou. Doía sim, mas ela só fazia aquilo para não perder a amizade de Clark. Gostava da companhia dele. _Gostava demais dele._ E não queria, no final de tudo, sair magoada. Por que sabia que se tudo desse errado, ela nunca mais se aproximaria dele.

De repente, Lois viu uma sombra no canto do celeiro. Aproximou-se devagar e pegou uma ferramenta. Fosse um ladrão, lutaria com ele, seria até bom para relaxar, pensou.

'Quem é você e o que faz aqui?'

De costas para Lois, Kal pensou em sair em supervelocidade, mas resolveu se virar lentamente. As sombras o escondiam e só deixavam para Lois a visão do seu perfil. Lois o encarou.

'É você que anda por aqui, não é? Eu sinto sua presença. Você me vigia várias vezes.', ela falou, calma. 'Porque não me diz quem é você? Não vou te fazer mal.', ela baixou a arma, ciente de que ele não era perigoso. 'Fala alguma coisa, por favor.'

Kal estendeu a mão e nela havia uma estrela de cristal. Ele mesmo havia feito com os cristais da Fortaleza. Era seu presente de despedida para Lois, mas pretendia deixar para ela quando adormecesse. Lois fitou a estrela.

'É para mim?', ela perguntou e entendendo que sim, pegou a estrela. Lois sorriu. 'Nossa, é linda... Eu adorei.'

Kal sorriu. Lois mordeu o lábio.

'Se você me mostrar seu rosto, eu juro que não conto para ninguém. Juro.', ela afirmou, para ganhar a confiança dele.

Kal resolveu arriscar. Ele começou a sair das sombras e ela franziu a testa ao ver os olhos dele.

'Os seus olhos... Parecem com os de alguém que eu conheço... Parecem... parecem com os de Clark...', ela murmurou.

Kal estacou. Sabia que Lois seria capaz de reconhecê-lo! Nisso, uma sirene de polícia soou e Lois se distraiu. Kal aproveitou para sair dali em supervelocidade. Lois olhou para os lados e ficou frustrada. Ela resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo.

Lois entrou dentro da casa dos Kent, atrás dos policiais, que pareciam um pouco constrangidos. Jonathan, Martha e Clark estavam na sala.

'Sr. Kent...', disse um dos policiais. 'O senhor precisa nos acompanhar.'

'O que está acontecendo, Max?', perguntou Jonathan ao policial, que era amigo dele.

'Jonathan... Sr Kent...', Max gaguejou. Ele pigarreou. 'O corpo do atirador foi encontrado no Lago Crater ontem. Com um tiro no peito.'

'Então ele não se matou?', perguntou Clark.

'Não. Ele foi assassinado.', afirmou Max.

'Meu Deus, que horror!', murmurou Martha.

'Vocês querem que eu vá para prestar depoimento?', perguntou Jonathan.

Os dois policiais se entreolharam e Lois achou que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Max olhou para Jonathan.

'Para isso também. Sr. Kent, a arma do crime foi encontrada nas proximidades do lago. E ela está registrada em seu nome.', ele contou e todos ficaram boquiabertos. 'O senhor está preso, Jonathan Kent.'

'Não podem levá-lo assim, Jonathan não fez nada!', protestava Martha, desesperada. 'Você o conhece Max!'

'Desculpe, sra Kent, mas as provas estão contra ele.', disse Max, conduzindo Jonathan algemado. 'Sugiro que contratem um bom advogado.'

'Jonathan, nós vamos tirar você dessa situação!', prometeu Martha.

'Eu sei, querida. Clark, cuide de sua mãe e de Lois.', pediu Jonathan, entrando na viatura.

A viatura foi embora e Martha colocou as mãos na cabeça. Clark a abraçou e Lois mordeu o lábio.

'Isso tudo é armação! O Sr Kent jamais faria algo assim! Mas não se preocupe, sra K, não vou deixar que ele pague por um crime que não cometeu!', prometeu Lois.

'Oh, meu Deus, isso parece um pesadelo...', murmurou Martha, desolada.

'É melhor você descansar um pouco, mãe. Vou ver o pai e ...', disse Clark, mas Martha o atalhou.

'Não, eu não posso descansar com Jonathan preso injustamente! Vou com você para a delegacia.', ela afirmou, decidida.

'E eu vou falar com Chloe.', disse Lois. 'Nós iremos investigar essa história a fundo. Alguém quer prejudicar o Sr K e eu já tenho minhas desconfianças, mas não tenho provas. Mas não irei descansar até as coisas voltarem aos eixos!'

Lois colocou as mãos na cintura, decidida.

**Algumas horas depois**

**Celeiro dos Kent**

'Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu...', disse Kal, vendo Clark entrando no local. 'Tudo isso deve ser culpa minha, da minha viagem, a minha presença alterou o rumo das coisas.'

'Papai é inocente. Só preciso provar.', afirmou Clark, com um ar cansado e Kal assentiu, concordando. 'Na outra linha temporal, vocês desconfiaram que Lex ou Lionel tivessem mandado explodir o Talon...'

'Isso. Mas o Lionel dessa timeline não faria nada contra você, Clark, não sabendo quem você é. Já Lex...'

'Seria capaz de qualquer coisa...', murmurou Clark. 'Preciso de provas. Provas consistentes. Lex é do tipo que não deixa rastro.'

'Mas não existe crime perfeito.', afirmou Kal. 'Se ele está metido nisso, vamos descobrir.'

'E eu já sei por onde começar.', disse Clark saindo dali em supervelocidade.

**LuthorCorp**

Lionel estava saindo do escritório quando Clark apareceu. Lionel o fitou.

'Kal-El...'

'Me chame de Clark. Esse é o meu nome.', pediu Clark, sério.

'Tudo bem.', assentiu Lionel. 'Eu conheci seu eu do futuro. O destino dele está sendo modificado graças as suas ações.'

'Por falar em ações...', Clark cruzou os braços. 'Meu pai foi acusado de ter matado o atirador que feriu Lois no dia da eleição. Mas nós sabemos que meu pai seria incapaz de fazer isso. Você tem alguma ideia de quem pode ter sido?'

'Não.', afirmou Lionel. 'Mas posso supor que você acha que foi Lex. É só olhar para a sua expressão.'

'Eu não duvido de nada que um Luthor possa fazer.', afirmou Clark.

A voz de Lex soou no ambiente.

'É uma pena, Clark...', disse o empresário, entrando no escritório. 'Porque desta vez, você está enganado. Seu pai é um assassino.'

'Não se atreva a falar isso sobre o meu pai! Ele não é da sua laia!', gritou Clark, furioso.

'Ora, ora, um pouco de convivência com a Srta Lane e já está colocando as manguinhas de fora como ela...', ironizou Lex com um sorriso cínico. 'Mas eu vim para fazer um comunicado ao meu pai e já que você também está aqui, _ex-melhor amigo_...', ele encarou Clark. 'Me deem os parabéns. Lana aceitou o meu pedido. Nós iremos nos casar.'

Lionel e Clark ficaram sem fala.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 07**

**Talon**

'Chloe fez algumas pesquisas no banco de dados.', disse Lois, colocando os papéis na mesa diante de Clark. 'O atirador, Walther Mills, tinha 52 anos, nasceu e viveu em Smallville até que, há cinco anos atrás, foi viver em Central City. Foi demitido da LuthorCorp por justa causa, mas mesmo assim, ganhou uma grande soma em dinheiro, o que, segundo Lex- aquele homem tão desprendido e generoso - foi para ajudá-lo com problemas na família.', ela deu um sorriso irônico. 'Walther tinha dois antecedentes criminais: tentativa de roubo aos 17 anos à casa do vizinho e agressão física à uma ex-namorada. A família dele foi o seu pai, Benny, até os 19 anos, quando o mesmo morreu. A mãe dele saiu de Smallville com outro homem quando Walther tinha 9 anos.'

'É um histórico e tanto.', comentou Clark.

'Pois é, por isso ninguém estranhou quando ele atirou no seu pai. Ele tinha uma certa fama, mas na realidade, não haviam motivos concretos para Walther atirar no Sr. K. Não por causa de uma eleição. E até onde apurei com algumas pessoas que o conheciam, Walther nunca fez parte do fã-clube de Lex, inclusive um vizinho dele me falou que Walther foi embora de Smallville falando cobras e lagartos de Lex Luthor.'

'Então, se ele não era partidário de Lex, porque tentar matar meu pai?', estranhou Clark.

'Aí é que está!', ela exclamou e mostrou mais alguns papeis. 'Resolvi que vou dar um pulinho em Central City e saber mais sobre nosso misterioso atirador.'

'Lois, você ainda está se recuperando e...'

'Nem começa, Smallville! Eu tive uma discussão quilométrica com o General, ele realmente tinha cismado de vir pra cá me buscar, ficou furioso porque eu falei que ia ficar e bem, os gritos puderam ser ouvidos até em Metropolis...'

Clark sorriu. Finalmente uma boa notícia!

'Quer dizer que você vai ficar?'

'Até resolver o caso do seu pai, sim.', ela afirmou, séria e ele apenas assentiu.

'Sei... Eu agradeço por tudo que você está fazendo pelo meu pai...', ele disse, sincero.

'Sabe que tenho uma grande consideração pelo Sr. K.',ela disse, carinhosa.

'Eu sei. E nós também gostamos muito de você.', ele sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dela.

A mão de Lois era quente e macia. Clark podia ouvir os batimentos de Lois começarem a ficar mais acelerados. Ele a fitou com os olhos brilhantes.

'Sabe, estou muito feliz por que você vai ficar. É muito importante para mim. Ia sentir muito a sua falta.'

'Mesmo com as nossas brigas?'

'As nossas briguinhas na verdade são um grande estímulo.', ele afirmou e se aproximou seu rosto ao dela. Lois queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia. _Por que ele tinha aqueles olhos tão lindos?!_ 'Sabe, eu realmente não me imagino sem você por perto...'

Clark deu um leve beijo em Lois, que logo se transformou em um beijo mais profundo e avassalador. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço,enterrando suas mãos no cabelo macio dele, mas depois acabou afastando-o.

'Pára, Clark! Que coisa! Não estamos aqui para isso! E para salvar a pele do seu pai!', ela se levantou e ajeitou o cabelo.

'Eu sei. Desculpe. Não resisti.'

'Não adianta fazer essa cara de cachorrinho pidão!', ela respirou fundo. 'Clark, eu já disse que nós dois juntos é pura maluquice! Lois & Clark, quem imaginaria?'

'Eu imaginei.', ele se levantou. 'Na verdade, eu venho imaginando desde o nosso primeiro beijo.'

'Ah, Clark...'

Lois foi até a cozinha, pegou uma caneca e se serviu do café que estava na garrafa térmica. Lois sorveu em um gole só e depois olhou para Clark.

'Clark, o que você quer de mim?'

'Você sabe o que eu quero, Lois.', ele se aproximou. 'O que você também quer, embora negue. Quero ficar perto de você. Junto.', ele sorriu.

Lois o olhou seriamente por alguns minutos e Clark podia sentir a mente dela trabalhando. Lois mordeu o lábio.

'Ok, Clark. Você tem razão. Eu confesso que estou atraída por você.', ela falou e abriu um largo sorriso. 'E acho que isso tudo que está acontecendo entre nós não irá parar enquanto não resolvermos isso.', ela colocou as mãos na cintura e empinou o queixo. 'Ok. Eu topo ficar com você.'

O sorriso de Clark abriu mais ainda e ele vibrou.

'Lois, isso é ótimo, eu...!'

Lois o parou, abrindo a mão diante dele.

'Mas, nas minhas condições. Nos meus termos.'

'Certo...', falou Clark meio desconfiado. 'E quais seriam eles?'

'Nada de apelidinhos carinhosos ou melosos. Eu detesto isso.'

'Você me chama de Smallville desde que me conhece.', ele lembrou.

'É diferente, Kent!', ela protestou e ele decidiu não discutir. 'Segundo: ninguém pode ficar sabendo que estamos juntos...'

'Por que não?!', ele estranhou mais ainda. 'Não é nenhum crime!'

'Eu não quero ninguém se metendo, é isso!', ela exclamou. 'Então nada de demonstrações públicas de afeto. E Terceiro: seremos amigos com benefícios.'

'O quê?', ele perguntou, sem entender.

'Amigos com benefícios, caipira.', ele falou em tom professoral. 'Namorados, mas sem o ônus do compromisso. Poderemos nos abraçar, beijar... entre outras coisas...', ela olhou-o maliciosa e ele corou um pouco. 'Mas sem esse negócio de títulos de namorado/namorada. Ninguém vai poder cobrar nada de ninguém. E quando acabar, acabou, sem choro, nem vela. Topa?'

Clark fitou Lois. Ele não gostou nada daquela novidade. Mas caso se recusasse, sabia que seria ainda mais difícil se aproximar e conquistar Lois. Clark suspirou e assentiu, concordando.

'Apesar de achar isso tudo moderno demais, eu topo. Amigos com benefícios.'

'Isso aí, Smallville, bem-vindo aos novos tempos!', ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. 'Você vai ver que vai ser divertido.'

'Só se você me der um beijo de verdade.', ele exigiu.

Lois concordou e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Agora com aquele acordo, ela se sentia mais à vontade, pelo menos se tudo terminasse, ninguém sofreria. _Em tese_.

Lois e Clark se separaram e trocaram um olhar carinhoso. Lois pigarreou.

'Agora vamos continuar a investigação. Amanhã mesmo vou para Central City.'

'Lois, eu não acho muito prudente...', Clark começou e Lois o interrompeu.

'Smallville, o que eu falei sobre os seus sermões?!', ela colocou as mãos na cintura. 'Eu não sou feita de porcelana.'

'Não, mas não toma cuidado! Cadê a tipoia que você deveria estar usando?',ele indagou.

'Estava me incomodando, eu tirei! Já estou ótima!', ela tocou no ombros, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas evitando fazer careta.

'Lois, você é tão teimosa...', ele murmurou. 'Eu vou com você para Central City. E vou dirigindo.', ele decidiu.

'Não vai não! Quem dirige meu carro sou eu! Se você quiser me acompanhar, me siga!'

'Lois, por favor.', ele tocou no rosto dela com carinho. 'Lois, eu quero tomar conta de você. Lembra que meu pai recomendou? Então. Você não está em condições de dirigir ainda. Eu vou para ser seu motorista particular, ok?', ele sorriu.

Lois acabou cedendo. Ela sempre se derretia quando Clark falava daquele jeito.

'Ok, mas só dessa vez, não se acostuma...', ela murmurou, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

Clark achou graça.

**Delegacia de Smallville**

Kal chegou até a cela de Jonathan. Ele usava um sobretudo, chapéu e ó ver o pai, tirou o óculos escuro.

'Oi, pai.'

'Clark...', Jonathan se aproximou da grade. 'Não precisava ter vindo. É arriscado. Alguém pode te reconhecer...'

'Duvido. As pessoas só enxergam o que elas querem ver.', ele falou. 'O senhor está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?'

'Estou bem na medida do possível que se pode ficar aqui.', disse Jonathan e Kal assentiu, compreensivo. 'Como está Martha?'

'Ficou acordada a noite toda depois que veio aqui. O xerife a proibiu de dormir aqui como ela queria.', contou Kal e Jonathan suspirou, desolado, por fazer Martha sofrer. 'Uma hora ela estava tão cansada que praticamente desmaiou na cama. Mas quando acordar, com certeza volta aqui.'

'Eu sei. Queria Martha longe desse lugar, mas a verdade é que ela estando por perto, eu me sinto mais forte, sei que posso suportar toda essa calúnia que levantaram contra mim.', confessou Jonathan.

'Pai, se o senhor quiser, eu o tiro daqui em um segundo. É fácil pra mim abrir essas barras de ferro.' Disse Kal, entortando as barras e abrindo-as.

'Clark, não. Fecha isso, por favor.', pediu Jonathan e Kal obedeceu. 'Sorte que não tem ninguém aqui para ver isso... Filho, eu não fiz nada, portanto, não irei fugir. Eu acredito que a verdade irá aparecer.'

'Talvez ela não apareça voluntariamente, mas Lois, Chloe e o garoto estão empenhados em tirar você daqui. Estão investigando. E sabe como eles são bons nisso.'

'Eu sei.', Jonathan sorriu, comovido.

'Vai dar tudo certo, pai. Não iremos permitir que você pague pelo erro de outra pessoa. É uma promessa.', afirmou Kal, resoluto.

'Obrigado, filho.'

Os dois deram as mãos pela grade e sorriram um para o outro.

**Central City**

Como Kal ficou cuidando de Martha, Lois e Clark se dirigiram à cidade onde morara o atirador. Ainda dentro do carro, Lois e Clark conversavam. Clark acabou dirigindo a caminhonete vermelha dos pais, já que Lois fizera caretas quando ele entrou no carro dela.

'Walther morava fora do centro da cidade, em um bairro mais afastado. Chloe conseguiu o endereço dele na internet.'

'E o que Chloe Sullivan não consegue na internet?', falou Clark, bem humorado.

Lois riu. As habilidades de Chloe na informática eram realmente incríveis.

'Minha prima é uma verdadeira hacker! Mas ela não precisou hackear ninguém, foi o contato dela na polícia que bateu tudo.'

Clark se dirigiu até o bairro indicado por Lois. Os dois não gostaram muito do que viram, pois o clima ali era tenso, onde as pessoas encaravam-nos com caras de poucos amigos. A dupla nem saiu da caminhonete.

'Hum, não me parece o bairro mais amistoso de Central City...', murmurou Lois

'Não acho boa ideia deixarmos a caminhonete aqui, é a única que meus pais tem. Vamos embora e voltamos amanhã de táxi.', falou Clark, já fazendo o retorno.

'De ônibus.', corrigiu Lois. 'Acho que até os taxistas daqui são mal encarados.'

Lois e Clark chegaram a um hotel mais barato onde foram informados que só havia um quarto vago. De casal. Lois pensou em protestar, mas como eles haviam se tornado 'amigos com benefícios', achou melhor ficar calada. Os dois foram para o quarto onde constataram que havia realmente só uma cama de casal.

'Pelo menos a cama não parece que vai quebrar a qualquer momento, ao contrário do teto lá da recepção, que deve desabar a qualquer minuto. Esteja pronto para correr quando isso aqui vier abaixo.', ela tagarelou, disfarçando o nervosismo.

'Eu corro bem rápido quando quero, pode deixar.', ele deu um sorriso misterioso. 'Mas foi você quem escolheu esse hotel. Eu queria voltar para o centro da cidade.'

'Só que aqui fica mais perto de onde o Walther morava.', argumentou Lois, que sentou na cama. Ela testou a maciez do colchão. 'Hum... Nada mal. Ainda dá pra sentir a espuma...'

'Você vai dormir de qual lado?', perguntou Clark, só para ouvir a resposta dela.

Lois arregalou os olhos, vendo-o tirar a jaqueta vermelha e depois mordeu o lábio com força.

'Como é que é?! Eu vou dormir na cama e você se ajeita por aí!'

'Lois, eu não vou dormir no chão, é muito desconfortável!', ele alegou e sentou ao lado dela. 'E pelo que me lembro, foi você mesma quem nos classificou de amigos com benefícios. E até onde sei, essa categoria dorme na mesma cama sem problemas.'

Lois bufou. Odiava ser pega na própria armadilha! Clark se segurava para não rir vendo a expressão contrariada dela.

'Clark, se você fosse um cavalheiro, dormiria no chão...', ela murmurou.

'Lois, se você fosse menos falastrona, poderia dormir sozinha nessa cama.', ele deitou. 'Mas como você disse que amigos com benefícios podem tudo, eu vou dormir bem aqui.', ele colocou os braços debaixo da cabeça e sorriu.

Lois pensou em reclamar, gritar, bater em Clark, mas não podia, pois tudo era culpa das ideias malucas dela própria! Lois se levantou.

'Eu vou tomar um banho!', resmungou.

'Fique à vontade!', exclamou Clark, tranquilo.

Lois entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta com força, fazendo Clark cair na risada, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Logo depois, Lois voltou do banheiro usando um short preto e uma das camisas xadrez de Clark. Ele já perdera as contas de quantas ela afanara sem a menor cerimônia. Mas gostava de ver Lois usando suas camisas, ficavam muito bem nela. Lois escovou o cabelo molhado diante do olhar apreciador de Clark e depois sentou do lado esquerdo da cama.

'Bons sonhos, Smallville.', falou, cerimoniosa.

'Só isso?', ele franziu a testa. 'Sem um beijinho de boa noite?'

Lois revirou os olhos, mas lhe deu um selinho.

'Pronto.'

'Ah, isso não é beijo de boa noite!', ele exclamou e a puxou contra si.

Clark deu um beijo apaixonado em Lois, fazendo-a ficar derretida. Os beijos de Clark a faziam perder a noção das coisas. Os dois aprofundaram o beijo e logo as mãos de ambas começaram a fazer uma exploração, entrando por debaixo das camisas, sentindo a maciez e o calor das peles. Lois parou Clark.

'Smallville, acho melhor a gente ir devagar. Mal começamos a... nos conhecer melhor, digamos assim.',ela falou, arfando.

No fundo, ele concordava com Lois, mas queria provocá-la.

'Mas você disse que amigos com benefícios podem fazer outras coisas além de beijar e abraçar.', ele lembrou.

Lois se levantou, irritada.

'Esquece o que eu disse, ok?! Não vale aqui! Só em Smallville!'

'Como assim? Smallville é outro país, por acaso? Outra galáxia? O que vale em Smallville, vale em qualquer lugar!', Clark cruzou os braços. Internamente, ele estava se divertindo imensamente.

'Clark Joseph Kent.', ela disse, entre dentes. 'Não me provoque. Você não quer me ver irritada!'

'Ok, mas eu não retiro o que disse.', ele avisou e ela começou a rosnar baixinho. 'Mas como não quero apanhar, não vou discutir. Vai ser como você quiser.'

'Acho bom.', ela empinou o queixo e deitou na cama. 'E nada de mãos bobas. Se não acorda sem elas!'

Lois virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, irritada consigo mesma. Era óbvio que não conseguiria levar a frente aquele papo de amigos com benefícios. Não com Clark. Porque o que ela ansiava era muito mais profundo do que isso, só tinha medo de assumir.

Clark segurou o riso. Sabia que Lois estava travando uma batalha interna contra si própria, mas era teimosa demais. Porém, ele tinha fé de poder dobrá-la.

'Boa noite, Lois.', ele disse, mas ela não respondeu. 'Boa noite, Lois. Boa noite...'

'BOA NOITE, CLARK!', ela berrou e fechou os olhos.

Clark ia começar a rir, mas ouviu um pedido de socorro e pulou da cama.

'Ahn... Eu vou... tomar um banho.'

'Faça como quiser.', ela resmungou, sem abrir os olhos.

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Logo pela manhã, Lois e Clark voltaram as imediações onde Walther morara. Eles tinham pressa para inocentar Jonathan Kent. Lois e Clark tentaram conversar com alguns moradores, mas eles pareciam estar com medo ou apenas não queriam colaborar com os forasteiros. Lois olhou para Clark.

'Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei...'

'Esse Walther não estava metido em coisa boa por aqui...', achou Clark acertadamente.

'Também acho. Mas não irei desistir, eu...'

Lois parou de falar quando alguém roubou sua bolsa.

'Hey!', ela gritou.

'Eu pego ele, Lois!', gritou Clark, correndo atrás do ladrão.

Em certo momento, o ladrão de jaqueta vermelha com um desenho de raio nas costas começou a correr em supervelocidade. Clark ficou surpreso, mas correu atrás dele também usando seu poder. Logo, acabou por alcançá-lo, puxando-o pelo capuz da jaqueta. Os dois se encararam.

O ladrão, um loiro com aparência de uns 18 anos no máximo, olhou surpreso para Clark.

'Uau, cara, eu nunca vi ninguém com a mesma habilidade que a minha!'

'Eu tenho muitos ases na manga.', ele pegou a bolsa de Lois. 'Isso não te pertence.'

'Achei a bolsa bonita.', disse o rapaz, com a maior caradura.

'Quem é você? É um afetado por meteoro?', quis saber Clark.

'Afetado por meteoro?', repetiu o rapaz, achando graça. 'Não, eu nasci assim! E você?'

'Eu também.', contou Clark.

'Eu me chamo Bart Allen.', o rapaz estendeu a mão para Clark.

'Clark Kent.'

Os dois apertaram as mãos amistosamente.

'Afinal de contas, o que vocês querem aqui?', perguntou Bart,curioso, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Clark. 'Vi vocês fazendo perguntas sobre o Walther Mills. Ele era cobra criada.'

'Você o conheceu?', perguntou Clark, interessado.

'Todo mundo aqui o conheceu.', afirmou Bart com um ar sério. Ele viu Lois parada na praça com os braços cruzados. 'Sua namorada é bonita.'

'E brava também.', avisou Clark. 'É bom você manter os olhos no chão. E eu não gosto que mexam com ela.'

'Já saquei, cara.', disse Bart, erguendo as mãos.

'E ela também não sabe da minha habilidade. Então, fica só entre nós, ok?', pediu Clark.

'Sei como é isso, eu também escondo quem sou. Pode ficar tranquilo.', disse Bart e Clark confiou nele.

Bart e Clark se aproximaram de Lois. Quando ela viu o loiro, tentou atacá-lo.

'Ah, seu pivete, como você tem coragem?!', ela tentou estapeá-lo, mas ele se desviou dela. 'Fica parado para eu te bater!'

Bart olhou para Clark.

'Bem que você disse que ela era brava!'

'Você disse...?!', ela fitou Clark, que engoliu em seco. 'Como você pode?! Eu arrebento esse moleque e depois acabo com sua raça, Kent!'

'Calma, Lois, por favor!', pediu Clark, segurando-a pelos ombros. 'Lois, ele se arrependeu, a sua bolsa está aqui.', ele lhe deu a bolsa.

'Não falta nenhum centavo.', disse Bart.

'É bom mesmo, pela sua vida.', resmungou Lois, conferindo. 'Ok, está tudo certo. Dessa vez passa, moleque! Da próxima, você leva uma surra! Eu tenho treinamento militar!'

'Sim senhora!', ele bateu continência, debochado e Lois quase avançou nele, sendo contida por Clark.

'É melhor eu apresentar os dois: Lois Lane, esse é Bart Allen. Bart, essa é Lois.'

Bart estendeu a mão e Lois pensou em lhe dar um soco. Mas decidiu ser educada e apertou-lhe a mão. Com força. Bart sacudiu a mão.

'Não precisa quebrar minha mão.'

'Excesso de delicadeza feminina.', ela fez uma voz melosa e um ar debochado.

Bart sorriu. Gostara de Lois. Ela parecia ser divertida, além de não ter medo de ninguém. Clark olhou para Bart.

'Bart, será que você pode, pelo menos, nos dar uma dica de quem era esse Walther Mills aqui em Central City?'

'Pode deixar, grandão. Eu vou dar uma força para vocês. Fui com as suas caras. Comigo vocês não correm perigo. Vou contar o que eu sei sobre o Walther.'

Lois e Clark trocaram olhares satisfeitos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 08**

'O Walt era barra pesada. O cara tocava o terror por aqui. Também, ele já chegou cheio de marra, nego quis dar um corretivo nele, mas acabaram levando uma surra daquelas. Com o tempo, o cara passou a ser temido, era amigo e parceiro do Cicatriz, o antigo líder da vagabundagem por aqui.', Bart contou e terminou de comer seu hambúrguer, já partindo para o segundo. Ele, Lois e Clark estavam em uma lanchonete. 'Mas aí, a polícia apagou o Cicatriz. Sabe como é briga pelo território, né? O novo chefe já não ia com a cara do Walt e botou ele pra correr.', Bart bebeu mais refrigerante.

'Há quanto tempo isso?', quis saber Lois.

'Hum... Há uma semana, mais ou menos. Dizem que ele saiu daqui com a roupa do corpo, senão era um homem morto.'

'Agora já é.', murmurou Lois. 'Então, o Walther saiu daqui com o rabo entre as pernas e provavelmente voltou para Smallville para se esconder, mas lá, encontrou alguém que pagou para ele atirar no Sr. Kent.', deduziu Lois, que depois olhou para Bart, que devorava as batatas fritas. 'Ou o Walther se interessava por política?'

'O Walt?', o rapaz começou a rir. 'A única coisa que interessava à ele eram armas e dinheiro, mais nada!'

'Ele aceitaria matar alguém por uma boa soma em dinheiro, Bart?', quis saber, Clark.

'Com certeza.', afirmou o loiro, que olhou em redor. 'Será que tem sorvete aqui?'

'Você ainda está com fome?!', perguntou Lois, boquiaberta.

'É que isso aqui mal deu pro começo...', disse Bart, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

'Você comeu dois hambúrgueres triplos, bebeu dois milk-shakes, um copão de refrigerante, comeu um balde batata-frita... Como cabe mais coisa aí dentro? Eu não sei como você é tão magro!'

'Estou em fase de crescimento.', alegou Bart, candidamente. Lois revirou os olhos. 'Acho.'

Bart pediu mais três taças de sorvete, enquanto Lois conversava com Clark.

'A gente pode dar uma olhada no lugar onde ele morava. Bart, você sabe onde era?'

'Claro. Uma casinha no fim da rua. Mas depois que ele foi embora, depenaram tudo.'

'Mesmo assim, vale a pena dar uma olhada.', disse Lois, decidida. 'Agora chega de comida.', ela pegou uma taça de sorvete, mesmo Bart não gostando. 'Come logo esse sorvete que nós vamos pra lá.'

'Você é bem mandona.', murmurou Bart.

'Você ainda não viu nada...', murmurou Clark, que levou um pisão no pé da moça.

Lois, Clark e Bart foram até a casa onde Walther morara. Como Bart dissera, já não havia mais móveis por lá. Tudo fora roubado, só restando algumas peças de roupas jogadas no chão. Os três procuraram alguma pista, mas nada encontraram, até que Clark usou a visão de raio-x e descobriu um papel onde havia um número de telefone.

'Você conhece esse telefone, Bart?', perguntou Clark.

'Não.'

'Pode ser de qualquer um...', disse Clark olhando para Lois. 'E também pode ser de alguém que o contratou.'

'Vou pedir para a Chloe dar uma procurada.', Lois pegou o papel. 'Estou com um bom pressentimento e meu feeling nunca falha.', ela sorriu.

'Bingo!', disse Lois, no quarto de hotel onde ela e Clark estavam hospedados. 'Chloe conseguiu rastrear o número. É do celular de uma das marqueteiras de Lex Luthor, Gina Donavan. Eu sabia que isso fedia à Luthor! Aposto que ele está por detrás de tudo isso!'

'Então agora nós temos que falar com essa Gina!', exclamou Clark, empolgado. 'Nós formamos uma boa parceria, Lois.'

Lois sorriu e o abraçou. Os dois trocaram olhares carinhosos e logo suas bocas se encontraram, rendendo-se a um longo beijo, que foi interrompido por duas batidas na porta. Lois franziu a testa.

'Quem será?'

'Eu vou ver.', Clark usou a visão de raio-x e abriu a porta. 'Você resolveu vir.'

Bart sorriu, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

'Eu falei que vinha, grandão. Acho que está na hora de conhecer novos ares.'

'Como o que é?', indagou Lois, de braços cruzados.

'Ahn...', Clark pigarreou. 'Eu convidei Bart para visitar Smallville. A vida que ele leva aqui não é das melhores. Bart pode fazer muito mais do que ficar batendo carteiras por aí.'

'Oh, quer dizer que agora você virou babá, Smallville?', debochou Lois. 'Ok, só não esperem que eu fique pajeando ninguém.'

'Eu vou ficar na casa do grandão, por enquanto.', contou Bart, para surpresa de Lois. 'Fiquei em dúvidas em sair daqui, mas ele disse que a mãe dele é uma cozinheira de mão cheia.'

'Então ele usou seu ponto fraco para te convencer. Meus parabéns, Smallville.', ela sorriu e Clark apenas deu um sorriso tímido. 'Mas já aviso que você dorme no sofá, moleque.'

'Sim senhora!', exclamou Bart, batendo continência, fazendo Lois olhar feio para ele.

Lois deu um soquinho no braço de Clark e foi para o banheiro.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Clark e Bart entraram no celeiro. Bart colocou a mochila no chão. Shelby se aproximou, farejou Bart, balançou o rabo e logo os dois estavam brincando juntos. Clark olhou em redor.

'Kal, você está aí?'

Kal saiu do esconderijo onde ficava e franziu a testa ao ver Bart.

'O Flash...', ele murmurou

'Ahn?', Bart não entendeu.

'Ah, desculpa, esqueci que você ainda não usa codinome, a julgar pelas suas espinhas no rosto...', Kal sorriu e estendeu a mão. 'Prazer, Kal.'

Bart o cumprimentou, um pouco ressabiado e Clark deu as devidas explicações.

'É uma história longa, mas basicamente, Kal conhece bastante sobre nós. Quando eu conversei com você, liguei para ele. Sabe, Bart, eu não acho mesmo que você tenha que continuar vivendo essa vida de crime. Você tem um potencial incrível e pode ajudar as pessoas ao invés de prejudicá-las.'

'Ei, eu nunca matei ninguém!', protestou Bart. 'Nem arma eu uso!'

'Mas você quer continuar sendo um ladrão?', perguntou Kal, olhando-o com seriedade.

Bart suspirou.

'Não. Eu sei que isso não tem futuro... Mas eu não tinha alternativa, sabe? Não tenho ninguém que se importa comigo, não tenho grana, nada... Então... roubar foi a única alternativa.', ele baixou a cabeça.

'Entendo...', murmurou Kal.

'Bart, eu não vou te deixar na mão.', disse Clark, sério. 'Agora você pode contar comigo.'

'Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, grandão.', pediu Bart, sério.

'Só preciso que confie em mim, Bart.', pediu Clark, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

Bart o fitou, sério. Nisso, ouviram a voz de Lois.

'Smallville, você está aí? Não está ordenhando vacas, está?'

Kal saiu em supervelocidade e Lois parou diante de Bart e Clark.

'Ah não, está bancando o padrinho.', ela sorriu. 'Bom, já que os dois meninos estão à toa, vamos confrontar Gina Donavan.'

'Mas já é de noite e eu estou com fome.', protestou Bart, fazendo Lois revirar os olhos. 'Eu nem jantei ainda.'

'Quando você não está com fome?', Lois colocou as mãos na cintura. 'Você tem um verdadeiro buraco negro no estômago, nunca preenche o espaço, credo!'

'Se eu não me alimentar, como viver?', questionou Bart. 'Além do mais, não conheço nada melhor do que comida.'

'Eu conheço...', ela deu um olhar malicioso para Clark, que corou um pouco. 'Então vem jantar logo, eu avisei a sra Kent que você é uma draga e ela fez bastante comida.'

'Yeah! Valeu!', Bart vibrou e se dirigiu à casa dos Kent.

Lois balançou a cabeça e olhou para o sorridente Clark.

'Se você está mesmo disposto a pajear esse moleque, sugiro que arranje outro emprego, porque do jeito que ele come, em poucos dias vocês irão à falência!'

Clark se aproximou para abraçar Lois, mas franziu a testa ao ver Lana entrando no celeiro. Lois olhou para trás e ficou séria.

'Hum, parece que você tem visita...', murmurou a moça, fingindo indiferença.

Lana parou diante de Clark e Lois com uma expressão tensa.

'Oi, Clark... Lois...', ela os cumprimentou. 'Clark, posso falar com você em particular?'

'Não temos mais nada a dizer um para o outro, Lana.', afirmou Clark.

'Clark, por favor.', ela pediu, com os olhos marejados.

'Melhor eu ir ver o Bart, vai que ele resolve comer não só a comida, como a mesa da cozinha e todos os móveis...', disse Lois, se retirando, mas sua mão foi segura por Clark.

'Não precisa, Lois, não haverá conversa alguma.', afirmou Clark.

'Clark!', exclamou Lana, chateada. Ela reparou nos olhares que o casal trocou. 'Ah entendo... Então você já me substituiu. É assim que você me amava... Me pediu em casamento e como eu disse não, por razões fortes, você me esquece do dia pra noite!'

'Ok, eu realmente não quero fazer parte disso.', disse Lois, já se aborrecendo.

'Sabe, Lois...', disse Lana, fitando-a. 'Clark Kent não é exatamente o que você pensa que ele é. Como nós todos pensávamos...', ela fitou o irritado Clark. 'Lex sempre teve razão em desconfiar dele. E sabe porque ele está com você? Porque eu não aceitei o pedido de casamento! E porque irei me casar com Lex!', ela contou e Lois mordeu o lábio. 'Sempre foi assim. A gente briga e ele procura outras...'

Lois cruzou os braços. Sua vontade era dar uns tapas em Lana, mas se conteve.

'Você segue a mesma cartilha dele, Lana, não entendo a razão de tanta raiva.', afirmou Lois, para surpresa de Lana. 'Tantos foram, tantos vieram na sua vida... Eu vi o que o Clark passou em cada briguinha de vocês. E agora você está justamente com Lex Luthor. Vai casar com ele! Que direito você tem de exigir alguma coisa, de fazer cobranças?! Ponha-se no seu lugar! E agora com licença, por que eu realmente não tenho paciência para tanta infantilidade...'

Lois saiu dali praticamente marchando, seguida por Shelby. Clark olhou furioso para Lana.

'Qual é a sua, hein?! Veio aqui criar atritos comigo e Lois?! Você realmente não é quem eu pensava Lana!'

'E você muito menos, Clark!', ela gritou, indignada. 'Me deu vontade de contar **tudo **o que você é, mas eu jurei ficar calada! Mas eu aposto que, quando ela descobrir a verdade, por que um dia ela irá descobrir, Lois te deixa! Na mesma hora!', afirmou Lana, deixando Clark balançado. Ela deu um sorriso maldoso. 'E nem que o chão se abra e você faça a Terra girar ao contrário, ela volta para você! Nenhuma mulher é louca o suficiente de aguentar o ônus de ser namorada do alienígena! Aproveite enquanto pode, Clark.'

Lana se virou para sair do celeiro, mas ainda ouviu a voz magoada de Clark.

'Não sei como eu pensei um dia ter amado você...'

Lana sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Sabia que nunca mais Clark lhe daria outra chance. Estava tudo definitivamente acabado.

Assim que Lana foi embora, Kal saiu de onde estava e balançou a cabeça, contrariado.

'Realmente não sei como perdi tanto tempo com essa cobra...', ele murmurou e Clark o fitou. 'E agora ela será a futura sra Luthor! Aposto que se adaptará facilmente, é bem capaz de passar a perna em Lex e Lionel!', ele riu. 'Essa daí é uma criatura bastante ardilosa...'

'Agora eu entendo porque você a detesta tanto.', disse Clark, sério.

'Eu já a odiei muito. Hoje, somente desprezo. Ela não vale a pena.'

Clark apenas assentiu, concordando.

Bart estava ajudando Martha a lavar a louça. O rapaz se revelou uma distração para Martha, que estava sempre preocupada com Jonathan. Lois estava bebericando um pouco de café e lendo tudo que Chloe conseguira saber sobre Gina Donavan. Lois estava ansiosa para desmascarar os Luthor. Clark entrou na sala e sentou à mesa, diante de Lois, que não desviou o olhar do notebook.

'Ahn... Lois... Sobre o que aconteceu no celeiro...'

'O que é que tem, Clark?', ela continuou olhando para a tela.

'Lana está fora de si. Eu não sei o que deu nela. Aliás, ela já foi embora e espero que não volte nunca mais, porque sabe que não é bem vinda...', ele suspirou. 'Lois, eu não fiquei com você por causa do noivado de Lana e Lex, juro.'

Lois suspirou e fitou Clark.

'Eu sempre ouvi dizer que tem ex que são como pedra no sapato, mas essa sua ex é a pior versão de todas.', ela fez uma careta. 'Clark, em outros tempos eu pularia fora. Não gosto da novela Clark e Lana...'

'Não existe mais Clark e Lana.', ele afirmou.

'Eu sei. Pelo menos, da sua parte.', ela disse e ele ficou aliviado. 'Mas foi muito chato. Aborrecido. Se Lana vier fazer ceninha de novo, vou ser obrigada a dar uns tapas nela e lembre-se que eu tenho treinamento militar.'

Clark achou graça.

'Ela não teria chances.', Clark pôs sua mão sobre a de Lois. 'Pode ficar tranquila, ela agora viu que não adianta mais vir aqui, nem me procurar, essa página da minha vida já foi virada.'

'Melhor assim...', ela murmurou. 'Agora, vamos falar de um assunto realmente sério: Gina Donavan, Luthor e como iremos desmascará-los.'

'Sou todo ouvidos.'

**Dia seguinte**

Não foi fácil, mas Lois e Clark conseguiram colocar Gina contra a parede e ela confessou ter contratado Walther para matar Jonathan Kent. Mas afirmou ter sido ideia sua, que Lex não tinha nenhum envolvimento com isso. E como não havia provas contra Lex, apenas Gina foi para a cadeia como mandante do crime contra Jonathan e a pessoa que atirou em Walther.

Jonathan foi recebido com festa em casa, Martha chorou de felicidade e todos comemoraram.

'Obrigado a todos vocês.', disse Jonathan, olhando para Clark, Chloe e Lois. 'Nunca vou esquecer o que fizeram.'

'Não podíamos deixar um inocente pagar por um crime que não cometeu.', afirmou Chloe.

'Estamos felizes por você estar livre, pai.', disse Clark, sorridente.

'Infelizmente não deu para pegar o Luthor, porque eu duvido muito que aquela Gina tenha vindo aqui e pego a arma do Sr. K.', afirmou Lois. 'Mas o que é dele está guardado. Luthor tem muitos esqueletos no armário e um dia as coisas sempre veem a tona.'

'Você gostou mesmo de bancar a detetive, não é, Lois?', perguntou Chloe, bem humorada.

'Detetive não... Mas quem sabe... jornalista?', ela disse e os outros apoiaram.

'Lois Lane, a intrépida repórter. Quem sabe não trabalhamos juntas no Planeta Diário?', disse Chloe, sorrindo.

Lois apenas fez um ar misterioso e ganhou um beijinho de Clark. Lois não parecia mais se importar que todos soubessem que ela e Clark estavam juntos, até porque tinham a aprovação do casal Kent. Todos brindaram e estavam conversando, quando o celular de Chloe tocou. Ela foi atender e ficou subitamente séria.

'Oh, meu Deus... Ok, obrigada...', a loirinha desligou o celular e olhou para os outros, que estavam curiosos. 'É Lana. Ela sofreu um grave acidente ontem à noite. Está no hospital entre a vida e a morte. E quer falar com você, Clark.'

Clark ficou chocado.

**Central Medical Smallville**

Clark chegou ao hospital e foi barrado por Lex, que se pôs à sua frente.

'O que está fazendo aqui, Kent?'

'Vim falar com Lana, Luthor. Ela quem pediu para que eu viesse.'

'Lana não está em condições de pedir nada.', afirmou Lex, irritado.

Lionel se intrometeu, colocando a mão no ombro do filho.

'Lex, deixe essa rixa de lado pelo menos por agora. Deixe que Clark fale com Lana. Ela está entre a vida e a morte, deixe que esse que pode ser seu último pedido ser atendido.'

'Ok. Só cinco minutos, Clark.', avisou Lex, saindo da frente dele.

Clark olhou para Lionel e depois se dirigiu ao quarto onde Lana estava. Ela respirava através de aparelhos e os olhos estavam fechados. Parecia quase morta. Clark ficou pena. Ficara muito magoado com as atitudes recentes de Lana, mas não lhe queria mal. Ele se aproximou da cama.

'Hey, Lana. Sou eu, Clark. Você pediu que eu viesse.'

Lana abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

'Clark... Clark, eu te amo.', ela ficou com os olhos úmidos. 'Me perdoe...'

'Eu perdoo. Está tudo bem, você precisa ficar calma.', ele disse, preocupado.

'Clark... Lex... Eu me enganei com ele... Lex... Ele... ele não é bom... Não é...', ela sussurrou, falando com dificuldade.

'Ele fez alguma coisa contra você?', quis saber Clark.

'Ele... ele te odeia... ele... ele quer... descobrir... quem você é... o que... você esconde...', ela respirou fundo. 'Ele desconfia... que eu sei... Então brigamos... Ele me bateu... eu fugi... E perdi o controle do carro... ele... ele me perseguiu... ele é louco... louco...'

Clark ficou chocado e indignado. Sabia que a obsessão de Lex não tinha limites. Aquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo, agora estava cada vez mais se tornando um grande inimigo.

'Eu... eu não contei... juro...'

'Eu sei. Está tudo bem.', disse Clark, tranquilo.

'Eu... sempre vou... te amar, Clark... Sempre...', ela afirmou e fechou os olhos.

Clark olhou com pena para Lana. Nunca pensou que ela estaria em uma situação como aquela. Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto.

'Melhor o senhor sair, ela está muito fraca.', recomendou

'Ok. Descanse, Lana.'

Clark saiu do quarto. Cinco minutos depois , começou uma correria pelos corredores e Clark viu os médicos e enfermeiros entrando no quarto de Lana. Eles fizeram o que podiam, mas após algumas tentativas, Lana Lang veio à óbito. Lex olhou para Clark com ódio no olhar.

'Isso tudo culpa sua, Clark Kent.'

'Minha ou sua, Lex? Foi você quem bateu nela e a perseguiu!', acusou Clark.

Lex não se abalou e ficou cara a cara com seu maior inimigo. Não havia uma pessoa no mundo que ele mais odiasse que não fosse Clark Kent.

'Não importa quanto tempo eu leve, irei acabar com você, Clark.'

'Eu não tenho medo. Sempre irei enfrentá-lo.', jurou Clark.

'Já basta, vocês dois.', disse Lionel, separando-os. 'Lana está morta. Respeitem isso. Agora é preciso cuidar do funeral.'

Clark saiu dali e chegou em casa abalado. Uma parte de si sentia-se culpado. Se não estivesse com tanta raiva de Lana naquela noite, poderia tê-la ajudado de alguma forma. Ele viu Kal no celeiro e foi falar com ele.

'Kal... Lana acaba de falecer...'

Kal suspirou. Ele não podia dizer que estava arrasado, mas ainda assim era uma triste notícia.

'Eu desconfiei que alguém pudesse morrer nessa nova linha temporal. Com Lois viva, outra vida poderia ser cobrada no lugar dela, para preencher o buraco que ficou. É uma pena... Lana poderia ter tido uma segunda chance e mudado o jeito de ser... Se bem que ela ia casar com Lex...'

'Foi culpa dele.', afirmou Clark. 'Lana me contou que Lex bateu nela e a perseguiu. O carro dela foi atingido por um ônibus, segundo Lionel me contou. E ele age como se eu fosse o responsável! É o fim da picada...'

'Lex sempre será um inimigo.', afirmou Kal. 'Ele nunca irá desistir de tentar te destruir.'

'Eu sei. E acho que ele só ficou com Lana porque eu gostava dela. Papai tem razão, Lex sempre me invejou...', o rapaz suspirou. 'Uma pena que tenha sido assim. Lana tinha um vida inteira pela frente...'

Kal assentiu, concordando e depois resolveu abordar outro assunto.

'Bem, eu não ia falar, mas você iria descobrir de qualquer forma. Eu vou embora, garoto. Vou retornar ao meu futuro.'

Clark ficou boquiaberto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 09**

Para surpresa de muitos, tanto o velório, quanto o enterro de Lana Lang foi fechado, nem mesmo sua tia Nell, - que a criou desde a infância após a trágica morte dos pais dela por causa da chuva de meteoros – apareceu no último adeus da mestiça. Todos sabiam que foram ordens expressas de Lex Luthor, que cuidou de tudo.

Clark bem que tentou se despedir da ex-namorada, mas apenas conseguiu conversar com Lionel.

'Lex proibiu que os amigos viessem se despedir de Lana! É um absurdo!', protestou Clark. 'Chloe está arrasada! Nem a tia dela apareceu aqui!'

'Lana já não era muito próxima da tia desde que ela foi embora de Smallville.', justificou Lionel. 'E bem, você conhece Lex. Ele achou melhor assim. Foi tudo muito repentino e traumatizante.'

'Eu sei...', concordou Clark. 'Eu... gostaria de tê-la salvo...', ele confessou.

'Talvez esse tenha sido o destino dela...', disse Lionel, conformado. 'Eu posso lhe confessar algo?'

'Claro.', disse Clark, curioso.

'Acho que foi melhor para Lana não ter se casado com Lex. Ele não é bom com relacionamentos. Ele tem uma visão distorcida de amor. Sempre fere, manipula e mina as pessoas que diz amar. Como se tudo que tocasse, viesse a perecer...', disse Lionel com tom de lamento.

'É um pouco pesado ouvir isso de você... É o pai dele.', disse Clark, surpreso.

'Infelizmente, por ser pai de Lex, eu sei exatamente do que estou falando.', afirmou Lionel, serio. 'Não que eu não me importo. Lex é meu filho, meu único filho, e eu me preocupo com ele. Mas a cada ação, a cada decisão, eu vejo Lex indo por um caminho sem volta. E eu temo que ele tenha absoluta consciência disso...'

Clark ficou sério.

Lois estava caminhando pela fazenda e foi até o celeiro. Sabia que Clark havia ido ao enterro de Lana. Não poderia mentir para si mesma. Aquilo a incomodava, por mais pena que tivesse do triste fim de Lana Lang. A ligação de Clark e Lana era muito forte. Mesmo com tudo que acontecera, Lois sabia que Clark ainda guardava sentimentos pela mestiça, sem contar que os dois nunca puderam ficar juntos de fato, tudo atrapalhava o romance dos dois. Era como se fosse algo que ficasse pendente.

Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Ela entrou no celeiro e logo se viu olhando o velho baú do namorado. Lembranças da infância, da escola, do time de futebol, fotos com os pais, Chloe, Pete, Lana... Pessoas marcantes na vida dele.

Lois suspirou. Nisso, sentiu a presença no celeiro. A mesma presença que cuidava dela. Lois olhou em redor.

'Você está aqui? Está? Me dê um sinal...', ela pediu. 'Por favor...'

Lois sentiu um vento soprando e balançando levemente os seus cabelos. Era Kal quem havia usado o super sopro de modo mais leve possível, que parecesse quase uma brisa. Lois sorriu.

'Você está sempre por aqui. Sempre perto.', ela sentou na escada. 'Pra você eu posso falar. Eu ando me sentindo deslocada aqui. Claro, fiquei feliz por ter ajudado o Sr. K, mas eu sinto que Smallville não é o meu lugar... Preciso de mais. Preciso de um propósito, de me sentir realmente útil... E... acho que preciso de um tempo longe daqui. Um tempo para mim. Para colocar minhas ideias em dia...', ela suspirou.

Kal notava a tristeza na voz de Lois. Ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, mas não podia. Queria poder pelo menos se despedir dela...

Lois suspirou mais uma vez.

'É isso... É melhor eu ir agora. Preciso preparar as palavras certas para dizer aos Kent e... ao Smallville. Não vai ser fácil...'

Lois se levantou e saiu do celeiro. Kal saiu das sombras e suspirou, pesaroso. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Clark e Chloe foram ao cemitério quando o enterro terminou e Lex e Lionel haviam ido embora. Chorando, a loirinha depositou flores no túmulo de Lana. Clark lembrou de quando conhecera Lana, o quanto a achara bonita e delicada, que se apaixonara por ela de imediato, sonhando com o dia em que a vizinha o notasse. Mas seu relacionamento com a garota mais desejada e popular da escola sempre fora complicado e com os anos, fora piorando. Eles nunca conseguiram se entender de fato. E agora, ele carregaria a culpa de não tê-la salvo de um destino cruel. Um destino que poderia ter sido de Lois.

'Eu queria poder ter salvo as duas,Chloe...', murmurou Clark.

A loirinha enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para o amigo.

'Eu sei, Clark. Também não queria que isso tivesse acontecido com Lana. Foi terrível...'

'Como eu não percebi que salvando Lois, outra vida seria cobrada?', ele se perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Você se arrepende de ter salvo Lois?', perguntou Chloe, fitando-o.

'Não. Até por que eu não a salvei.', ele teve u estalo. 'Foi Kal! Foi ele quem nos avisou, ele quem alterou a timeline com a chegada nesse presente, ele quem salvou Lois! Eu cheguei atrasado, lembra?'

'Clark... Kal é você.', lembrou Chloe.

'Eu sei, mas... É um outro eu. Um eu que sempre odiou Lana, ele nunca fez questão de esconder isso...'

Chloe olhou nos olhos do melhor amigo, chocada com a linha de pensamento dele.

'Clark, você não está pensando que isso tudo foi planejado, está? Por que Kal é **você**! É **você** no futuro!'

'Um futuro que pode nem existir, já que tudo foi alterado.', retorquiu Clark. 'Ele modificou o próprio destino!'

'Clark!', a loirinha estava boquiaberta. 'Você...', ela respirou fundo. 'Lois iria morrer, por isso Kal a salvou! Aliás, Lois salvou o seu pai! Ele poderia ter sido atingido por aquela bala!', ela exclamou, já irritada.

'Eu sei!', ele exclamou e depois suspirou. 'Eu só me sinto responsável! Tenta entender, Chloe!'

'Clark, você não é Deus! Não pode prever tudo, nem evitar que as coisas aconteçam! E lembre-se que foi Lana quem escolheu ficar com Lex! E quem fica com Lex, tem que ter em mente que não será um mar de rosas e os riscos são maiores! Infelizmente, Lana se arriscou e perdeu.'

'Kal deveria ter pensado nisso também.', ele disse, sério.

Chloe apenas suspirou.

Clark chegou em casa aborrecido. Chloe ficara tão chateada com a conversa deles no cemitério que não trocara mais uma única palavra com o amigo. Ela não compreendia. Para Clark, era como se, de alguma forma, houvesse jogado com o destino. Ele não queria que Lois morresse, mas também não queria que a vida de Lana fosse dada em troca. Não queria carregar o peso da morte de ninguém nas costas. Aquilo martelava na sua cabeça.

Clark entrou em casa e viu Martha embalando doces em embalagens. Bart lambia as latas de leite condensado.

'Alguém vai fazer um piquenique?', perguntou Clark.

Bart e Martha trocaram olhares e depois Martha olhou séria para o filho.

'Estou fazendo para Lois. Para ela levar...', contou, em um tom triste.

'Lois vai viajar?', estranhou Clark.

'Melhor você ir falar com ela, grandão.', aconselhou Bart.

Clark assentiu e subiu a escada. Lois terminava de arrumar a mochila. Ela pegou a estrela de gelo e sorriu. Sentia que seu guardião jamais a abandonaria. Clark entrou no quarto e viu a estrela.

'Lois... Que estrela é essa?', ele observou o objeto. Reconheceu como um dos cristais da Fortaleza. Aquilo só podia ser coisa de Kal. 'Quem te deu isso?'

'Um amigo.', ela disse, sucinta e colocou a estrela na mochila, fechando-a. Lois colocou as mãos no bolso. 'Clark, preciso falar com você.'

'Fala. Minha mãe disse que você iria viajar... Ordens do General de novo?'

'Não.', ela suspirou. 'Eu consegui reaver a minha vaga na Met-U. Vou terminar a faculdade de jornalismo.'

'Isso é ótimo, Lois!', ele exclamou, sorrindo. 'Então é por isso que você está viajando, vai morar no campus...', ele deduziu e ela assentiu, triste. Ele se aproximou. 'Sempre irei te ver. Além do mais, estou pensando em continuar a faculdade também. Quem sabe jornalismo? Eu escrevia uns artigos descentes para o _The Torch_, você quem disse...'

'Eu sei e reafirmo que você tem talento...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Mas eu acho que, por enquanto, é melhor que eu fique... um pouco sozinha por lá...', ela falou e ele franziu a testa. 'Namorar distrai um pouco a gente e bem... nós não somos exatamente namorados...'

'Ainda somos amigos com benefícios?', ele perguntou, estranhando, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa. 'Pensei que tivéssemos passado essa fase...'

'Acho que continuamos... amigos.', ela sentenciou. 'E eu gosto disso.'

'Lois!', ele exclamou, surpreso. 'Eu não entendo! Nós estávamos bem e agora, do nada, você decide ir embora!'

'Não é do nada, Clark!', ela rebateu, exasperada. 'Eu resolvi tomar um rumo na vida, ok?! Não ser só a maluquete engraçada que mal serve para servir bolinhos em uma lanchonete no fim do mundo! Eu preciso fazer algo que faça a diferença, entende?'

Clark assentiu, concordando.

'Entendo. Mas Lois, o fato de você querer ser jornalista, crescer profissionalmente, não obrigatoriamente tem que anular nós dois! Não faz sentido!', ele olhou para o teto, exasperado. 'Meu Deus que dia o de hoje! Que dia! Primeiro Lex, agora você...'

'Você confrontou Lex por causa de Lana? Eu soube que ele proibiu a todos de assistir o velório e o enterro...', disse Lois, fitando-o com atenção.

'Lex está cada vez mais intransigente... Chloe e eu só conseguimos nos despedir de Lana depois que os Luthor foram embora...', ele contou, indignado. 'Lex só fez isso por que me odeia.'

'Ele sabia o quanto isso ia te machucar.', ela deduziu. 'Por tudo que houve entre você e Lana, por tudo que foram um para o outro... Lex colocou o dedo na ferida, como sempre.'

Clark olhou Lois com atenção.

'Lois, você está indo embora por que eu fui ao enterro de Lana?'

'Claro que não, Clark!', ela reagiu. 'Você tinha todo direito de se despedir dela, quem você pensa que eu sou?! Não era amiga dela, mas nunca lhe desejei mal!'

'Eu sei.', ele baixou a cabeça e depois a fitou. 'Desculpe. É que o dia hoje foi cheio... Lois, por que você não deixa para ir à Met-U amanhã? Assim nós conversamos e...'

'Não, Clark, eu preciso ir hoje. Foi um sufoco conseguir essa readmissão, ainda mais com meu histórico...', ela revirou os olhos. 'Prometi me comportar.'

'Isso é algo que eu gostaria de ver.', ele implicou, mas ela não sorriu. Clark suspirou. 'Por que você está desistindo de nós, Lois?'

'Por que eu acho que não existe nós.', ela foi sincera e ele ficou sem fala. 'Eu sei que nós temos uma grande atração um pelo outro, sei que existe uma química, embora a gente não tenha testado tudo...', ela sorriu, maliciosa. 'Mas... nós somos muito novos ainda. E acho que é muito cedo para definir o que temos... ou não temos. É melhor assim, Clark.'

'Você está equivocada, Lois. Totalmente.'

Clark protestou e a beijou. Lois tentou resistir, mas conforme sentia o gosto dele, mais se rendia. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, seus corpos se aproximaram e quando perceberam, estava caindo abraçados em cima da cama. Clark passou a dar beijos no rosto, pescoço de Lois, enquanto sua mão entrava sinuosamente por debaixo da blusa dela. Lois fechou os olhos. Seu corpo dizia que ela deveria se entregar, estava rendida, adorando cada toque do amado, mas então ela abriu os olhos.

_Amado! _

Ela amava Clark Kent! E isso caiu como uma bomba sobre Lois. Por isso ela queria tanto fugir. Era péssima em relacionamentos. E uma parte de si achava que ele ainda tinha sentimentos por outra.

Lois empurrou Clark, surpreendendo-o.

'Chega, Clark! Sai de cima de mim, por favor!', Ela pediu e ele a fitou, com a testa franzida. Lois se irritou. 'Sai, Clark!'

Clark se levantou e Lois sentou na cama, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo.

'Não vai rolar.', ela decidiu. 'Lois & Clark, nunca vai rolar.', ela se levantou, pegou a mochila e saiu do quarto.

Clark olhou para o teto, sem saber o que pensar.

Lois se despediu de Jonathan, Martha e Bart. Shelby ganiu baixinho, com as orelhas abaixadas e foi afagado pela moça.

'Também vou sentir sua falta, Shel...', ela sussurrou e levou uma lambida na mão.

'Dê notícias, Lois.', pediu Martha. 'Não esqueça de nós.'

'Jamais.', ela afirmou e entrou no carro, onde Chloe já aguardava. Lois ainda olhou para a casa, procurando Clark, mas ele não apareceu. Ela olhou para o alto e viu um borrão azul e vermelho cruzando o céu. Lois sorriu. Era o seu guardião. 'Adeus...', ela sussurrou, triste.

O carro partiu da fazenda e Clark apenas olhou o veículo sumir pela estrada. Pensou em correr atrás de Lois e impedi-la de ir embora, mas não o fez. Não iria forçá-la. Não iria mais mexer no destino. Sempre resultavam nas piores consequências...

Alguns minutos depois, Clark entrou no celeiro pisando duro e encarou Kal, que se preparava para entrar na máquina do tempo.

'Como se sente vendo que seu plano deu certo?'

'Do que você está falando, garoto?', estranhou Kal.

'Você armou tudo isso! Desde o começo!', acusou Clark. 'Você me usou para mudar o destino! Você sabia que uma vida seria cobrada! E se livrou daquela que tanto odiava!'

'Você acha que eu tramei a morte de Lana Lang?', Kal o olhou, boquiaberto. 'Tem noção do absurdo que está dizendo?! Eu sou **você**, Clark! Eu sou você no futuro!'

'Um futuro que não existe mais, pelo menos, não do jeito que você deixou!', exclamou Clark. 'Você alterou a linha temporal! E eu, burro demais, nem percebi que estava sendo manipulado!'

'CLARK!', berrou Kal, segurando-o pelos ombros. 'Eu jamais tramaria a morte de alguém! JAMAIS! Você melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disso!'

'Eu não sei se acredito em você...', disse Clark, com um olhar chateado. 'Não sei mais o que pensar... Só sei que, de alguma forma, eu fui responsável pela morte de Lana!'

'Então, você preferia que Lois tivesse morrido, é isso?'

'NÃO!', berrou Clark, irritado. 'Não! Eu não queria que ninguém morresse, entende?! NINGUÉM! Como eu posso ser um herói, se eu manipulo o tempo ao meu bel-prazer, se eu faço as coisas segundo as minhas conveniências?! Como?!'

Kal suspirou, consternado e depois olhou para Clark.

'Eu sei que você não acredita, que está magoado, sentido, porque no fundo, você ainda gostava de Lana. Você ainda a via como a vizinha que um dia poderia olhar para você.', ele falou e atalhou os protestos de Clark. 'Eu não te recrimino por isso. Mas acredite, eu não planejei a morte de ninguém. Lembra que eu pedi para você não fazer barganhas com Jor-El? Por que eu temia que uma vida fosse cobrada no lugar da de Lois. Eu sinceramente acho que Lana Lang só foi vitima das próprias escolhas. Mas isso, você só poderá enxergar com o tempo, quando o luto passar. Extravase a dor. Nunca é bom guardar, faz mal à gente. E futuramente, pense no que eu lhe disse. Eu não vim até aqui para te prejudicar, Clark, nem a ninguém. Eu nem mesmo queria interferir. Só vim me despedir de um tempo que eu achava que tinha sido feliz. Apenas isso.', ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Clark, que segurava as lágrimas, à custo. 'Adeus. O futuro me aguarda.'

Kal entrou na máquina do tempo, ativou-a e logo sumiu dali.

Logo após a partida de Kal, Bart também foi embora. Ele planejava fazer uma jornada e quem sabe, encontrar outras pessoas com as mesmas habilidades. Convidou Clark, mas o rapaz tinha outros planos. Estava decidido a não ser como a sua versão do futuro. Ele faria o treinamento dado por Jor-El e assim, não mais erraria com aqueles que precisavam de sua ajuda. Ele finalmente aceitara o seu destino. Usar suas habilidades para um bem maior.

Clark se despediu de Martha e Jonathan. Os pais o abraçaram longamente. Martha beijou a cabeça do filho.

'Eu sei que você precisa ir, Clark, mas tome cuidado. Lembre-se que além de kriptoniano, você é humano. Jor-El tem lá as ideias dele, mas esses dons que você tem, nunca devem ser usados para subjugar os outros. Não esqueça de Smallville. Não esqueça de nós.'

'Nunca.', ele jurou, com lágrimas nos olhos. 'Vocês são a minha vida. Eu quero poder ser um dia metade do que vocês são.'

Jonathan abraçou o filho.

'Você já é um ser humano incrível, Clark. Eu sei que você terá um grande caminho pela frente e saberá trilhá-lo da melhor forma. E lembre-se: você sempre nos terá.'

'Eu sei. E eu sempre estarei aqui para vocês...', ele prometeu.

Os três trocaram um último abraço longamente. Clark, então, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, saiu andando até super acelerar até a Fortaleza do Ártico.

Durante três longos anos, Kal-El dedicou-se ao treinamento dado por Jor-El. A meta era que Clark aprendesse a usar suas habilidades não só para pequenos salvamentos, mas para ajudar toda a Humanidade. Essa era a sua missão. Ser um símbolo de esperança entre os homens. Não deveria impor-se aqueles que deveria salvar, nem tentar subjugá-los, muito menos modificar as suas vidas ao seu bel-prazer, mas sim, ajudá-los a quem sabe, ter um mundo melhor.

Deveria ser mais do que apenas Clark Kent, o pacato garoto criado no Kansas, filho de um fazendeiro e uma dona de casa. A outra faceta de Clark deveria inspirar as pessoas. Inspirar para o bem.

Clark muitas vezes ficava com medo. Ele poderia ser tudo isso? Não era perfeito. Errara muito. E no tempo em que ficou na Fortaleza e depois fazendo sua jornada pelo mundo, ele pensou nas pessoas que passaram por sua vida. Seus queridos pais, que o ensinaram tudo para que ele se tornasse um homem de bem e de caráter; os amigos, Pete Ross, Chloe, que sempre o apoiou em todos os momentos; lembrou das traições de Lex, daquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo; de Lana, que teve um fim trágico, mas que naquele momento, pensando com calma, ele via que tudo fora escolha dela. Lana nunca foi empurrada para Luthor. Ao contrário, sempre fora avisada de quem ele era, mas preferiu ficar cega e seguir em frente. Talvez mesmo para provocar o ex-namorado. Era uma coisa que Lana costumava fazer, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Então ele lembrou de Kal. E de como fora injusto com seu eu do futuro. Kal não quisera interferir. Ele queria apenas se despedir de pessoas queridas e partir em paz. Mas Chloe e Clark o pressionaram a revelar detalhes do futuro. Um futuro nada promissor, de amargura e solidão. Clark ficara muito assustado. Seu maior medo era ficar sozinho e Kal era a realização daquele futuro terrível. Clark agora via que ele **quisera sim**, mudar o futuro. Não soube foi lidar com as consequências disso.

E aí ele pensava em Lois. Que deveria ter lutado por ela. Que deveria ter sido mais maduro. Deveria ter percebido o que ela percebeu de imediato.

_Ele ainda não estava pronto._

Doía em Clark saber que nunca mais tivera contato com Lois. Ela simplesmente sumira. E pior, sabia que na época, ele, de certo modo, culpara-a pela morte de Lana. **Pela vida cobrada**. E isso era tremendamente injusto. Realmente não merecera Lois e por isso, a vira sair de sua vida sem que ele ao menos fizesse um esforço maior para impedir.

Clark sentia que havia jogado a felicidade pela janela. Um dia, talvez, reencontrasse Lois, mas teria uma segunda chance? Ou ela já haveria encontrado alguém melhor, alguém que a valorizasse de verdade? Era uma dúvida que corroía Clark.

Na sua jornada pelo mundo, ele soube que Lois virara mesmo jornalista. E uma jornalista famosa. A intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, assim a chamavam. Suas matérias estavam cada vez mais famosas e tinham muita credibilidade.

Clark tinha orgulho de Lois. Queria poder encontrá-la um dia...

E foi assim, de ano a ano, aprendendo, pensando em suas ações, pensando no que perdeu, que Clark concluiu seu treinamento e saiu voando pelo céu no Ártico rumo ao seu destino.


	11. Chapter 11

Super

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava finalizando sua matéria quando Jimmy a abordou. Após trabalhar alguns meses no Inquisitor, Lois conseguiu entrar para equipe do famoso jornal de Metropolis. Ela achava na época que faria uma dupla com a prima, Chloe, mas surpreendentemente, a loirinha abrira mão do jornalismo e agora trabalhava para a filial das Indústrias Wayne em Metropolis.

Chloe afirmara para Lois que o jornalismo não fora aquilo que ela imaginara na época da escola e hoje em dia estava mais realizada lidando com aquilo que realmente gostava: computadores. Lois apenas se conformara.

Então, Lois decidiu que trabalharia somente sozinha. Não gostava de duplas. Bem que Steve Lombard tentara formar uma parceria com ela ( e levá-la para cama também, mas Lois recusara ambos) e com o decorrer do tempo, Lois começou a ser conhecida na redação com a _Mad Dog Lane_, já que parecia não ter medo de nada e sempre se arriscava em suas matérias.

Jimmy colocou um papel em cima da mesa da repórter.

'O que você queria, Lois! O juiz te autorizou a ir para o Ártico saber o que tanto os militares escavam por lá!'

'Beleza, Jimmy!', ela vibrou, pegando o papel. 'O tenente Nelson me proibiu de ver o que estava acontecendo, mas ele esquece que eu sou filha de um General três estrelas! Vou preparar as malas.'

'Ei, Lois, não quer um fotógrafo para registrar o que é que seja que esteja lá?', sugeriu Jimmy, segurando a câmera que levava pendurada no pescoço.

'Desculpe, Jimmy, mas o tenente Nelson já não fará exatamente uma festa quando me vir, imagina se ele dá de cara com um fotógrafo por lá.', ela disse e ele assentiu conformado. 'Teremos outros furos de reportagem pela frente...', ela o consolou.

'JIMMY! MEU CAFÉ!', berrou o editor-chefe, Perry White, de sua sala.

O rapaz ruivo suspirou.

'No que depender do chefe, meu único furo será na embalagem do café...', ele murmurou. 'Já vou, chefe!', gritou e saiu dali.

Lois sorriu. Ela gostava daquela vida agitada no jornal. Sentia que finalmente encontrara sua vocação e não era mais aquela garota sem rumo que fora há três anos atrás. Lembrar dessa fase de sua vida à remetia à Clark e aos Kent. Ela ainda mantinha contato com o casal e de vez em quando ia visitá-los, mas nunca mais vira Clark. Os pais disseram que ele fora estudar na Europa graças a uma bolsa de estudos. Porém, Clark nunca estava em Smallville em época de festas. Era como se ele tivesse sumido no mundo.

Lois não fazia muitas perguntas. Sabia que o casal sentia falta do único filho e ela própria não queria tocar em velhas feridas. Fora tola em se apaixonar por Clark naquela época, sabendo que quem ele amava realmente fora Lana Lang, mas depois de tudo, aprendera a lição. Nunca mais se envolver romanticamente para valer com alguém. Ela chegara a ter seus pequenos namoros, mas nada sério. Lois preferia se resguardar nesse campo da vida. Chorara demais por causa de Clark, tivera ímpetos de ir atrás dele, lamentara-se, culpara-se achando que tinha sido precipitada, mas o tempo curava mesmo todas as feridas. Era melhor assim. Clark e ela nunca dariam certo.

'LANE, VENHA AQUI, JÁ!', berrou Perry, tirando Lois de seus pensamentos.

'Já vou, Chefe!', ela exclamou, correu até a sala do editor e entrou. 'O que foi?'

'Fecha a porta.', ele mandou e depois acenou que ela viesse até a mesa onde varias fotos estavam espalhadas. Perry olhou para Lois e Jimmy. 'O que parece à vocês?'

Lois olhou com atenção. Um borrão azul e vermelho em todas as fotos! A morena sentiu o coração disparar. _Era ele! Era o seu guardião!_ Ele voltara, depois de todos aqueles anos... Ela sabia que um dia ele retornaria para sua vida. Lois pegou uma foto.

'Parece um pássaro.'

'Parece um avião.', sugeriu Jimmy.

'Pois pra mim, parece notícia!', gritou Perry, erguendo-se da cadeira. 'Esse homem-pássaro vem fazendo aparições por todo mundo! Tóquio, Paris, Roma, Tel Aviv, Beirute, Rio de Janeiro, Lima e várias outras cidades! E tudo começou na África! Ninguém nunca viu o rosto dele, mas é questão de tempo! E quero meus repórteres nisso!'

'Eu poderia tirar uma bela foto dele, Chefe.', disse Jimmy, sorridente.

'Melhore o foco, Olsen e conversaremos.', disse Perry, sério e Jimmy deu um pequeno suspiro. Perry olhou para Lois. 'Você acha que consegue, Lane? Consegue pegar esse homem-voador?'

Lois olhou de novo para a foto. Ela sabia que era o seu guardião. Seria uma oportunidade de finalmente ver o rosto dele. Ela deu um sorriso confiante.

'Considere feito, Chefe!'

'Ótimo, é assim que eu gosto!', exclamou Perry. 'Esse sujeito foi visto em Metropolis. Salvou uma garotinha de 5 anos que caiu do 25º andar do prédio onde morava. E algumas pessoas já relataram um borrão azul e vermelho passeando por aqui. Quero o nome dele. Quero saber quem é ele, para que time torce, qual comida ele prefere, de onde ele veio, para onde vai...! Quero TUDO! E quero para ontem!'

'Pode deixar, Chefe! Depois que eu vou voltar do Ártico, cuido disso!', afirmou Lois.

'Lane, você não me ouviu?! Isso aqui é sério!'

'Minha matéria também é séria, Perry!', ela protestou. 'Alguma coisa, dizem até que pode ser uma nave que não foi feita aqui na Terra, caiu lá no Ártico. E os militares sabem e estão escondendo, por isso me proibiram de chegar perto! Mas eu vou ver com meus próprios olhos, ou não me chamo Lois Lane!'

Perry bufou. Parar variar, Lois só queria fazer o que lhe dava na telha. Se não fosse a melhor repórter daquele jornal...

'Está bem. Escuta: eu quero você na cola desse cara que anda voando sobre Metropolis, quero uma matéria detalhada, uma entrevista!'

'É, mas se a queda da nave tiver a ver com o homem-pássaro?', ela sugeriu.

'Lane, isso é coisa de Hollywood, não mistura as estações!', resmungou Perry.

'Chefe, nós nunca vimos algo assim! Nunca um cara saiu por aí voando e salvando as pessoas!', ela argumentou. 'Vai que a nave é o meio de transporte no qual ele chegou aqui? Vai que é a casa dele? Sei lá! Tudo pode ser! Mas eu só poderei saber se for lá. O juiz já me autorizou.', ela mostrou o papel.

'Ok, ok...', Perry se deu por vencido e checou a pressão. 'Veja essa história de nave, mas se for só um avião qualquer, você retorna imediatamente! E leve Jimmy com você para tentar tirar fotos do homem-voador!', ele ordenou e Jimmy sorriu, empolgado. 'Vão, vão! Quanto mais tempo perdem aqui, mais alguém pega um furo que seria nosso!'

Jimmy e Lois saíram da sala. Jimmy estava animado.

'Lois, isso é o máximo! É a minha chance de mostrar pro Perry que eu não sirvo só para servir cafezinhos para ele!'

'Mas tem que melhorar o foco, Jimmy!', avisou Lois. 'Você desfoca até as que posta no facebook!'

'Eu sei, eu sei, mas vou melhorar, prometo! Você fará uma grande matéria sobre o Azulão, Lois!', exclamou o rapaz e ela sorriu.

'Tenho que ir.', ela pegou a bolsa. 'O Ártico me espera!'

Lois saiu apressada da redação e Jimmy focalizou no símbolo do Planeta Diário. A foto saiu um pouco desfocada. Ele suspirou. Precisava mesmo melhorar...

**Ártico**

**Base Militar dos EUA**

A porta do avião se abriu e Lois olhou para aquela imensidão branca. Era fascinante. E mais interessante ficaria quando ela descobrisse o que realmente estava acontecendo por ali. Lois ajeitou o casaco e um homem a ajudou a descer do avião. Lois foi recepcionada por um dos cientistas que trabalhavam na base.

'Srta Lane, prazer, Doutor Gordon McFey, trabalho aqui na base militar.'

'Muito prazer.', ela o cumprimentou, enquanto eles caminhavam.

'Já li muito dos seus artigos. São ótimos. Como consegue relatar tão bem as coisas sem fazer que elas soem pedantes?'

'Eu apenas escrevo o que vi e conto para os meus leitores.', ela disse, tranquila. 'Aliás, estou curiosa para saber o que realmente tem por aqui...'

Dr McFey olhou-a com seriedade.

'Então é melhor vir comigo. Por aqui, por favor.'

Ao lado do avião e pegando as malas de Lois, Clark enterrou ainda mais o boné e ajeitou o casaco. Havia reconhecido Lois. Como ela estava linda! E com a mesma atitude determinada de sempre. Não o reconhecera. Mas ele havia mudado. Não era mais aquele garoto de Smallville. Estava mais forte, a barba cerrada, evitava olhar nos olhos dos outros por precaução e usava roupas largas, desbotadas, que o deixavam praticamente invisível.

Clark suspirou. Ainda não era o momento de falar com Lois, mas ele chegaria.

O tenente realmente não recebeu Lois com alegria, mas teve de acatar a ordem judicial. Lois ficou ainda mais interessada ao descobrir que havia um objeto estranho no meio do Ártico, no formato que parecia ser de uma nave, mas os técnicos ainda não tinham absoluta certeza. Lois ficara ainda mais determinada em descobrir o que era aquilo.

Lois foi levada até um pequeno quarto onde só havia uma cama, uma mesinha e sua mala foi colocada no chão. Lois olhou para o minúsculo quarto e depois para o tenente.

'E se eu quiser ir no banheiro?'

'Tem um balde ali perto.', ele zombou e saiu dali.

Lois mordeu o lábio, segurando a resposta mal-educada.

À noite era ainda mais gelado. Lois colocou outro casaco e ajeitou a câmera fotográfica. Ela direcionou o foco para toda aquela imensidão gelada mas viu o perfil de uma pessoa pela tela da máquina. Lois deu um sorrisinho. Então, alguém estava querendo investigar sem ela por perto? Não mesmo!

'Aonde você for, eu irei também.', ela murmurou e saiu do quartinho onde estava.

Lois seguiu a pessoa, mas acabou então que viu parte de uma nave enterrada no gelo. Lois tirou algumas fotos. Ela limpou um pouco do gelo em cima da nave e resolveu tocar em um desenho no centro que parecia um símbolo, mas que ela jamais tinha visto.

No momento em que Lois ia colocar a mão em cima do símbolo – após tirar uma foto dele – sentiu-se sendo atirada contra a neve com uma força sobre humana e desmaiou. Uma loira, flutuando, colocou as mãos nos quadris e fitou a jornalista desmaiada.

'Não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas.'

'Hey!'

A loira olhou para trás e viu um homem olhando para ela.

'O que você quer?!', perguntou a loira, hostil.

O homem olhou para baixo e viu Lois desmaiada. Ele correu até ela e tirou o capuz do casaco. Era Clark.

'Lois!', ele ouviu as batidas fracas do coração da repórter e ficou aliviado. Olhou para a loira. 'Porque você fez isso?!'

'Não lhe devo satisfações. Agora pegue sua namorada e fora daqui!', ordenou.

'Quem é você e o que está procurando?', ele perguntou.

'Já lhe disse que não lhe devo satisfações! É meu ultimo aviso! FORA!'

Clark não se mexeu e a loira preparou para chutá-lo, mas Clark voou e num movimento rápido, a imobilizou. Ela ficou surpresa.

'Não antes de me dizer quem é você e o que faz aqui!'

'Eu sou Kara, de Krypton. E eu procuro meu primo, Kal-El.', ela contou. 'E você, quem é?'

Clark ficou surpreso e soltou Kara. Bem que Kal havia avisado que ele conheceria a prima! Clark sorriu, amistoso.

'Eu sou Kal-El.'

Enrolada em uma manta vermelha, Lois acordou ao ouvir o som da hélice do helicóptero que veio buscá-la em meio ao gelo. Foi informada que a suposta nave havia desaparecido. Lois ficou frustrada, mas sabia que não era tão ruim assim. Era um sinal de que a nave não estivera ali à toa. Poderia ser de seu guardião, por que não? Lois decidiu retornar imediatamente para Metropolis.

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia Seguinte**

'Então você acha que pode ser o homem-pássaro?', perguntou Jimmy.

'É uma possibilidade. Se fosse uma nave qualquer, porque se dariam ao trabalho de me apagar e sumir com ela?'

'Mas se ele te agrediu, Lois, então ele é perigoso.', achou Jimmy.

'Ele não me agrediu, Jimbo!', afirmou Lois, bebendo um pouco de café.

'Como você sabe? Você mesma disse que não viu o que te atingiu!', ele lembrou.

'Jimmy, eu simplesmente sei.', ela afirmou, sem querer dar maiores explicações. Seu guardião jamais a agrediria. 'Não se esqueça que ele vem fazendo vários salvamentos por aí. Talvez houvesse algum campo de força na nave... Pena que minha câmera ficou danificada com a queda.', ela lamentou.

'LANE, VENHA AQUI JÁ!', berrou Perry da sua sala.

Lois deixou a caneca em cima da mesa e foi falar com o editor. Ele estava de pé e um homem usando um sobretudo marrom que parecia maior do que ele, estava sentado.

'Lane, por que você não fez a matéria do Windigate Clube conforme eu te falei?', questionou Perry.

'Eu não estava afim.', ela deu de ombros.

'Ela não estava afim...', murmurou Perry, irônico. 'Lois, isso aqui é um jornal, você precisa escrever matérias!'

'Eu sei, chefe! Eu disse que aquela história do Ártico era quente!'

'Aquilo deu em nada, Lane, pelo amor de Deus!', exclamou Perry, exasperado.

'Muito pelo contrário, só está esquentando!', ela rebateu, entusiasmada. 'Tenho certeza que tem muita coisa interessante vindo daí! Mas não sei porque você está reclamando, eu fiz uma matéria sobre a Intergang, me infiltrei no subúrbio, sujei meus cabelos, quebrei minhas unhas, vi ratos enormes passar diante dos meus olhos, mas desbaratei uma quadrilha!', ela se gabou.

'Ok, ok, Lane, acontece que isso é notícia velha.', ele afirmou e ela revirou os olhos. 'Você já está atrás do borrão azul e vermelho?'

'Vou começar a caçá-lo.', ela afirmou.

'Então faça logo, todos os meios de comunicação querem descobrir quem ele é.', ele mandou. 'Ah e leve esse rapaz com você!', ele apontou para o homem na cadeira.

'O quê?! Não! Você sabe que eu só trabalho sozinha!', exclamou Lois, cruzando os braços, indignada.

'Pelo fantasma de César, Lane!', Perry abriu os braços. 'O rapaz está começando, precisa de alguém para orientá-lo!'

'Pois então que contrate uma babá!', revidou a moça.

'Eu já decidi! Você fará dupla com ele e ponto final!'

'Isso é um absurdo!', ela protestou e Perry fechou as mãos. 'E quanto ao Trouppe?'

'Ocupado com uma matéria em Washington.'

'Lombard?'

'Está na coluna de esportes e viajou para a Flórida.'

'Grant? Ela iria adorar carne nova.', ironizou Lois.

'Não tem mais ninguém!', ele gritou, encerrando a discussão. 'Kent será seu parceiro e está acabado!', determinou Perry.

Lois ficou sem fala. Ela ouvira bem?! _Kent?!_ Lois ficou boquiaberta ao ver Clark se levantando da cadeira e lhe dirigindo um sorriso tímido. Ele ajeitou a armação do óculos. Lois franziu a testa. Poderia jurar tê-lo visto sem aquele óculos, mas depois achou que ele sempre usara. Aumentava o seu fator nerd. Lois, pela primeira vez, ficou sem ação.

Clark estendeu a mão para Lois. Ela o cumprimentou, sem falar nada.

'Olá.'

'Lois, esse é Clark Kent, novo repórter do jornal. Kent, essa é Lois Lane, sua nova parceira.', apresentou-os Perry.

'Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, _Smal_... Kent.', ela corrigiu-se á tempo.

Clark percebeu e ficou triste. Gostava quando ela o chamava de _Smallville_.

'Ok, agora que já se conhecem, ao trabalho! Lane, quero prioridade no assunto do homem-pássaro! Ah e não esqueça que hoje haverá a coletiva de Lex Luthor candidatando-se á presidência!', lembrou Perry. 'Agora vão, vão! As notícias não caem no colo!'

Lois e Clark saíram da sala e pararam diante da mesa dela. Dois funcionários colocaram uma outra mesa e a placa com o nome de Clark Kent em cima dela. Lois segurou um suspiro puxado. Era só o que lhe faltava mesmo! Levara anos para sufocar seus sentimentos por Clark e agora eles trabalhariam um de frente para o outro! Ela vestiu uma máscara de indiferença e olhou para Clark.

'Então agora você é repórter?'

Clark deu um sorriso tímido.

'Graças à você e Chloe. Vocês gostavam dos meus artigos no The Torch.', ele lembrou.

Lois deu de ombros, com ar de pouco caso e Clark apenas mexeu no óculos.

'Chloe não trabalha mais aqui.', contou Lois, pegando sua bolsa.

'Eu sei. Ela me contou.'

'Você ainda mantém contato com ela?', surpreendeu-se Lois.

'Sim. A única com quem perdi contato foi você.', ele disse, fitando-a.

Lois desviou o olhar.

'Estava muito ocupada.', ela mentiu. Bem que Chloe tentara lhe contar sobre Clark, mas Lois simplesmente não quis saber.

'É bom saber que seremos parceiros. Mesmo você não tendo dito ao Sr. White que já nos conhecíamos...', ele observou.

'Isso nem me veio á cabeça.', ela disse, fria e ele apenas assentiu. 'Agora vamos.'

Lois saiu andando e Clark foi atrás. Seria mais difícil do que imaginava para retomar uma simples amizade com Lois. Reconquistá-la então, seria uma super tarefa.

'Vamos aonde?'

'Kent, você não ouviu o que Perry disse?!', ela falou, sem diminuir o passo. 'Hoje é a coletiva do careca, todos estarão lá para ouvir as palavras desse verdadeiro baluarte de Metropolis.', ela ironizou. 'Quero estar na primeira fila!'

'Nunca pensei que Lex um dia iria querer ser presidente...', ele comentou, esbarrando sem querer em algumas pessoas. 'Desculpe, desculpe...'

'A vida muda, as pessoas mudam, seus objetivos... Não somos mais crianças.', ela frisou e parou, olhando diretamente para Clark. Ele entendeu o recado. 'Outra coisa: se você está pensando que é só porque é filho do Sr. e da sra. K que eu vou segurar na sua mão e te mostrar todas as direções, está muito enganado! Não sou babá de marmanjo! Eu tive que aprender sozinha, você também pode!'

Clark segurou o sorriso. Aquela sim era a Lois Lane que ele conhecia! Mandona e cheia de si. Já se sentia mais ambientado. Lois entrou no elevador, mas Clark esbarrou em Jimmy, derrubando as fotos dele. Lois revirou os olhos.

'Desculpe. Tudo bem?', perguntou Clark, educado.

'Tudo bem. Hey, você é novo aqui!', Jimmy soriru.

'Clark Kent.'

'Jimmy Olsen.'

Os dois apertaram as mãos. Jimmy ajeitou as fotos. Lois mordeu o lábio, irritada.

'É pra hoje, Kent?!', ela exclamou, de braços cruzados.

'Minha nova parceira...', contou Clark.

'_Mad Dog_ Lane, hein? Boa sorte.', desejou Jimmy, bem humorado, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Clark.

Clark ajeitou o óculos e entrou no elevador antes que o mesmo se fechasse. Lois bufou, impaciente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**LuthorCorp**

**Salão de Reuniões**

'E resumindo, todos sabem o quanto eu estimo essa cidade, essa metrópole que sempre considerei como minha casa.', dizia o simpático Lex Luthor aos repórteres presentes. 'O que eu desejo e acredito que todos os cidadãos assim pensam, é em tornar Metropolis ainda mais grandiosa! A Cidade do Amanhã! Um lugar que seja admirado e invejado por todas as outras grandes metrópoles! E que nossos cidadãos tenham cada vez mais, a melhor qualidade de vida possível! Eu sei que posso fazer isso. Sei que posso fazer por todo o país. Como presidente, Metropolis jamais será esquecida. Muito obrigado.'

Lex sorriu, finalizando o discurso e seus correligionários aplaudiram. Foi dada a vez para os repórteres iniciarem suas perguntas. Lois levantou a mão.

'Lois Lane, Planeta Diário. Sr. Luthor, na época em que o senhor foi deputado federal, o senhor chegou a ser indiciado sob suspeita de fazer parte de um esquema que incluía a Intergang, a maior rede criminosa de Metropolis. Seu nome estava nos arquivos da quadrilha.', ela citou e ele permaneceu sério. 'E agora, o senhor acha que talvez, isso possa prejudicar sua campanha?'

'Srta Lane, eu fui inocentado de todas as acusações. Podem tentar me derrubar com falácias, como algumas pessoas costumam fazer...', ele olhou diretamente para a repórter, já que fora ela quem denunciara a quadrilha. '... Mas meu nome está limpo. Eu trabalho para o bem de Metropolis e agora, espero, para o bem do país. Não tenho absolutamente nada a esconder.'

Lex franziu a testa ao ver Clark, mas apenas deu um sorrisinho cínico. Clark ficou sério. Outros repórteres fizeram mais perguntas e a coletiva foi encerrada. Clark olhou para Lois.

'É impressão minha ou você e Lex não são os melhores amigos?'

'Nossos santos nunca bateram.', ela deu de ombros. 'E depois que eu o peguei no meio da sujeirada da Intergang, ele provavelmente fez algum boneco de _voodu_ meu.', ela ironizou. 'Ele escapou dessa, mas não pode escapar para sempre. Luthor tem tanta sujeira debaixo do tapete como o adorável paizinho dele.'

'Não me surpreende. Lex nunca foi flor que se cheire, eu quem demorei para enxergar...', ele lamentou.

'Você sempre foi meio cego.', ela resmungou. 'Quem sabe esse óculos te ajude em alguma coisa.'

Clark ia falar algo, mas Lex se aproximou. Ele olhou diretamente para Clark.

'Clark Kent. Quando eu pensei que talvez você até tivesse morrido, já que desapareceu por completo, você retorna ao lado de Lane.'

'Provisoriamente.', ela salientou.

'Não esperava reencontrá-lo também, Lex...', Clark o encarou. 'Pensei que você se dedicaria à LuthorCorp como Lionel.'

'Meus planos tem uma amplitude maior.', Lex sorriu e Lois apenas levantou uma sombracelha. 'É claro, eu sonhava partilhar isso com Lana, mas infelizmente, como você bem sabe, ela não pode gozar uma vida mais longa...'

Clark apenas franziu o cenho. Lois observou Clark e depois se voltou para Lex.

'Felizmente, nosso famoso cidadão de Metropolis já conseguiu curar essa ferida... Como é o nome da felizarda mesmo? Helen Bryce? Uma médica ou veterinária, sempre faço confusão...', ela murmurou.

Lex sabia que Lois queria provocá-lo, mas continuou simpático.

'Uma médica. Uma cirurgiã que cuidou de meu pai em um momento mais crítico...'

'Lionel esteve doente?', quis saber Clark.

'Um pouco. Até delirou. Está sofrendo do coração hás uns três anos pelo menos, mas recentemente, o quadro se complicou.'

'Eu sinto muito.', disse Clark, sincero.

'Talvez sinta.', disse Lex, cinicamente. 'Afinal, ele sempre o viu como um filho. Tinha tanta consideração por você, Clark, pareciam até que partilhavam alguns segredinhos...'

'Eu não preciso esconder o que faço e o que sou das pessoas, Lex. _Talvez _você entenda.', ironizou Clark.

Lex deu uma risadinha.

'Uma pouco de convivência com a Srta Lane aqui e você já mostra os dentes. Fabuloso, Clark. Nosso reencontro é melhor do que eu esperava.', Lex se aproximou de Clark e lhe lançou um olhar gelado. 'Eu não esqueci do que prometi quando Lana faleceu.'

'Nem eu esqueci do que você fez, Luthor.', devolveu Clark, sem medo.

Lex olhou para Lois, que apenas acompanhava o embate dos dois.

'Sair do Kansas muda o ar caipira das pessoas. Até mesmo você evoluiu, Lois. Acho que o problema era aquela cidade mesmo.'

'O problema não é a cidade.', rebateu Lois. 'E as pessoas que passam por lá e contaminam o ambiente.'

Um assessor de Lex apareceu e falou algo no ouvido do político. Lex assentiu e se despediu da dupla de repórteres.

'Como sempre, foi um prazer conversar com vocês.', os dois permaneceram sérios. Lex fitou Clark. 'Nos vemos em breve.', disse, em tom de ameaça e saiu.

Clark soltou a respiração. Lex estava cada vez pior! Sabia que o ex-melhor amigo havia se tornado seu grande inimigo. Lois cruzou os braços e olhou para Clark.

'Fiquei com a impressão de que ele te jurou de morte. Se estivéssemos no velho oeste, ele o chamaria para um duelo.'

'Eu não me importo. Ele já me decepcionou o suficiente para muitas vidas. Pensava que sempre seriamos amigos, mas agora...'

'São inimigos mortais. Pelo menos por parte de Lex.', ela completou. 'Uma mulher entrou no meio e bum!, adeus amizade!', ela citou Lana e depois saiu andando. 'É a vida, Kent.'

Clark saiu andando atrás de Lois. Queria esclarecer aquilo de uma vez por todas.

'Lois, eu sofri com a morte de Lana...'

'Eu sei.',ela disse, mantendo o ar tranquilo.

'Eu amei muito Lana na adolescência...'

'Clark, eu sei de tudo isso!', ela parou e o fitou. _Será que ele não entendia o quanto aquilo a magoava?!_ 'E sinceramente, não é da minha conta! Se você e Lex quiserem marcar uma luta no ringue, apenas me chame para gravar o vídeo e publicar no You Tube. Fora isso, eu não quero saber.', ela finalizou.

'Lois... Eu não sou mais aquele Clark. Não sou mesmo.', ele jurou e ela desviou o olhar. 'Eu mudei. Eu aprendi muito nesses três anos. E... eu quero pedir desculpas se eu te magoei.'

'Está desculpado.', ela o cortou, abruptamente e olhou para o relógio. 'Tenho que descobrir como entrar em contato com o borrão.'

Lois saiu andando sem esperar que Clark a seguisse, mas ele foi mesmo assim, pensando que teria de ter paciência. Lois erguera uma muralha ao redor de si mesma.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Martha serviu bolo para Clark e Kara. A prima kryptoniana de Clark estava se adaptando à Terra e toda hora Clark tinha que lembrá-la que ela não podia sair voando por aí, nem usando seus poderes na frente das pessoas, pois poderia assustá-las. Ainda mais em Smallville, _a capital do freaks_, como dizia Lois.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao lembrar da época em que Lois morara na cidade. Kara o observou.

'O que foi, primo?'

'Estou lembrando da minha adolescência... Foi uma boa época... mas um pouco confusa também...', ele murmurou.

'Se foi.', disse Martha, cortando um pedaço de bolo. 'Mas agora as coisas mudaram. Você mudou, Clark. Eu vejo o quanto você amadureceu. Confesso que tanto eu, quanto Jonathan, tínhamos um pouco de... receio do seu treinamento, mas pelo visto, ele te fez bem.'

'Eu compreendi muitas coisas, mãe.', afirmou Clark. 'E principalmente vi o quão fui injusto com muitas pessoas...'

'Querido, nem sempre nós acertamos.', a mãe segurou a mão dele, carinhosa. 'Mas se pudermos consertar...'

'Eu espero que sim.', ele disse, pensando em Lois.

Kara terminou de comer o seu bolo. Ela adorava as iguarias que Martha fazia, eram muito melhores do que as de Krypton.

'Primo, eu estava olhando a tal internet e vi que todos falam de você. Do borrão azul e vermelho. Eles querem ver seu rosto, mas você nem nome tem! Como vai fazer?'

Clark suspirou. Aquela era outra séria questão que precisava resolver.

'Eu não sei. Nunca fui bom com nomes... Posso me apresentar como Kal-El.'

'Não acho que seja um bom nome para um herói...', disse Jonathan, sentando à mesa e se servindo de bolo. 'Kal não lhe disse se você tinha um codinome no futuro?'

'Não. Lembra que ele demorou para começar a usar os poderes dele? Acho que devo usar meu nome kryptoniano mesmo...'

'Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.', disse Martha. 'E o seu trabalho no Planeta Diário? Como está Lois?'

'Lois está bem.', ele sorveu um pouco de suco.

'Mas...', sondou Martha.

'Ela... não sei... às vezes eu acho que a minha presença a incomoda... Não somos nem ao menos amigos mais...', ele disse, em tom lamentoso.

'Oh, querido...', Martha ficou consternada. Ela sabia que o rompimento de Clark e Lois fora traumático. 'É uma pena. Ela sempre vem nos ver. É uma ótima menina. Eu gostaria que vocês... fossem ao menos... mais unidos...'

'Eu sei.', Clark assentiu. 'É culpa minha. Fiz tudo errado.'

'Primo, essa moça é kryptoniana?', quis saber Kara.

'Não, ela é da Terra mesmo. É aquela que você abateu no Ártico.', lembrou Clark, com ar de reprimenda.

'Ela não deveria estar mexendo onde não devia.', justificou Kara. 'Se ela fosse kryptoniana, eu te daria umas dicas,mas já que ela é da Terra... Boa sorte, primo.'

Clark apenas suspirou e Jonathan e Martha disfarçaram o ar de riso.

**Heliporto do Planeta Diário**

Lois ajeitou a bolsa e entrou no helicóptero. Jimmy vinha atrás correndo, todo estabanado.

'Vamos logo, Jimbo, não tenho a noite toda!', ela gritou, impaciente.

'Lois, desde quando você sabe pilotar? E cadê o CK? Ele não é o seu parceiro?', quis saber Jimmy, indeciso em entrar no helicóptero.

'Hello, eu sou filha de um General! Claro que eu sei pilotar! E quanto ao Kent, sei lá, ele sumiu e não me interessa! Entra logo, Olsen!', ela ordenou.

'Ai, Deus me ajude!', ele se benzeu e sentou no banco. Jimmy afivelou bem o cinto. 'Lois, pilotar avião não é igual dirigir carro e nem isso você faz bem, lembra que você quase atropelou a Cat um dia?'

'Ela apareceu de repente!', justificou Lois. 'E aquele monte de silicone que Grant usa serviria de air bag de qualquer forma! Se segura, Jimmy, vamos voar!', exclamou Lois, empolgada.

'Ai, meu Deus!', Jimmy fechou os olhos.

O problema foi que nem Lois, nem a cabine de comando notaram que o helicóptero ainda estava preso. Assim, quando Lois fez a aeronave levantar voo, ela embicou. Lois e Jimmy perceberam algo errado.

'Lois, o que está acontecendo?!'

'Fica calmo, Jimmy, eu resolvo num segundo! Você é muito mole!'

Lois tentou controlar o helicóptero, mas em vão. Logo, eles estavam quase caindo do prédio. Os dois começaram a gritar e ainda mais quando a porta do lado de Lois se abriu e ela foi jogada para fora do helicóptero, segurando apenas no cinto de segurança.

'OH MEU DEUS! LOIS!', berrou Jimmy, desesperado.

'SOCORRO! SOCORRO!', berrou Lois, vendo seu sapato sair do pé e cair no asfalto, diante de um grande número de pessoas que se aglomerava diante do prédio. 'Não quero morrer assim!'

O corpo de bombeiros foi acionado e logo eles cercavam o prédio e abriam a cama elástica. Lois sentia sua mão escorregar. Ia cair e nada garantia que os bombeiros conseguiriam resgatá-la à tempo. A mão de Lois se soltou e ela veio gritando em queda livre, para horror de quem assistia.

Nisso, um borrão azul e vermelho cruzou o céu e Lois logo se viu no colo dele. A repórter arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta. Era um homem! Um homem de profundos olhos azuis, um enorme **S** no peito largo e um ar tranquilo.

'Peguei você!', disse Clark, aliviado.

'Você me pegou?! E quem pegou voce?!', ela perguntou, ainda atordoada.

O helicóptero começou a cair e Jimmy começou a berrar. Lois escondeu a cabeça no peito largo de Clark, enquanto ele pegava o helicóptero com uma mão. As pessoas tiravam fotos e aplaudiam, entusiasmadas. Nunca tinham testemunhado algo assim.

Clark colocou o helicóptero de volta no telhado e colocou Lois delicadamente no chão. A repórter estava sem fôlego, completamente fascinada.

'Quem... Quem é você?'

'Um amigo.', ele sorriu, charmoso. 'Espero que não fique com medo de voar. Tecnicamente, ainda é o meio mais seguro. Adeus!'

Clark saiu voando e Jimmy se aproximou de Lois, com a câmera na mão. Ele havia conseguido tirar uma foto.

'Lois, você sabe quem é esse cara?'

'Ele é super...', ela disse, fascinada. Depois sua mente teve um súbito estalo. 'Superman!', ela sorriu e depois desmaiou nos braços de Jimmy.

**Planeta Diário**

'A internet enlouqueceu!', gritava Perry. 'TODOS falam nesse Superman! Todos querem saber mais sobre ele! E vocês, o que estão fazendo parados aqui?!', olhou para os repórteres e fotógrafos. 'Vão atrás dele! Quero isso para ontem!'

Os repórteres saíram afobados. Lois entrou na sala de Perry. Ela ainda estava encantada. Vira o rosto do seu guardião, enfim! Era melhor do que ela imaginava...

'Lois, quero uma exclusiva sua com esse super cara, afinal, foi você quem o batizou!', exigiu Perry.

'Mas Chefe, eu não sei como entrar em contato com ele!'

'Dê o seu jeito, Lane!', ele ordenou. 'Ou eu dou a matéria para outro!', ele viu Clark entrando na sala, todo atrapalhado. 'Para o Kent! Kent, quero uma exclusiva com o Superman! E quero logo!'

'Sim, senhor White...', concordou Clark, ajeitando o óculos e pensando que aquilo seria um problema... _Como entrevistar a si mesmo?!_

'O Kent?!', protestou Lois. 'Ele não tem experiência suficiente para isso! É só um foca, Chefe!'

'Ué, nada melhor que a entrevista com o Superman para alçá-lo a patamares melhores aqui no jornal...', ponderou Perry, para atiçar a rivalidade entre os dois.

'O Sr White tem razão...', concordou Clark, recebendo um ar raivoso de Lois.

'Ah é?! Mal chegou e quer sentar na janela!', exclamou a morena, com as mãos nos quadris. 'Ok, Kent! Quem chegar primeiro leva! E eu te aviso, que sou bastante competitiva e não perco as minhas batalhas! Me aguardem!', ela olhou para os dois homens e saiu pisando duro.

Perry sorriu para o apalermado Clark.

'Muito bem, Kent, encarou a _Mad Dog_ Lane! Você vai longe! Mas se eu fosse você, correria, Lois não brinca em serviço quando o assunto é a primeira página! Vá, vá! Quero ver quem faz a melhor matéria!'

Clark saiu dali todo atrapalhado e quando chegou na sua mesa, viu Lois confabulando com Jimmy. Os dois pararam de falar ao ver Clark.

'Ei, CK!', cumprimentou-o o ruivo. 'Bom, eu tenho que ir!'

'Não esqueça o que te disse, Jimmy!'

'Não esqueço não, Lois, pode deixar! Vai ser coisa de primeira!'

'Assim espero!'

Jimmy saiu dali correndo e Lois sentou à mesa, tranquila. Clark pigarreou.

'Lois, eu não quero entrar numa disputa contra você...'

'Já entrou, Kent.', ela sentenciou. 'E eu não jogo para perder. Então, você terá de se esforçar muito e não espere dicas minhas!', ela apontou o dedo para ele e depois se voltou para o computador.

'Lois, eu...', ele ia continuar, pois achava aquilo tudo um absurdo, mas viu uma mensagem no celular. Era de Chloe, querendo falar urgentemente com ele. 'Ahn... eu.. preciso sair.'

'Eu sei.', Lois digitava freneticamente no computador. 'Corra, Kent, corra bastante! Mas o Superman é meu!'

Clark olhou para o teto, desesperado, pensando em contar tudo, mas depois desistiu. Ele saiu apressado da redação e Lois mordeu o lábio.

**Em um prédio no centro de Metropolis**

Clark entrou no lugar em supervelocidade e viu Chloe mexendo em um tablet. Ela sorriu ao ver o amigo e o abraçou.

'Clark! Estou lendo as notícias sobre o Superman! Que resgate, hein?! Aposto que Lois ficou muito impressionada para te batizar com um codinome desses!', ela sorriu. 'Mas faz jus a tudo que você pode fazer.', ela reconheceu.

'Pois é.', ele suspirou. 'E agora Perry jogou Lois contra mim numa competição para ver quem entrevista o Superman primeiro...', ele contou.

Chloe começou a rir, achando tudo muito divertido.

'Isso eu queria ver! Seu dia a dia com Lois no Planeta!', ela colocou o tablet em cima de uma mesa empoeirada. 'Que tal? Gostou do lugar?', ela fez um gesto amplo.

'É bem espaçoso...' observou Clark. 'Mas porque você está aqui?'

'Falei com Bruce hoje. Ele acha que já passou da hora de todos nos reunirmos novamente e finalmente colocarmos o projeto da Liga da Justiça para andar.'

'Então haverá mesmo uma Liga...', disse Clark, interessado. Quando conhecera Batman em Gotham City, não demorara muito para eles se tornarem amigos e Bruce lhe falara da ideia de reunir todos aqueles que tinham habilidades especiais. Clark lembrou-se imediatamente do que Kal lhe contara. 'Pensei que a sede seria em Gotham.'

'Na verdade, o Arqueiro Verde sugeriu que fosse no espaço, mas isso ainda está sendo estudado. Por enquanto, ficamos aqui na Terra mesmo. E Bruce comprou esse espaço para começar.', a loirinha ligou as luzes. 'Conheça a Torre de Vigilância'

Clark sorriu.

Lois pensara em colocar um anúncio no jornal, depois pensara em um vídeo no You Tube, criar uma página no facebook, ou então colocar o símbolo do herói em um holofote. Mas desistiu de todas as ideias. Não sabia como chamar a atenção do Superman. A menos que se atirasse de um prédio novamente, mas se ele não escutasse seu pedido de socorro, era adeus Lois Lane antes do sonhado Pullitzer. E Lois sentia que Superman poderia ser a ponte para esse prêmio.

Porém, era mais do que isso. Ela queria conversar com ele. Com seu guardião. Saber onde ele estivera e porque retornara.

Lois suspirou e olhou a iluminada Metropolis da sua varanda. Ela bebeu um pouco de vinho e de repente, viu Superman vindo em sua direção. Lois sorriu, encantada e ajeitou o cabelo e olhou para própria roupa, fazendo uma careta. Estava usando um velho camisola. Ela viu o sobretudo preto em cima do sofá e vestiu por cima. Pelo menos, Superman não acharia que ela andava em andrajos.

Superman parou diante de Lois, sorrindo. Os olhos da repórter brilharam e Clark desejou vê-la assim tão encantada por seu lado Kent.

'Srta Lane, boa noite.', ele a cumprimentou, educado.

'Boa noite, Superman.', ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. 'Quer entrar? Está com pressa?'

'Eu entro sim, com licença...'

Superman aterrissou na sala e Lois mordeu o lábio. Sentia-se como uma adolescente deslumbrada mas não conseguia evitar isso. Era um sonho se realizando! Tantas vezes desejara ver seu guardião e ele estava ali, diante dela!

'Eu... pensei em entrar em contato com você, mas não sabia como...', ela suspirou. 'Quer uma taça de vinho? Você bebe?'

'Não sou muito de beber...'

'Ah claro. Mas você se alimenta? Toma banho? Essas coisas triviais que nós humanos fazemos...'

'Sim, eu me alimento, tomo banho, durmo, tudo que todos fazem...', ele informou, achando graça.

'Você dorme?', ela repetiu, surpresa. 'Quer dizer, claro que dorme! Você não é nenhum alien!'

'Na verdade, sou.', ele contou e ela ficou boquiaberta.

'É?! Você é?! E eu pensando que você era um anjo!', ela sorriu. 'Pelo menos, está mais próximo de nós, pode namorar, quer dizer...', ela parou de tagarelar. Superman devia achar que ela era maluca. Lois resolveu ir direto ao assunto. 'Eu sei quem você é.', ela afirmou.

Clark ficou surpreso e estático.

'Sabe?'

'Sei.', ela sorriu, encantada. 'Você é o meu guardião. Você finalmente voltou!'

Clark ficou sem saber o que falar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

'Ahn...', Clark recuperou a fala. 'Eu realmente tento proteger a todos, Srta Lane...'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu e depois ajeitou a cabelo. 'Eu sei que você não está aqui só por minha causa... Sei que sua missão é muito maior, é à nível global... E eu acho isso o máximo, sério!', ela torceu as mãos, nervosa. 'É só que... eu imaginei esse dia... O dia em que você voltaria e foi incrível! Super! Por isso eu te dei esse nome: Superman!', ela riu e o fitou. 'Você gostou?'

'Ah, sim, é um bom codinome. Obrigado.', ele sorriu.

Ela franziu o nariz, com um sorrisinho bobo. Clark decidiu sondar o que estava acontecendo ali. Poderia apostar que tinha dedo de Kal.

'Só por curiosidade: a senhorita me viu... antes de que eu chegasse à Metropolis, não é?'

'Você não lembra?', ela perdeu o sorriso.

Clark ficou sem ter o que dizer. Lois olhou-o decepcionada.

'Entendo.', ela pigarreou e ficou séria. 'Bom, na verdade eu queria falar com você para ver se aceita fazer uma entrevista comigo. Para falar aos cidadãos de Metropolis e do mundo sobre quem você é, o que quer aqui, qual o seu propósito. Todos tem muita curiosidade. Você aceita?', ela pediu, profissional.

Clark assentiu. Novamente via Lois se esconder atrás da muralha que ela mesma erguera. Fora idiotice sua perguntar sobre um possível encontro dela com Kal.

'Claro, Srta Lane.'

'Ótimo.', ela ficou satisfeita. 'Eu vou gravar a entrevista, tudo bem?', ela pegou o celular e ele concordou. 'Vamos começar com os dados importantes: qual seu verdadeiro nome e se é casado.'

Clark achou graça.

'Eu me chamo Kal-El e não, não sou casado.'

'Ok.', ela disfarçou um sorrisinho. Ficou decepcionada por ele não se lembrar dos encontros anteriores deles, mas não podia negar que o herói a encantava. 'E com esse nome, suponho que não seja aqui da Terra. Aliás, aquela nave no Ártico te pertencia?'

'Eu sou de um planeta que não existe mais: Krypton.', ele contou e ela ficou mais interessada. 'E não, aquela nave não era minha. E eu lamento pelo aconteceu com a senhorita lá.'

'Então você me salvou.', ela disse, sorridente. 'É uma pena que você não se lembre...', ela balançou a cabeça. 'Mas também, são tantas pessoas que salva, porque lembraria justamente de mim?'

'Srta Lane, eu jamais esqueceria alguém como você.', ele afirmou, sincero e ouviu o coração de Lois disparar.

'Talvez uma coisa o faça lembrar! Só um minuto!', ela saiu correndo para o quarto e ele franziu a testa, curioso. Logo, Lois voltou com uma caixinha de veludo. Ela abriu e lá estava a estrela feita com o cristal da Fortaleza. 'Você me deu antes que eu fosse embora de Smallville.'

Clark segurou a estrela. Então Kal fizera isso para Lois! Ele sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, mas depois viu que era irracional, afinal, Kal era ele próprio no futuro! Clark começou a desconfiar na época que Kal fosse apaixonado por Lois, mas aquela estrela era a certeza da qual ele precisava. Clark sorriu para Lois.

'Foi feita com o cristal da minha Fortaleza.', ele contou.

'Você tem uma Fortaleza?', ela ficou boquiaberta.

'Tenho. No Ártico. Mas ninguém pode saber.', ele pediu e ela assentiu prontamente, concordando. '_Foi o_... Fui eu quem fez. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu presente. Foi feito com muito carinho.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu feito boba. 'Eu sempre a guardei. Ela é muito especial. Acho que me dá sorte.', ela balançou a cabeça. 'Mas continuemos a nossa entrevista. Além de voar, ser super forte, ter um super sopro que anda apagando incêndios por aí, o que mais você faz?'

'Eu tenho visão de raio-x, visão macroscópica...', ele ia citando, mas foi interrompido.

'Visão de raio-x? Você vê através das coisas?', ela deu um passo atrás e ficou atrás de um vaso de chumbo. 'Qual a cor da minha calcinha?', ela perguntou de supetão e ele não respondeu. 'Ah, desculpa, ficou sem graça, né?'

'Não, não é isso, Srta Lane. É que eu não vejo através do chumbo.', ele contou.

'Ah entendi.', ela sorriu. 'E... o seu voo? Qual velocidade atinge?'

'Eu ainda não testei. Quer testar comigo?', ele lhe estendeu a mão.

Lois assentiu, feliz como uma criança no parque e Clark a pegou no colo. Ele via o quanto Lois estava fascinada pelo seu alter-ego, que ela julgava ser seu guardião. E Clark passou a se considerar assim. Não iria deixar que nada de mal acontecesse à Lois.

Clark levou Lois para voar por diversas cidades: Paris, Veneza, Madri, Lisboa, Rio de Janeiro, até que eles retornaram à Metropolis.

Superman aterrissou com Lois na varanda do apartamento dela, diante do olhar totalmente derretido da repórter.

'Acabou que nem medimos a velocidade do voo...', ele lembrou.

'Foi incrível.', ela sorriu e se aproximou dele. 'Superman, eu...'

Clark ouviu um pedido de socorro. Ele olhou-a com ar de desculpa.

'Eu preciso ir. Alguém precisa de mim.'

'Ok. Tudo bem. Vai. E obrigada.'

Superman sorriu e saiu voando. Lois deu um longo suspiro.

**LuthorCorp**

Tess Mercer, braço-direito de Lex e sua segurança particular, entrou no escritório do patrão. Ela lhe entregou um papel.

'Aqui está, Sr Luthor. Como o senhor pediu.'

'Ótimo.', ele abriu o papel e deu um sorriso maligno. 'Como eu esperava. Os Kent nunca foram muito bons em finanças... Mande executar. Quero aquela gente fora daquela propriedade o mais rápido possível.'

'Será feito senhor.', disse Tess, obediente, saindo dali.

Lex tomou um gole de uísque. Só estava começando o que seria o calvário de Clark Kent. Ele se arrependeria por ter sido um falso amigo.

**Planeta Diário**

_Passei a noite com o Superman_

_Por Lois Lane_

_Foto: Jimmy Olsen_

Lois olhou satisfeita para a matéria de primeira página. Estava perfeita. E ela ainda sentia vontade de suspirar ao lembrar de seu voo romântico com o super-herói. Bom, talvez para ele não fosse romântico, mas mesmo assim valera a pena. Lois estava muito feliz.

Clark chegou e pigarreou, entregando um copo de café para Lois.

'Oh, obrigado, Smallville.', ela disse e depois se corrigiu. 'Quero dizer, Kent.'

'Pode me chamar de Smallville,Lois, eu não me incomodo.'

'Jura? Antigamente você detestava.', ela bebeu um pouco de café.

'Eu sempre gostei.', ele afirmou e ela levantou a sombracelha, incrédula. 'Verdade.'

'Tá bom, Clark.', ela aceitou e depois lhe mostrou o jornal. 'Viu isso aqui? Parece que alguém perdeu a corrida!'

'Você é muito boa no que faz, Lois, tenho muito que aprender.', ele disse, humilde.

'Tem mesmo, caipira.', ela concordou e sentou à mesa. 'Primeira dica: nunca deixe de ter contatos e nunca desista de uma matéria por mais impossível que ela pareça.'

'São duas dicas.'

'Não importa.', ela terminou de beber o café. 'Kent, para você me acompanhar, precisa ser mais rápido! Aqui não é o Kansas! Aqui é matar ou morrer!'

'Lois, você fala como se fosse uma guerra, mas é jornalismo.'

'Tá vendo?! O seu mal é que você acha que não há diferença!', ela exclamou. 'Já estou vendo que você me dará trabalho, Smallville...'

'Quer dizer que vocês nos aceitou como dupla.', ele sorriu, esperançoso.

'E eu tenho outro remédio?!', ela revirou os olhos.

'Saiba que eu acho que nós formamos um grande time.'

'Lá vem você com esse _nós_ de novo. Não existe nós. Existe eu e existe você! Separadamente!'

'Não ainda...', ele murmurou.

'Não, **nunca**!', ela exclamou. 'Quanto tempo consegue ficar sem respirar?'

'Muito tempo!', ele disse, prontamente.

Lois suspirou, conformada. Ele seria mesmo um carrapato no seu pé, mas no fundo, gostava disso.

'Tá bom, Clark. É só você me obedecer e nos entenderemos maravilhosamente bem.'

Clark ia falar algo, mas ouviu um pedido de socorro.

'Eu... eu preciso ir...'

'Vai aonde, Kent, você mal chegou!'

'Bom, você me venceu na matéria do Superman! Preciso de um ótimo furo para ganhar pontos com Perry, né?! Já volto!', ele saiu correndo, estabanado.

'Parece que alguém aprendeu rápido...', murmurou Lois para si mesma.

**Smallville**

**Kent farm**

'Despejados?!', exclamou Jonathan, boquiaberto, olhando a ordem judicial. 'Não podem fazer isso! É a nossa casa!'

'Agora ela pertence à LuthorCorp.', informou o oficial de justiça.

'Se quiserem, eu tiro eles daqui em um segundo.', disse Kara, pronta para atacar o oficial de justiça e a polícia.

'Não, Kara, esse assunto é muito complicado, é melhor não piorar.', disse Martha, contendo a loira.

'Eu estou com as promissórias atrasadas, mas o banco me deu um prazo maior e...', foi falando Jonathan, mas foi interrompido.

Lex se aproximou com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Jonathan olhou-o, furioso.

'Então foi você.', disse Jonathan, rilhando os dentes.

'Eu quis ver com meus próprios olhos.', disse Lex. 'O seu prazo acabou, Sr. Kent. São muitos meses de atraso. Ninguém mandou hipotecar a fazenda. Quem não paga, não tem. A propriedade agora pertence à LuthorCorp e acho bom cumprir a ordem judicial se não quiser ir para a cadeia. Seria uma vergonha...', ele fez um ar zombeteiro e Martha segurou o braço de Jonathan, que ameaçava avançar em Lex. 'Achou mesmo que não pagaria suas dívidas e tudo ficaria por isso mesmo? O banco foi até muito benevolente. Infelizmente, eu não sou. Quero que tirem suas tralhas daqui o mais rápido possível! 24 horas, nem um dia a mais! Eu tenho planos para essas terras.', ele anunciou e foi saindo, mas voltou-se e olhou para a indignada família. 'Dêem lembranças minhas à Clark.'

Lex entrou em sua limousine e Martha abraçou Jonathan, desesperada. Aquilo era o pior que poderia acontecer.

Superman chegou ao local para evitar que uma moça fosse assaltada, mas uma pessoa toda vestida de preto apareceu em supervelocidade, abateu o bandido, desmaiando-o, prendeu-o e libertou a moça, que saiu correndo assustada.

'Nem ao menos agradeceu... Acho que são os ossos do ofício...'

Superman se aproximou da mulher mascarada. Ela sorriu ao ver o herói.

'Quem é você?', ele quis saber.

'Não me reconhece? Também, faz muito tempo.', ela retirou a máscara e Clark quase caiu para trás. 'Sou eu, Lana.'

Clark sentiu a mente girar. _Lana?! _Como podia?! Ela estava morta! Morrera em um trágico acidente de carro, sua vida fora cobrada em lugar da de Lois! Clark tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia. Lana tocou no ombro dele, que se afastou, em um reflexo.

'Clark, eu sei que você está assustado. Eu venho acompanhando sua vida. Sabia que não ficaria restrito só a Smallville. Seu lugar é o mundo! Superman!', ela deu uma risadinha. 'Eu achei meio pretensioso esse codinome, mas depois vi que se encaixava perfeitamente no que você é. Alguém Super! E adorei o uniforme.'

'Como? Como... Como pode ser você?'. Ele gaguejou, atordoado.

'Eu sei. Eu entendo. É confuso mesmo.', ela olhou-o, compreensiva. 'Clark, muita coisa aconteceu. Eu não sou mais a mesma Lana Lang. Se eu estivesse assim naquela época, jamais teríamos nos separados, eu entenderia tudo tão completamente...'

Ela tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastou de novo.

'Como você pode ter poderes?! Como pode estar viva?! Eu estava lá no hospital, eu ouvi suas últimas palavras, Chloe e eu deixamos flores no seu túmulo! Eu chorei por você, Lana! Eu me senti tão culpado!'

'Clark...', ela tocou no rosto dele com carinho. 'Sinto muito você ter passado por isso tudo. Juro que a última coisa que eu queria é te ver sofrer. Eu o amo demais.', ela sorriu. 'Mas naquela época eu não tinha como te falar. Estava em coma.'

'Foi Lex, não é?', deduziu Clark. 'Lex quem fez isso com você.'

'Sim, foi ele.', ela confirmou e Clark ficou indignado. 'Mas era a única maneira. Se ele não fizesse isso, se não me desse esse nanotraje, eu teria morrido! Eu quase morri mesmo! Eu precisei de todo esse tempo para me recuperar e para treinar também.', ela contou. 'Mas agora eu estou aqui. Estou aqui para ficar ao seu lado. Para finalmente ficarmos juntos sem nenhum empecilho...', ela tentou abraçá-lo mas ele levantou voo.

'Isso é demais pra mim. Isso não pode ser real.', Clark murmurou e saiu voando.

Lana apenas ficou olhando-o. Ela cruzou os braços. Ele teria que se acostumar. Agora que estava de volta, não desistiria dos dois. Jamais.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Clark pousou no solo e ficou surpreso ao ver Kara colocando caixas em um caminhão. Ele se aproximou da prima.

'Kara, o que aconteceu?'

'Um tal de Lex veio aqui e expulsou seus pais da fazenda.', ela contou e ele ficou boquiaberto. 'Eu me ofereci para dar um jeito em todos, mas sua mãe disse que não resolveria. Agora ela está lá dentro chorando por que vai embora daqui. É tudo muito triste, primo.'

Clark entrou correndo dentro de casa e viu Martha enxugando as lágrimas e Jonathan abatido. Clark se aproximou dos pais.

'Mãe, pai, como Lex conseguiu expulsá-los daqui?!'

'Filho, é culpa minha. Eu não paguei a hipoteca. Lex a resgatou e mandou executá-la.', contou Jonathan, triste.

'Meu Deus... Mas é injusto! Vocês não tem que sair daqui! É a nossa casa!', exclamou Clark, desesperado.

'Não podemos fazer nada, querido...', murmurou Martha, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. 'Lex comprou a propriedade.', ela contou e Clark passou a mão na cabeça, inconformado. 'Ele pode nos expulsar. Agora as terras pertencem à LuthorCorp.'

'Terras que meu pai lutou tanto para conservar.', disse Jonathan, amargurado. 'E por minha culpa, irá parar nas mãos daquele crápula!'

'Jonathan não é culpa sua...', disse Martha, consolando-o.

'É culpa minha.', murmurou Clark. 'Lex disse que ia me prejudicar. Naquela mente deturpada dele, eu mereço algum tipo de punição por algo que ele acha que eu fiz. E já começou...'

'Isso é totalmente insano.', disse Martha, chocada.

'É assim que Lex aje. Mas talvez alguém possa nos ajudar.', disse Clark. 'Não saiam daqui ainda, por favor. Vou tentar resolver isso.'

Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade e Martha e Jonathan se entreolharam.

**Mansão Luthor**

Lionel estava sentado no sofá, de olhos fechados, bebendo um drinque e ouvindo Chopin. Nada melhor para relaxar do estresse do dia a dia,ainda mais agora que Lex lutava para tomar o controle total da LuthorCorp e com as jogadas mais escusas que conhecia.

Clark entrou no local em supervelocidade e Lionel abriu os olhos.

'Kal-El.'

'Já pedi que me chame de Clark.'

'Eu sei, desculpe.', ele se levantou. 'O que você deseja?'

'É sobre meus pais. Lex os expulsou da fazenda. Ele comprou a hipoteca e executou.', contou o rapaz.

'Sabia que no momento em que você reaparecesse, Lex atacaria.', disse Lionel, preocupado, desligando o aparelho de som e deixando o copo em cima da mesa. 'Lex acha que você o traiu. Acha que não foi o amigo que deveria ser.'

Clark ficou boquiaberto.

'Eu não fui um bom amigo?! E ele?! Me traiu de todas as formas possíveis! Meu pai sempre esteve certo, ele me invejava! Invejava a minha vida!', exclamou Clark, indignado. 'Eu era muito ingênuo na época, achava que era exagero do meu pai...'

'Lex é assim. Nós, Luthor somos assim. O que nós amamos, destruímos.', ele disse, resignado.

'Meus pais não tem nada a ver com essa rixa de Lex comigo.'

'Lex vai tentar atingi-lo de todas as formas...', disse Lionel, acertadamente.

'E agora, além de tudo, eu soube que ele deu um nanotraje para Lana! E ela está viva! Com poderes!', contou Clark e Lionel ficou boquiaberto. 'Pelo visto, você não sabia.'

'Lex já não me conta mais o que faz, a não ser que queira contar vantagem...'

'Pois é. Talvez ele conte vantagem disso também. Lana Lang está viva e tem poderes! Está bancando até a heroína!', Clark olhou para o teto, exasperado. 'E pior que ela acredita que Lex lhe fez uma favor!'

'Ele fez para te atingir.', deduziu Lionel.

'Só pode ser isso.', concordou Clark. 'Ou ele ficou louco de vez.'

'Será que ele descobriu quem você é? Sua origem? Lex estava numa caçada ao Viajante, mas eu o despistei. Ou achava que sim...', murmurou Lionel, pensativo.

'Eu não sei. Só sei que estou preocupado com meus pais. Eles não podem perder a fazenda, é tudo que tem! Você pode ajudar?'

'Eu vou tentar. Não se preocupe, farei de tudo para que seus pais permaneçam na fazenda. Jamais deixaria Martha na rua.', ele disse com carinho e Clark preferiu ignorar. 'E eu jurei a Jor-El ajudá-lo em tudo, Kal-El.'

'Clark.', corrigiu-o. 'Sobre Jor-El. Eu soube que você está sofrendo do coração. Tem a ver com seu acordo com ele?'

Lionel ficou calado e Clark deduziu que sim. O rapaz lamentou.

'Bem que Kal dizia que era perigoso barganhar com Jor-El. Tudo sempre tem um preço.'

'Eu estou bem. Não vou embora enquanto não cumprir minha missão.', disse Lionel, sério.

'Cuide-se.', pediu Clark, saindo dali em supervelocidade.

**Planeta Diário**

**Dia Seguinte**

Clark chegou à redação atrasado. Por sorte, Lionel conseguiu, como presidente da LuthorCorp, impedir que os Kent fossem expulsos da fazenda, mas ele avisou à Clark que isso não iria parar Lex. Clark deveria ter atenção redobrada. Lois entregou uma caneca de café para Clark.

'Está tão tenso... Chegou atrasado... O que foi, Kent?', ela sondou.

Clark olhou para a caneca de café. Não estava com fome. Estava preocupado. Além de Lex atacar sua família, era grande a possibilidade de que soubesse seu segredo. Senão, como daria aqueles poderes para a renascida Lana? Aquilo estava tirando o sono de Clark.

'Meus pais quase foram despejados da fazenda ontem.', ele contou e Lois ficou surpresa.

'Oh meu Deus! Mas eles estão bem? Quem faria uma coisa dessas?!'

'Lex Luthor. Ele comprou a hipoteca da casa e a executou.'

'Ah, aquele careca do mal!', ela exclamou, indignada. 'Ele sempre foi traiçoeiro! E... ele jurou acabar com você, eu lembro disso! Clark, ele é maluco! Foi ele quem te meteu a facada nas costas no passado!'

'Lex tem um jeito muito próprio de pensar. Ele... ele tem inveja de mim. Não sei porquê, mas tem...'

'Por causa de Lana.', chutou Lois.

'Não, é mais do que isso... E Lana é passado. No final das contas, ela escolheu ficar com ele, ninguém a obrigou.', ele disse, tranquilo

'Mas você sofreu com isso. Você a amava loucamente.', disse Lois, mesmo sentindo uma pontada de dor.

Clark colocou a caneca em cima da mesa e se aproximou de Lois, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

'Lois, eu já disse, aquele Clark Kent não existe mais. Eu amei Lana sim, mas passou.'

'Porque ela morreu.', disse Lois com ar de obviedade.

'Não, Lois...'

Uma voz se fez ouvir antes que Clark falasse algo.

'Eu não morri. Estou bem aqui.'

Lois ficou de olhos arregalados ao ver a sorridente Lana Lang parada na redação, fitando-os.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Lois olhou para Clark, que não sabia como começar a explicar. Lana se aproximou da dupla de repórteres.

'Vocês... parecem chocados...', murmurou Lana, bem humorada

'Pra dizer o mínimo.', disse Lois, mordendo o lábio. 'Você não deveria estar... quer dizer... Todos esses anos e de repente, você está... **aqui**.'

'Eu sei, eu entendo.', disse Lana, compreensiva. 'É confuso mesmo. É uma longa história. Mas resumindo, estou viva e bem.', ela sorriu e olhou para Clark. 'Queria conversar um pouco com você, posso?'

Clark olhou para Lois e depois para Lana.

'Vai, Smallville, são tantos anos... de ausência.', disse Lois, ainda atordoada.

'Já volto.', ele disse e saiu com Lana.

'Era só o que me faltava...', murmurou Lois, cruzando os braços.

Clark e Lana almoçaram juntos em um restaurante perto do jornal. Quer dizer, apenas Lana comeu, Clark ficava sempre sem apetite quando se deparava com ela. Aquela situação era tão surreal que ele simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Lana saboreou a salada.

'Deliciosa. Agora que eu uso aquele uniforme, tenho que cuidar da minha forma física, se bem que eu nunca tive problemas com sobrepeso. ', ela se gabou.

'Lana, o que você está pretendendo?', ele a fitou, exasperado com a atitude tranquila dela.

'Como assim, Clark?', ela o fitou, sem entender. 'Retomar minha vida de onde parei! Tentar compensar esses anos perdidos! Especialmente com você.', ela tocou na mão dele com carinho.

Clark retirou a mão e olhou-a com seriedade.

'Lana, é sério. Você precisa parar agora. Não pode andar por aí com poderes, bancando a heroína, aparecer depois de três anos supostamente morta e achar que está tudo normal!'

'Clark!', ela exclamou, com os olhos arregalados. 'Clark, eu voltei por nós! Voltei para continuar a minha vida! _A nossa_! Nós merecemos, Clark, depois de tudo...!'

'Eu já continuei a minha vida.', ele resmungou, aborrecido.

'Clark, eu sei que isso tudo é demais, eu sei o quão é complicado, mas a gente pode tentar!', ela tocou novamente a mão dele. 'No passado, nós não podemos ficar juntos. Você até me pediu em casamento, lembra?', ela sorriu. 'Mas agora eu compreendo tudo. Agora eu entendo a dimensão de tudo isso. Clark, agora nós podemos! Nós temos a nossa segunda chance!', ela o fitou esperançosa.

Clark novamente desvencilhou a mão.

'Lana, entenda.', ele suspirou. 'Minha vida continuou. Eu sou não mais aquele Clark Kent. As coisas mudaram. Nós mudamos. Mudamos demais até.', ele ponderou. 'Não dá pra recomeçar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Simplesmente não dá.'

'Você... está desistindo de nós?', ela o fitou com os olhos umedecidos.

'Não existe mais nós.', ele disse, em tom definitivo.

Lana enxugou as lágrimas que caíram do seu rosto. Clark sentiu-se mal por ela, mas não poderia ficar mentindo. Não a amava mais. Um dia, ele amara Lana Lang, ele sonhara com ela e achou que eles ficariam juntos a vida toda. Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Seus sentimentos haviam mudado. E tudo aquilo ficara no passado.

'Quem é ela?', quis saber a mestiça.

'Lana...', ele murmurou, em tom de suplica. Não queria entrar naquele assunto.

'Quem é ela?', perguntou de novo. 'Tem que existir alguém. Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?'

'Eu não estou com ninguém.', ele disse, não querendo entrar em maiores detalhes. Afinal, ainda não havia conseguido reconquistar Lois. 'Lana, o que volto a dizer é que você tem que se livrar desse traje. Isso não pode fazer bem. Eu apoio que você recomece sua vida, mas tenha uma vida normal. Sem artifícios.'

Lana suspirou, enxugou o rosto e levantou-se da cadeira, de queixo erguido.

'Você ainda vai ver, Clark, que não ninguém melhor para você do que eu. Nós somos iguais agora. Nenhuma mulher vai querer ficar com você de outra forma. Pense nisso.'

Lana saiu do restaurante e Clark respirou fundo, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

**LuthorCorp**

Lionel entrou dentro da sala presidencial e viu Lex sentado na poltrona. Lionel colocou a pasta em cima da mesa e o filho o olhou, sério.

'O que o traz aqui, Lex?'

'Primeiro, você impede que eu jogue os Kent na rua..'

'Aquela gente não teria para onde ir. A terra sempre foi deles.', afirmou Lionel.

'Mas a hipotecaram e não pagaram por ela.', lembrou Lex. Ele se levantou e ajeitou o terno. 'Mas eu esqueci, agora o senhor faz parte do time dos anjos, não é, pai? O senhor viu a luz?', ele deu um sorriso irônico.

'Lex, eu sei o que eu te ensinei a vida toda. Que o mundo é dos mais poderosos, dos mais espertos, dos mais inteligentes e gente como nós, dominarão a Terra sentando ao lado dos reis.', Lionel se aproximou do filho. 'Mas eu descobri que o poder não é tudo. Ele pode corromper. Matar a alma. Não quero que você seja vítima de si próprio, meu filho.'

'Que pai amoroso e dedicado que eu tenho!', exclamou Lex, debochado. 'Sempre tão preocupado comigo! O único filho! Já que os outros morreram...', ele lembrou. 'Mas não contente em zelar por mim, meu amado pai, também zela pelo filho alheio: Clark Kent.'

Lionel ficou sério. Precisava saber o quanto Lex sabia sobre Clark.

'Lex, você é minha prioridade.', afirmou Lionel, cauteloso.

'Claro, depois de si próprio.', ironizou Lex. 'O engraçado é que o pai que você nunca foi para mim, quer ser para Clark. O meu inimigo.'

'Clark não é seu inimigo, Lex, se você deixasse esses ressentimentos de lado...'

'Não tem como eu deixar de lado!', exclamou Lex, irritado. 'NÃO TEM!', ele berrou e depois respirou fundo para se acalmar. 'Clark sempre teve tudo o que eu queria: uma família, pais amorosos, amigos, uma mulher que o amava... E eu sempre tive o desprezo e a infelicidade. Não é justo.', ele afirmou, com um olhar magoado. 'Tentei ser amigo de Clark, mas ele nunca foi sincero comigo. E ainda me roubou algo que eu sempre ansiei ter: o seu amor.'

'Eu... eu amo você, Lex...', falou Lionel, desesperado, tentando tocar em Lex, que o repeliu.

'MENTIRA! Tudo o que você diz são mentiras! Você é uma verdadeira mentira! E como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, você ainda me esconde o Viajante!'

Lionel ficou tenso. Lex _sabia_. E isso era péssimo.

'Filho, e se eu disser que você é o Viajante?', ele falou, para despistar.

'Toda aquela dor...', Lex passou a mão no rosto. 'Não, eu sei quem é o Viajante. O tal Superman! Esse palhaço fantasiado que agora fica desfilando por Metropolis! Mas ele não perde por esperar!'

Lionel ficou mais aliviado. Lex não associara Clark Kent ao Superman.

'Lex, deixe disso, por favor!', pediu Lionel. 'Você não vê que só está se destruindo?! Está indo por um caminho sem volta e ainda levando Lana Lang consigo!'

Lex olhou-o surpreso.

'Você sabe...?'

'Que ela ressurgiu dos mortos e com poderes? Claro que eu sei. Lex, como você fez isso?'

'Experiências do 33.1.', ele contou. 'Finalmente uma deu certo. O nanotraje. Lana passou a usá-lo, mas ainda estamos testando sua total eficácia.'

'Então aquilo pode machucar Lana?', quis saber Lionel, surpreso.

'Bem, ela escapou da morte, perto disso, qualquer coisa é fichinha.', disse Lex, tranquilo.

'Lex, você não pode jogar assim com a vida das pessoas, não tem esse direito!', protestou Lionel.

'Eu nasci com esse direito!', rebateu Lex. Ele sacou uma arma do terno, assustando Lionel. 'E eu sei que você sabe como dominar o Viajante.'

'Lex, por favor...'

'Vai ser perfeito, pai.', ele deu um sorriso enlouquecido. 'Eu terei controle sobre o Superman. Eu o dominarei. E dominando aquele alien, o mundo será meu! Ninguém poderá contra mim! Pra quê ser presidente seu eu posso ser o dono de todo o planeta?'

'Lex, meu filho, pare enquanto é tempo, me escute...', pediu Lionel, desesperado.

Lex apontou a arma para o pai.

'Me diga o que eu quero saber! FALA! Eu já encontrei uma chave, mas falta a outra! Onde está?! Me diga!', ele ameaçou mas Lionel permaneceu calado. 'Foi para isso que você me preparou a vida inteira! Para dominar e reinar sobre os mais fracos! Essa hora finalmente chegou! Você não pode me negar isso,pai!'

'Lex, esse caminho que está seguindo o levará à ruína!', profetizou Lionel, triste. Sentira que falhara vergonhosamente com o filho.

'Chega dessas conversinhas hippies! Guarde para quem engole tanta asneira!', Lex se aproximou do pai e tirou uma chave do pescoço dele. 'Foi como eu pensei. Lionel Luthor jamais delegaria uma missão como essa à alguém. A chave só poderia estar com você mesmo. Obrigado, pai.'

'Lex, não faça isso.', pediu Lionel.

'Eu cresci sobre sua sombra, pai. Agora o senhor morrerá sobre a minha. Sequer lembrarão o seu nome.'

Lex atirou contra o peito de Lionel, que se desequilibrou, foi atirado contra a janela e seu corpo despencou do edifício, caindo na calçada. Lex apenas piscou. Era o fim de uma era. Todos os limites haviam sido ultrapassados. Não havia mais volta. Agora um novo tempo se iniciaria.

Lex saiu da sala, enquanto se ouvia o som das sirenes na rua.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois abriu uma gaveta da sua mesa e viu um pequeno papel pardo. Ela abriu-o e lá estava uma chave. Lois estranhou. A redação começou a ficar mais agitada do que o normal e Lois colocou a chave entre os seios. Ela se levantou e foi falar com Jimmy, que vinha em sua direção.

'Jimmy, o que aconteceu?!'

'Uma tragédia, Lois! Lionel Luthor foi atirado do alto do prédio da LuthorCorp! Ele foi assassinado!', contou o fotógrafo, deixando Lois boquiaberta. 'É isso mesmo! Está todo mundo indo pra lá!'

'Então nós vamos também! Vamos, Jimbo!'

Lois e Jimmy saíram correndo da redação.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe fazia os últimos ajustes nos computadores. Ela queria tudo perfeito. Clark chegou em supervelocidade e a loirinha notou a expressão tensa do amigo.

'O que foi, Clark?'

'Lana. Ela está fora de si.'

'Ainda estou surpresa por Lana estar viva durante esses anos...', comentou Chloe. 'Quando você me contou, eu quase caí para trás.'

'Eu então nem se fala. E ela não quer se livrar do nanotraje.', ele lamentou.

'Não acredito que possa vir boa coisa daquilo.', opinou Chloe e Clark concordou. 'Deveríamos testá-lo, ver se não tem algum efeito colateral. Eu posso falar com Dr. Hamilton que trabalha no Star Lab. E você poderia convencer Lana a fazer os testes.'

'Duvido que ela me ouça, não depois de hoje.', Clark sentou na cadeira, subitamente cansado.

'O que houve, Clark?', quis saber Chloe, notando algo errado.

'Lana queria que nós voltássemos a ficar juntos... como um casal...', ele contou.

'Eu já imaginava algo assim...', disse a loirinha, tranquila. 'Mas...'

'Mas não dá. Eu gosto de Lana. Ela foi meu primeiro amor, é uma pessoa querida, eu fico feliz, mesmo que ainda zonzo - por ela estar viva, porém, não há possibilidade de retorno.', ele afirmou, convicto.

'Entendo. E... posso saber se tem outra pessoa ocupando um lugar especial no seu coração?', a loirinha sondou.

'Talvez...', ele murmurou, tímido.

'Deixa ver se eu adivinho: começa com Lois e termina com Lane?', ela sorriu, divertida ao ver a surpresa dele.

'Como você sabe, Chloe?'

'Ah, qual é, Clark, é só ver o modo que você olha para Lois, como fala dela, seus olhos parecem estrelinhas!', ela riu. 'Eu lembro o ar encantado que você fazia enquanto falava que havia voado com Lois!'

'Eu não. Superman.' , ele corrigiu e a loira riu mais ainda.

'Clark! Você é o pior caso de múltiplas personalidades que eu conheço! Você é o Superman!'

'Eu sei, mas Lois não sabe...'

'E você pensa em contar para ela? Lois ficou caidinha pelo Super. Os olhos dela também brilham quando fala nele...'

Clark suspirou, desanimado.

'Esse é o problema, Chloe.', ele falou e a loirinha não entendeu. 'Ela está fascinada pelo meu alter ego e não por mim, Clark Kent! Ás vezes parece até que ela me odeia...', ele lamentou. 'Eu pisei muito na bola com Lois e eu sinto que ela não perdoou.'

'Clark, Lois gosta de você.', afirmou Chloe.

'Gosta, mas não do jeito que eu quero. Do jeito que sonho.', ele sorriu, timidamente. 'Queria que pudéssemos voltar ao casal que éramos.'

Chloe ficou séria e sentou ao lado de Clark.

'Clark, seu romance com Lois não deu certo muito porque você fazia com ela o mesmo que com Lana. Escondia as coisas.', ela afirmou e atalhou os protestos dele. 'Eu sei, eu sei, você faz para protegê-la. Eu compreendo. Mas Clark, se você quer ter uma vida com Lois, uma vida completa, tem que estar inteiro e deixar tudo às claras. TUDO mesmo.', ela afirmou,sabiamente.

'Eu sei, eu só... eu tenho medo dela... não sei, talvez não conseguir lidar com tudo que me cerca...'

'Clark, você mesmo disse que ela recebeu com naturalidade o fato de Superman ser de outro planeta.', ela lembrou e ele assentiu, concordando. 'Eu acho que Lois pode ter alguma estranheza no começo, mas ela aguenta o rojão. Lois é mais forte e tem a mente mais aberta do que você imagina, vá por mim.'

Clark ficou pensativo e ia falar algo, mas o computador ligado por Chloe mostrou a notícia da morte de Lionel Luthor. Os dois amigos ficaram em choque. Logo, Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade.

**LuthorCorp**

Lois e Jimmy chegaram ao prédio e viram Lex conversando com um dos policiais.

'Faça as fotos, Jimmy, o máximo que conseguir. Eu vou sondar o terreno.'

Jimmy começou a fotografar e Lois se aproximou de Lex e do policial.

'Lois Lane, Planeta Diário. Soubemos agora do terrível acontecimento. O Sr Luthor foi atirado ou se jogou do prédio, policial?'

'Ainda não sabemos, senhorita Lane, estamos apurando.', informou o policial.

'Sempre atrás da carniça, não é, Lane?', ironizou Lex.

'Não é minha culpa se a carniça sempre cerca os Luthor. Vocês parecem até um imã para tragédias.', ela ironizou.

'Esse é um momento critico e de dor, porque você não vai cuidar da própria vida e nos deixa em paz?', sugeriu Lex, hostil.

'Diga isso para os outros repórteres.', ela mostrou a imprensa que se aglomerava na frente do prédio. 'É uma figura pública, Sr. Luthor, quem sabe o futuro presidente, é natural toda essa atenção, o senhor deveria até ficar satisfeito. Está na crista da onda.', ela deu um meio sorriso e ele lhe lançou um olhar gelado. 'O senhor não me parece muito abalado.'

'Minha dor não é da sua conta.', ele rebateu.

'Desculpe.', ela disse, falsa. Lex percebeu e fechou mais ainda a expressão. 'Momentos como esse, deixam a gente... às vezes sem reação.'

'Que grande psicóloga a senhorita é.', ele ironizou. 'Com licença.', Lex ia saindo mas esbarrou em Clark, que chegava ao local. 'Ora, ora, não quis perder a oportunidade de quem sabe, dançar no corpo do meu pai? Se bem ultimamente vocês andavam amiguinhos. Veio chorar a perda?'

Clark ficou sério e encarou Lex.

'Eu sinto mesmo por tudo isso. Lionel errou muito, mas no final tentou se redimir.'

'Oh, então ele obteve o seu perdão?', ironizou Lex, irritando Clark. 'Quão benevolente você é, Clark!'

'Eu aprendi a gostar de Lionel e sim, ele se tornou meu amigo, gostando você ou não. Eu pretendo dar meu ultimo adeus.'

'Então aproveite.', Lex apontou para o corpo que era recolhido pelo IML. 'E nem pense em aparecer no enterro. Você não é bem-vindo.'

Lex saiu dali e entrou em sua limousine, que era guiada por Tess. Clark olhou para Lois.

'É, os Luthor tem um estranho processo de luto.', ela comentou.

'É horrível tudo isso... Nunca pensei que Lionel terminaria assim.', ele lamentou, sincero.

'E eu nunca pensei que vocês se tornariam amigos.', ela o fitou, curiosa. 'Como isso aconteceu?'

Clark fez um ar desentendido, que ele sempre fazia quando não podia explicar as coisas surpreendentes que aconteciam em sua vida.

'É uma longa história.'

'Sempre é.', ela afirmou, não se dando por vencida.

'Lionel quis mudar. Ele se esforçou para isso.', afirmou Clark. 'Não era mais o mesmo homem que eu conheci na adolescência.'

'E olha só o que lhe custou.', disse Lois, olhando para cima de onde se via a janela quebrada. 'Duvido que ele tenha se matado. Eu aposto em assassinato. E posso jurar que nosso bom e velho Lexie se não está envolvido, de algo ele sabe.', ela fitou Clark.

'Nem Lex seria capaz de matar o próprio pai, Lois.', disse Clark, horrorizado com a ideia.

'Eu não boto minha mão no fogo por aquele careca.', afirmou Lois, decidida. 'Nem todos são como você, Smallville.'

Clark ficou pensativo.

Clark não sabia como, mas Lois conseguiu entrar no prédio e logo eles estavam no andar onde ficava a sala presidencial. Os dois andavam cautelosos, pois os policiais, se os vissem, os expulsariam dali.

'Lois, como você conseguiu entrar aqui?', quis saber Clark, sussurrando.

'Charme feminino.', ela piscou, sapeca.

Clark achou graça e a seguiu pelo corredor, mas teve de puxá-la e se esconder com ela atrás de uma porta para que não fossem vistos por policiais. Os corpos deles ficaram muito próximos e Clark pode sentir os batimentos cardíacos dela alterados. Ele também se sentia assim. Lois se mexeu, incomodada.

'Melhor a gente ir.'

'Espera, estão vindo mais policiais.'

'Não estou ouvindo nada!', ela tentou sair, porque ficar próxima demais à Clark embotava seu cérebro e seu corpo queria comandar suas funções, mas ela viu os policiais no exato momento em que Clark a puxou de volta. 'Clark, eu...'

O repórter nem lhe deu chance de falar e seguindo um impulso, a beijou.

Lois bem que tentou resistir, mas logo seu corpo cedia ao que mais queria: abraçar Clark e aprofundar o beijo. Clark a encostou mais contra a parede, colando seu corpo ao dela, aproveitando aquele momento. Há quanto tempo ansiava por aquele beijo! Sentir Lois rendida em seus braços, o calor de seu corpo, o gosto de seus lábios, o seu toque, aquilo não tinha preço. Não sabia como tinha sobrevivido anos sem isso. Agora ele compreendia porque Kal quisera tanto voltar no tempo e se despedir de todos. _De Lois_. Só para poder vê-la uma última vez. Era tão importante quanto respirar.

Clark sentia, mas foi naquele momento que ele teve absoluta certeza de que amava Lois Lane.

E Lois, rendida nos braços de Clark, sentindo-o, tocando-o, revivendo aqueles poucos momentos de felicidade que eles tiveram no passado, soube o que ela insistia em negar para si mesma. Seus sentimentos foram sim sufocados, mas não mortos. Estavam ali, mais vivos do que nunca, amando aquele homem cada vez mais, por insano que Lois achasse que fosse.

E ela amava Clark Kent. E sabia que o amaria para sempre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Lois e Clark se separaram quase sem fôlego. Clark lançou um olhar carinhoso para Lois, mas ela desviou o olhar. Não estava pronta para lidar com aquilo. Não naquele momento. Lois olhou para o corredor vazio.

'Melhor a gente ir, Clark, enquanto temos tempo.'

'Lois...', ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Agora não, Clark, por favor.', ela pediu e ele soltou-a.

Lois e Clark seguiram pelo corredor e entraram na sala presidencial. Lois fechou a porta e olhou em tudo ao redor. Ela tirou um par de luvas da bolsa e as calçou. Clark franziu a testa.

'Sou uma mulher previdente. Aposto que você não pensou nisso, caipira.'

Clark preferiu não falar nada. Lois abriu o notebook de Lionel, mas ele era protegido por senha.

'Clark, se você fosse Lionel Luthor, qual a senha usaria? _Pure devil_?', ela ironizou.

'Ele não era tão mal assim...', murmurou Clark, olhando em redor.

'É, talvez não...', duvidou Lois e fitou Clark. 'Um dia você irá me contar direitinho como vocês viraram tão amigos assim.'

'Um dia eu conto, prometo.', ele jurou e usou a visão de raio-x. Clark viu um dos artefatos kryptonianos no cofre de Lionel. Disfarçadamente, e aproveitando que Lois estava ocupada mexendo em papeis, Clark abriu o cofre e entrou. Ele foi direto até o artefato e o pegou. 'Oh, meu Deus, será que foi Jor-El quem deu isso para ele?'

Clark manuseou o artefato e ele se abriu, revelando uma mensagem kryptoniana.

'Kal-El, se você está vendo essa mensagem, é sinal de que já não estou mais por aqui. Não se preocupe e nem se culpe. Era o meu destino. Minha missão era cuidar de você e assim fiz com muito orgulho até o fim da minha vida. Kal-El, na minha caminhada, eu encontrei reis, príncipes, homens poderosos, mas nenhum deles se compara à você. Seu destino é grandioso e eu sei que você usará seus poderes para o bem, assim como já vem fazendo. Kal-El, não tenha medo de sua jornada e nem do que irá enfrentar. Sempre haverá alguém ao seu lado, para te ajudar e apoiar, eu sei. Deixo essa mensagem e uma chave. Essa chave, Kal-El, é a última que falta para que qualquer um que a tiver, possa usá-la para dominá-lo. Isso seria terrível. Então, eu a guardei e a coloquei em local seguro. Procure na mesa de Lois Lane.'

Clark arregalou os olhos, assustado. Lionel não deveria ter envolvido Lois naquilo!

'Kal-El, tome muito cuidado. Muitos desejariam ter ou dominar os poderes que você possui. Não deixe que eles consigam. Seria catastrófico. Ninguém tem o direito de tomar decisões na sua vida que não seja você mesmo. Cuide-se Kal-El. E obrigado por ter tido a honra de servir a alguém como você. Adeus.'

A mensagem sumiu e Clark guardou o artefato. Ele voltou tenso para a sala e viu Lois colocando as mãos nos quadris.

'Eu desisto, Clark, não consigo achar uma senha nesse computador nefasto!', ela apontou para o notebook.

Clark então digitou uma senha. Kalel. E a tela inicial surgiu. Lois ficou surpresa.

'Uau! Como você sabia a senha?! Qual era a senha?'

'Eu só chutei. Usei o nome de Lex.', ele mentiu.

'Hum... Nunca pensei que Lionel usaria o nome do filhinho querido. É tão óbvio.', ela deu de ombros e começou a fuçar os arquivos. 'Vamos ver o que achamos aqui.'

'Lois, é melhor irmos embora...'

'Não mesmo, Kent!', ela falou, enquanto sua atenção estava na tela. Ela viu um arquivo com fotos do Ártico. 'Ei, o que é isso? Lionel também estava atrás da nave?'

Clark percebeu que Lionel sempre escondia segredos. Mas no fim, seu propósito se tornara proteger o Viajante. E isso lhe custara a vida. Não iria permitir que Lois ficasse no olho do furacão. Ele ouviu passos com sua superaudição, enquanto Lois passava arquivos para o pendrive. Clark puxou Lois pelo braço.

'Vamos, Lois, deixa isso aí, os policiais estão vindo!'

'Eu não estou ouvindo nada!'

'Não importa, vamos!'

Lois pegou o pendrive e saiu dali praticamente puxada por Clark. Os dois se esconderam quando viram dois policiais se dirigindo à sala presidencial e lacrando-a. Clark e Lois trocaram olhares e saíram o mais rápido possível do prédio.

Lois dirigiu o carro até o apartamento onde Clark morava em Metropolis.

'Está entregue, caipira. São e salvo e com sua reputação imaculada.', ela disse, bem humorada.

'Obrigado, Lois.', ele agradeceu, mas não saiu. 'Lois, você não acha que a gente deveria falar sobre o que aconteceu na LuthorCorp?'

'Eu estou cheia de teorias, Kent, mas também estou cansada.', ela disse, passando a mão no rosto. 'Amanhã a gente monta todo o esquema.'

'Não, não é sobre trabalho...', ele olhou-a tímido. 'É sobre nós.'

'Ah, Clark, não começa com isso!', ela pediu.

'Lois, aquele beijo significou muito pra mim. Eu queria saber o que significou pra você...'

'Hoje, não, Clark, por favor!', ela pediu, exasperada. Lois respirou fundo. 'Eu... não quero falar sobre isso agora. Foi um dia tão cheio! Talvez o beijo tenha sido só para aliviar a tensão...'

'Não, não foi e você sabe disso, Lois!', ele protestou. 'Lois, para de fugir!'

'Eu não estou fugindo!', ela protestou. 'Você está se achando demais, Kent!', ela atacou, para se defender. 'Agora vai para sua casa, toma seu leitinho morno e vai dormir. Amanhã conversamos.'

'Lois, eu...', ele ia insistir mas ouviu um pedido de socorro. _Não naquela hora!,_ pensou. Mas não podia deixar uma pessoa em perigo só por causa da sua complicada vida sentimental. 'Tudo bem. Amanhã sem falta. Promete?'

'Prometo.', ela concordou.

Clark saiu do carro e Lois ainda o olhou, antes de ir embora. Clark entrou em um local mais escuro e logo depois, de lá, saía o Superman.

A noticia da morte de Lionel Luthor estava em todos os jornais. Lex estava trancado no escritório na cobertura onde morava em Metropolis, ouvindo Chopin, o preferido de seu pai e bebendo uísque. Mas sua mente estava no exato momento em que atirou contra o seu progenitor e o lançou para a morte. Lex havia se livrado da arma e sabia que se algo desse errado, poderia dar um jeito de escapar de qualquer condenação. Afinal, ele fizera aquilo para o bem do mundo. Lionel estava protegendo o Viajante. O Superman. Lex tinha que ter controle sobre a criatura. Só assim ele poderia proteger a Humanidade.

Era sua missão.

Era o seu destino.

Lois tomou um relaxante banho e colocou uma das camisas xadrez de Clark que ela surrupiara no passado e um short. Ela olhou para a chave. Porque alguém deixara aquilo na gaveta da mesa dela? Era um mistério a ser solucionado. Lois colocou a chave em uma caixinha feita de chumbo e a escondeu entre as suas roupas. Ninguém mexeria ali. Ela ouviu a campainha tocar e foi atender. Era Clark.

'Clark, já é madrugada...'

'Eu sei. Posso entrar?', ele pediu, olhando-a ansioso.

Lois assentiu e abriu a porta. Clark entrou e ajeitou o óculos.

'Lois, eu não consegui dormir.'

'Deu pra perceber. Sente falta dos mugidos das vacas, não é?', ela implicou.

'É sério, Lois.', ele afirmou, tenso. 'Lois, eu preciso... É sobre o nosso beijo.'

'Ah não, Clark, isso de novo!', ela abriu os braços.

'Isso sim! É a última vez que eu falo disso, mas... eu preciso falar! Lois, pra mim, não foi só um beijo para aliviar a tensão ou para se esconder dos guardas. Eu fiz por que quis. Porque queria muito e estava sonhando com isso há algum tempo...', ele confessou.

'Estava?', ela franziu a testa, interessada.

'Estava.', ele afirmou e se aproximou dela. 'Lois, eu... desde que a gente se separou. Eu sei que fui idiota, que deveria ter impedido você de ir embora de Smallville.'

'Clark, eu iria embora de qualquer jeito, eu ia voltar para Met-U.', ela disse, com tom de obviedade, mas é claro que teria ficado balançada se Clark a tivesse pedido para ficar.

'Eu sei mas... Eu deveria ter ido atrás de você. Mas as coisas foram acontecendo de um jeito naquela época que mais parecia uma avalanche e... eu fiquei... sem saber o que fazer. Quando eu me dei conta, já era tarde demais.'

'Clark, eu entendo. Nós éramos muito novos e... depois de tudo que houve com Lana... E agora ela, saiu da tumba, quer dizer, ressuscitou!', Lois revirou os olhos. 'Isso ainda me assusta.'

'A mim também.', ele confessou. 'Mas Lois, não foi por causa de Lana. Você precisa tirar isso da cabeça. Eu não me envolvi com você pensando nela.', ele afirmou.

'Clark, ela correu para os braços do Lex. Você ficou mexido, magoado, quis esquecer de alguma forma e aconteceu de eu estar por perto.', ela falou e atalhou os protestos dele. 'Eu sei que você não quis me magoar. Mas eu também não achava que seria para sempre, eu sabia que tinha prazo de validade.'

'Você pensava assim?', ele indagou, um pouco decepcionado.

'Sim.', ela afirmou, mesmo que aquilo lhe doesse.

'Mas... Nós mudamos. Os anos passaram. Quem sabe, dessa vez... Pode dar certo, Lois.', ele sorriu, esperançoso.

'Eu não quero misturar as coisas. É melhor deixar como está.', ela pediu.

'Lois!', ele protestou. 'Lois, eu gosto de você, eu t...', ele ia se declarar, mas foi interrompido.

'Por favor, Clark, para. Chega.', ela disse, segura. 'Eu não quero nenhum relacionamento sério. Estou bem assim. Esquece o beijo, foi só naquele momento. Não vai acontecer mais. Agora vai embora.', ela pediu e ele hesitou. 'Por favor, Clark.'

Clark assentiu, sentindo-se derrotado. Não conseguia quebrar aquela barreira. Ele, o homem de aço, era incapaz de convencer a mulher que amava a dar uma chance aos dois. Talvez não fosse mesmo para ser... Clark saiu cabisbaixo do apartamento e Lois colocou a mão na boca, segurando o choro, mesmo uma lágrima teimosa rolando pela sua face.

Apenas Lex Luthor compareceu ao enterro de Lionel. O pai foi enterrado em uma lápide simples, em um cemitério longe do qual foram enterrados Lillian e Lucas Luthor. Lex queria que o nome de Lionel fosse varrido da memória das pessoas. Ainda assim, naquela fria manhã, Clark compareceu ao cemitério. Os dois ex-amigos ficaram frente à frente diante da lápide de Lionel. Não esboçaram nenhuma reação e não falaram um única palavra.

Não era preciso.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava pesquisando sobre a chave, mas não encontrara nada substancial. Ela telefonou para Chloe, explicando a situação e pedindo ajuda.

'Sei que você é fera em rastrear qualquer tipo de coisa. Faria esse favor pra mim?'

'Claro, Lois, mas isso não é algo perigoso, é?', perguntou a loirinha, preocupada.

'Claro que não, Chlo, quando eu me meto em algo perigoso?', ela falou com um ar inocente.

'Preciso mesmo dizer?', ironizou Chloe.

Lois riu.

'Chlo, prometo, é algo inocente. Bem, eu nem ao menos sei o que é. Foi deixado na minha gaveta, pode ter sido até um engano e ser for o caso, eu entrego ao dono. Promessa. Mas quero ter certeza.'

'Ok, eu faço essa pesquisa para você. Mas Lois, cuidado, coisas estranhas veem acontecendo, com a morte de Lionel Luthor...'

'Fica fria, Chlo, eu sei me cuidar. Agora preciso desligar. Beijo. Marcamos um almoço depois para colocar a fofoca em dia?'

'Claro! A gente marca sim!'

'Ok. Beijão.'

Lois desligou e ficou pensando de onde poderia ter vindo aquela chave. Nisso, Clark chegou e lhe entregou um copo de café. Ela aceitou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

'Obrigada, Clark.'ela sorriu e o viu sentar à mesa com um ar sério. 'Clark, não quero que fique esse clima entre a gente... Será que não podemos nem ao menos ser amigos?'

'Claro que podemos, Lois. É só isso que seremos mesmo.', ele declarou, sério.

Lois mordeu o lábio. Gostaria de falar seus sentimentos para Clark, mas não queria sofrer. Não queria se declarar e vê-lo caminhando para outra direção simplesmente por não saber o que queria. Ela respirou fundo.

'Clark, eu sei que você acha que eu sou covarde. E talvez seja mesmo.', ela começou e ele a fitou, prestando atenção. 'Mas é que... eu não sou boa nisso. Essa coisa de... relacionamento...', ela revirou os olhos. 'E também aqui não é o lugar certo para essa conversa.'

'Podemos ir para o telhado.', ele sugeriu de pronto, ansioso para escutar o que ela falaria.

Lois sorriu, mas ficou séria ao ver Lana entrar novamente na redação e ir em direção à Clark. Aquele fantasma nunca sairia das suas vidas?! Clark olhou na mesma direção de Lois e fechou a expressão. Lana sorriu para o rapaz.

'Clark, posso falar com você um segundo?'

'Estou trabalhando.', ele disse, sucinto.

'Não está não. Está só bebendo café.', ela observou. 'Aliás, não sabia que você gostava tanto de café assim...', ela olhou de lado para Lois, que levantou uma sombracelha. 'Por favor, Clark.'

'Lana, nós não temos mais nenhum assunto a tratar. Eu não vou com você á lugar algum.', ele afirmou, sério, surpreendendo as duas. 'Estou trabalhando e não vou largar tudo só porque você quer.'

'Clark, você está sendo grosseiro!', protestou Lana. 'Poxa, depois de tudo, depois de eu ter renascido por sua causa, você me trata assim?! Que espécie de consideração você tem por mim?!'

'Já chega, Lana, basta. Eu cansei. Vá embora, por favor.', pediu Clark, educado.

Lana sentiu os olhos umedecerem e olhou para Lois, que mal conseguia disfarçar o sorriso. A mestiça ficou furiosa.

'Então é ela?! A garota que você quer para me substituir!', acusou Lana e Clark ficou aborrecido. 'É perca de tempo, Lois Lane. Você jamais chegará aos pés dele. É só uma jornalistazinha qualquer.', ela desdenhou.

Clark se levantou de imediato e segurou o braço de Lana.

'Chega, Lana! Vá embora! Nem eu, nem Lois, somos obrigados a ficar ouvindo os seus despautérios! Vá embora, por favor!', ele pediu, querendo evitar um escândalo na redação, já que algumas pessoas já olhavam naquela direção.

Lana desvencilhou o braço com raiva.

'Eu vou. Mas não se esqueça, Lane. Você nunca poderá ficar com ele. Simplesmente por que **não pode**. Adeus.'

Lana saiu dali pisando duro e Clark suspirou, extremamente aborrecido. Lois mordeu o lábio.

'Tem gente que não deveria sair da tumba mesmo...', murmurou.

Clark apenas a fitou.

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex deu um murro na mesa do escritório. A chave que pegara de Lionel era falsa! Tess apenas observou. Quando o patrão tinha aqueles acessos de fúria, o mais inteligente era ficar quieta e apenas observar até a tempestade acalmar.

'Aquele velho desgraçado!', ele xingou, referindo-se à Lionel. 'Mesmo depois de morrer, me engana! Tentou me ludibriar até o fim!', Lex respirou fundo e olhou para Tess. 'Srta Mercer, eu quero que mande rastrear os últimos passos do meu querido pai. Quero saber tudo que ele fez, principalmente no dia em que faleceu. Quero TUDO detalhadamente. É uma prioridade.'

'Sim, senhor.', ela assentiu, obediente.

Lex teve um estalo na mente.

'E procure saber se ele, por acaso, passou no Planeta Diário. É um tiro no escuro, mas Clark Kent trabalha lá. Seria algo muito óbvio, mas... Lionel sempre gostava de surpreender. Até com coisas óbvias. Veja isso pra mim.'

'Será feito senhor.', disse Tess, saindo da sala.

Lex cruzou os braços e ficou pensativo. Se Lionel achava que seria mais esperto do que ele, estava muito enganado. Lex dominaria o Viajante nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Lois estava fazendo café quando a campainha soou e ela foi atender. Era Clark. Lois mordeu o lábio e decidiu abrir a porta. Clark lhe deu um buquê de flores vermelhas e ela sorriu.

'Obrigada, Smallville.'

'Achei que você fosse gostar.'

'Eu adorei. Entra.', ela colocou o buquê em um jarro na sala. 'Fiz café, se você quiser...'

Ela se voltou para falar com ele e recebeu um beijo apaixonado. Lois ficou surpresa, mas não recuou. Clark interrompeu o beijo e Lois o fitou, ainda tonta.

'O que foi isso?'

'Isso sou eu tomando uma atitude. Lois, eu não quero ficar nesse joguinho. O que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você. Eu te adoro. Eu te amo.'

Lois ficou sem fala.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Lois foi mexer nas flores para ter tempo para pensar. Clark suspirou.

'Lois, eu sei que isso é muito repentino. Eu sei que parece precipitado! Mas eu não quero errar com você como foi com Lana.', ele citou e Lois mordeu o lábio. 'Sabe, eu demorei tanto para falar dos meus sentimentos com ela que a perdi.'

'_Lana Lang_...', ela murmurou e se voltou para Clark. 'Clark, você não vê que isso é tudo uma forma de compensação? Você não pode ter quem quer e então busca em outra pessoa.'

'Lois, não é nada disso!', ele protestou.

'Clark, você tem claramente um sentimento mal resolvido por Lana. Vocês não viveram, seja lá o que queriam viver.', ela fez um gesto vago. 'Não dá pra você abrir uma porta sem fechar outra.'

Clark a segurou pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo.

'Lois, eu estou apaixonado por você! Lana é passado! Eu sei que ela ressurgiu das cinzas e francamente, isso me assustou muito. Claro que eu fiquei feliz por ela, mas foi tudo tão inesperado que ainda estou zonzo...'

'Eu sei e por isso você está assim. Confuso.', ela afirmou e atalhou os protestos dele. 'Clark, eu não quero me jogar de cabeça em algo em que eu possa me afogar.'

'Ok.', ele assentiu. 'Você precisa de provas. Eu darei essas provas. Eu tenho paciência. Eu esperei todos esses anos, posso esperar mais um pouco.', ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijinho. 'Não esqueça que eu gosto muito de você. Tchau.'

Clark saiu do apartamento ainda mais determinado a conquistar Lois. Iria provar que não havia outra além dela. Lois suspirou e se abraçou. Deveria ter cedido, mas sempre tinha algo que a prendia. Não conseguia acreditar completamente que Clark esquecera seu antigo amor, ainda mais com a outra sempre rondando.

Lois tocou nas flores que Clark lhe deu e nisso viu Superman parado em sua janela. Ela sorriu como boba.

'Superman! Entra!', ela abriu a janela e ele pousou no chão da sala. 'O que te traz aqui? Meus belos olhos?', ela sorriu, sapeca.

'Também.', ele sorriu e depois ficou sério. 'Mas é outro assunto. Sobre Clark.'

'Clark Kent?', ela estranhou.

'Sim. Eu... conheço Clark há algum tempo e... fiquei sabendo sobre vocês dois. Quer dizer, eu sei que não deveria me meter, mas ele é... meu amigo e realmente gosta de você.'

'Entendo.', ela se aproximou do herói. 'Mas e eu Clark, não há nada entre nós. Quer dizer, houve no passado, mas... não ia dar certo. Clark e eu... não vai acontecer.'

'Você não gosta dele?', quis saber Superman, disfarçando a ansiedade.

'Eu gosto! Gosto muito!', ela afirmou e ele sorriu. 'Mas... tem todo o lance do que aconteceu no passado, a volta dos mortos-vivos, etc... Não quero ficar no meio disso. Não é pra mim.'

Clark disfarçou a decepção, mas não iria desanimar. Ele sentia, ao olhar nos olhos de Lois, que ela não era indiferente. Lois gostava dele, mas lutava contra isso. Ele só precisava quebrar aquela barreira.

'Bem, você é quem sabe. Eu só... quis conversar...'

'Eu sei.', ela entendeu. 'Clark é um bom amigo. Ele nunca me falou que era seu amigo! Porque você não concedeu a entrevista à ele?'

'Porque ele achou que você seria melhor talhada para isso. A pessoa certa.', disse o herói com sinceridade.

Lois sorriu, envaidecida e comovida. Clark era mesmo um fofo...

'Superman, você quer beber algo? Comer alguma coisa? Eu fiz um café ótimo! Modéstia à parte, sou expert em cafés!', ela sorriu e correu para cozinha.

Clark aproveitou para usar sua visão de raio-x. Ele escaneou todo apartamento de Lois e não encontrou nem sinal da chave kryptoniana. Deveria estar no Planeta Diário. Possivelmente, Lois nem a vira ainda. Lois voltou para a sala.

'Fica pronto em cinco minutos.'

'Lois, eu ouvi um pedido de socorro e preciso ir.', ele mentiu.

'Oh... Tudo bem! Para o alto e avante!', ela brincou. 'Vá. Se você quiser, nos falamos depois.', ela disse compreensiva e ele assentiu. 'E Superman.', ela o chamou. 'Eu gosto muito de você. De verdade.'

Clark franziu a testa e depois assentiu, com um sorriso educado. Seria possível que Lois amasse seu alter ego? Ela ficara fascinada pelo Superman desde o principio. Lois poderia ter se apaixonado pela sua persona heroica e por isso não queria ficar com seu lado repórter? Era algo a se pensar. Clark saiu voando dali sob o olhar fascinado de Lois.

Superman foi ao Planeta Diário e olhou na mesa de Lois, mas não havia nada lá. Cogitou a possibilidade de alguém ter achado antes da repórter e por isso,vasculhou cada centímetro do prédio e nada. O herói começava a ficar desesperado. Se alguém achasse aquela bendita chave, poderia dominá-lo e isso era o pior que poderia acontecer. Clark queria destruir a chave.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Clark pousou na sala da Torre, enquanto Chloe terminava de fazer seus relatórios. Ela sorriu ao ver o amigo.

'Clark! Ainda bem que apareceu! Bruce entrou em contato comigo hoje e o pessoal está pronto para vir a Metropolis. Logo, a Liga da Justiça entrará oficialmente em ação! Ele faz questão da sua presença.'

'Eu estarei aqui.', ele sentou na cadeira com uma expressão preocupada.

'O que foi, Clark?', ela quis saber.

'Chloe, antes de Lionel morrer, ele deixou uma mensagem para mim em kryptoniano. Existe uma chave que ativará um outro dispositivo que poderá me dominar. Quem estiver de posse desse dispositivo, poderá fazer o que quiser comigo.'

Chloe ficou boquiaberta e sentou em uma cadeira de frente para ele.

'Uau! Essas coisas kryptonianas nunca param de me surpreender... E o que você pretende fazer?'

'Eu preciso achar a chave. Lionel a deixou na mesa de Lois no Planeta Diário, mas eu já vasculhei tudo e nada...', ele lamentou.

'Uma chave dourada e pequena?', quis saber Chloe.

'Acho que sim. Eu nunca a vi. Porque?'

'Porque Lois achou uma chave assim! Uma chave que ela não sabe de onde veio e me pediu para verificar.', contou Chloe para surpresa de Clark. 'Deve ser a sua chave.'

'Mas eu procurei no apartamento dela e não achei...'

'Bom, está com ela. Porque a própria me pediu para investigar.', afirmou Chloe.

'Preciso falar com Lois.'

'Ela não daria essa chave para você, não antes de saber exatamente o porquê.', observou Chloe. 'Voce teria que contar tu-do.'

'Eu sei. Mas ela daria a chave ao Superman. Ela o adora. Ela mesma me disse isso hoje.', ele fez uma careta.

'Clark, você está com ciúmes de si mesmo?', Chloe achou graça.

'Não tem graça, Chloe!', ele protestou.

'Tem graça sim!', ela continuou a rir, mas depois se controlou. 'Clark, é natural ela ficar fascinada pelo Superman! Quem não fica? Esse seu uniforme não deixa muito para imaginação.', ela o fitou e ele corou, sem graça. 'Relaxa, Clark!'

'Mas Chloe, está tudo tão difícil! Ainda mais depois que Lana apareceu!', ele desabafou. 'Lois não acredita que eu estou apaixonado por ela, mas se derrete pelo Superman!', ele cruzou os braços.

'Oh meu Deus. Então você terá que dar um jeito, Clark. Tem que resolver essa pendenga.', ela ficou séria. 'E sobre Lana. Tentei falar com ela, mas está irredutível. Não quer nem que examinemos aquele bendito traje.'

'Eu temo que aquilo faça mal à ela.', disse Clark, preocupado.

'Eu também. Mas ela está teimosa demais. Talvez se você falasse com ela...'

Clark ficou pensativo e depois assentiu, concordando.

'Eu vou tentar.'

'Ótimo.'

Kara entrou voando na sala e pousou com as mãos nos quadris, usando uma roupa com as mesmas cores do Superman. A diferença é que ela usava uma blusa colada ao corpo que deixava a barriguinha de fora e uma minissaia vermelha. Ela sorriu para o surpreso primo.

'Kara, o que é isso?'

'Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que Kara não se aguentou...', disse Chloe, bem humorada, se levantando. 'Superman, conheça a Supergirl.'

'Que tal, primo? Arrasei?', Kara sorriu, contente.

Clark se levantou e abraçou a prima.

'Meus parabéns, Kara, ficou ótima. E bem-vinda ao time.'

Kara riu, feliz.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Jonathan estava dando a ração para Shelby quando uma luz forte surgiu no celeiro. Ele pegou uma pá e se dirigiu até lá. Ficou surpreso ao ver Kal sair da máquina do tempo.

'Kal?'

'Pai! Como você está?', Kal o abraçou.

'Estou bem, filho. Mas o que você faz aqui? Problemas no futuro novamente?'

'Sim. Problemas com Superman. Algo grave irá acontecer, pai.', disse Kal, sério.

Jonathan ficou preocupado.

Lois estava terminando de digitar sua matéria quando a porta foi arrombada. Lana entrou e sorriu, arrogante, para Lois.

'Lana? O que você quer aqui? E como conseguiu arrombar a porta?'

'Digamos que eu estou... mais super.', a mestiça sorriu e segurou Lois pelo braço com força. 'E nós iremos dar um passeio, Lane.'

'Eu não vou à lugar nenhum com você!', exclamou Lois, tentando se desvencilhar. 'O que fizeram com você, Lana?!'

'Eu melhorei! Eu evoluí! Você não é nada perto de mim, Lois!', exclamou Lana, gabando-se.

'Eu não quero ser assim, muito obrigado! Agora me solta!'

'Já que você não vem por bem...', murmurou Lana, dando-lhe um pequeno tapa na cabeça de Lois, fazendo-a desmaiar. 'Vem por mal. Vai ser um passeio e tanto!'

Lana saiu dali em supervelocidade com Lois.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Kal chegou voando à Torre e surpreendeu à todos. Clark não imaginara que veria se eu do futuro novamente. E novamente com uma emergência. Superman olhou para Kal. Ele usava um uniforme todo preto com um **S** metálico no peito.

'Então... eu ainda sou o Superman?', quis saber Clark.

'Ainda é.', afirmou Kal. 'Acontece que as coisas saíram do controle. Não temos mais Brainiac devastando o mundo, mas... temos Lex Luthor e um super exército.'

'Como assim?', Chloe franziu a testa, sem entender.

'Lex criou um exército de clones do Superman. E esse exército dominou o mundo. A Liga sofreu grandes baixas...', ele contou e Chloe ficou chocada. 'Eu não sei como, mas Lex conseguiu uma amostra no nosso DNA. Sabe como ele é megalomaníaco. Não demorou para se declarar imperador do mundo...'

'Droga, isso é péssimo.', murmurou Clark. 'Kal, foi por causa da chave, não é?'

'A chave?', repetiu Kal, sem entender.

'Sim, a chave kryptoniana que está com Lois! Lex deve ter conseguido acesso à ela!', disse Clark, alarmado. 'Eu preciso ir!'

Superman saiu voando e Kal levantou voo,indo atrás dele. Supergirl olhou para Chloe.

'Eles nem me chamaram...', ela murmurou e Chloe achou graça.

Superman e Kal chegaram ao apartamento de Lois, mas ela não estava mais lá. Tudo fora revirado. Clark ficou desesperado.

'Kal, Lex levou Lois!'

'Calma, a gente nem sabe se foi ele e...'

'Foi ele sim! Por causa daquela maldita chave!', ele deu um murro na mesa, quebrando-a. 'Lionel fundou um clube chamado Veritas. O objetivo deles era encontrar o Viajante e dominá-lo.', Clark apontou para si mesmo. 'Eles descobriram como fazer isso. Através de um dispositivo que precisa ser acessado por uma chave. E essa chave está com Lois porque Lionel, na estupidez dele, deixou na mesa dela no Planeta Diário!', explodiu Clark, furioso.

'Talvez ele achasse que seria o último lugar que alguém procuraria... Tenho certeza de que ele não fez isso para colocar Lois em perigo...', achou Kal, sensato.

'Eu sei, eu sei...', Clark respirou fundo. 'Acontece que agora ela está em perigo! Por minha culpa! Todos que se envolvem comigo acabam correndo riscos de alguma forma...'

'Clark, isso não é hora pra você ficar se culpando pelos males do mundo.', interrompeu-o Kal. 'Vamos achar Lois primeiro.'

Clark assentiu e os dois saíram voando dali, sem notar que a caixinha de chumbo onde a chave fora guardada, estava caída perto da janela, semi coberta pela cortina.

**Subterrâneo de uma fábrica abandonada da LuthorCorp**

Lois estava com as mãos amarradas, pendurada em um gancho com um caldeirão fervente embaixo dela. Lana cruzou os braços e sorriu para Lois.

'E então, Srta Lane, pronta para falar?'

'Eu juro que quando eu sair daqui, vou arrancar cada pena do seu corpo, uma a uma!', gritou Lois, furiosa.

'Ainda pouco disposta a falar...', disse Lana, tranquila. 'Não tem pressa. Temos o dia todo! Tenho certeza de que uma hora, sendo você naturalmente tão tagarela, vai querer abrir o bico.'

'Você me paga, Lang, sua doida! Me tira daqui!', gritou Lois, se agitando.

'É só me dizer o que quero saber. A chave. Onde ela está?'

'Pra que eu preciso de chave se você fez o favor de quebrar a porta do meu apartamento?', ironizou Lois. Ela não iria contar onde estava a chave, porque do jeito que Lana estava louca, poderia usar aquilo para algum propósito maléfico. 'Aliás, depois eu te mando a conta dos móveis que você quebrou. Qual é, Lang, acha que repórter ganha uma fortuna?! Tudo ali custou caro, minha filha!'

'Se você falar, nossos problemas acabam...', afirmou Lana.

'Com você os problemas nunca terminam.', murmurou Lois, disfarçando uma careta de dor por estar pendurada ali. Estava muito cansada, fazia mais de duas horas que estava pendurada ali.

O celular de Lana tocou e ela atendeu. Era Lex. Lana fez uma careta.

'O que foi, Lex?'

'Nesse tempo que você foi treinada, deveriam ter te ensinado a como atender uma ligação.', ele resmungou e ela bufou, entediada. 'Como está a nossa amiga?'

'A _sua_ amiga.', frisou Lana. 'Ah, ela não quer falar. Disse que não tem chave alguma. Agora ela está apreciando uma nova vista...', Lana viu que Lois já estava fechando os olhos. 'Quem sabe ela não resolva que é hora de falar.'

'Hum...', ele ficou pensativo. 'Essa chave só pode estar com ela, já mandei fazer uma varredura no Planeta Diário e nada. Encontre-a e traga-a para mim. Se Lane não está com ela, a escondeu em algum lugar. Faça o que for preciso, mas me traga essa chave.'

'E em troca...', ela continuou.

'Você está livre. Não precisará mais trabalhar para mim.', mentiu Lex. Jamais que abriria mão de um experimento como era Lana e seu nanotraje.

'Ok. Eu vou arrancar a informação da repórter abelhuda. E acho bom você cumprir sua promessa, Lex. Eu fico muito chateada quando não cumprem a palavra comigo.'

'Eu não tolero ameaças.', avisou Lex, gélido.

'E eu não tolero mentiras.', ela devolveu, ameaçadora.

Lex forçou um sorriso.

'Que seja, Lana. Não se preocupe. Eu poupei sua vida inútil, não é? Posso lhe devolver sem problemas.'

'Acho bom. Quando ela falar, eu ligo. Tchau.'

Lana desligou e olhou para Lois. A repórter estava tão cansada que havia desmaiado. A mestiça estava pensando no que fazer quando a porta foi arrebentada e Kal veio voando em sua direção. Lana foi lançada contra outra parede. Superman libertou Lois, pegou-a no colo e depois pousou no chão. Clark usou sua superaudição para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela.

'Lois, você está bem? Fala comigo...', ele pediu, preocupado com os batimentos fracos da repórter. Os pulsos dela estavam vermelhos. Clark a desamarrou. 'Isso tudo minha culpa...'

Kal se aproximou de Superman com um olhar preocupado.

'Como ela está?'

'Os batimentos cardíacos estão fracos.', informou e se levantou ao ver Lana se erguendo. 'O que deu em você?! Enlouqueceu de vez?! Lois está exausta, ela poderia ter morrido!'

Lana limpou a poeira do traje.

'Não faz drama, ela não iria morrer! Até porque eu não queria matá-la! Só queria que ela falasse!'

'Você... Você é um monstro, Lana!', acusou Clark.

'Eu não sou um monstro!', protestou Lana, desesperado. 'Ela era meu passaporte para a liberdade!'

'Como assim?! Como matar Lois te libertaria?!'

'Eu NÃO iria matá-la, droga!', berrou Lana, furiosa. 'Não sou uma assassina! Sim, eu fiquei com ciúmes por que você gosta dela, mas... depois eu pensei no que você e Chloe me disseram. Sobre esse traje. Ele não me faz bem... Mesmo quando eu o tiro, eu ainda tenho poderes. Isso não acontecia antes.', ela contou. 'Eu não sei o que Lex fez comigo. E ele me disse que se eu tirasse a informação da Lane, ele me livraria do nanotraje.'

'E você acreditou?! Você é muito ingênua, Lana!', rebateu Clark, mais irritado. 'Lex não faz bem à ninguém! Era mais fácil ele continuar te usando para os propósitos dele! Como você se deixou enganar assim?!'

'Por que eu queria viver!', ela exclamou, chorosa. 'Porque eu achava que nós dois ainda poderíamos ter uma chance... Mas você não me ama mais. Não essa Lana. Talvez se eu voltar a ser a Lana de antigamente...'

Clark se aproximou de Lana. No fundo, ele tinha pena da namorada de infância.

'Lana, acabou. Eu não te amo e isso não irá mudar.', ele afirmou e ela começou a chorar. 'E atacando Lois você só me faz ficar com raiva. Por favor, Lana, pare com essas atitudes loucas! Isso não irá te levar à nada!', ele afirmou. 'Livre-se desse traje e siga sua vida.'

'Mas como...?', ela olhou para si mesma.

'Eu irei te ajudar. Chloe já falou com o Dr. Hamilton e ele está estudando o seu caso. Nós vamos te ajudar a se ver livre disso.'

Lana assentiu, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Um pouco mais distante, Kal olhava para Lois. Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. Kal sorriu.

'Você...', ela sussurrou.

'Eu sempre estarei aqui para cuidar de você.',ele afirmou, carinhoso.

'Eu sei...', ela tocou no rosto dele. 'É como se você fosse... duas pessoas... Você e o Superman.'

'Sou a mesma pessoa. Às vezes pode parecer que sou mais de um. Eu sou Superman e sempre estarei aqui para você.', ele afirmou, com um olhar doce.

'É confuso...', ela murmurou, fraca. 'Estou cansada. Não queria que você fosse mais embora...'

'Não vou. Estarei aqui.', ele segurou a mão dela, que adormeceu novamente.

Clark ficou olhando a interação de Lois e Kal. Eles pareciam em sintonia. Algo que faltava entre eles. Aquilo era pura maluquice, já que Kal era nada mais do que ele próprio no futuro! Mas era para Kal que Lois dedicava seus olhares mais carinhosos e estava naquele momento com a cabeça reclinada no colo dele... Clark suspirou. Lana observou.

'Ela ama o Superman.', disse a mestiça, recebendo um olhar irritado de Clark. 'É verdade! Olha só como ela se comporta! Nunca irá te amar por completo como eu...'

Clark preferiu ficar calado para não dar uma resposta mal-educada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

Lois acordou em sua própria cama. Ficou surpresa, mas depois lembrara que vira seu guardião. _Ele a salvara mais uma vez!_ Lois sorriu para si própria. A morena ainda tentava entender o que dera na cabeça alterada de Lana Lang. Era fato de que Lex fizera alguma experiência grave com ela, para de repente a mestiça ter poderes quase iguais ao do Superman, mas não entendia como Lana tinha concordado com aquilo tudo. Ela enlouquecera de vez.

Lois suspirou e levantou da cama, dirigindo-se à cozinha, onde preparou um pouco de café. Só aquilo para acalmá-la.

Lois estava bebericando o café na sua xícara com o símbolo do Superman, quando Kal surgiu na janela. Como ele já não tinha mais os cabelos brancos, era totalmente semelhante ao Clark daquele presente.

Lois sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo e abriu a janela. Kal pousou na sala e sorriu carinhosamente para repórter.

'Vim ver se você está bem.'

'Estou. Graça à você.', ela segurou um suspiro apaixonado.

Kal se controlou para não abraçá-la. Lois estava tão linda! Durante todos aqueles anos, ele nunca se cansara de olhar para ela.

'Lois, você viu o que aconteceu com Lana, não é?'

'Sim. Eu fiquei chocada! Como Lana se prestou à isso?'

'Lana Lang não está no seu juízo perfeito. Aquele nanotraje a desestabilizou por completo.', esclareceu Kal. 'Ela foi mandada para um laboratório onde alguém cuidará melhor do caso dela.'

'Antes assim... Já basta os malucos que tem nessa cidade...', murmurou Lois, que mostrou a xícara. 'Comprei em frente ao Planeta Diário. Eles vendem todo tipo de bugiganga com seu símbolo! E como eu adoro esse **S**...', ela tocou de leve no peito largo dele e mordeu o lábio. Havia sentido uma corrente elétrica passar pelos seus dedos. 'É tão bom você estar aqui...'

'Também acho.', ele pigarreou, focando-se no que viera fazer ali. 'Lois, eu sei que você guardou a estrela que eu te dei...'

'Guardei sim! Mas quando eu te mostrei, você não se lembrava...'

'Eu sinto muito por isso, foi... um lapso. Não é que não tenha significado pra mim... só que... tanta coisa aconteceu que... aquilo me fugiu da mente por um tempo...Eu peço mil desculpas.'

Lois sorriu, sem jeito.

'Não precisa se desculpar! Eu entendo!', ela sorriu, compreensiva. 'O importante é você estar aqui.', ela se aproximou dele. 'Eu sinto tão mais segura quando você está por perto...' , ela tocou de leve nos braços fortes dele. 'Eu... parece bobagem, mas... às vezes eu sonhei com você.Com nós dois juntos. Mas não aqui. Como se fosse em outro lugar, em outra época...', ela confessou. 'Eu sei que parece maluquice.'

'Não, eu entendo completamente Lois.', ele sorriu, compreensivo. 'Eu também já imaginei algumas coisas...'

'Já?', os olhos dela brilharam. 'Você... você sente que há uma ligação?'

'Eu sinto.', ele confessou.

Lois e Kal aproximaram-se mais, suas bocas quase se tocaram, mas uma rajada de vento invadiu a sala e Kal se afastou. Sabia que era Clark, furioso, dando um jeito de separá-los e lembrando do que realmente Kal fora fazer ali. Ele encarou a repórter com seriedade.

'Lois, eu preciso da sua ajuda.'

'Claro, o que você quiser!', ela disse, prontamente.

'Lois, foi deixada uma chave na gaveta da sua mesa do Planeta Diário. Eu preciso dela. Aquela chave pode ser usada para qualquer um me controlar. Percebe a gravidade da situação?', ele contou e ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. 'Eu preciso destruí-la para que ninguém consiga isso. E eu soube que ela está com você. Pode me dar?'

'Claro!', ela assentiu prontamente e foi correndo buscar a chave. Achou a caixinha de chumbo no chão e entregou para Kal. 'Está aqui dentro. Eu guardei e pedi para Chloe rastrear, para ver se descobria de onde era e como foi parar na minha mesa.', ela explicou e depois indagou, curiosa. 'Quem a deixou lá?'

'Lionel Luthor.',contou Kal.

'Ah, eu sabia!', exclamou Lois. 'Eu sabia que a morte de Lionel não tinha sido acidente, mas como sempre, Lex está encobrindo tudo, fez um verdadeiro teatro para as autoridades, aquele cabeça de rollon!', ela se queixou. 'Ei, você acha que o careca do mal pode estar metido nisso?'

'Eu não sei. De verdade. Mas não seria algo que me surpreendesse...', ele murmurou.

'Nem a mim. De Lex eu espero tudo. E eu sei que ele não gosta de você. Lex disfarça, mas você roubou os holofotes que eram todos dele.', ela observou.

'Eu não faço para aparecer, faço para ajudar as pessoas...'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu. 'E é por isso que você é... Super!', em um impulso, ela o abraçou. 'Que bom que temos você para nos proteger.'

Kal sentiu o cheiro do cabelo de Lois e ficou inebriado. O corpo dela era tão quente e sua pele tão macia! Ele poderia ficar horas ali. Mas Clark o mataria. Apostava que Clark estava se segurando para não invadir a sala e trocar uns sopapos com seu eu do futuro. Kal se separou de Lois e tocou no rosto dela com carinho.

'Obrigado, Lois. E saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo.'

'Eu digo o mesmo.'

'Preciso ir. Cuide-se.'

'Você também. Fico aflita só de pensar que alguém possa te usar para o mal.', ela disse, sincera.

Kal beijou o rosto de Lois e saiu voando dali. Lois se abraçou e rodopiou no meio da sala, feliz. Estava totalmente apaixonada.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Bruce olhou para o local. Chloe havia feito um excelente trabalho como ele já esperava. A loirinha chegou e correu para abraçar o bilionário. Eles trocaram um beijo afetuoso.

'Como foi a viagem?', ela perguntou, segurando as mãos dele.

'Foi ótima. Alfred que não gosta muito de viajar de jatinho, mas fez o sacrifício.', ele contou.

'Alfred jamais perderia esse momento. A Liga sendo oficializada! E graças a você!'

'Graças a todos nós.', ele corrigiu. 'Por sinal, seu trabalho aqui ficou perfeito. Eu não disse que você daria conta?'

'Sabe como eu adoro lidar com tudo isso...', ela fez um gesto amplo. 'Os nossos convidados já confirmaram presença: Oliver, Dinah, Diana, Hal, Bart, AC, Zatanna, Victor, John Jones, Kara e Clark. Está bom para começo de conversa, não?', ela sorriu, animada.

'Está perfeito.', ele lhe deu um selinho. 'Poderemos ajudar muito mais pessoas trabalhando em equipe. Eu sei que esses dias de paz podem não durar para sempre. Temos de estar preparados.'

Chloe concordou e lhe deu um beijinho. Depois lhe lançou um olhar malicioso.

'Os quartos também ficaram prontos. Quer ver se a decoração ficou boa?'

'Será um prazer.', disse Bruce, com um olhar malicioso.

Chloe puxou Bruce pela mão e subiu a escada com ele.

**Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Clark e Kal pousaram e Clark chamou por Jor-El.

'Jor-El, pode me ouvir?'

'Kal-El, meu filho.'

'Jor-El, existe um dispositivo capaz de me controlar e eu tenho a chave! O que você sabe sobre isso?'

'Kal-El, esse dispositivo foi criado para o caso você se descontrolasse e se voltasse contra a Humanidade. Isso deveria pará-lo e fazê-lo voltar ao normal. É um dispositivo de controle provisório. Porém, não deve cair em mãos erradas.'

'Como as do Lex, por exemplo...', murmurou Clark. 'Eu vou destruir a chave.'

'Ainda há outra chave. É preciso duas para abrir o dispositivo.', contou Jor-El, para surpresa dos dois.

'Então o outro deve estar com Lex!', deduziu Kal.

'Eu vou buscar.', afirmou Clark.

'Clark, você não acha que Lex não se blindou? Acha que ele não cogitou a hipótese de Superman ter conseguido por as mãos na outra chave e evitar que pegue a que está em poder dele?', sugeriu Kal.

'E o que você sugere? Vai jogar o seu charme inesgotável para cima de Lex também?', ele ironizou. 'Quero ver ele cair na sua conversa fiada!'

Kal começou a rir.

'Clark, eu não acredito que você ainda está com ciúmes de mim e Lois! Foi só um momento entre nós dois! Ela me reconheceu, eu conversei com ela...

'Quase se beijaram...', cortou Clark com raiva.

'É por isso que você está zangado?', perguntou Kal, surpreso.

'Eu deveria aplaudir?!', exclamou Clark, ainda mais irritado.

'Clark, isso é totalmente incoerente da sua parte, **eu sou você**! Portanto, se ela me beijasse, estaria beijando você!', Kal o fez isso.

'Ah, então você confessa que queria beijá-la?!', questionou Clark, cruzando os braços.

'Garoto, você está sendo irracional! Eu só sou você alguns anos mais velho! E menos histérico também...', ele ironizou, para maior irritação de Clark.

'_Histérico?!_ Agora eu sou histérico! Você cai nas nossas vidas de paraquedas, faz o maior reboliço, vai embora do nada, retorna e ainda quer ficar com a minha... quer dizer...quase...', ele parou, gaguejando.

'Quase o quê?', sondou Kal, que resolveu provocar. 'Porque pelo que eu vi até agora, ela não é quase nada sua sabe-se-lá-o-quê.'

'E você tem colaborado muito pra isso, muito obrigado!', revidou Clark, irritado.

'Não é culpa minha se ela procurou o meu colo e não o seu.', disse Kal com um sorriso vitorioso.

'Sabe, se você não fosse eu mesmo, poderia te socar.'

'Você não venceria, garoto, ainda tem muito o que aprender.', desdenhou Kal e Clark trincou os dentes. 'E só pra esclarecer. Você e Lois não tem absolutamente nada, pelo menos não por enquanto. Então esse seu ciuminho besta não tem fundamento. Agora vamos bolar um plano para pegar a chave que está com Lex.'

'Espera, como assim...?', Clark franziu a testa. 'Lois e eu. Vai dar certo, né? Nós ficaremos juntos no futuro?', ele perguntou e Kal não correspondeu. 'Custa você me responder?!'

'Eu não vim para o passado para cuidar da sua vida amorosa. Faça isso sozinho. Agora vamos.'

Clark cerrou as mãos, mas respirou fundo para se controlar. Sua vontade era esmurrar Kal. Os dois saíram voando dali.

**Star Lab**

Lana estava sentada em quarto pequeno, com uma cama, um criado-mudo, bem ventilado e todo branco. A porta se abriu e ela sorriu, alegre, ao ver Clark. Lana levantou e o abraçou.

'Clark, você veio me ver! Pensei que iria me abandonar!'

'Não, eu disse que vou te ajudar a se livrar da nanotecnologia e farei.', ele se desvencilhou do abraço dela. 'Lana, eu preciso da sua ajuda.'

'Claro. Para quê?'

'Eu quero que você diga à Lex que está com a outra chave. Ele vai vir ao seu encontro. É preciso que ele acredite piamente em você.'

'Ok, eu posso fazer isso. Lex está obcecado com essa chave...', ela concordou e ajeitou os cabelos. 'E depois... podemos conversar sobre nós, não é?'

'Lana, eu já disse, não existe _nós_.', ele afirmou.

'Clark, eu sei que você ficou assustado por eu usar o traje, agir como uma heroína, mas eu queria ser igual à você. Estar à sua altura.', ela explicou.

'Lana, eu não quero que ninguém mude por minha causa. E eu não acho que ninguém deva _estar à minha altura_, eu não vejo as coisas assim, não sou melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa!', ele afirmou, sério.

'Eu sei.', ela baixou a cabeça. 'Mas agora que eu voltarei a ser a Lana de antes...', ela olhou-o com esperança. 'Clark, nós temos uma história. Uma história que ainda não acabou e precisa se vivida! Agora poderemos ficar juntos e...'

'Lana, não! Por favor!', ele pediu, cortando-a. 'Nós não somos mais adolescentes e nem moramos em Smallville! Tudo mudou! Eu posso ser seu amigo, se você quiser, mas não me peça mais do que isso.'

Lana começou a chorar.

'Você sabe que ela ama o Superman e não a você. Ela ama o mito, a imagem, mas não sabe e nem nunca saberá amar o verdadeiro Clark Kent!', exclamou, desesperada, referindo-se ao fascínio que o herói exercia sobre Lois.

Clark respirou fundo para se acalmar.

'Mesmo que seja assim como você falou. Isso não exclui o fato que eu não sou mais apaixonado por você. Coloca isso na sua cabeça de uma vez. Estou sendo honesto porque tenho carinho que tenho por você, Lana. O mesmo que eu tenho pela Chloe.'

Lana enxugou as lágrimas. Ela sabia que havia perdido, mas não conseguia aceitar. Clark não enxergava que Lois jamais iria amá-lo sem ser como o super herói. Lana decidiu que deveria provar à Clark o quão grande era o amor dela. E quando ele visse isso com seus próprios olhos, nunca mais a desprezaria. Por isso, ela fingiu aceitar as palavras que considerava duras.

'Ok. Não se fala mais nisso. Eu vou te ajudar com Lex.', ela fungou e forçou um sorriso. 'Acho que poderemos ser... amigos.'

'Seria ótimo.', ele sorriu, educadamente.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois entrou no porão e viu Jimmy mexendo no computador. Ela pigarreou.

'Jimmy, pra quê me chamou aqui? Eu não gosto do porão, tem muita teia de aranha e poeira! Aliás, isso me lembra que eu preciso ir ao cabeleireiro... ', ela anotou na agenda.

'Lois, eu te chamei aqui por que acho que consegui um furo!', ele exclamou, empolgado. 'E não queria que ninguém visse. Sei que você e o CK estão disputando pra quem leva a melhor como repórter e...'

'Não estamos mais.', ela sentou na cadeira. 'Clark é um bom amigo, não vou ficar brigando com ele.', ela disse, lembrando que Superman lhe dissera que Clark sugerira que ela fizesse a matéria exclusiva sobre o herói.

'Uau, onde está _Mad Dog_ Lane, será que a abduziram e colocaram outra no lugar?', ele zombou e ela revirou os olhos.

'Jimmy, se você me chamou aqui para falar besteiras, eu estou indo!', ela quase se levantou, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

'Espera aí, Lois!', ele clicou na tela e uma foto um tanto desfocada apareceu. 'Sabe o que é isso?'

'Seu péssimo foco?', ela franziu a testa. 'Sério, Jimbo, você precisa urgentemente fazer um cursinho de fotografia, poxa!'

'Não, Lois! Olha direito!', ele aumentou a resolução. Era a janela de onde Lionel fora jogado e parecia ter alguém com ele. 'Viu agora?'

'Não pode ser...', ela murmurou e se aproximou da tela. 'Parece uma pessoa... O atirador, quem sabe?'

'Pode ser...', Jimmy sorriu.

'Como você conseguiu isso, Jimmy?', ela quis saber.

'Ah... eu... bom... eu estava tentando tirar a foto daquela moça TechZoom, sabe... aquela que entra no banheiro e a janela parece que não fecha mais...', ele corou diante do ar de repreensão dela.

'Toma vergonha nessa cara, Jimmy Olsen! Isso é crime, sabia?! Não pode espionar as pessoas no chuveiro e nem tirar fotos delas!'

'Eu sei, Lois!', ele exclamou, com um ar de quem pede desculpas. 'Mas pensa bem. Se não fosse meu voyerismo ... ou quase isso... eu não teria tirado a foto do momento exato do crime.'

'Fala sério.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Mas não dá pra ver direito!'

'Por isso que eu te chamei aqui. Sei que a sua prima Chloe é especialista em lidar com todo tipo de tecnologia. Então, eu acho que ela poderia dar uma melhorada nisso.'

'Boa, Jimbo!', ela sorriu. 'Apesar da recente descoberta de que você é um tarado...', ela fez uma careta e atalhou os protestos dele. '... você conseguiu uma coisa que pode nos ajudar a solucionar a morte do Luthor pai. Chloe com certeza consegue melhorar a resolução da fotografia...', ela olhou para o fotografo, animada. 'Jimbo, nós podemos estar presenciando o maior furo de reportagem, que abalará as estruturas da poderosa família Luthor!'

Jimmy sorriu, animadíssimo. Mal podia esperar para ver.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Todos os heróis convocados estavam presentes na reunião, que mais parecia uma recepção de gala. Bruce não poupara dinheiro e Chloe organizara tudo com esmero. Dinah pegou uma taça de champanhe.

'Se a recepção for sempre assim, não haverá espaço para os heróis que vierem para Liga.', comentou a loira de meias arrastão.

'Bruce achou que todos mereciam uma recepção calorosa. E Alfred me ajudou nos preparativos.', contou Chloe, que viu Alfred com uma bandeja na mão, servindo os convidados. Ela o abordou e tirou a bandeja de suas mãos. 'Nada disso, Alfred, você é nosso convidado.'

'Como quiser, Srta Sullivan.', ele disse, educadamente. 'Quando nos dará a honra de voltar à mansão Wayne?'

'Em breve. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver aqui, mas... eu gosto do ar de Gotham.', ela sorriu.

'Patrão Bruce ficará muito feliz com isso.', ele disse simpático e Chloe sorriu mais abertamente.

'Eu também, Alfred, eu também.', ela sorveu um pouco de champanhe.

Oliver Queen, o Arqueiro Verde, abordou Bruce, que descia a escada.

'Então, onde está o super cara? Você disse que ele apareceria na festa. O cara é bem popular aqui em Metropolis e a fama dele está se espalhando pelo mundo. Talvez ele ache que funcione melhor sozinho...', achou Oliver.

'Ele não acha.', afirmou Bruce, sério. 'Ele irá comparecer. Superman tem tanto interesse na Liga como nós. Ele sabe da importância disso não só para Metropolis, Gotham ou Star City, mas para o mundo.'

'Ok.', Oliver assentiu e depois olhou para a bela Diana, que conversava com Zatanna. 'Essa Liga é realmente um lugar muito agradável.', ele deu um sorriso sacana. 'E a moça é amazona, não é?'

'Sim, e aprendeu a lidar com os homens melhor do que você imagina.', afirmou Bruce. 'E até onde me lembro, o canto do canário pode ser tão letal quanto.'

'Ei, eu estou apenas admirando a paisagem, sabe que eu tenho queda por passarinhos...', ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

Bruce preferiu não emitir comentários. Nisso, Clark chegou à recepção junto com Kal e Kara, surpreendendo à todos. Ninguém esperava ver um gêmeo ou um clone de Superman.

Bruce se aproximou dos três.

'Sejam bem-vindos. Não sabia que você tinha um sósia.', disse Bruce, olhando para Kal.

'Bruce Wayne...', disse Kal, fitando-o. 'É muito bom ver, novamente, a Liga nascendo.'

'Novamente?', estranhou Bruce.

'Kal é do futuro. Um futuro que pode ou não acontecer.', explicou Clark. 'Ele, sou eu, alguns anos mais velho.'

'Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Clark.', comentou Bruce, apertando a mão de Kal. 'Seja bem-vindo. Mas suponho que não viajou até o futuro para ver o surgimento da Liga da Justiça.'

'Não. Vim para evitar um futuro de trevas,comandado por Lex Luthor.', contou Kal, sério.

**LuthorCorp**

**Madrugada**

Lex estava no estacionamento pensando que já era hora de mudar o nome da empresa. Afinal, ele quem comandaria tudo dali por diante. Lex parou ao ver Lana Lang, toda vestida de preto, se aproximando.

'Vai há algum funeral ou me trouxe alguma notícia que preste?', perguntou Lex.

'É um prazer rever você também, Lex.', ela ironizou e tirou um pequeno envelope pardo do bolso, entregando à ele. 'Seu presente.'

Lex abriu o envelope e viu a chave kryptoniana. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

'Muito bem, Lang, até que para uma pessoa que já foi uma líder de torcida imbecilizada, você aprendeu a fazer as coisas certas.'

'Mais do que você imagina.', ela sorriu. 'Para quê você quer isso?'

'Não te interessa.', ele disse, gélido.

'E se eu disser que eu sei? Eu pesquisei. Não é desse planeta. É do planeta do Superman, posso apostar.', ela cruzou os braços.

'Querida, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. E se está tão preocupada com o Superman, vá atrás dele. Quem sabe ele não aceite fazer dupla com uma maluca com um traje nano tecnológico. Talvez ele não a considere uma aberração...', ele ironizou, maldoso.

'Eu não sou uma aberração! Estou assim por sua culpa!', ela acusou, irritada.

'Minha culpa?! Você quem aceitou a minha barganha, queria ser poderosa, fazer a diferença...', ele fez um ar de desdém. 'Acho que no fundo, só queria impressionar Clark, mas como ainda não retornaram ao romance meloso, suponho que não tenha tido sucesso.'

'Você ainda me paga, Lex.', ela ameaçou.

'Você não morreu daquela vez.', ele se aproximou com um olhar frio. 'Quem sabe dessa vez consiga um executor mais competente.'

'Não tenho medo de você.', ela disse, entre dentes.

'Se eu fosse você, teria.', ele ajeitou o sobretudo. 'Eu a contacto quando precisar.'

'Não vai me libertar daquele traje?! Sabia que eu estou sofrendo os efeitos colaterais!?', ela protestou, indignada.

'Coitadinha de você. Estou morrendo de pena.', ele zombou. 'Mas pense bem. Você era uma inútil que nem serviria para adubar uma terra. Agora você tem alguma utilidade...'

'Seu malditoooo!', ela gritou e deu um soco no empresário, fazendo bater contra a pilastra e desmaiar. 'Vou te matar!'

'LANA!', berrou Superman, segurando-a. 'Sabia que você ia acabar se descontrolando! Se acalma!'

'Eu ODEIO ele! ODEIO! Quero que ele morra!', ela berrou, tentando se soltar.

Kal fez uma careta para Lana e se aproximou do desacordado Lex.

'Segura essa franga louca.', ele falou com Clark e usou a visão de raio-x. Descobriu que Lex estava levando a chave pendurada no pescoço e a pegou. Ele a olhou atentamente. 'É a verdadeira. Vamos embora.'

'Um dia ainda irei acabar com ele.', jurou Lana, amargurada.

'Você deveria procurar um psicólogo, garota.', disse Kal, saindo voando dali.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

**Café de Metropolis**

Chloe entrou no local e Lois ao ver a prima, acenou alegremente. Chloe sorriu e sentou à mesa do canto mais escuro do café onde a repórter estava.

'Oi, Lois! Você me falou que era urgente! Algo a ver com Superman?', quis saber a loirinha.

'Oi,Chlo. Não. Não dessa vez, embora eu tenha umas coisas para te falar sobre ele.', ela disse, misteriosa e Chloe ficou curiosa. 'É sobre isso.', Lois tirou um envelope da bolsa e entregou para a prima. 'Dá uma olhada.'

Chloe abriu o envelope e viu uma foto semi desfocada. Mesmo assim, dava para perceber que quem estava caindo janela abaixo era Lionel Luthor. Chloe olhou para a prima, boquiaberta.

'Jimmy virou tarado e deu sorte de tirar essa foto.', contou Lois, estabanada e Chloe não entendeu nada. 'Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que essa foto é do exato momento em que Lionel dava o seu salto literalmente mortal. Veja esse perfil na janela. Acreditamos ser do assassino.'

'Lex está querendo convencer todo mundo que o pai se suicidou.', lembrou Chloe.

'Claro que ele quer, é muito conveniente!', exclamou Lois. 'Mas isso aqui prova que o Luthor pai não resolveu fazer um rapel de última hora. Alguém atirou nele. Foi assassinato! E agora o Lexie está querendo encobrir tudo!'

É bem possível, Lois.', ponderou Chloe. 'Mas e agora, o que irá fazer? A foto não está muito boa...'

'Jimmy só serve para tirar fotos de facebook e mulheres nuas.', ela fez uma careta e Chloe franziu a testa, sem entender aquela história sobre o fotógrafo. 'Mas eu já dei uma puxada de orelha nele e falei com Perry. Aquele menino anda muito safado.', ela bebeu um pouco de suco. 'Chloe, será com as suas habilidades, você não poderia melhorar a foto? Seria um grande favor.'

'Claro, Lo!', concordou Chloe, guardando a foto. 'Mas toma cuidado. Se Lex tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso, eu se fosse você, dormiria com os dois olhos abertos. Não esqueço da última que você passou...'

'Passei por que aquela Lana pirou de vez!', exclamou Lois. 'O que deu naquela maluca?! Para o azar dela, eu sou uma Lane e não sou vencida por uma franguinha de padaria!'

'Lana ficou completamente descontrolada desde que passou a usar o traje...', lamentou Chloe. 'Essa ressurreição dos mortos também não parece ter ajudado no equilíbrio dela...'

'Hunf, que seja... Quero ela bem longe de mim, senão eu juro que arranco as peninhas dela, uma a uma! Aquela vaca! Meus pulsos ficaram muito doloridos!', ela reclamou. Depois sorriu. 'Mas agora falemos de coisas agradáveis. Superman.'

Chloe observou Lois. Os olhos dela brilhavam como estrelas quando mencionava o herói. A loirinha imaginava como Lois reagiria se soubesse que Clark era o mesmo Superman.

'Você gosta muito dele, não é?', sondou Chloe.

'Chloe...', ela segurou as mãos da prima. 'Eu me apaixonei por ele.', ela confessou.

'O quê?! Como, Lois?!', a loirinha ficou boquiaberta. Ela não esperava por essa.

'Eu me apaixonei antes mesmo de ver o rosto dele. Eu nunca te contei, mas... eu o conheci em Smallville... Ele era o meu guardião. Foi ele quem me deu aquela estrela que eu levo para todos os lugares.'

'Foi ele?', Chloe fingiu surpresa. Clark já havia lhe contado.

'Foi. Ele é incrível! Tão carinhoso, gentil, romântico...', ela suspirou. 'Ele também sabe que há uma conexão diferente entre nós. Ele sente, Chloe!'

'Lois, você não está confundindo as coisas? Afinal, ele te salvou, você o admira pelo bem que Superman faz, quem sabe...'

'Não, Chloe!', ela protestou. 'Eu estou mesmo apaixonada.', ela afirmou, convicta.

'Mas e quanto à Clark? Lois, eu sei que você não é indiferente à ele...',afirmou a loirinha.

Lois suspirou e bebeu o resto do suco de uma só vez.

'Esse é o problema. Eu... amo Clark.'

'Rá! Eu sabia!', Chloe vibrou, animada. 'Então é como eu pensei, Superman é só empolgação!'

'Não, eu amo o Super! E amo Clark!', ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperada. 'Chloe, eu amo dois homens ao mesmo tempo! Como pode isso?! Será que eu estou ficando louca?!'

Chloe pensou em falar algo, mas calou-se. Não podia contar um segredo que não era dela, por mais quisesse. Clark quem deveria colocar ordem naquela bagunça. Chloe ficou com pena da prima, entendendo a aflição dela.

'Não, Lo. É natural que você se apaixone por _ele_... eles... ', ela se corrigiu á tempo. 'Clark é um cara incrível e Superman é o grande herói, um exemplo para todos. Claro que você ficaria dividida... Mas se tivesse que escolher... Quem você escolheria?', ela sondou.

'Eu não sei...', Lois ficou em dúvida. 'Sempre quando eu penso no meu guardião, em tudo que ele fez por mim, o quanto ele é especial, eu... eu me sinto nas nuvens!', ela sorriu, encantada. 'Mas aí meu coração me leva de volta para Clark...', ela teve vontade de chorar.

'Lois, então porque você não se entende de vez com Clark? Ele te ama!', afirmou Chloe.

'Eu sei. Mas às vezes eu acho que ele está comigo por não saber o que quer... Lembra quando a gente namorou e ele ainda gostava da Lana? E eles nunca puderam ficar juntos de fato. Eu sinto que ele não fechou essa janela...', ela desabafou.

Chloe segurou a mão da prima com firmeza e olhou nos seus olhos.

'Lois, eu conheço Clark. Ele te ama. Não há mais espaço para Lana, nem outra mulher. Sim, ele amou Lana e sofreu muito por causa disso, mas passou. Ele superou. O máximo que pode acontecer hoje em dia é ele se tornar amigo de Lana e só. Mas aquilo que nós presenciamos quando éramos adolescentes, isso, nunca mais.', afirmou Chloe, com certeza.

Lois ficou pensativa.

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça e com Tess lhe fazendo compressas de gelo. Lex levantou da cama e olhou para sua guarda-costas.

'Como eu vim parar aqui?!'

'Os seguranças o encontraram desacordado, Sr Luthor e o trouxeram. Chamei até um médico para verificar se o senhor tem alguma lesão...'

'Foi aquela maldita da Lana!', ele esbravejou. 'Ela quem fez isso!', ele fitou Tess. 'E a minha chave?'

'Não havia chave nenhuma com o senhor.', disse Tess, olhando-o cautelosa.

'DESGRAÇADA!', ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado. 'Eu deveria ter deixado aquela cretina morrer! Mas não, eu tive pena, eu ofereci o projeto mutante para ela e aquela erva daninha, na primeira oportunidade que teve, me traiu! Aposto que a minha chave já está com Superman! Lana me impediu de salvar a Humanidade!', ele gritou, exasperado. 'Mas isso não fica assim! Srta Mercer, quero um pente fino em Metropolis! Ache aquela vagabunda e traga para mim! Ela não merece a vida que tem! Mas eu lhe mostrarei que nunca é bom me desafiar!'

'Será feito, Sr Luthor.', disse Tess, obediente, saindo do quarto.

Lex pegou uma garrafa de uísque que estava em cima do criado mudo e atirou contra o espelho. Iria acabar com a raça de Lana Lang.

**Planeta Diário**

Cat Grant entrou na redação rebolando, atraindo todos os olhares para sua roupa rosa colada ao corpo, foi até a mesa de Lois e jogou o jornal em cima dela. Lois apenas levantou uma sombracelha.

'Grant, resolveu se juntar aos seres humanos comuns? Acabou a carne fresca masculina?', ela ironizou, mordaz.

'Querida, você acha mesmo que todos devem levar essa vida de freira que você tem?',zombou Cat. 'Há quanto tempo um homem não a pega nos braços? Desde os princípios da Humanidade?'

'Pelo menos eu não tenho um batalhão na minha cama e nem fazendo fila na porta da minha casa!', exclamou Lois, maldosa.

'Ah não?! Eu jurava que você dava plantão quando morou nas bases militares com seu pai! Diziam que o exército americano era sempre tão bem disposto porque era bem servido!'

Lois se levantou, furiosa, pronta para atacar.

'Agora eu vou encher a sua cara de tapas, Grant!'

'Não tem medo de você, Lane!'

'JÁ BASTA, VOCÊS DUAS!', berrou Perry, chegando perto delas e as separando. 'Será possível que não conseguem nem conviver civilizadamente?! Querem outra advertência?!'

'Não,Perry...', as duas murmuraram, cruzando os braços.

'Mas o que a Grant está fazendo aqui? Aqui é local para os verdadeiros jornalistas, colunistas baratos ficam em outro andar...', ironizou Lois.

'Você bem que gostaria ter metade da fama que eu tenho...'

'Fama de fofoqueira? Eu dispenso.', Lois fez uma careta.

'Mais uma graçinha e as duas serão suspensas!', ameaçou Perry, só para silencia-las.

'PERRY!', as duas protestaram e resolveram se calar.

Jimmy chegou e viu a matéria de capa.

'Rá, bem que o CK falou que faria uma matéria legal para compensar ter perdido a do Azulão!', ele exclamou, chamando a atenção de Lois. 'Agora temos uma Supergirl em Metropolis! E ela é uma gata!', ele assoviou.

'Jimmy, nada de bancar o tarado de novo!', avisou Lois, deixando o rapaz constrangido.

'É isso mesmo, Olsen, estou de olho em você!', completou Perry. 'Essa matéria de Clark foi muito feliz, seu parceiro ainda vai ganhar muitos prêmios, Lois.'

Lois sorriu, orgulhosa do seu _farmboy_. Cat fez uma careta.

'Eu não ligo para essa Supergirl. Ligo para Clark Kent! Ele é tão fofo e gato.', ela deu um sorriso malicioso e Lois fechou a expressão. 'E olha ele ali! Que graçinha...'

Clark se aproximou e ajeitou o óculos. Ele sorriu timidamente para todos. Jimmy o cumprimentou.

'Muito boa a matéria, CK!'

'Obrigado, Jimmy.', ele agradeceu, educadamente.

'Continue assim e você vai longe, filho.', disse Perry, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro e saindo dali.

Cat se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro de Clark, com um olhar charmoso. Lois mordeu o lábio, enciumada.

'Você tem talento, Kent. Muito talento. Quando quiser uma parceira de verdade, me procure.'

'Ele não precisa de uma jornalista de araque para estragar suas matérias.', disse Lois, sem se conter.

'Mas como, se ele já está com uma?', provocou Cat.

Clark resolveu intervir, vendo a expressão irritada de Lois, que parecia que ia pular no pescoço de Cat Grant.

'Ahn, Srta Grant, eu estou muito satisfeito com Lois, ela me ajuda muito.', ele afirmou e Lois deu um sorrisinho sem jeito. 'Mas agradeço sua oferta.'

'Hum, você quem sabe, Kent. Qualquer coisa, me procure no 9º andar.', ela tocou de leve no rosto dele. 'Tchau, Lois! E tente não comprar mais roupas no brechó, você acha que é uma grande jornalista, afinal de contas.', ela alfinetou e saiu rebolando.

Lois ia atrás de Cat, mas Clark a segurou pelos ombros.

'Me solta, caipira, eu vou reconfigurar a cara desse monte de silicone!'

'Lois, Perry já não te deu uma bronca por causa de suas briguinhas com Cat?', ele lembrou.

Lois se aquietou e ajeitou o terninho marrom que usava.

'Eu sei.', ela bufou. 'Eu detesto essa dissimulada! Você viu o que ela falou da minha roupa?! Eu posso não ter dinheiro para comprar um Chanel, mas não ando aos trapos!'

'Claro que não, Lois!', ele achou graça. 'Lois, você é uma mulher linda, não precisa dar ouvidos ao que Cat fala.', ele afirmou, sincero.

'Você acha?', ela ainda estava insegura.

'Claro! Você é a mulher mais bonita desse jornal. De toda a Metropolis! Do mundo todo!', ele afirmou, apaixonado.

'Ah, Clark, assim você me deixa sem graça!', ela lhe deu um soquinho. 'Clark... hum... será que nós... poderíamos conversar depois do expediente?'

'É alguma coisa séria?', ele quis saber, curioso.

'É. É bastante séria. Sobre... nós.'

Clark sentiu o coração disparar, mas manteve a calma. Ele sorriu.

'Claro. Se você quiser...', ele ia falar, mas ouviu um pedido de socorro. 'Eu lembrei que preciso colher uns dados para uma matéria. Mas eu volto!'

'Está bem...', ela concordou, vendo sair todo estabanado. 'Esse _farmboy_... Saiu de Smallville, mas Smallville não sai dele...'

Ao prender a quadrilha que assaltava o banco, Clark ainda teve de controlar Kara, que queria sair batendo em todo mundo. Depois que os policiais prenderam os bandidos, Superman e Supergirl conversaram no ar.

'Kara, você tem que aprender a se controlar! Sua força é muito maior do que a deles!'

'Mas eles eram bandidos, primo!'

'Eu sei, Kara, mas você poderia tê-los colocado em coma ou mesmo matado!'

'Duvido que alguém sentiria falta...', ela resmungou.

'Kara, a questão é que nós apenas ajudamos a Lei. Não somos a Lei. Não estamos aqui para julgar, condenar e matar! Não é nossa função! Precisamos inspirar essas pessoas e o mundo já está violento o suficiente para que nós estimulemos mais ainda...'

Kara suspirou e acabou concordando. Ela era impulsiva, mas sabia que tinha que aprender a ser mais contida nos momentos certos.

'Ok, eu vou tentar seguir sua cartilha. Vou ser menos agressiva, está bem assim?', ela sorriu.

'Está ótimo, obrigado, Kara.'

Os dois ouviram outro pedido de socorro e saíram voando para mais um salvamento.

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

Kal sabia que deveria resistir, mas não se ver Lois, mesmo que fosse só de longe. Sentia tanto a falta dela! Queria ter mais momentos ao seu lado.

Lois caminhou pelo terraço, reclinou-se na mureta e respirou fundo. Iria conversar com Clark. Colocar a relação deles nos eixos. Ela também cansara daqueles joguinhos. E sentia muita falta de estar com ele, sentir seus abraços, beijos, carinhos...

Kal pousou no terraço diante da fascinada Lois. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

'Olá, Lois.'

'Oi...', ela conteve um suspiro. 'Fazendo muitos salvamentos?'

'Sim.', ele disse, acreditando que Clark deveria estar voando por aí, salvando pessoas. 'E você? Como está o seu trabalho?'

'Bem. Estou numa pista quente e que se der certo, Metropolis será sacudida!', ela exclamou, sem querer entrar em maiores detalhes. 'E você? Não corre mais nenhum perigo de alguém tentar de manipular?'

'Não. E graças à você.', ele sorriu e se aproximou dela. 'Você é como um anjo pra mim, Lois.'

'Eu?', ela achou graça. 'Eu sou só uma jornalista enxerida. Você é que é o Super aqui.'

'Sabe, nem todos precisam de poderes para salvarem as pessoas. Há vários modos de se salvar alguém.', ele afirmou.

Lois sorriu, tímida. Ela mordeu o lábio e tocou no **S** no peito largo dele.

'Você nos inspira, Superman.', ela afirmou. 'Ou eu posso te chamar de Kal-El? Seria muita intimidade?'

'Claro que não.', ele sorriu. 'Me chame de Kal.'

'Ok. Kal.', ela sorriu. 'Te chamando assim... parece que...'

'Eu sou mais humano?', ele sugeriu.

'Kal, pra mim você é mais humano do que muita gente que conheço.', ela afirmou, sincera. 'Conheci muitos homens poderosos que queriam dominar o mundo, mas poucos que queriam salvá-lo.'

Kal sorriu e tocou no rosto macio de Lois. Ela se aproximou mais dele e quase se perdeu naquela profundidade azul. Foi então que sua mente teve um estalo e ela franziu a testa.

'Você... seus olhos.. parece... Clark...'

Kal se afastou. Sabia que não devia ter vindo atrás de Lois, mas fora mais forte do que ele! Claro que Lois acabaria por reconhecê-lo, ela sempre sabia! Kal se repreendeu em pensamento, mas manteve a calma.

'Você gostaria que eu fosse Clark Kent?',ele sondou.

'Eu... Eu não sei. Talvez sim.', ela olhou para o céu e depois para Kal. 'Talvez seja isso. Talvez eu queira que os dois sejam a mesma pessoa. Seria tão mais fácil...'

'E se nós fossemos a mesma pessoa, Lois?', ele perguntou e ela franziu a testa. 'Hipoteticamente. O que você diria?'

'Eu ficaria confusa.', ela afirmou. 'E talvez um pouco irritada.', ela se corrigiu. 'Bastante irritada. Porque você teria mentido pra mim. Eu não tolero mentiras e sei que Superman não mente.', ela encarou. 'Tem algo que você quer me dizer?'

Kal engoliu em seco. Não era uma boa hora. Além do mais, Clark o mataria.

'Foi ótimo estar aqui com você. De verdade. Você... é especial.', ele afirmou e ela sorriu. 'Mas eu tenho que ir. Preciso estar em outros lugares.'

'Eu entendo. Superman pertence ao mundo.'

'Espero que ele se lembre disso.', a voz de Clark soou no telhado, enciumado. Ele encarou Kal. 'O que faz aqui, _Superman_?'

'Só de passagem.', Kal sorriu. 'Prazer em vê-lo, Clark.'

'O prazer é meu... Kal-El.', disse Clark, de braços cruzados.

Lois alternou o olhar de um para o outro, notando a hostilidade por parte de Clark. Kal sorriu para a repórter.

'Preciso mesmo ir. Tchau, Lois.'

'Tchau, Kal.'

Kal saiu voando sob o olhar irritado de Clark. Era o cumulo aquilo! Kal não tinha aquele direito! Lois se aproximou de Clark.

'Clark, é impressão minha ou você estava... com raiva do Super? Ele não é seu amigo?'

'Ele sou...', Clark se conteve. Quase contara que Kal era sua versão futura. 'Ele é.'

'Então porque isso? Superman é tão gentil...'

'É, ele é um amor de pessoa, deveríamos erguer um altar para Sua Excelência!',exclamou Clark, irônico.

'Clark, eu nunca te vi falar assim!', ela exclamou,surpresa. Depois compreendeu. 'Clark, você está com ciúmes do Superman?'

'E se estiver?', ele questionou. 'Lois, o que você sente pelo Kal?'

'Eu...', ela mordeu o lábio.

'Seja sincera, Lois, por favor.'

'Eu estou apaixonada por ele.', ela confessou e Clark ficou abalado. Ela percebeu. 'Clark, não fica assim...'

'Você ama o Superman... **O Superman**!', ele exclamou, sem acreditar. 'Lois, ele é só um herói! É só um símbolo! Não é real!'

'Claro que é real, Clark, que conversa é essa?! Ele sempre foi real pra mim, mesmo quando eu não podia ver seu rosto!', ela afirmou.

Clark respirou fundo. Aquilo tudo era culpa de Kal!

'Então você o ama... E eu estou amando o vento, é isso...'

'Não, Clark...', ela tocou no ombro dele. 'Não é assim...'

'Como não é assim, Lois? Você acabou de confessar que se apaixonou por..._por ele_!', exclamou Clark, inconformado. Queria que ela amasse seu lado Kent. 'Eu estou perdendo meu tempo...'

Clark se virou para sair, mas Lois o puxou pelo braço e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Os dois se abraçaram e aprofundaram o beijo. Clark começou a levitar mesmo sem Lois perceber, mas logo aterrissou. Os dois trocaram um olhar intenso.

'Seu caipira bobo! Eu gosto de você!', ela afirmou.

'Mas ama o _me_... ama o Superman.', ele afirmou, já ficando chateado.

'Eu amo você também, Clark.', ela confessou. 'Eu fico até meio envergonhada. Eu sei que você não irá querer mais olhar na minha cara depois disso...', ela se afastou, diante do olhar intenso dele. 'Eu amo os dois! Não sei como, mas... Eu queria tanto que vocês fossem um só!'

Clark se aproximou, feliz. Era o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Seu coração batia loucamente no peito.

'Então você me ama mesmo?'

'Amo. Era isso que você queria ouvir, caipira? Eu te amo! Mas amo Superman também e agora tudo complicou!',ela abriu os braços, desesperada.

'Ao contrário, tudo agora se acertou!', ele exclamou feliz e lhe deu outro beijo. 'Eu te amo tanto, Lois.'

Eles ficaram alguns segundos com os rostos encostados um no outro. Mas aquela situação angustiava Lois.

'Clark, eu não sei quem escolher. É como se vocês dois fossem um só...', ela explicou.

'E nós somos.', ele afirmou.

'O quê?', Lois não entendeu.

'Nós somos.', ele respirou fundo,criando coragem. 'Eu sou Superman.'

Lois ficou boquiaberta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Lois ainda não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. A declaração de Clark soava loucamente aos seus ouvidos! Como assim ele era o Superman?! O _farmboy_?! O garoto de Smallville?! O repórter tímido e atrapalhado que esbarrava em todo mundo?! Não mesmo!

'Lois, eu sei que tudo isso é... muito surpreendente para você...', ele falou com cuidado.

Lois respirou fundo duas vezes e depois deu um meio sorriso.

'Clark, eu sei que você tem ciúmes do Superman. Eu vi sua ceninha... Mas isso não é motivo para você querer ser ele! Clark, eu te amo do jeitinho que você é.', ela declarou, sincera.

'Eu sei, Lois.', ele segurou a mão dela. 'E não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz. Eu pensei que você amasse só o meu lado Superman... Eu desejava que você me amasse por completo, todos os meus lados...'

'Clark, por favor, para com isso. Esse papo...', ela franziu a testa. 'Você não é o Superman! Eu vi os dois juntos agora mesmo! Ninguém pode ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo!', ela o segurou pelos braços, com firmeza. 'Smallville, eu não me importo se você não vista um collant e saia voando por aí apagando incêndios com um super sopro! Eu gosto do seu lado _farmboy_.', ela sorriu.

Clark pensou em recuar. Era-lhe conveniente que ela pensasse que ele não era o herói. Mas queria que aquela relação desse certo, portanto precisava ser sincero em tudo.

Clark se afastou de Lois e abriu a camisa. E Lois viu, com os olhos arregalados, o uniforme do Superman por debaixo da roupa dele.

'Não é possível...', ela sussurrou, incrédula.

'É mais do que possível.', ele afirmou. 'Eu sou Kal-El, de Krypton. E também sou Clark Kent. E como você me batizou depois, eu sou Superman.'

'Não, Clark, isso loucura!', ela exclamou. 'Pra quê você está vestindo o uniforme do Superman?! Não é possível, é mais grave do que eu pensei, vou ter que te levar em um psicólogo, Smallville!'

'Lois, eu não enlouqueci!', ele protesto. Clark se livrou das roupas sociais e pegou Lois no colo. 'E posso provar.'

Clark saiu voando com Lois no colo e ela agarrou-se nele. Clark sorriu para ela. O mesmo sorriso confiante do Superman. Lois não conseguia fechar a boca. Era ele mesmo! O Superman! Mas como podia haver outro?! Um dos dois só poderia ser falso! Clark aterrissou com Lois no terraço e ela desceu do colo dele. Lois o olhou com seriedade.

'Como pode...? Você é o Superman... Mas e o outro? Ele é o meu guardião, eu sei... Eu o reconheci de Smallville...'

'É que ele sou eu.', ele contou e ela ficou mais confusa ainda. 'Ele veio do futuro. Veio me alertar de coisas graves que aconteceriam. Kal sou eu. Só que mais velho.'

'Mas ele é igual à você...'

'É que dessa vez ele retornou do futuro mais jovem. Deve ter vindo de uma época diferente.', ele suspirou. 'Se você quiser, ele pode confirmar. Eu o chamo.'

'Não, eu não quero ouvir mais nada...', ela colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma súbita dor e se afastando de Clark. 'Não quero saber de nada.'

'Lois, por favor, tenta entender.', ele pediu. 'Eu só queria te proteger. Se os meus inimigos souberem o quanto me importo com você, seria como pintar um alvo na sua testa.'

'Você mentiu pra mim, Clark. Eu preciso de um tempo. Só isso. Com licença.'

Lois saiu do terraço e Clark suspirou, triste. Quando ele achou que tudo se resolveria, as coisas se complicaram ainda mais.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Kal estava conversando animadamente com Chloe, quando Clark chegou em supervelocidade e cara de poucos amigos. Ele encarou Kal.

'Meus parabéns! Dessa vez você se superou!', exclamou Clark, irritado, olhando para Kal. 'Lois está furiosa. Ela nem quer mais falar comigo! E por sua culpa!'

'Espera, o que foi que você **acha** que eu fiz desta vez?', perguntou Kal, sem entender.

'Eu contei para Lois que sou Superman.', contou Clark, surpreendendo os dois.

'Uau,Clark, isso é maravilhoso!', vibrou Chloe. 'Já estava mais do que na hora de você abrir o jogo!'

'Se você finalmente criou coragem para contar tudo, entendo menos ainda essa sua bronca.', disse Kal.

Clark se aproximou de Kal, tentando conter a irritação.

'Kal, por sua causa, eu tive que abrir o jogo com Lois! Ela me contou que se apaixonou por você! Pelo Superman! E que me amava também.', ele sorriu. 'Eu achei que deveria contar tudo para acabar com essa bagunça, mas aí... ela se afastou ainda mais de mim...', ele lamentou.

Kal cruzou os braços.

'Sabe qual é o meu problema nessa época? Em alguns momentos, eu me comportava ainda como um adolescente...', ele refletiu e Clark trincou os dentes. 'Pelo amor de Deus, garoto, você não é mais criança! **Você **quem decidiu contar tudo! Você ficou inseguro porque achava que ela penderia mais pro lado de Superman e queria que ela gostasse mais do seu lado Clark! Acontece que não tem como ser assim! Ela ama os nossos dois lados, põe isso na sua cabeça dura!', ele deu umas batidinhas na cabeça de Clark. 'Não consegue ver a sorte que tem?! É claro que ela ficou chateada, aborrecida, furiosa... Mas passa. Dê tempo à ela, é muita coisa para processar...'

'Kal tem razão, Clark.', concordou Chloe.

'Mas se você não tivesse aparecido e dado em cima dela tão descaradamente, eu não precisaria contar tudo desse modo! Teria preparado ela!', insistiu Clark, teimoso.

Kal olhou para o teto para pedir paciência à Deus.

'Ok, Clark. Um dia você contaria. Não iria esconder isso a vida inteira, não a menos que quisesse ter uma vida em comum com ela. E outra, que eu vou falar pela ultima vez! Eu **sou você!** Então se alguém _deu em cima_ dela, esse alguém foi você, Cristo!', ele abriu os braços, exasperado.

Chloe começou a rir e colocou a mão no ombro de Clark.

'Clark, eu já te disse que esse seu ciúme é totalmente irracional. Está se mordendo de ciúmes de si próprio! E eu tenho certeza de que Lois logo irá assimilar tudo e vocês se entendem de vez.', ela disse, tranquila.

'Obrigado, Chloe.', ele disse, mais calmo e olhou para Kal.' Ok. Não vou mais brigar com você. Estou sendo irracional mesmo...', ele suspirou. 'Bem, mas agora já impedimos Lex de pegar as chaves, elas estão devidamente guardadas na Fortaleza, acho que sua missão acabou, não é?'

'O quê, já está me mandando embora?', disse Kal, com bom humor, fazendo Chloe e Clark sorrirem. 'Você já foi mais receptivo, garoto.', ele observou. 'Ok. Eu acho que as coisas se ajeitaram. Mas só uma coisa: não confie totalmente em Lana. Aquela moça não regula bem.', ele avisou.

'Kal,Lana passou por muita coisa...', defendeu Chloe. 'Ela perdeu os pais, quando descobriu o pai verdadeiro, ele não era o que ela pensava e os dois nunca tiveram uma relação próxima, depois teve Lex, os Luthor... Acho que Clark foi a única pessoa estável que passou pela vida dela..', refletiu a loirinha.

Kal não se comoveu.

'Isso não é desculpa. Tem gente que passa por muita coisa pior e nunca causa problemas para ninguém. Se ela se envolveu com os Luthor, foi por escolha própria. Se ela vestiu aquele nano traje, tenho minhas duvidas que Lex a tenha obrigado a tanto. Ele não é do tipo que obriga. Ele barganha. A pessoa aceita se quiser.', ponderou Kal. 'Eu sei que ela é sua amiga Chloe, mas... Lana não é esse anjo que sempre quis parecer. Ela tem um lado obscuro, como todos nós, só que ela deixa aflorar com mais frequência. Não esqueça do que ela fez com Lois.'

Chloe assentiu, concordando. Era difícil assimilar que sua amiga do colegial mudara tanto.

'Eu sei, eu sei que foi grave e fiquei muito chateada com isso. Mas pode ser o traje. Aquele negócio mexeu com a cabeça dela...'

'Ou só deixou aflorar o que já existia.', achou Clark e Kal concordou. 'Mas seja lá o que for, eu estou atento. Já cansei das maluquices de Lana. E espero contar com sua ajuda, Chloe.'

'Claro que pode, Clark. Emil se uniu a Lucius Fox, que trabalha na Wayne Industries, e os dois desenvolveram uma fórmula para tirar os efeitos do traje de Lana. Ela vai passar por várias sessões, mas tanto Lucius, quanto Emil, acreditam no sucesso da missão.'

'Ótimo.', disse Kal, aliviado. 'Quanto antes Lana voltar ao seu normal, ou o mais próximo disso, melhor para todos.'

Bruce entrou na Torre e abordou Kal.

'Kal, Lucius ficou muito impressionado com a máquina do tempo. Nunca pensou que poderia fazer algo assim.'

'Eu também fiquei surpreso quando a vi.', disse Kal. 'Ela me deu esperança. E conforto. Era uma oportunidade de me despedir antes do fim...', ele lembrou.

'Mas o fim não veio. Você está aqui.', observou Bruce. 'A linha temporal foi modificada. Mesmo assim, você acabou retornando.'

'Por causa de Lex e dos Supermans clones.', ele contou.

'Só por causa disso?', sondou Bruce,olhando-o atentamente.

Kal olhou para Clark e Chloe com cautela. Os dois queriam saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Bruce não abordaria Kal daquela maneira à toa.

'Não, não foi só por causa disso...', ele confessou. 'Depois que Lex invadiu Metropolis com os clones e dominou o mundo, o caos se instalou. Eu tentei lutar de todas as formas e Lex usou seus golpes baixos. Ele... descobriu que Clark Kent e Superman são a mesma pessoa.'

'Oh,oh...', disse Chloe, já preocupada.

'E com esse trunfo na mão... Ele me chantageou. Queria que eu comandasse o exercito de clones e se servisse à ele. Eu jamais faria isso! E então...', ele olhou para Clark, que estranhou. 'Ele... se uniu ao Coringa. Houve uma grande explosão no Planeta Diário. Muitas vidas pereceram... Perry, Jimmy, Cat...', ele lamentou. 'E Lois.'

'Oh meu Deus!', Chloe gritou, chocada.

'Como isso pode acontecer?!', exclamou Clark,surpreso.

'Eu pensei que havia chegado há tempo. Mas o Coringa estava um passo à frente... Ele havia envenenado a água de todo o prédio. Eles morreriam de qualquer forma. Então... Lois morreu nos meus braços.', ele contou, dando um suspiro triste. 'Eu falhei novamente. É como se... eu não sei... É como se mais que eu tentasse impedir, Lois, ela...'

'Sempre acaba morrendo de modo trágico de alguma forma.', deduziu Bruce. 'Como se fosse o destino dela. Você só adiou o que eventualmente iria acontecer.'

Clark protestou.

'Não, não mesmo! Esse não é o destino de Lois! O que ela fez para merecer algo assim?! Não é justo!'

'Eu não sei...', suspirou Kal. 'Ás vezes eu penso que a culpa é minha. Se ela não se envolvesse comigo, talvez...'

'Kal, você não pode se culpar assim...', murmurou Chloe.

Clark ficou pensativo. E se Kal estivesse certo? E se ele fosse a causa desses eventos trágicos? Será que se ele não se envolvesse com Lois, ela escaparia viva? Bruce fez mais perguntas.

'Nessa invasão de Lex, suponho que Lois não ficou parada...'

'Não, claro que não. Ela se tornou a principal inimiga dele. Fazia campanha abertamente. Na surdina, ela criou um grupo de Resistência. Vocês sabem, Lois não consegue ver uma injustiça e ficar quieta.', ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

Chloe e Clark concordaram com olhares melancólicos. Eles pensavam que tudo que fizeram para proteger Lois até ali possa ter sido em vão.

'Kal, eu também não acho que você é a causa. Não diretamente.', disse Bruce, ponderando as informações. 'Lois Lane seria Lois Lane com ou sem você. Ela iria atacar Lex de qualquer forma. E ele revidaria. O que nós precisamos descobrir é em que ponto as coisas simplesmente saíram do controle e Lois acabou sendo marcada com esse destino: morrer tragicamente. É como se faltasse alguma peça.'

'Mas o que pode estar faltando?', quis saber Clark, ansioso.

'Não sei. Preciso analisar a situação com mais calma.', disse Bruce. 'Só que todas as vezes que algo acontece com Lois, as coisas simplesmente se descontrolam e Kal tem que viajar para tentar reparar as arestas. Isso não é certo. Kal não pode ficar eternamente interferindo na linha temporal. Lucius acha que isso causa muito desequilíbrio. Não é natural, entendem?'

'Estou me lixando para o que é ou não natural!', protestou Clark. 'O que Kal deveria fazer?! Deixar Lois morrer?!'

Bruce ficou calado e os outros três arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

'Bruce, não é possível que você pense assim!', exclamou Chloe.

'Então você acha que Lois merece esse destino tão cruel?! Que espécie de pessoa é você, Bruce?!', atacou Clark. 'Aposto que se você tivesse a chance, evitaria que seus pais morressem!'

Bruce sentiu o impacto e Chloe resolveu interferir.

'Clark, por favor! Isso é coisa que se fale?!'

'Eu não tive a sorte de ter pais como você, Clark. Eu os perdi muito cedo.', disse Bruce com um tom de voz magoado e Clark se arrependeu do que falara. 'Sim, eu se eu pudesse eu faria a terra girar ao contrário se necessário, se isso fizesse meus pais viverem.', ele afirmou e Chloe olhou-o com pena. 'Mas eu não posso. Porque já aconteceu. Cada ação, tem uma reação. Cada vez que Kal viaja no tempo para mudar o destino de Lois, alguma coisa acontece. Pense bem nisso.'

Clark e Kal trocaram olhares e Chloe segurou a mão de Bruce com carinho, dando-lhe apoio. Sabia que a simples menção dos pais fazia Bruce sofrer. Kal suspirou.

'Talvez Bruce tenha razão. Mas é que eu não consigo aceitar. É como se fosse errado! Lois morreu tão cedo e de uma maneira tão estúpida! E eu, com todos os meus poderes, não pude impedir. É como se... eu não fosse tão super assim...'

Todos ficaram calados.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava olhando para a tela do computador, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Ela só pensava em Clark e em tudo que ele lhe dissera. Aquilo a deixara totalmente atordoada. Ela nunca esperaria isso, não do _farmboy_. E como ele conseguira enganá-la por tanto tempo?! Pelo amor de Deus, eles se conheciam há anos!

Lois leu cada matéria do _The Torch_, cada acontecimento esquisito em Smallville, as primeiras aparições do Superman até ele se mostrar ao público... Era tudo tão óbvio que ela simplesmente não quisera enxergar.

Alheio às divagações de Lois, Jimmy colocou um envelope pardo na mesa da repórter.

'Lois, olha o que chegou!', ele exclamou, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. 'Hey, Lois!', ele a chamou e ela finalmente saiu do transe.

'Oh, Jimmy, o que foi?'

'Veja essa foto.', ele pediu.

'Jimmy, o que nós conversamos sobre você ficar espionando as pessoas nos momentos íntimos delas? Não quero ter que te denunciar para a polícia, moleque!', ela o repreendeu.

Jimmy corou e se defendeu.

'Lois, eu não sou nenhum tarado, que coisa! Foi só uma vez!', ele disse ela olhou-o incrédula. Ele suspirou. 'Duas. Mas eu parei! E essa foto não é sobre isso! Olha aí!'

Lois abriu o envelope e quase caiu da cadeira. Era a foto da morte de Lionel Luthor. E dava para se ver claramente, Lex Luthor diante dele! Lois se levantou em um pulo.

'Jimmy Olsen! Isso é...!', ela deu um gritinho e o abraçou. 'Isso é nitroglicerina pura! Agora sim, eu estou no jogo e prestes a dar o xeque-mate!', ela exclamou, empolgada. 'Preciso falar com Perry agora!'

Os dois correram para sala de Perry e entraram todos estabanados. Lois colocou a foto em cima da mesa do editor-chefe.

'Provas! O que faltavam eram provas! Mas ela está aí! Jimmy feche a porta!', ela ordenou e o rapaz obedeceu. 'Lex Luthor quer convencer a todos de que Lionel Luthor se matou. Tanto que não se fala mais nisso. O processo está parado e eu soube por fonte segura de que o delegado em breve encerrará o inquérito por falta de provas e ele está praticamente convencido de que foi suicídio mesmo. Mas qual é! Não Lionel Luthor! Não um tubarão como aquele que queria engolir tudo que passava pela frente dele! Só alguém mais astuto o pararia! E quem melhor do que Lex?! O filho supera o pai!', ela concluiu, vitoriosa.

'Isso é incrível, Lois!', exclamou Perry. 'Vale uma primeira página!', ele analisou bem a foto. 'Não tem como ampliar. Dá pra ver que Lex segura algo, mas não está totalmente claro de que é uma arma...'

'Perry!', ela exclamou. 'Esse é o exato momento da morte de Lionel! Veja o corpo dele se inclinando para cair da janela! O que Lex estava fazendo ali?! Apenas assistindo?! Ele, como filho, não tentaria impedir que o pai despencasse do prédio direto para a morte?!', ela questionou, obstinada.

'Tem razão, Lois. A foto não deixa dúvidas.', ele concluiu e sorriu. 'Meus parabéns, Lois Lane! Mais uma primeira página! Prepare logo a matéria! Vai sair em sessão extraordinária! Depois disso, Metropolis não será mais a mesma!'

'E parece que perderemos um candidato em potencial para nos representar na presidência do país...', ela ironizou. 'Que pena...'

Jimmy e Perry deram sorrisos vitoriosos.

**LuthorCorp**

Na sala de reuniões, lotada de jornalistas, Lex anunciava, orgulhoso, que a partir daquele momento, o conglomerado mudaria de nome, passando a se chamar _LexCorp_.

'Eu garanto, que a nova LexCorp continuará funcionando em prol dessa cidade e de seus bons cidadãos! É meu dever como empresário, filho desta cidade e espero, como futuro presidente da nação.', ele sorriu. 'Muito obrigado.'

Lex terminou a entrevista e Tess se aproximou.

'Sr Luthor, sabemos onde Lana Lang está. Logo estará à sua disposição.'

'Perfeito, Srta Mercer. Mantenha-me informado.', ele saiu de perto dela e sorriu para alguns fotógrafos.

Tess olhou para tela do celular e ficou pálida. Lex não iria gostar nada daquilo. Antes que ela conseguisse chegar perto do patrão, os repórteres começaram a crivá-lo de perguntas.

'Sr. Luthor, o que o senhor diz da foto divulgada no Planeta Diário?'

'Sr. Luthor, o que diz de ser apontado como principal suspeito da morte de seu pai?'

'Sr. Luthor, por que atirou em Lionel? Foi por causa da empresa? Da herança?'

Lex ficou sem ação por alguns segundos e Tess lhe mostrou o celular. Lex cerrou os dentes. Maldita, Lois Lane! Tinha que ser aquela repórter abelhuda para querer lhe atropelar! Lex saiu sem dar declarações e escoltado por Tess e outros seguranças. Jurou para si mesmo que iria destruir Lois Lane.

**Planeta Diário**

Perry estourou o champanhe e serviu Lois. Jimmy estendeu a taça, mas o editor o barrou.

'Nada disso! Se sóbrio você já apronta, imagina alcoolizado!'

'Poxa, Chefe...', Jimmy fez bico.

Clark chegou no momento em que Perry servia Cat. Lois estava exultante de alegria. Clark ajeitou o óculos.

'O que foi?'

'Kent, onde você estava?!', questionou Perry.

'Ahn... eu... eu...', ele começou a gaguejar, pensando em uma desculpa.

'Ele foi buscar um lanche pra mim, Perry, a culpa é minha.', mentiu Lois, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento de Clark.

'Sendo assim, tudo bem! Lois merece uma regalia hoje! Ela simplesmente sacudiu Metropolis!', vibrou Perry. 'Acredito que Lex Luthor não dormirá com os anjos hoje...'

'Acho que ele nunca dormiu.', disse Lois, bebendo seu champanhe.

'Lex Luthor?', repetiu Clark, surpreso. 'O que você descobriu, Lois?'

'Aqui, caipira.', ela lhe mostrou o tablet, onde a primeira página do jornal aparecia. 'Precisa ficar mais antenado!'

Clark leu a matéria. Lois descobrira que Lex estava presente na morte de Lionel, no exato momento. E tinha uma foto. Clark sentiu um frio na espinha. Isso não era nada bom. Jimmy deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Clark, ao vê-lo tão sério.

'Um dia você consegue mais um grande furo, CK, fica tranquilo.', consolou-o.

'Isso, caso arranje uma à parceira certa.', disse Cat, piscando para ele e bebendo seu champanhe.

Lois revirou os olhos e sorriu para Clark.

'Eu sabia que um dia, pegaria Lex Luthor no pulo! E esse dia chegou! Quem mandou ele dar mole?'

Todos riram e Clark forçou um sorriso.

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

**Final do Expediente**

Lois estava satisfeita. Ela aspirou o ar da noite e admirou Metropolis toda iluminada. Fora um dia confuso, mas bastante produtivo. Apostava que Lex estava se roendo de raiva em algum lugar e a polícia já estava no encalço dele. Clark se aproximou de Lois e tocou no ombro dela.

'Hey, Lois.'

'Hey, Smallville.', ela deu um sorriso.

'Você ainda está brava comigo?'

'Eu tive tempo para pensar em tudo que você me falou. E no começo eu achei que você estava doido.', ela fez uma careta. 'Mas depois eu pesquisei e vi que era tudo verdade. Você é o Superman. Meu Deus! O Smallville é o maior herói do mundo!'

'E você está bem com isso?', ele quis saber, ansioso.

'Não 100%, mas estou.', ela disse, honesta. 'Ainda chateada por você ter mentido.', ela falou e ele baixou a cabeça. 'Mas eu sei também que você quis me proteger. E agradeço. De verdade.'

Clark sorriu, mais esperançoso.

'Tudo que eu te disse não poderia ser mais verdade. E meus sentimentos continuam fortes. Eu te amo, Lois.', ele declarou, apaixonado.

Lois sorriu, comovida. Ela lhe deu um beijo afetuoso. Clark finalmente se sentia em paz e realizado.

'Também te amo, caipira.', ela declarou. 'Mas eu quero te pedir um favor.'

'Claro.', ele concordou.

'Eu quero falar com Kal.'

Clark ficou sério.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe olhou para a expressão séria de Clark, enquanto Lois se afastava para conversar com Kal. Clark a trouxera ali para que tudo fosse esclarecido, mas não podia negar que a aproximação dos dois o incomodava. Ele sabia que Kal era nada mais do que sua versão futura, mas mesmo assim...

'Clark, não me diga que você continua com ciúme...',murmurou Chloe, sorrindo.

'Não.', ele negou. 'É só que... a presença de Kal me incomoda. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra ele, até porque ele sou eu.', ele alegou e Chloe assentiu. 'É só que... depois de tudo que ele contou... Eu tenho medo, Chloe.'

'Clark, Bruce está analisando essa situação e eu também. Nós vamos descobrir porque Lois sempre acaba vitimada por alguma tragédia e Kal tem que vir consertar.'

'Eu sei.', ele suspirou. 'Eu só... eu temo que a culpa seja minha. Se ela não tivesse me conhecido...'

'Clark, não começa.', pediu Chloe. 'Você não pode ver uma culpa dando sopa que a pega para si! Não tem nada a ver isso que você está falando!', ela protestou.

Clark assentiu, dando-se por vencido.

'Tem razão, Chloe. É que essa situação me angustia...'

'Vai ficar tudo bem, Clark.', ela afirmou.

Lois olhou com carinho para Kal. Ela não conseguia vê-lo como outra coisa do que o seu guardião. Kal sorriu com carinho para Lois.

'Então agora você sabe tudo...'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu. 'E foi... chocante, mas eu superei. Já superei coisas piores. Além do mais, depois que me acalmei, achei tudo um máximo!'

'Eu sabia que você ia entender, Lois. Você sempre compreende.', ele disse, tranquilo.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

'Tenho uma curiosidade. Como estou no futuro? Ainda no Planeta? Com os cabelos com alguns fios brancos? Com rugas, não, por favor...', ela tocou no próprio rosto.

Kal ficou com uma expressão séria e seu olhar era triste. Lois percebeu.

'Kal, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa, não é?'

'Não é nada...'

'Pode me falar. Fala, por favor.', ela pediu e ele desviou o olhar. 'Kal, eu vou acabar descobrindo de qualquer jeito! Eu sempre confiei em você mesmo antes de ver seu rosto! Você é o meu guardião! Não me esconda as coisas.'

Kal assentiu, concordando. Ele olhou para Clark e Chloe e percebeu que o rapaz não estava ouvindo a conversa com sua superaudição, respeitando o momento de Kal e Lois.

'Lois...', ele fez uma pausa, deixando-a mais ansiosa. 'A primeira vez que eu voltei no tempo, era para me despedir. Porque meu fim se aproximava e eu já tinha vivido demais, aprendido demais e... estava sozinho no fim do tudo como sempre temi.', ele suspirou e ela ficou condoída. 'E então eu quis ver as pessoas que eu amava pela última vez. Meus pais, meus amigos, você...', ele contou e ela sorriu, comovida. 'No meu futuro, você não existia mais. Havia morrido em uma explosão do Talon quando meu pai foi eleito senador.', ela ficou chocada. 'Acabei contando para Clark e Chloe e a linha temporal foi alterada. E então, de repente você teve uma segunda chance, nós ficamos juntos, até que... o Coringa surgiu. Ele envenenou a água que abastecia todo o prédio do Planeta Diário e você... morreu envenenada. E por isso eu voltei. Também por causa do exército de clones de Lex que devastou Metropolis.'

Lois ficou alguns segundos calada. Não era fácil digerir todas aquelas informações. Ela poderia estar morta! Mas seu destino fora alterado de alguma forma e ela não sabia o que pensar disso.

'Uau.', ela murmurou. 'Eu... Kal, você pode fazer essas coisas? Quer dizer, alterar o tempo? Por que se eu vivi, alguém teve que morrer, não é?', ela deduziu.

'Eu não fiz nenhuma barganha com Jor-El justamente para evitar isso.', ele contou. 'Porém, Lionel Luthor morreu assassinado... Eu não posso ter absoluta certeza de que iria acontecer de qualquer forma ou...'

'Ou que ele morreu no meu lugar.', ela completou. 'Nunca fui fã do Luthor pai, mas eu não quero que as pessoas morram para que eu seja salva.', ela afirmou, séria.

'Lois...'

'Não, Kal!', ela o parou e olhou para Clark e Chloe, que se aproximaram, percebendo algo sério. 'Eu não quero mais que você volte no tempo para me salvar. Se eu morri, era porque havia chegado a hora.'

'LOIS!', gritaram Clark e Kal ao mesmo tempo, boquiabertos.

'É sério!', ela afirmou. 'Não quero ser responsável por mais nenhuma alteração na vida das outras pessoas! Se eu vivo, alguém precisa morrer no meu lugar! Eu não posso, nem quero viver com uma culpa dessas! Isso tem que parar agora!', ela ordenou, olhando séria para os dois.

'Lois, você não sabe o que está dizendo...', murmurou Clark.

'É claro que eu sei, Smallville!', ela exclamou. Ela tocou no braço de Kal. 'Pare com isso agora. Eu sei que é difícil aceitar a morte de alguém que a gente gosta. Sei que nossa vontade é que essa pessoa seja imortal. Mas a vida não é assim. Todos temos de lidar com perdas. Você também tem que aprender, Kal.', ela olhou para Clark. 'E você também, Smallville. Isso é jogar com as vidas das pessoas e vocês não tem esse direito. Ninguém tem.'

A sala ficou em silêncio. Lois podia 'ouvir' as mentes de Kal e Clark se negando a aceitar aquela declaração, era só ver as expressões idênticas de ambos. Chloe respirou fundo e foi a primeira quem falou.

'Eu fui a primeira a achar bom que Kal alterasse a linha do tempo. Eu não queria que você morresse, Lois, você é minha família!', ela declarou e Lois sorriu, emocionada. 'Mas eu tenho que concordar com seu ponto de vista.', ela disse e atalhou os protestos de Kal e Clark. 'Lois tem razão. Alguma vida sempre será dada em troca da dela. Por outro lado, Bruce e eu estamos analisando essa situação. Ele acha que houve alguma alteração externa, sem ser a de Kal e isso resulta em você sempre... morrer... de forma trágica.'

'Ou talvez seja porque que tenha que acontecer.', disse Lois, séria. 'Kal só estava adiando o inevitável.'

'Lois, se for necessário, eu morro no seu lugar.', afirmou Kal.

'Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas, Kal!', ela gritou. 'O mundo precisa do Superman!'

'Mas eu preciso de você!', ele retorquiu, com os olhos úmidos. 'Não sei viver em um mundo em que você não me ame, Lois...'

Lois sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Kal. Clark cruzou os braços, segurando o ciúme. Porque Lois sempre parecia mais ligada à sua versão do que à ele mesmo?! Era insano aquilo! Lois e Kal trocaram olhares carinhosos e Clark desviou o olhar. Chloe apenas observou, esperando que não viesse uma tempestade.

'Kal, eu fico tão feliz por você ter se tornado esse herói admirado por todos, que nunca desiste e sempre luta por um mundo melhor... que se eu ficar com você, nem que seja por alguns instantes, semanas ou meses, eu já estarei imensamente feliz.', ela declarou. 'O bom é que estaremos juntos. Não importa o tempo.'

Kal deixou escorrer uma lágrima e a abraçou extravasando tudo que sentia. Ele sabia que aquela era a verdadeira despedida. Ela partiria, mas seu espírito permaneceria com ele.

'Eu prometo respeitar sua vontade, Lois.', ele afirmou e sorriu para ela. Ambos estavam chorando. 'Eu te amo. Mais do que você possa imaginar.'

'Eu sei.'

Os dois trocaram um ultimo abraço. Chloe enxugou as lágrimas teimosas que rolaram pela sua face. Clark não se conformava com aquilo. Sua vontade era gritar com todos eles, mas sabia que no fundo, Lois estava coberta de razão. Eles não podiam manipular o tempo ao seu bel prazer. Não era correto.

'Antes que eu vá.', disse Kal, enxugando as lágrimas. 'Vocês precisam ficar atentos à Lex. É sério. Ele não brinca quando o assunto é aquela megalomania galopante. Lex pode ser mais perigoso do que qualquer outro inimigo que vocês possam enfrentar.'

'Ficaremos de olho.', afirmou Chloe.

'O cabeça de rollon ficará fora de combate por um tempo depois que eu coloquei os podres dele no Planeta Diário.', gabou-se Lois. 'Mas eu sei que aquela cobra peçonhenta não irá se entregar fácil.'

'Esse é o Lex que conhecemos.', disse Kal, conseguindo forçar um sorriso. Ele segurou a mão de Lois com carinho. 'Cuide-se. Nós vemos no futuro.'

'Nos vemos no futuro.'

Kal trocou um aperto de mão com Clark e depois beijou o rosto de Chloe. Agora ele sabia o porquê daquelas viagens. Não para alterar os acontecimentos, mas para aprender a aceitá-los e lidar com eles. Kal dedicou um último olhar à Lois e saiu voando dali, rumo à Smallville, onde despediu-se de Martha e Jonathan, entrou em sua maquina do tempo e voltou para o futuro.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois e Superman estavam sentados na base do globo do jornal e olhando a iluminada Metropolis. Lex ainda não fora encontrado para prestar depoimento sobre a foto da morte de Lionel e o casal de repórteres temia que ele fugisse.

Mas outra coisa martelava na mente de Clark. A aceitação de Lois diante de seu destino trágico no futuro. Era uma coisa que não entrava na cabeça dele. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se conformar. Clark olhou demoradamente para Lois, que parecia estar com a mente bem longe dali.

'Pensando em tudo que Kal disse?', ele a abordou.

'Sim...', ela confessou, suspirou e o fitou. 'É estranho, não é? Saber que daqui há alguns anos, eu não estarei mais aqui. Que morrerei envenenada.', ela disse e ele fechou os olhos, angustiado. 'É tão louco isso... É como esperar a morte.'

Clark segurou a mão de Lois com força.

'Lois, você não precisa passar por isso. Eu...'

'Pára, Clark.', ela pediu, séria. 'Nós já discutimos isso! Kal já aceitou, você também deveria! Se você se atrever a mexer no tempo, eu não irei te perdoar! Você não é Deus! Não é o seu trabalho mexer no tempo!'

Clark assentiu, resignado. Sabia que ela tinha a voz da razão.

'Assim como Kal, eu vou respeitar a sua decisão. Mesmo querendo pegar aquela bendita máquina e alterar tudo isso...', os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas. 'Eu te amo, Lois. Não quero te perder.'

'Você nunca irá me perder, Smallville. Sempre estarei com você enquanto se lembrar de mim.'

Clark começou a chorar e Lois o abraçou, dando vazão às suas lágrimas.

Dois dias depois, Lex Luthor foi depor e fez com que os policiais acreditassem que tudo aquilo não passava de uma montagem feita por Jimmy Olsen à mando de Lois Lane. A repórter ficou sabendo por Perry, que a chamou na sala dele para comunicar o fato.

'O QUÊ?!', ela gritou. 'Perry aquela foto era verdadeira! Mais verdadeira impossível! Foi tirada no exato momento em que Lionel despenca para a morte! Não é uma falsificação e eu jamais faria algo assim, eu tenho uma reputação à zelar!', ela protestou.

'Eu sei, Lois, mas até mesmo um perito confirmou.', disse Perry, com ar de derrota. 'É uma falsificação.'

'A original está com Jimmy! Vou chamá-lo e esfregar a foto nas fuças de Lex!', ela saiu da sala furiosa e viu Jimmy entrando na redação. 'OLSEN! O careca está armando para a gente! Ele teve a cara de pau de dizer que a foto é falsa!'

'Mas é verdadeira!', exclamou Jimmy, surpreso. 'Foi totalmente por acaso! Qualquer perito pode comprovar que a foto é real e não photoshop.'

'Eu não sei como, mas Lex convenceu até mesmo o perito de que a foto é falsa...', ela contou, indignada.

'Impossível, Lois!', protestou o rapaz. 'Eu deixei a original no arquivo do PD. Vamos tirar a prova!'

Os dois foram até o arquivo, mas não havia foto original. Apenas a cópia. Lois e Jimmy ficaram boquiabertos. Jimmy colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado.

'Lois, essa é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer! O jornal será processado! Nós ficaremos desacreditados! Foi uma acusação muito forte! E pior de tudo, a gente pode ir pro olho da rua! Se os chefões quiserem, nem mesmo Perry nos livra dessa!'

'Calma, Jimbo, calma que nem tudo está perdido. Vou ligar para Chloe.', ela pegou o celular e entrou em contato com a prima. 'Ei, Chlo! Você já viu as últimas notícias? Lex está fazendo todos acreditarem que a nossa foto era falsa! Armou feio pra gente! A original sumiu, mas nós enviamos o arquivo para você.'

Do outro lado da linha, Chloe percebeu a gravidade da situação. Ela procurou em seu e-mail pessoal, já que não quisera que nada que envolvesse a Liga estivesse nesse caso. Chloe ficou boquiaberta após checar seus arquivos.

'Oh, meu Deus, Lo...'

Lois sentiu um frio na espinha e olhou para o desesperado Jimmy.

'Obrigado por tudo, Chlo... Não, você não tem culpa... Eu entendo... Isso tudo fede à Lex Luthor. Está tudo bem... A gente se fala depois. Beijo.', ela desligou o celular e olhou para o fotógrafo.

'Manda a bomba, Lois.', ele pediu.

'A conta pessoal de Chloe foi invadida. Ela perdeu todos os arquivos que possuía, incluindo a nossa foto...', ela contou e Jimmy fechou os olhos, desesperado. 'Lex armou direitinho.'

'Meu Deus! Nunca mais eu consigo um emprego nessa cidade!'

'Não fica assim, Jimbo!', ela tocou no braço dele. 'Me escuta. Eu vou assumir tudo. Até provarmos que foi uma armadilha de Lex, a culpa cairá toda por cima de mim...'

'Não, Lois, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso, eu também estou nessa e...'

'Jimmy!', ela exclamou, cortando-o. 'Eu já decidi. Eu aguento o impacto melhor do que você.'

'Lois...'

'Vai ficar tudo bem. A vida é assim mesmo, de vez em quando a gente leva umas rasteiras. Mas eu me ergo!', ela afirmou, erguendo o queixo. 'Sou uma Lane, afinal de contas! Eu vou desmascarar Lex e de um modo que ele não terá como se safar. Ele que me aguarde.'

Jimmy segurou a mão de Lois com carinho. Ele a considerava mais do que uma parceira. Uma verdadeira amiga.

'Nunca vou esquecer isso, Lois. Você pode sempre contar comigo. Para o que precisar. Não importa o que seja. Eu vou te ajudar.', ele afirmou, sincero.

'Eu sei, Jimbo!', ela sorriu e lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

Perry respirou fundo e olhou para Lois, que estava sentada, tentando manter-se tranquila, embora estivesse fervendo de ódio por dentro. Lex fizera aquilo para se livrar da cadeia e para se vingar. Fora muita estupidez sua achar que atacaria Lex e ficaria por isso mesmo. Lois também temia pela sua carreira, o baque que traria para ela, mas quando se lembrava do destino dito por Kal, tudo ficava pequeno.

Clark entrou na sala do chefe, estabanado como sempre.

'KENT!' gritou Perry. 'Onde você estava?!'

'Eu... eu estava na delegacia, colhendo maiores informações.', ele falou e ajeitou o óculos. 'Isso tudo é uma grande mentira de Lex e o pior é que as autoridades acreditam nele!'

'O perito confirmou.', lembrou Perry.

'Ele pode ter sido comprado!', sugeriu Clark.

'Não vamos mais trabalhar com conjecturas! É por vocês acharem que Lex é o próprio Mal encarnado que estamos nessa situação!', ele deu uma bronca. 'Chega dessa obsessão!', ele olhou para a jornalista. 'Lois, eu falei com os nossos superiores e eles estão muito agitados. Uns queriam a sua cabeça, já estão prevendo a quantia que terão que desembolsar por um provável processo por parte de Lex.', ele contou e Lois mordeu o lábio. 'Mas eu consegui contornar um pouco a situação. Você é nossa melhor repórter. Foi quem fez a primeira matéria com Superman, além de outros grandes furos. Isso não pode ser ignorado. Porém, eles não querem que você fique mais aqui no andar de cima...'

'Vou ter que voltar para o porão?', ela falou, boquiaberta.

'Por enquanto.', disse Perry, com um ar de desculpa. 'Por isso eu resolvi adiantar as suas férias. Começa amanhã. Você tem dois meses de férias atrasadas, vai tirá-las agora até essa poeira baixar.', ele mandou, atalhando os protestos dela. 'Pelo fantasma de César, Lane, você sabe que é necessário!'

'Mas Perry, como eu vou provar que Luthor armou feio pra mim?!', ela exclamou.

'Você dará um jeito! Até porque não irão deixar você tentar fazer isso aqui!', ele afirmou.

'O Sr White tem razão, Lois...', concordou Clark. 'E eu te ajudo a provar sua inocência.'

'Obrigado, Smallville.', ela sorriu.

Perry deu a volta na sua mesa e colocou a mão no ombro de Lois com um ar paternal.

'Eu também te ajudarei. Não posso fazer muito daqui, mas tenho meus contatos.'

'Obrigado, Chefe.', ela sorriu, contente por Perry acreditar nela.

'E quanto à você, Kent, trabalhará ao lado de Trouppe. Ele é seu novo parceiro.', avisou Perry e Clark assentiu. Lois cruzou os braços, chateada. 'Era ele ou Grant. Ela queria muito.', ele mal disfarçou um sorriso.

Clark ajeitou o óculos, sem graça e Lois bufou.

'Aquela perua! Melhor o Trouppe mesmo!', disse Lois, dando-se por vencida.

'Vou sentir falta da nossa parceira, Lois.', declarou Clark, recebendo um olhar carinhoso.

Lois e Clark pararam diante da mesa dela. Lois estava melancólica, mas não queria deixar-se abater. Ela forçou um sorriso e olhou para Clark.

'Quem diria que um dia eu voltaria para o porão... Começar tudo de novo...'

'Você vai superar essa, Lois, tenho certeza. Não irei descansar enquanto não provar que sua foto era idônea.', declarou Clark, sério.

'Eu sei, Smallville.', ela cruzou os braços. 'Não quero recolher meus pertences agora. Afinal, minhas férias começam amanhã. Quero ir para casa.'

'Eu te levo.'

Superman saiu voando com Lois no colo e pousou na varanda dela. Lois segurou sua mão.

'Clark, você tem que ir embora agora?'

'Eu posso ficar enquanto você precisar.', ele afirmou.

Lois sorriu, abraçou-o e depois eles se beijaram longamente. Lois passou a mão pelo **S** no peito dele.

'Lindo **S**.', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Será que você é Super assim entre os lençóis?', ela lhe deu um olhar malicioso.

'Lois... Você está abalada com tudo que ouviu, viu e agora com a facada de Lex... Não é melhor descansar?', ele sugeriu.

Lois tirou o casaco e jogou-o no chão. Clark apenas observou. Sabia que ela só queria aliviar a tensão usando o sexo como válvula de escape.

'Está com medo de mim, Smallville? Sei que não tem muita experiência.', ela provocou. 'Prometo que serei boazinha...', ela lhe deu mais um beijo. 'Vamos para o quarto.'

'Lois, não.', ele a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou carinhosamente. 'Não sabe o quanto eu quero amar você, mas não desse jeito. Quero que seja especial.'

'Já é especial, Clark.', ela sorriu e depois abriu os braços. 'Não vamos ter muito disso! Meus dias estão contados! Eu irei morrer em breve! Fui rebaixada no meu emprego, perdi credibilidade e nem me surpreenderia se me despedissem de vez! Acabou para mim! Literalmente! Não vai ter mais Lois & Clark por muito tempo! Eu quero estar com você nos meus últimos momentos, droga!'

'Lois, pára, por favor!', ele exclamou. 'Você não é assim! A Lois que eu conheço é guerreira, forte, que não se deixa abater por pior que seja o golpe! Não se entrega, por favor! Eu só estou de pé porque você está de pé!', ele confessou, desesperado.

Lois respirou fundo e assentiu. Ela forçou um sorriso.

'Desculpe. Não sei o que me deu. Acho que foram dias cheios demais...', ela o abraçou. 'Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo. É só uma tempestade. Vai passar. Eu te amo, Clark.'

'Também te amo, Lois.'

Eles se abraçaram longamente, consolando um ao outro, sem que fosse preciso o uso de qualquer palavra.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

**Planeta Diário**

Lois suspirou uma única vez. Prometera à Clark que não se deixaria abater, por mais difícil que tudo fosse. Clark fora tão amoroso com ela, velando seu sono inquieto, os dois dormindo abraçados... Falara sério sobre querer fazer amor com ele, mas concordara que não fora o melhor momento. Ela só quisera usar o sexo para esquecer tudo. E não queria que a primeira vez dela com Clark fosse assim. Teria que ser romântico e especial, até porque os dias dela estavam contados.

Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Não iria se abater, era uma Lane, filha de um General quatro estrelas!

Lois recolheu seus pertences o mais rápido que pode e jogou tudo dentro de uma caixa. Ela olhou para a placa de bronze com seu nome em dourado. Lembrava da felicidade que sentiu quando foi finalmente aceita no Planeta...

'Lois Lane voltando para o porão...', disse Cat, se aproximando da mesa de Lois, rebolando. 'Não esqueça de limpar a poeira por lá.'

'Cat, você não tem mais o que fazer não? Escrever fofocas inúteis?', Lois provocou.

'Pelo menos, eu checo as minhas fotos e confiro se as fotos são originais.', alfinetou Cat.

'Dormir com o fotógrafo não é conferir fotos, Grant.', devolveu Lois, pegando a caixa.

Clark chegou e tirou a caixa das mãos de Lois, para ajudá-la. Cat mordeu o lábio. Mesmo com Lois derrotada e sem credibilidade na imprensa, Clark ainda babava por ela. O mundo era muito injusto... Cat colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e se aproximou de Clark, para irritação de Lois.

'Fiquei sabendo que você agora fará dupla com Trouppe. Mas o seu lugar ainda está vago comigo. Seria um prazer te ensinar certas coisas...', ela disse, com voz aveludada.

'Clark não precisa aprender sobre o uso do silicone e das cirurgias plásticas, Grant.', alfinetou Lois, mau humorada.

'É só temporário, Srta Grant.', disse Clark, educado e querendo evitar uma briga das duas. 'Lois vai voltar para cá e continuaremos a parceria.'

Lois cruzou os braços e olhou, vitoriosa, para Cat, que fez uma pequena careta.

'Você tem um gosto estranho, Kent.', ela murmurou e saiu dali.

'Perua!', exclamou Lois, irritada.

'Esqueça-a.', disse Clark, que observou Lois. 'Você está bem?'

'Na medida do possível, sim.', ela foi sincera. 'Eu vou dar a volta cima, Clark. Lex vai ter que engolir seco e mais cedo do que ele imagina.', ela prometeu.

Nesse exato momento, as portas do elevador se abriram e de lá surgiu um sorridente Lex Luthor, diante do olhar espantado de todos. Ao seu lado, Tess mantinha o ar sério e compenetrado. Lex desceu a escada e se aproximou de Lois. Perry e Jimmy estavam saindo da sala do editor e ficaram tensos.

'Lex Luthor.', disse Lois, encarando-o.

'Lois Lane.', ele retrucou e olhou para a caixa. 'Fazendo uma mudança?'

'Uma mudança temporária.', ela afirmou.

'Aqui nesse jornal haverá várias mudanças...', ele disse, com um ar misterioso.

'O que você quer, Luthor?', perguntou Clark, aborrecido pela simples presença do ex-amigo.

'Clark Kent, meu ex-melhor amigo. Como a vida dá voltas...', comentou Lex, com um olhar de inveja. 'Quem diria que você estaria aqui, no primeiro time do Planeta Diário, ao lado da Srta Lane e não lá em Smallville, enfurnado em uma fazenda e casado com Lana Lang.'

'Pelo que me lembro, você quem estava noivo dela, Luthor.', rebateu Clark;

'Sei que isso acabou com você.', ironizou Lex. 'Você é tão volúvel no amor, Kent.', debochou e Clark trincou os dentes. 'Mas não me espanta, é volúvel nas amizades também.'

'Não cultivo amizades com serpentes. Elas picam e matam.', devolveu Clark.

'Fabuloso, Kent!', Lex riu. 'Um pouco de convivência com a Srta Lane e já está com a língua afiada!'

'Afe, Lex, além de vir nos aborrecer, o que você quer aqui?',indagou Lois, chateada.

Perry se aproximou, sério e abordou Lex.

'É o que todos gostaríamos de saber, Sr. Luthor.'

'Sr White, é com o senhor mesmo que quero falar.', Lex deu um sorriso cínico. 'Está olhando para o novo dono desse prédio.', ele anunciou e todos ficaram estupefatos. 'É isso mesmo, meus caros. Esse jornal estava se tornando um lamentável pasquim. Chegou a hora de colocar ordem nas coisas.', ele fitou Lois, que mordeu o lábio com força. 'Por isso, eu tomarei as rédeas da situação. É um prazer poder remodelar esse jornal que é um verdadeiro símbolo de Metropolis.'

Perry, Jimmy, Lois e Clark se entreolharam, temerosos. Era como se uma avalanche tivesse atingido o Planeta Diário em cheio.

Lois estava sentada no sofá assistindo televisão. Ou tentando. As férias mal tinham começado e ela estava achando tudo um tédio. Superman entrou pela janela e se aproximou de Lois.

'Hey, Lo.', ele lhe deu um beijinho.

'Hey, Smallville. Salvou muitos gatinhos das árvores?', ela perguntou, bem humorada.

'Sim e muitas pessoas incautas e em perigo também.', ele sentou ao lado dela. 'Como você está?'

'Bem. Bem entediada.', ela revirou os olhos e ele achou graça. 'É horrível ficar sem fazer nada o dia todo! Ainda mais com meu sangue fervendo de ódio por causa de Lex! E essa história dele virar o dono do prédio não me soa bem!'

'Pois é, Perry explicou que Lex é o sócio majoritário e dono do edifício. Eu não consigo ver boas intenções nisso. E acho que ele está planejando te mandar embora...', ele disse, preocupado.

'Foi a primeira coisa que pensei. Não é surpresa Lex querer minha cabeça. Mas se é guerra que ele quer, é guerra que ele terá.', ela afirmou Lois, decidida.

'Lois, toma cuidado, Lex é muito perigoso.', avisou Clark, preocupado.

'Eu sei, Smallville, mas eu não tenho mais nada a perder. Ele conseguiu me rebaixar no Planeta, eu perdi credibilidade, passei por mentirosa...', ela suspirou. 'Esta sendo difícil. Eu amo ser jornalista.', ela desabafou.

'Eu sei, Lo, e quando atingem você, me atingem também. Não me conformo com essa arapuca que preparam para você.', ele disse, acariciando a mão dela.

Lois recostou a cabeça no ombro forte de Clark, que beijou a cabeça dela e lhe fez um cafuné.

'Lex soube como me dar uma tremenda rasteira. Mas eu não vou abaixar a cabeça pra ele. Jamais.', ela jurou.

'Assim que se fala, Lo.', disse Clark, sorrindo orgulhoso por Lois não se deixar abater.

Lois deu um beijo apaixonado em Clark. Os dois se envolveram em um abraço mais caloroso, mais intenso, num beijo mais entregue. Era como se temessem que fosse a última vez, mas também porque precisavam partilhar aquele amor.

Lois enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos de Clark, enquanto ele ia fazendo uma trilha de beijos, passeando pelo rosto, pescoço, busto, e suas mãos percorriam o corpo da amada. Lois arfava e seu corpo suplicava por mais.

'Clark...', ela sussurrou.

'Eu te amo, Lois. Sempre.'

'Também te amo, Clark.'

Clark pegou Lois no colo e a carregou para o quarto. Lois passou a mão pelo **S**.

'Adoro esse **S**.'

'Eu sei.', ele sorriu. 'Por isso que gosto de aparecer aqui com o uniforme.'

'Clarkie...', ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

Clark deitou Lois delicadamente na cama e tirou o uniforme. Ela admirou o corpo musculoso do seu amado e eles voltaram a se beijar. Clark abriu os botões da blusa de Lois e ela o ajudou, jogando a peça no chão. Clark beijou os seios da repórter, fazendo-a fechar os olhos de prazer. Ele foi percorrendo o corpo dela com beijos e lhe tirou a saia com um único puxão. Lois deu um gritinho, excitada e Clark lhe lançou um olhar cafajeste. Lois tirou o sutiã e Clark a admirou.

'Linda... Você é perfeita.', ele murmurou e voltou a beijá-la.

Clark lambeu os bicos dos seios de Lois, com calma, excitando-a, depois beijou-os, até começar a sugá-los, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Clark continuou beijando-a, até chegar à sua calçinha. Ele beijou-a por cima do tecido, fazendo a morena gemer, excitada, remexendo os quadris, as pupilas dilatadas, a respiração alterada, ofegante e mais excitada ela ficou quando Clark removeu a minúscula calçinha e deu pequenos beijos em seu sexo, fazendo-a morder o lábio com força. Clark então mergulhou em sua feminilidade, explorando-a, sentindo o delicioso sabor dela. Clark ouvia Lois sussurrar o seu nome, gemendo de prazer e isso o deixava mais excitado, seu membro estava rijo e latejante, ansiando por tê-la por completo.

Ela arrastou seus lábios até o pescoço dele, deixando beijos quentes e demorados, às vezes dando leves mordidas, às vezes, percorrendo sua língua por sua pele, querendo sentir o gosto dele. Clark estava com a respiração descompassada. Correu as pontas dos dedos pelas costas nuas dela, encorajando-a a continuar. Seu corpo ardia de desejo, um ardor que só se abrandava quando Lois o tocava. Ela era como a mais letal das kryptonitas, mas ao mesmo tempo, um bálsamo, o melhor que já lhe tinha acontecido. Era como se finalmente ele se sentisse completo e Lois também se sentia assim.

Clark não aguentou por muito tempo aquela deliciosa tortura e se posicionou sobre ela, penetrando-a, a principio de modo calmo, lento, cuidadoso, até que abandonou seus velhos medos de machucar uma mulher em uma relação sexual. Não iria acontecer, porque Lois se encaixava perfeitamente nele. Ela era sua alma gêmea e ele finalmente teve total consciência disso.

Clark fazia movimentos contínuos e mais intensos, enquanto Lois cravava as unhas nas costas dele, gemendo alto e pedindo por mais, até que eles gritaram juntos ao chegar ao êxtase.

Lois e Clark ficaram lado a lado na cama, olhando um para o outro amorosamente. Clark ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Lois. Ela sorriu, feliz, mas logo seu olhar ficou melancólico. Ela pensava que não teria muitos momentos como você. Clark pareceu adivinhar seu pensamento e entrelaçou sua mão na dela.

'Lois, eu te amo. Amo hoje, amanhã e sempre. Saiba que por você, eu faria tudo...'

'Clark... eu...', ela suspirou.

'Estou com você, Lois. Sempre. Não importa o que aconteça. Sempre estarei aqui.'

'Eu sei.', ela sorriu, comovida e lhe deu um longo beijo apaixonado, para esquecer a tristeza que de vez em quando a assolava.

**Smallville**

**Nível 33.1 das antigas instalações da LuthorCorp**

Lana estava amarrada por algemas de aço puro reforçado. Lana quase escapara na sua primeira tentativa de fuga. Lex parou diante dela e lhe dirigiu um sorriso cínico.

'Então, querida, achou mesmo que iria fugir de mim para sempre? Você me pertence, Lana, eu salvei sua vida e com a mesma facilidade possa acabar com ela.', ele afirmou, frio.

'Você não me salvou! Você me enganou e me escravizou!', ela protestou.

'Preciso te lembrar que você concordou com os meus termos, querida?', ele sorriu, malvado.

'Eu estava fora de mim...'

'Você vive fora de si desde que a conheço, Lana...', ele murmurou entediado.

'Eu... eu achei que fosse a única maneira de me salvar... Você me convenceu de que era o melhor pra mim!', ela gritou, indignada.

'E foi mesmo.', ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela, que se retraiu. 'Antes de eu te dar essa nova vida, você era só uma ex-líder de torcida descerebrada, sem eira, nem beira, que não tinha objetivo algum na vida. Lana, você era uma ameba ambulante!', ele debochou e ela ficou furiosa. 'Uma inútil e retardada completa, que só vivia para pensar naquele seu romance meloso e sem futuro com Clark Kent. Até imagino como seria os dois casados!', ele começou a rir. 'A ameba e a anta! Que grande par fariam!'

'Você é um desgraçado, Lex!', ela gritou, tentando escapar, em vão. 'Você acabou com a minha vida de propósito! Para atingir Clark, que eu sei que voce morre de inveja dele! Sempre invejou! Sabia que eu amava Clark e me usou nesse seu jogo doentio!', ela acusou, furiosa.

Lex fez um ar entediado.

'Querida, eu realmente não paciência para discussões inúteis. Mas eu te trouxe aqui por outro motivo. Você me traiu, Lana Lang.', ele disse, com um olhar gélido, que a arrepiou de medo. 'E agora, tenho planos para você.'

'Lex, por favor, me deixa em paz.', ela pediu. 'Se me soltar, eu vou embora, sumo no mundo e nunca mais apareço, prometo.'

'E desde quando eu acredito em palavra de vagabunda?', ele retorquiu. 'Você me apunhalou, mas agora será de alguma serventia. Vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar.'

'Nunca.', ela disse, entre dentes.

'Ah você vai.', ele afirmou, seguro. 'Por que não há mais escolha, Lana. Acabou. Agora você me pertence.', ele disse, malévolo e Lana balançou a cabeça, negando. 'Eu já tenho tudo planejado. Vou remodelar o mundo à minha maneira, mas começarei por Metropolis. E o primeiro passo: acabar com aquele pasquim fedido chamado Planeta Diário. E você vai detonar a bomba.'

'NÃO!', ela berrou. 'Mande aquela sua funcionária assexuada fazer isso!', ela olhou para Tess, que estava um pouco distante, mas ouviu bem o que Lana proferiu, levantando uma sombracelha. 'Me deixa viver minha vida em paz!'

'A vida que você tem fui eu quem dei!', ele gritou, levantando-se. 'Você vai explodir o jornal.', ele falou e ela arregalou os olhos. 'Ora, Lana, você deveria ficar contente. Junto com o Planeta Diário, sua rival, Lois Lane, se vai também. É um ótimo negócio...'

'Eu não vou matar ninguém.', afirmou Lana. 'Eu não morro de amores pela Lois e acho que Clark foi enfeitiçado por ela, é algo que um dia irá passar, mas não é por isso que vou sujar minhas mãos com o sangue de ninguém!'

'Você é mesmo uma idiota.', disse Lex com desprezo. Ele olhou para Tess. 'Pode continuar, Srta Mercer.'

Tess se aproximou de Lana com uma seringa metálica na mão. Lana se encolheu, ainda mais ao ver a expressão gélida da guarda costas. Em um único e certeiro golpe, Tess cravou a agulha no pescoço de Lana, fazendo-a dar um grito que ecoou por todo o 33.1.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Martha e Jonathan receberam Lois e Clark alegremente. Clark levara Lois para lá também para que ela relaxasse e tentasse esquecer um pouco os últimos acontecimentos. Martha preparou deliciosas guloseimas, dentre elas, torta de cereja. A família se sentou ao redor da mesa para o jantar. Lois saboreou a iguaria e depois olhou para Martha.

'Sra K, suas tortas sempre foram uma tentação para mim. Se eu voltasse a viver aqui, sairia de Smallville rolando.', ela disse, bem humorada.

'Obrigado, Lois.', Martha sorriu. 'Agora que você está de férias, não quer ficar um tempo aqui? Para relaxar um pouco... Pode ficar no quarto de Clark.', ela olhou para o filho, que assentiu.

'Clark falou sobre as armações de Lex, não é?', deduziu Lois e Martha assentiu. 'Ele é uma cobra peçonhenta. Mas vou desmascará-lo. Ele não irá me dobrar com essa facilidade.'

'Luthor sempre usa artifícios sujos para prejudicar as pessoas que considera seus inimigos.', disse Jonathan, sorvendo um pouco de suco. 'É uma características deles. Lex foi muito bem treinado por Lionel.'

'Tanto que o matou.', disse Lois, pensativa. 'Lex não tem escrúpulos, só pensa em si próprio.'

'Ele sempre foi assim.', afirmou Jonathan. 'Nunca me enganei com ele, nem quando fingia ser amigo de Clark, cheio de boas intenções... Lex Luthor nunca renegou o sangue contaminado que possui.'

Lois concordou e Clark ficou pensativo. Ele sempre tentava ver o lado bom das pessoas, mas com Lex, isso se mostrara impossível com o passar dos anos. Lex ficara obcecado por Clark desde aquele atropelamento na ponte e nunca mais deixara de tentar o mistério que era Clark Kent. E Clark sabia que se um dia, por acaso, Lex descobrisse o seu segredo, podia se preparar para enfrentar uma verdadeira guerra.

Depois do jantar, Lois e Clark foram de mãos dadas até o celeiro. Eles trocaram um beijo afetuoso e depois ela sorriu ao ver o telescópio dele.

'Quantas vezes você ficava aqui perdido olhando as estrelas, hein, Smallville?'

'Muitas...', ele recordou. 'As estrelas, o céu, sempre me fascinaram...'

'Assim como Lana Lang, que você espionava também, uma atitude não muito saudável.', ela disse, bem humorada. Aquele assunto já não a incomodava tanto quanto antes.

'É verdade, eu ficava espionando mesmo.', ele lembrou. 'Era minha maneira de manter a imagem que eu tinha dela: a garota perfeita e inatingível.'

'Lana tinha mesmo um ar de perfeição... A carinha de boneca, a meiguice, a fala mansa...', ela revirou os olhos.

'Sim, mas eu não via os defeitos dela. E isso foi menos saudável ainda.', ele afirmou, refletindo. 'Eu me agarrei a algo que só existia na minha cabeça e insisti naquilo feito um louco, sem perceber que... que não tinha futuro. Que estava fadado a acabar porque nunca daria certo.', ele segurou as mãos de Lois e lhe lançou um olhar apaixonado. 'Não é como nós. Não preciso ficar feito um louco lutando contra uma correnteza, porque eu sei que vai ser pra sempre.'

Lois deu um sorriso triste e Clark percebeu que ela lembrara do destino contado por Kal.

'Lois, eu não vou deixar você sofrer. Eu prometo. Eu vou te proteger. O seu destino não está selado.'

'Clark, por favor...', ela começou e ele a silenciou com um beijo.

'Vai dar tudo certo, Lois. Eu juro.', ele disse, sério.

Lois preferiu não discutir mais aquele assunto e apenas o abraçou fortemente, sendo correspondida. Nisso, o celular de Lois vibrou e ela viu uma mensagem. Era de Perry.

'Perry precisa falar comigo urgente. É sobre Lex.'

'Eu te levo.'

'No expresso Superman?' ela sorriu. 'Eu vou adorar.', ela o beijou.

Planeta Diário

Lois foi deixada no telhado do planeta por Clark, que teve de sair voando em seguida para atender um pedido de entrou no prédio e viu a redação praticamente às escuras. Ela franziu a testa e foi até a sala do editor-chefe. Estava trancada. Lois olhou para trás e levou um susto ao ver Lana.

'O quê...? Você quase me matou de susto, caramba! O que você quer?!', perguntou Lois, hostil.

'Fui eu quem mandei a mensagem.', contou Lana e Lois arregalou os olhos. 'Vou cuidar de você primeiro e depois de Jimmy Olsen. Não pode haver testemunhas. Se você não reagir, será indolor.', disse Lana, se aproximando da repórter.

Lois se afastou de Lana e pegou a primeira coisa que viu para se defender: um abajur.

'Okay. Pode ir parando aí! Nós não queremos que você se machuque!', ela empunhou o objeto. 'Foi Lex, não é? Ele te mandou até aqui!'

'Eu só irei quebrar o seu pescoço, nada demais.', Lana contou, fria e Lois arregalou os olhos. 'Você nem vai sentir dor...'

'Você enlouqueceu de vez, sua galinha de despacho!', gritou Lois, indignada. 'Se afasta de mim!'

Lana fez um movimento para segurar Lois, que quebrou o abajur na cabeça da mestiça. Lana ficou tonta, mas logo se recuperou. Lois saiu correndo, mas Lana era superveloz e logo a alcançou, parando na sua frente. Lois se posicionou para lutar com ela.

'Vem com tudo, vadia.'

Lana derrubou Lois em cima da mesa com sua superforça. Lois atirou um telefone contra a cabeça da mestiça e conseguiu correr, mas logo foi alcançada de novo e derrubada com um forte puxão nas pernas. Lois e Lana se debateram, até Lana conseguir imobilizar a repórter e começar a estrangulá-la.

'Não... Lana... você não é... assassina...', disse Lois com dificuldade.

Lana continuou a estrangular Lois, mas parou, sentindo uma forte de dor de cabeça. Era sua mente que lutava contra a droga implantada por Lex. Lana saiu de cima de Lois, que respirou fundo. Por um momento, achou que era o seu fim. Lana parecia ter a força de Clark.

'Tem razão, eu não sou assassina...', a mestiça murmurou, colocando a mão na cabeça. 'Mas parece que tem mil serpentes dentro da minha cabeça...'

'Eu não sei o que Lex fez com você, mas lute contra!', exclamou Lois, levantando-se. 'Você pode, Lana! Só você pode ter controle da sua própria vida!'

'Minha vida acabou! Eu sou só uma marionete!', exclamou Lana, chorosa.

'Lana, você só será manipulada se der espaço para isso! Pelo menos uma vez, tome as rédeas da própria vida! Você deve isso á si mesma!', exclamou Lois, exasperada.

Lana respirou fundo e concordou, assentindo.

'Tem razão.', ela fitou Lois. 'Eu não gosto de você.', ela confessou e Lois cruzou os braços, séria. 'Mas não quero te matar. Não quero matar ninguém. Só que tem uma bomba no Planeta Diário! Uma bomba de kryptonita!', ela contou e Lois ficou boquiaberta. 'Eu vou tentar contê-la, mas não garanto que dará certo. Melhor você correr e ir embora.

'Lana, pelo amor de Deus, já está quase amanhecendo, logo a rua do prédio estará cheia de funcionários!'

'Então avise-os e me deixe em paz!', Lana gritou, irritada. 'Vai embora, Lois, antes que eu me arrependa!'

'Lana, nunca pensei que você ficaria assim...', lamentou Lois, com pena. 'Isso... definitivamente não é vida...'

Lana começou a chorar e saiu em supervelocidade para onde estava a bomba. No globo do Planeta. Lois correu para o elevador, enquanto ligava para a polícia. Superman chegou voando e viu a mestiça tentando desativar a contagem.

'Lana...'

'Clark... Eu não tive coragem de matá-la. Eu consegui. Eu venci Lex.', ela sorriu. 'Mas agora, eu não consigo desativar isso!'

'Isso é...', ele foi ver e caiu no chão, enfraquecido. 'Kryptonita...'

'Me desculpe, Clark.', lamentou Lana. 'Eu amo você. Muito. Mas Lex me obrigou...'

'Lois...', lembrou Clark, levantando-se com dificuldade. 'Preciso... ela está no prédio...'

'Eu sei. Eu fiz ela vir com o falso sms.', contou Lana e Clark ficou surpreso. Lana baixou a cabeça com um ar de culpa. 'Mas eu não tive coragem de matá-la. Eu... a liberei. Ela me fez ver algumas coisas... Eu não sou assassina, Clark.', ela se aproximou dele, que se encostava na parede para não cair. Lana segurou o queixo do herói. 'Eu disse que um dia iria provar o meu amor. E vai ser hoje. Eu faço tudo por você.'

Lana concentrou os seus poderes e começou a absorver a kryptonita verde. Clark ficou boquiaberto. Batman chegou ao terraço nesse instante e parou diante da cena. Ele e Clark se entreolharam, preocupados. Parecia que Lana não iria resistir,mas por fim, ela conseguiu fazer a absorção completa. Ela olhou para Clark e desmaiou.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

**Torre de Vigilância**

Batman havia levado Lana para uma sala de contenção devido à grande quantidade de kryptonita verde presente em seu corpo. O Dr. Emil Hamilton foi chamado para olhá-la e ele avisara que, por enquanto, não era prudente remover o nano traje. Assim que a grande carga de kryptonita em Lana diminuísse, ele continuaria com o processo de descontaminar o corpo da mestiça. Lana aceitou tudo sem protestar, pela primeira vez. Ela só queria se ver livre de tudo e recomeçar a vida.

Clark foi atrás de Lois e se certificou de que ela estava bem. Os dois trocaram um abraço afetuoso no apartamento dela.

'Lex só pode estar completamente fora de si em querer te matar...', ele disse, ainda horrorizado.

'Lana falou algo sobre eliminar testemunhas. Depois de mim, ela iria atrás do pobre do Jimmy.', contou Lois.

'Isso só comprova o que eu já desconfiava. Lex, além de megalomaníaco, é um psicopata dos mais perigosos.', disse Clark, sério. 'Mas ele que não pense que sairá dessa fácil.', ele lhe deu um beijinho. 'Está bem mesmo?'

'Estou. Ainda não chegou a minha hora.', ela deixou escapar e depois se arrependeu. 'Quer dizer...'

'Eu sei, Lois...', ele a atalhou. 'Eu sei que você pensa nisso todos os dias.', ele afirmou e ela desviou o olhar. 'Mas eu te digo e repito: seu destino não está selado.'

'Está tudo bem, Smallville.', ela acariciou o rosto dele. 'Agora estou mais do que focada em desmascarar Luthor perante todo a Metropolis!'

'Você vai conseguir, Lo. Agora eu preciso ir.'

'Vai.'

Eles trocaram mais um beijo e Superman saiu voando. Lois abraçou a si própria, deu um sorriso melancólico e suspirou.

**LexCorp**

Lex saboreava seu uísque e olhava com prazer para a iluminada Metropolis. Logo aquela cidade voltaria a ser sua e nada poderia impedi-lo. Ele iria superar a tudo e à todos e seu destino seria ainda mais grandioso. O sorriso do empresário morreu ao ver Superman, de braços cruzados e expressão séria, flutuando diante de sua janela. Pelo visto, Lana falhara mais uma vez. Não que isso o surpreendesse, mas esperava que pelo menos sua vingança contra ela tivesse se concluído. Aquele nanotraje não estava no seu corpo à toa.

Lex saudou o herói erguendo o copo de uísque.

'Superman, a que devo a honra da sua visita?', ele disse, irônico.

'Eu sei o que você fez, Luthor e sei o que pretendia ou ainda pretende fazer com essa cidade. Vim lhe dar um aviso: eu não irei permitir. Você não tem o direito de usar a vidas das pessoas ao seu bel-prazer. Quero dizer que seja lá o que for que você faça, eu estarei aqui para impedi-lo.'

O olhar de Lex emanava todo o seu ódio, mas ele ainda teve forças para sorver o último gole e sorrir para Superman.

'Eu ouvi tudo. Só que vai precisar muito mais do que essa expressão de garotinho irritado, porque isso não me impressiona. Eu não o temo, alienígena. Seu lugar não é aqui e sabe disso. Um dia essa cidade que você tanto ama e protege lhe virará as costas. E quando você estiver indo embora, expulso e expurgado, olhará para trás e verá à mim, sorrindo e lhe mostrando quem é o verdadeiro vencedor dessa história. É só uma questão de tempo.'

'Assim como você não me teme, eu também não o temo, Luthor. Ameace o quanto quiser. Eu não irei recuar.', afirmou Superman.

'Nem eu.', afirmou Lex, com um olhar gélido.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo até que Superman saiu voando. Lex olhou aquele borrão azul e vermelho cruzando o céu e jurou para si mesmo destruí-lo.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Lana estava sentada na sala de contenção, com um olhar triste e o pensamento em tudo que fizera desde a sua suposta morte. Ela estragara tudo e nem poderia culpar Lex completamente, já que ela concordara em se tornar um fantoche nas mãos dele.

Clark se aproximou e olhou-a através do vidro. Ele não podia se aproximar mais do que isso, porque Lana tornara-se – literalmente – letal à ele. Clark bateu no vidro, chamando a atenção de Lana, que correu para falar com ele.

'Pensei que você não viria me ver...', ela sorriu.

'Apesar da sua atitude impensada, você acabou voltando atrás e evitando uma tragédia maior. Quero te agradecer.'

'Não me agradeça por nada.', ela baixou o olhar. 'Eu só não quis descer mais baixo do que eu já tinha ido...',ela confessou.

'Falei com Emil. Ele disse que com o tempo, você voltará ao normal. A kryptonita será removida do seu corpo, mas irá levar anos...'

'Eu sei.', ela ficou com os olhos marejados. 'Aqui sozinha, nessa sala, eu pude pensar melhor e... Lex disse que eu iria pagar por tê-lo traído. E foi o que fez. Ele me mandou para um missão suicida, mas sabia que de alguma maneira, você tentaria salvar o Planeta Diário da destruição e eu não suportaria ver você morto pela quantidade enorme de kryptonita. Ele sabia o que faria.', ela enxugou uma lágrima. 'Lex sabia que eu nunca deixei de te amar, Clark. E me separou de você para sempre...'

'Lana...', ele começou a falar, mas ela o cortou.

'Eu sei, eu sei que você ama a Lois.', ela suspirou. 'Resolvi me conformar. Até porque, minhas chances agora são nulas...', ela murmurou. 'Fiz tudo errado, Clark. Quando tive a chance de real de ficar com você, quando você me pediu em casamento na sua Fortaleza...', ela sorriu, lembrando. 'Eu deveria ter aceitado! Mas fiquei com medo... Achava que... que não suportaria um fardo como aquele... Me perdoe.'

'Está tudo bem, Lana.', ele disse, tranquilo.

Lana sorriu para si mesma.

'Lois me disse que teria sorte se encontrasse alguém tão honrado quanto você algum dia.', ela contou e ele ficou agradavelmente surpreso. 'Ela sempre te admirou e gostou de você. E acabou vencendo...'

'Não era uma corrida.', ele afirmou.

'Não...', ela enxugou as lágrimas. 'Diante de tudo, eu finalmente vi que Lana Lang e Clark Kent não estão destinados a ficarem juntos.', ela disse, conformada. 'Não vou dizer que estou feliz por você amar Lois e querer ficar com ela, porque seria hipocrisia minha.', ela disse, sincera. 'Mas eu desejo que você seja feliz. Ninguém mais do que você merece, Clark.'

'Obrigado, Lana. Eu também desejo que você seja feliz.', ele disse, sincero e sorriu.

Lana sorriu de volta. Ela sentia o coração mais aliviado. Clark fez menção de ir embora, mas ela o chamou.

'Clark! Eu resolvi deixar todo meu passado para trás e recomeçar. Do zero. Então por isso, entreguei para Chloe algumas provas contra Lex. Faça com elas o que você quiser.'

Clark ficou surpreso.

Chloe mostrou o pendrive para Clark e o conectou no computador. Na tela, uma gravação em que Lex confessa – sem saber que estava sendo gravado – que comprou o perito para mentir que a foto tirada por Jimmy era falsa e que ele realmente matou o pai, Lionel. Também havia uma manobra irregular feita por Lex para comprar o prédio e ações do Planeta Diário.

Chloe entregou o pen drive nas mãos de Clark.

'Acho que você já sabe o que fará com isso...'

'Eu disse que ajudaria Lois a desmascarar Lex, mas nunca pensei que a ajuda viria por parte de Lana.', ele comentou e colocou o pendrive no bolso. 'Lois vai adorar ver isso. Desta vez, Lex não tem escapatória.'

'A justiça tarda, mas não falha.', citou Chloe, sorridente. 'Agora você e Lois poderão ter um pouco de paz.'

'Verdade.', ele fez um ar triste.

'O que foi, Clark?', perguntou Chloe, notando que havia algo errado.

Clark suspirou, hesitou e depois resolveu se abrir. Não conseguiria guardar aquilo por muito tempo para si mesmo.

'Eu venho pensando no que Kal contou. Aliás, eu penso nisso todo dia...', ele confessou.

'Eu sei. Eu também.', disse Chloe. 'Bruce e eu achamos que é alguma anomalia no tempo. Porque sempre acontece com Lois, não importa o quanto Kal viaje no tempo e tente consertar.'

'Eu sei. E eu pensei nisso.', ele olhou seriamente para a loirinha. 'E eu vi que o problema não é Lois e um destino trágico que tem que acontecer. Sou eu. Eu sou a causa disso.'

'Clark, não...', pediu Chloe.

'Sou eu sim, Chloe. Ela sempre morre porque eu nunca chego à tempo. Eu sempre falho de alguma forma. O único modo de livrar Lois de tudo isso é...', ele respirou fundo e seus olhos azuis umedeceram, angustiando a amiga. 'É ela ficar longe de mim.'

'Lois jamais deixaria você, Clark.', afirmou Chloe.

'Eu sei disso.', ele pigarreou. 'Por isso, eu vou me afastar. Eu demorei para tomar essa decisão, mas não posso vê-la sofrer. Esperando a morte, como ela disse! Não posso, Chloe. Por isso eu prefiro estar longe, mas vê-la viva e bem.'

'Clark, não há menor possibilidade de Lois aceitar uma coisa dessas!', exclamou Chloe, tentando trazê-lo à razão.

'Não vou falar com ela.', ele disse e Chloe franziu a testa. 'Lois não vai precisar me esquecer. Por que ela nunca vai ter me conhecido.'

Chloe arregalou os olhos.

'Clark, não. Não pode fazer isso.'

'Estou fazendo isso por ela.'

'Clark! Clark, mas e você...? Estou vendo o quanto essa decisão está te matando...'

Clark respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio. Ele não iria chorar.

'É o único jeito, Chloe. Mas eu sempre estarei cuidando dela. De longe. Mas ainda assim, zelando pela sua segurança.'

'Clark, não faça isso...', ela pediu, comovida. 'Bruce e eu acharemos outra solução...'

'Não há mais solução, Chloe.', ele sentenciou. 'Agora eu preciso ir. Preciso... estar perto dela pela última vez...'

Clark saiu voando e Chloe colocou a mão na boca. Aquilo era terrível. A loirinha se apressou em entrar em contato com Bruce.

**Apartamento de Lois Lane**

'Smallville, isso é incrível!', Lois vibrou ao ver o conteúdo do pendrive. 'Finalmente aquela mosca morta serviu para alguma coisa, né?', ela ironizou e depois ficou séria. 'Desculpe. Sei que ela foi manipulada por Lex. Felizmente, Lana não tem instintos assassinos.'

'Ela fez isso para se redimir. Lana irá recomeçar do zero.', ele contou.

'Que ela tenha mais sorte dessa vez.', desejou Lois, com sinceridade. 'Clark Kent, nós iremos acabar com Lex Luthor perante TODA a Metropolis! Isso será épico!', ela vibrou.

'Eu quero que a matéria seja só sua, Lois.', ele falou. 'Você, mais do que ninguém, merece.'

'Oh, Clark...', ela lhe deu um beijo. 'Você é sempre tão fofo comigo.', ela esfregou levemente seu nariz no dele, fazendo-o sorrir. 'Eu te amo.'

'Eu também te amo, Lois. Mais do que você pode imaginar.', ele falou, com um olhar triste.

'Clark, o que foi? Você não me parece bem...', ela observou, preocupada.

'Estou bem, não se preocupe, só os super problemas de sempre...', ele fez um trocadilho e forçou um sorriso. 'Quer voar comigo?'

'Quando é que eu não quero?', ela sorriu abertamente.

Clark segurou Lois no colo e saiu voando pela iluminada Metropolis. Era noite de lua cheia e céu sem nuvens, o que parecia deixar a cidade ainda mais bela. Clark voou com Lois até o topo do Planeta Diário e eles ficaram abraçados em pleno ar. Lois recostou a cabeça no peito largo do amado.

'Não há lugar melhor para mim do que estar assim, com você...', ela confessou. 'Me sinto tão segura, tão protegida, tão amada...'

Clark ficou em silêncio. Seu coração parecia que iria se despedaçar a qualquer momento, mas ele precisa fazer aquilo. Era a única solução viável. Clark acariciou o rosto de Lois.

'Smallville, você não me parece nada bem mesmo...', ela disse, preocupada. 'O que aconteceu? Se eu puder te ajudar de alguma forma...'

'Só eu posso fazer algo. Mais ninguém.', ele disse, sério.

Clark pousou com Lois no terraço e a fitou. Lois não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia ser algo grave. Clark respirou fundo.

'Lois, durante anos eu tive medo de que as pessoas soubessem sobre mim, a minha origem, os meus poderes... Eu tinha medo de ser rejeitado ou se não, prejudicar as outras pessoas mesmo sem querer... Eu achava que nada aliviaria o meu fardo. E então eu te conheci.', ele sorriu. 'Naquela época eu não tinha noção do que realmente significou nosso primeiro encontro naquele milharal. Estava cego para algumas coisas...', ele fez um gesto vago. 'Felizmente eu consegui enxergar à tempo. E poder estar com você, mesmo que tenha sido tão pouco tempo, foi o que de melhor me aconteceu...', ele afirmou e ela ficou comovida. 'Eu achava que nunca teria ninguém para partilhar comigo essa vida louca que eu levo. Mas como você, eu pude. Nunca esquecerei disso.', ele molhou a mão com uma solução escondida em sua roupa, sem ela perceber. 'Nunca irei deixar de te amar, Lois. Mesmo que eu não esteja fisicamente perto de você, isso não significa que eu te esqueci. Você se tornou meu coração e minha alma.'

'Clark...porque você está dizendo essas coisas? Quer dizer, é lindo, mas... mas parece uma despedida... Clark, o que está acontecendo? Me diz, por favor.', ela pediu.

'Eu te amo, Lois. É só isso que eu posso te dizer.'

Clark passou a mão pelo rosto de Lois e a beijou.

A mente dela entrou em torvelinho. De repente, todas as suas memórias, suas lembranças com Clark iam sendo, pouco a pouco, subtraídas de sua mente. Por mais que Lois se esforçasse para segurá-las, as lembranças simplesmente escapavam em grande velocidade. Em pouco minutos, Lois deu um suspiro fraco e desmaiou nos braços de Clark.

Clark voou de volta para o apartamento de Lois com ela nos braços. Ele a colocou delicadamente na cama e a cobriu com um cobertor vermelho. Clark tocou no rosto de Lois, enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu.

Emil Halmiton havia desenvolvido aquele soro para alguma emergência e Clark o pegara. Tinha absoluta certeza de que se Lois não se lembrasse dele, como se nunca o tivesse conhecido na vida, o ciclo de morte seria quebrado.

Além do mais, Lois era forte, ela iria seguir em frente e ter ainda mais sucesso e glórias na vida. E ele ficaria cuidando dela de longe, como deveria ser.

Clark beijou a testa de Lois com carinho, deixando escorrer duas lágrimas no rosto dela e depois saiu dali voando em alta velocidade.

**Ártico**

Clark voou sem parar até a Fortaleza. Sua vontade era entrar lá e nunca mais sair dali, mas sabia que não poderia. Ele era Superman, o herói da Terra, um simbolo e uma esperança para todos. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse destruído. Mesmo que ele quisesse sumir. Mas sabia que Lois jamais o deixaria desistir. Se ela estivesse ali, ela faria o Smallville se reerguer...

Clark sorriu para si mesmo e depois voltou a chorar mais copiosamente. Sentia como se tivessem arrancado uma parte do seu coração e agora ele estava sem rumo.

Porém, não podia voltar atrás. Fazia isso pela vida de Lois. A mulher que ele amava. A mulher de sua vida que agora ele teria de ficar afastado para a própria segurança dela.

Clark deu um enorme grito de dor que mexeu com as calotas de gelo.

**Futuro**

Kal estava no alto de um dos prédios de Metropolis, próximo ao Planeta Diário. Ele estava fazendo sua ronda e como de costume, parou para ver como Lois estava. E como sempre lá estava ela afundada no trabalho, buscando o furo do dia e a primeira página.

Durante aqueles anos, Kal sempre a observou de longe. Quando acontecia dela tentar entrevistá-lo, ele a tratava com educação, porém com distância, mesmo que por dentro sua vontade fosse agarrá-la, beijá-la e sair voando com ela dali para bem longe.

Mas não se pode fugir do destino.

Kal sofrera ao ver os relacionamentos de Lois ao longo dos anos, porém ela nunca ficava muito tempo com alguém. Lois chegara mesmo a ter um rápido namoro com o Arqueiro Verde e pareceu na época que ela estava realmente apaixonada e fosse durar, mas então ela e Oliver Queen se separaram quando a repórter descobriu que ele era um dos heróis da Liga da Justiça.

Lois voltara a sua rotina de jornalista dedicada e Oliver conhecera Dinah Lance e se apaixonara.

Kal suspirou.

Batman chegou no telhado e chamou a atenção de Kal.

'Hey, Bruce. Tudo certo na sua ronda?'

'Prendi um grupo de assaltantes. Eles acharam que podiam fugir de mim porque eu não voava.', contou Bruce, sério e Kal achou graça. 'Mas não foi para isso que vim aqui. Eu sei que você não quer mais ouvir esse assunto, que proibiu todos que falassem nisso, mas eu Chloe e eu continuamos as pesquisas e achamos a discrepância temporal.', ele lhe mostrou a imagem no tablet.

Kal ficou surpreso. Ele fitou Batman.

'Brainiac?'

'Ele usou um dos anéis da Legião. Ele sempre chegava antes de você e fazia com que os acontecimentos saíssem segundo a sua vontade. Clark, eu lhe disse várias vezes. Você nunca foi a causa direta das mortes trágicas de Lois nas outras timelines.'

'Mas por quê...? O que ele ganha com isso?', perguntou Kal, vendo na imagem, Brainiac ao fundo das fotos quando aconteceram os momentos fatais na vida de Lois.

'Não é óbvio? Atingir você. Clark, você é o grande inimigo dele. Minar suas forças é uma meta. Ele viajou no tempo, sabe a importância de Lois na sua vida e como ele deve ter planejado e já está acontecendo, você está se afastando cada vez mais do seu lado humano, cada dia agindo por dever e não porque se identifica com as pessoas...', ele atalhou os protestos de Clark. 'Eu sei que você não faz por mal. Simplesmente está acontecendo... E no dia em que Lois não estiver mais sozinha, se ela vir a se apaixonar e se casar...', achou Batman e Superman desviou o olhar. 'Você vai embora. Não vai suportar vê-la tendo uma vida em comum com outra pessoa. E Brainiac terá vencido.'

Kal olhou novamente para as fotos e olhou para Batman com um ar decidido.

'Eu irei detê-lo'


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

Brainiac estava em sua nave, observando os seres que ele catalogara ao longo de suas viagens pelos planetas. Havia ainda muito mais conhecimento a adquirir e muito a fazer e breve, nem mesmo o último filho de Krypton o impediria. Kal-El estava cada vez mais se afastando da Humanidade, a cada ano que passava ele se tornava mais frio e indiferente. Brainiac triunfaria e todo o universo seria devidamente estudado, contido e catalogado.

Brainiac olhou para o anel da Legião. Ele iria fazer mais uma viagem temporal e fazer mais do que apenas matar Lois Lane. Iria também eliminar os Kent antes que eles conseguissem encontrar o bebê Kal-El na nave enviada para Smallville. Ele iria acabar de vez com o mito de Superman que todos conheciam.

Brainiac ouviu um barulho, mas foi tudo muito rápido. Logo, Kal-El arrombou a parede da nave com um supersoco que fez Brainiac ser atirado contra outra parede. Superman pousou diante dele e lhe desferiu mais golpes e depois arrancou o anel da Legião da mão dele.

'Acabou, Brainiac! Eu descobri tudo! TUDO! Sei quais eram os seus planos, mas eles terminam aqui!'

'Kal-El.', Brainiac se levantou e encarou o kryptoniano. 'Nada pode impedir a minha busca pelo conhecimento. Sou muito mais avançado do que você imagina.'

'Você é louco, um constructo criado pelo meu pai que perdeu o controle! Uma máquina que será desativada!'

'Não pode me deter, Kal-El, nunca pode!'

'Não vai mais brincar com o tempo, nem com as nossas vidas!', afirmou Clark, transformando o anel em pó com sua mão. 'É o seu fim, Brainiac!'

'Acha que eu não posso achar outro? Acha que eu não posso continuar ajustando as coisas como elas devem ser?! A culpa de tudo isso é sua, Kal-El!'

'Minha culpa?!', repetiu Clark, indignado.

'Você é o ser mais poderoso desse planeta, talvez do universo... Mas se prende a esses humanos estúpidos e a uma fêmea inútil que nunca estará à sua altura! É patético vê-lo vigiando aquela Lois Lane todos os dias como um cachorrinho bem treinado!', disse Brainiac com desprezo, para indignação de Clark. 'Seus poderes são espetaculares. Você poderia governar esse e todos os outros mundos! Mas prefere essa vidinha de super herói que se mistura aos humanos para viver uma ridícula história de amor!'

'Você nunca irá compreender o que é se importar, o que amar alguém, porque não passa de uma máquina. Tudo para você são dados. O que está fora disso, você não entende. Mas isso não te dá o direito de intervir nas nossas vidas!'

'Poupe-me desse seu discurso barato, Kal-El. Você é tão tolo quanto seu pai, que desafiou até uma das regras de Krypton por causa de Lara.', ele disse e Clark franziu a testa. 'Ter um filho de forma natural. _Por amor_. Vocês não seguem a lógica, a racionalidade e por isso sempre falham. No fundo, você é igual ao seu pai, Kal-El.'

Clark ficou pensativo. Pelo que entendera, Jor-El amara Lara. Ele nunca imaginara isso. Para ele, Jor-El sempre foi uma voz metálica, autoritária, que queria comandar sua vida. Jor-El só criara aquela Fortaleza para proteger seu único filho e guiá-lo da melhor forma possível. Agora ele compreendia. E pela primeira vez em anos, tinha orgulho de ser filho de Jor-El.

'Eu sou igual ao meu pai sim. E sei que ele concordaria comigo. Você será desativado, Brainiac.', sentenciou Superman.

'Antes eu irei matá-lo.'

Brainiac atacou Superman e os dois trocaram socos e pontapés, abrindo buracos na nave, até que uma fonte de energia conteve o constructo. Os garotos da Legião do século XXX apareceram e sorriram para Clark.

'Desculpe a demora, Kal.', disse Rokk, o líder dos legionários. 'Estamos prontos para levar Brainiac.'

'Ele será configurado e atualizado. Não trará mais problemas.', disse Imra.

'Obrigado à todos.', disse Clark, sorridente.

'Nós vemos no século XXX, Superman!', exclamou Garth.

Rokk se aproximou de Superman e colocou a mão no seu ombro.

'Não é tarde. Há como reverter sua situação e você poder se aproximar novamente de Lois Lane.'

'Não há solução para isso.', ele lamentou. 'Não posso fazer o tempo retroceder. Foi por causa dessas viagens temporais que toda essa bagunça começou.'

'Eu sei. Mas pense, Kal. Será que viajar no tempo é a única maneira de você voltar a conviver com Lois no dia a dia e tentar reconquistá-la?', o legionário sorriu e Clark ficou pensativo. 'Essa história ainda não acabou. Adeus, Kal-El e boa sorte.'

Rokk, Imra e Garth acenaram um adeus para Clark e foram embora com Brainiac, que em vão tentara se libertar da prisão projetada especialmente para ele.

Clark deu um suspiro, ficou pensativo e depois sorriu para si mesmo. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança...

**Planeta Diário**

Jimmy se aproximou de Lois - que estava digitando no computador - com um jornal na mão e parou em frente à mesa da repórter.

'Todos estão comentando sua matéria com a Mulher-Maravilha, Lois! Primeiro o Batman, agora a amazona, só falta o Azulão e então você terá entrevistado a trindade da Liga da Justiça!', ele exclamou, sorrindo.

'Pois é, não foi fácil, mas eu cheguei lá. Eles são bem arredios...', ela comentou. 'Mas de todos, Superman é o mais difícil. Não tem problema. Eu gosto. Quanto mais difícil, melhor é.', ela deu um sorriso sapeca.

'É, mas nem tudo são flores...', murmurou Jimmy. 'Você viu que Lex foi eleito pela Forbes um dos empresários mais influentes dessa década?'

'É o fim da picada isso!', ela exclamou, indignada. 'Depois de tudo que ele fez! Após termos desmascarado aquele careca!'

'O júri acabou acreditando que ele matou Lionel em legitima defesa, que o pai estava insano, falando de invasões alienígenas e um tal Homem do Amanhã...', lembrou Jimmy, que também nunca se conformara com isso. 'Pelo menos, a sua carreira foi salva.'

'Pelo menos isso...', ela murmurou, não muito satisfeita.

Jimmy ficou pensativo.

'Sabe, tem vezes que eu sinto falta do CK. Ele era um cara muito legal. E o único parceiro que durou com Mad Dog Lane.'

'Quando vocês falam desse... Kent, eu faço um esforço, mas não consigo me lembrar dele. Absolutamente nada. Parece até delírio coletivo...', ela estranhou.

'Não foi não. Ele existiu mesmo.', afirmou Jimmy. 'Mas um dia recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar na África e foi embora. Nunca mais deu noticias. O Chefe acha até que ele morreu...'

Lois apenas deu de ombros. Ela realmente não tinha ideia de quem era aquele Clark Kent, mas as vezes sentia uma estranha afinidade quando ouvia falar nele. Era esquisito. Era como se tivesse conhecido – e segundo Perry, Cat e Jimmy, isso ocorreu – mas era algo nebuloso em as mente. Lois suspirou e decidiu deixar para lá. Esse tal de Clark Kent deveria estar morto e não era problema seu. Sua meta era Superman e a entrevista que faria com ele.

'LANE, VENHA JÁ AQUI!', berrou Perry de sua sala.

Lois se levantou e entrou na sala do editor-chefe. Perry estava sentado á sua mesa com um charuto na boca e havia um homem sentado na cadeira, de costas para a repórter.

'Chefe, nós já não falamos que o fumo faz muito mal à saúde? E ainda mais charutos! Se você não apagá-lo, vou contar tudo para a Alice!', ela ameaçou, se referindo à esposa de Perry.

'Você está pior do que os meus filhos...', ele resmungou mas apagou o charuto. Lois sorriu. 'Lane, tenho que falar uma coisa com você.'

'Se é sobre Superman, não desisti dele! Vou entrevistá-lo, nem que eu tenha que cair do helicóptero no alto do prédio do Planeta! É uma questão de honra e Lanes não desistem nunca!', ela exclamou, determinada.

'Ok, ok, pegue o Supercara e eu te dou uma capa com uma grande foto!', prometeu Perry e Lois ficou mais animada. 'Agora deixa eu fazer as apresentações, já que a sua memória às vezes falha...', Lois franziu a testa e Perry indicou o homem que estava na cadeira. 'Depois de alguns anos, o bom filho á casa torna. Lane, esse é Clark Kent, que voltou a trabalhar conosco.'

Lois olhou para Clark, que se levantou e a cumprimentou timidamente. Lois o achou estranhamente familiar, mas mesmo finalmente conhecendo-o, não o reconhecia. O rapaz tinha um jeito de nerd, com aqueles óculos de aro preto e um ar caipira, com aquele terno que parecia maior do que ele.

'Hey, Kent, bem-vindo.', ela disse, educada.

'Obrigado, Srta Lane.'

'Kent agora vai trabalhar com você na matéria do Azulão.', informou Perry e Lois arregalou os olhos.

'O QUÊ?!', ela gritou. 'Não mesmo! Eu só trabalho sozinha!'

'Ele já foi seu parceiro, Lane, não começa a dar piti agora!', gritou Perry de volta.

'Eu não lembro que ele foi meu parceiro!', ela protestou.

'Tanto melhor, é uma chance de você lembrar de tudo!', emendou Perry.

'Kent é um só um caipira de fimdomundoville que está há anos sem trabalhar!', ela gritou, apontando para Clark, que ajeitou o óculos. 'Sem ofensas, Kent, mas isso não irá nos levar à nada.'

'Eu prometo me esforçar, Srta Lane.', ele disse, tímido e Lois revirou os olhos, impaciente.

'Sem chances! Eu não tenho vocação para babá!'

'É Kent ou ninguém, Lane, você escolhe! Se você quiser, eu dou a matéria do Superman para outro, Grant está louca para entrevistá-lo!', gritou Perry, exasperado.

'Eu sei muito bem o que aquela perua quer!', ela gritou, chateada. '**Superman é meu**!', ela apontou para si própria e Clark disfarçou um sorriso. 'É minha matéria e ninguém bota a mão!', ela cruzou os braços. 'Ok. Eu aceito a parceria. Mas é provisório!'

'Está bem, Lane, não iremos mais discutir.', disse Perry, mais satisfeito. 'Agora vão, há lugares para ir e histórias para contar! Não temos o dia todo, mexam-se!'

E assim, despachados por Perry, Lois e Clark saíram da sala do editor-chefe e se encaminharam até a mesa dela. Lois mordeu o lábio,contrariada, ao ver uma mesa já posta em frente à sua, com uma placa com o nome de Clark. Perry não iria lhe dar escapatória mesmo. Ela se voltou para o rapaz.

'Ok, Kent, vou ter que aturar você no meu pé. Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras entre nós.', ela colocou as mãos na cintura. 'Eu não te conheço, apesar dos outros dizerem que você já trabalhou aqui e comigo, portanto não espere que eu banque a parceira saudosista que fica trocando lembranças de velhas histórias com você num barzinho para que você tenha a oportunidade de dar em cima de mim. **Isso não irá acontecer**.', ela garantiu e ele mexeu no óculos. 'Outra, eu dou as cartas, eu faço o jogo, você observa e me obedece. Eu sou a cabeça, você é o segundo, sempre! Se for assim, nos entenderemos às mil maravilhas. Eu fico por cima, você por baixo, _capisce_?'

Clark se segurou para não sorrir abertamente. Aquela era a Lois da qual ele lembrava, muito cheia de si, mandona, tagarela, mas quando ela baixava a guarda, mostrava o quão amorosa, doce, leal e companheira era. Clark estava mais do que feliz de estar ali partilhando alguns momentos com ela. Mesmo assim, não resistiu à provocação.

'Entendi, você gosta de ficar por cima.', ele disse, em tom malicioso.

'Não me provoque, Kent, você está fora do seu elemento, garotão!', ela exclamou e depois pegou sua bolsa. 'Vamos...'

'Vamos? Para onde?', ele quis saber, saindo todo atrapalhado atrás dela.

'Um acidente nas docas. Estão falando em terrorismo. Eu não sei, só sei que tem um carregamento da LexCorp e tudo que envolve Lex vem com alguma podridão.', ela contou e apertou o botão do elevador. 'Já ouviu falar nele?'

'Infelizmente sim. Luthor é cobra criada.', ele afirmou, sério.

'Para isso existe soro antiofídico, Smallville.', ela piscou, bem humorada.

Clark sorriu ao ouvir seu velho apelido. Há anos que não o escutava. Somente Lois se referia à ele assim. O elevador abriu e de lá saiu Jimmy. Ele sorriu ao ver Clark.

'Hey, CK! De volta ao Planeta?'

'Hey, Jimmy! Sim, estou de volta.', ele sorriu, simpático.

'Lane e Kent de novo, hein?', comentou Jimmy e Lois revirou os olhos, entrando no elevador. 'Uau, não vejo a hora de tirar fotos para matérias de vocês! O time mais quente da cidade juntos de novo!'

'Ei, Kent, você vai entrar no elevador, sim ou não?!', gritou Lois, impaciente. 'É pra hoje!'

Clark se despediu de Jimmy e entrou no elevador, esbarrando de leve em Lois, que mordeu o lábio, aborrecida. Perry havia lhe imposto um parceiro todo estabanado! Era o fim da picada!

O expediente terminou tarde e Clark fez questão de levar Lois até em casa. Ela resistiu um pouco mas aceitou. Eles pararam na frente do edifício dela. Clark sorriu, tímido.

'Está entregue, sã e salva.'

'O que seria de mim sem você, meu super herói?', ela debochou.

'Por falar em heróis, Lois, como voce pretende fazer para conseguir a exclusiva com Superman?', ele quis saber, curioso.

'Hum...', ela mordeu o lábio. 'Eu havia pensado em colar um grande **S** em um holofote, mas lembrei que isso é coisa do Batman.', ela contou e ele achou graça. 'Eu não sei. Ele tão... reservado. Será que eu vou ter que pular do alto de um prédio?'

'Nem pense numa coisa dessas, Lois...', disse Clark, preocupado. Do jeito que Lois era louquinha, era bem capaz de fazer algo assim.

'Mas até que não é uma má ideia, Clark, pensa bem!', ela exclamou e ele ficou mais preocupado. 'Eu só o vejo ou voando para lá e para cá, ou quando acontece algo de grave comigo, tipo, alguém me amarrar e tentar atirar em mim. Já aconteceu.', ela contou. 'Mas ele me trata com distância, nunca aceita ser entrevistado, acho que não vai muito com a minha cara...', ela mordeu o lábio.

'Não deve ser isso, Lois.', Clark se apressou em dizer. 'Ele só é reservado, talvez tenha medo que numa possível entrevista, seja mal compreendido... Lembra de quando Angela Chen o entrevistou e torceu suas palavras?', citou Clark, lembrando o quanto ficara aborrecido com aquela matéria sensacionalista.

'Eu lembro, a Angela é uma vaca.', disse Lois e Clark achou graça. 'Eu não irei fazer isso, Clark. Eu sou uma jornalista séria. E eu acho que Superman tem muito a dizer, qual é, ele é um simbolo de esperança, o maior herói do mundo, um cara que usa os poderes que tem, não para nos dominar, mas para ajudar quem precisa! Isso é ser herói.', ela afirmou, com admiração.

'Você gosta dele...', murmurou Clark.

'Eu gosto de saber que tem alguém por aí que cuida e se preocupa com todos.', ela afirmou.

'Ele adoraria ouvir isso de você, Lois.', afirmou Clark, sorrindo. 'Quem sabe um dia você não consiga essa matéria?'

'Eu vou conseguir, Kent, ou não me chamo Lois Lane!', ela afirmou, decidida. 'Agora boa noite, caipira, temos que acordar cedo amanhã e sei que você tem que tomar o seu leitinho antes de dormir.', ela debochou.

'Boa noite, Lois.', ele sorriu e saiu andando.

Lois o observou por alguns segundos e entrou no prédio. Ela se sentia muito bem quando estava com Clark, uma afinidade que não sentira com mais ninguém e aquilo era loucura, pois ela sequer se lembrava de tê-lo conhecido um dia! Maluquice! Lois balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e entrou no seu apartamento.

_Ele se aproximava de sua cama lentamente e se inclinava sobre ela, tocando suavemente em seu rosto, até aproximar sua boca de sua pele, roçando-a, acariciando-a com tanto carinho que fez Lois suspirar. Ele beijou o seu rosto, encostou seus lábios em sua boca, como para que ela o sentisse, depois foi percorrendo o seu pescoço, busto, seios, todo o seu corpo com uma trilha de beijos. Lois arfava e desejava mais. Sentia as mãos dele, habilidosas, movendo-se sobre seu corpo, tocando suas pernas, entrando debaixo do seu camisola fino, encontrando seus seios. Lois se remexia, querendo se encaixar nele, senti-lo mais profundamente. O calor de sua pele a queimava, mas ela queria mais. Lois passou as mãos pelas costas largas dele, sentia o peito largo e musculoso pressionando os seus seios, ela tocou no rosto dele e sorriu ao ver aquela imensidão azul que eram os seus olhos a fitando com amor. Clark se inclinou para um beijo e Lois despertou._

Lois estava suando e com a respiração entrecortada. Sonhar um sonho daqueles com Clark Kent! Ela mal o conhecia! No entanto, no sonho, parecia que o conhecia uma vida toda. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se fossem um só.

Lois levantou-se da cama, agitada, e foi beber um gole de água gelada para se acalmar. Teve que beber dois. Ela tentava tirar aquela imagens da sua mente, mas elas eram vívidas, como se em algum momento da sua vida, houvessem realmente acontecido.

Lois mordeu o lábio. Todos lhe falaram que ela e Clark foram parceiros. Cat até insinuou que eles tivessem tido um caso, na verdade a loira disse que achava que Lois tentara seduzir o pacato repórter e Lois detectou inveja na voz dela. Como Lois nunca dava crédito ao que Cat Grant falava, nem deu importância.

Lois suspirou e tomou outro gole dágua.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava sentada à sua mesa quando Jimmy passou por ali e ela o chamou.

'Jimbo, vem cá!'

'Fala, Lois.', ele parou para atendê-la. O fotógrafo a considerava sua melhor amiga e nunca esquecera do que ela fizera por ele na época das armações de Lex.

'Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Você trabalhou aqui no tempo em que o Clark estava no Planeta na primeira vez.', ela suspirou. 'Nós éramos muito próximos?'

'Vocês formavam uma dupla e tanto.', afirmou Jimmy. 'Perry está muito animado com a nova parceria de vocês.'

'Ele me obrigou a aceitar o caipira!', exclamou Lois, mas que depois retomou o assunto. 'Mas quando eu falo próximos... Não é só sobre trabalho... Sabe... Sobre... Duas pessoas...'

'Dois amigos?', sugeriu Jimmy.

'Um pouco mais...'

'Parceiros?'

'Eu quero saber se a gente teve um caso, Jimmy!', ela gritou, impaciente, e algumas pessoas na redação olharam para ela. Lois baixou o tom de voz. 'Você... lembra se... eu e Clark...'

'Bom, eu não estou a par da sua vida pessoal...', ele começou e Lois revirou os olhos. 'Mas, sempre achei que tivesse um clima entre vocês. O CK era totalmente na sua. E acho que ainda é. Se era isso que você queria saber...'

'Obrigada, Jimmy. Pode ir fazer o seu trabalho...', ela o dispensou.

Jimmy ia saindo, mas voltou e olhou sério para a amiga.

'Se você quer saber, Lois, acho que você poderia dar uma chance ao CK. Ele é o cara mais legal e mais honrado que eu já conheci. E eu acho que Lois e Clark ficariam ótimos juntos.', o fotógrafo opinou e saiu dali.

Lois mordeu a tampa da caneta e Clark chegou nesse instante, trazendo dois copos de café. Ele deixou um em cima da mesa da reporter.

'Obrigado, Kent.', ela experimentou o café. 'Delicioso, do jeito que eu gosto.'

'Eu sei.', ele sorriu e sentou à sua mesa.

Lois sorveu mais um gole e depois olhou para Clark.

'Smallville, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?'

'Claro, Lois.'

Ela pigarreou, um pouco sem jeito, mas não poderia ficar com aquela dúvida para sempre. Clark apenas a observava, aguardando. Lois respirou fundo e perguntou de sopetão.

'Clark, nós tivemos alguma coisa no passado? Nos beijamos, abraçamos, transamos, você me viu pelada, como é que foi?'

Clark corou em três tons diferentes de vermelho. Ele havia esquecido o quanto Lois sabia ser direta. Depois ficou pensativo. Será que ela tinha alguma lembrança? Será que o soro estava perdendo o efeito? Lois olhou-o, impaciente com aquele silêncio.

'E então, Smallville?! Responde!'

'Ahn, se nós tivemos, o que isso mudaria para você?', ele quis saber.

'Eu não sei, caipira, você não me responde nem que sim, nem que não!'

'Sim... Nós tivemos algo... Nós namoramos, mas nunca foi algo... oficial. As pessoas aqui não sabiam, só desconfiavam.', ele contou e ela ficou pensativa. 'Você lembrou de algo?'

'Não...Quer dizer...', ela corou levemente. 'Suponho que nós... você sabe... fizemos sexo?', ela perguntou, curiosa e achou graça de vê-lo corar novamente.

'Sim. Nós fizemos amor.'

'E era bom?'

Clark olhou para os lados, sem graça. Mas ninguém estava prestando atenção na conversa.

'Lois, isso não é lugar para falar sobre isso... Estamos no trabalho...'

'Então quer dizer que não era bom.', ela falou, sem dar ouvidos à ele.

'Não! Era bom! Era muito bom!', ele afirmou, apressadamente. 'Eu nunca conheci alguém como você, Lois. Quer dizer, não era só bom entre quatro paredes... Era bom em tudo. Era especial.', ele disse, com um olhar apaixonado.

'E porque eu não me lembro de nada?', ela franziu a testa. 'É tão estranho.'

'Eu sei. Sinto muito...', ele disse, sincero. Fizera com que ela esquecesse e se arrependia disso. Fora tudo culpa de Brainiac, que manipulara suas vidas.

'Eu cheguei a ir a médicos, para ver porque eu esqueci parte da minha vida. Ninguém descobriu a causa. Eu não sofri nenhum acidente grave, doença, nada. Me disseram que poderia ser psicológico...', ela suspirou, frustrada. 'A gente brigava muito?'

'Eu nunca venci nenhum tópico contra você, Lois.', ele contou, sorrindo, lembrando das discussões intermináveis que tinham na adolescência.

'Hum, ninguém esperava que vencesse mesmo...', ela empinou o queixo e ele achou graça. Lois não iria mudar nunca. Ela mordeu o lábio. 'É tão esquisito ter conhecido alguém e não recordar... Por que você foi embora?'

Clark respirou fundo. Ele poderia contar tudo para ela, mas talvez fosse coisa demais para assimilar. Mas não queria mentir. Não mais. Lois o observava, atenta.

'Lois, eu tenho algo muito sério para te falar, mas não pode ser dito aqui. E primeiro, quero pedir algo à Chloe...'

'Você conhece minha prima?', ela perguntou, surpresa.

'Ela é minha melhor amiga.', ele contou e ela ficou boquaberta.

'E como ela nunca falou isso?! Quer dizer, ela disse que te conheceu, mas nunca contou que era o melhor amigo dela...'

'Eu pedi para que ela não falasse...', ele contou, com um ar de desculpa.

'Por que, Clark?! O que é isso, um jogo?!', ela cruzou os braços.

'Quando eu te explicar tudo, você irá entender. E espero que não fique com raiva de mim. As coisas simplesmente fugiram do controle por interferências externas. Eu fiz o que fiz, porque eu não queria que você sofresse...'

'Você terá que me explicar tudo direitinho, porque estou achando tudo muito esquisito!', ela exclamou.

Clark assentiu, concordando. Ele esperava mesmo que Lois compreendesse e não rejeitasse.

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

Lois estava de braços cruzados, andando de um lado para o outro. Desde que Clark lhe contara aquela história estranha, ela só pensava naquilo. O que acontecera de tão grave que ele tivera que ir embora e ela ficara desmemoriada? A curiosidade estava matando Lois. Ela podia pensar que ele era algum tipo de psicopata ou um maluco, o que fosse, mas Clark aparentava estar falando a verdade. Ou meias verdades. Porém, quando ele chegasse, não sairia dali enquanto não lhe contasse tudo. TUDO mesmo.

Lois olhou para o céu e viu Superman voando. Ele pousou no terraço diante da surpresa reporter.

'Superman! Que milagre! Acho que a sua superaudição te traiu, eu não estou caindo do telhado.', ela disse, bem humorada.

'Não foi para isso que vim aqui, Lois.', ele disse, tranquilo e ela franziu a testa ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim. Normalmente era só srta Lane. 'Tenho algo para te mostrar.'

O herói lhe estendeu um tablet e Lois viu, estupefata, fotos e videos dela e de Clark juntos. Em algumas eles agiam como amigos, mas depois como namorados. Ela se viu adolescente e depois adulta. Lois fitou Superman.

'Como...? Clark te mandou aqui? Onde ele está? Está com medo de mim?'

'Não, Lois, eu estou bem aqui.', ele disse e colocou o óculos. Lois arregalou os olhos. 'Eu sou Clark Kent. E sou Superman.'

'Então por isso que você foi embora? Porque você é o Superman? Porque você é todo poderoso e eu sou só uma reporter abelhuda? Você achava que eu não estava à sua altura? Você tem outra? Você é casado? FALA ALGUMA COISA, CLARK!', ela berrou nervosa, após tagarelar.

'Ok, Lois, tenta se acalmar...', ele pediu, com medo da reação dela.

'Eu estou calma! EU ESTOU PER-FEI-TA-MEN-TE CALMA!', ela berrou, cutucando o peito dele. 'Quero explicações, Clark Kent, agoraaa!'

Clark respirou fundo. Lois parecia um tornado quando ficava furiosa. Ele deu graças a Deus dela não ter poderes.

'Eu vou contar. Tudo começou quando eu viajei no tempo pela primeira vez. Você me conheceu como Kal...', ele foi contando tudo, desde o princípio, cada detalhe e Lois ouvia atentamente, absorvendo tudo aquilo. Clark terminou seu relato. 'Foi isso. Por isso, eu apaguei suas memórias. Eu achava que o único jeito de evitar um destino trágico e sem sentido para você, era me afastando completamente. Me perdoe. Eu não fiz pra te magoar. Eu achava que estava te salvando.'

Lois ficou alguns minutos calada, o que para Clark pareceu uma eternidade. Toda aquela história soaria como loucura aos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa, mas Lois sentia que ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero. Ela sentira uma conexão com Clark desde o momento que o vira. Só não sabia explicar o por quê. E além do mais, ele viajara no tempo só para salvar sua vida e quando tudo dera errado, abdicara dela, do relacionamento deles, para que ela se salvasse. Poucas pessoas fariam algo assim. Pouquíssimas.

Clark não aguentou o silêncio de Lois e perguntou, temeroso.

'Você está muito brava?'

'Não, Clark, eu não estou brava.', ela afirmou e ele ficou aliviado. 'Eu... não sei o que dizer... E olha que eu sou ótima com palavras.', ela suspirou. 'Você... você fez algo que... abriu mão da sua vida por minha causa... Eu não acho que mereça tanto...'

'Lois, você merece muito mais.', ele sorriu. 'Eu só me arrependo por que você esqueceu parte da sua vida... Imagino o quanto deve ser angustiante para você. Mas na época, eu estava desesperado...'

'Eu entendo, Clark...', ela sorriu, comovida. 'Eu posso não me lembrar, mas... eu sinto que eu realmente te conheci. Sinto que de alguma forma, nós estamos ligados. Parece louco pra você?'

'Não.', ele sorriu abertamente. 'Pra mim parece perfeito.'

Clark a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

Lois sentia o gosto dos lábios de Clark colados nos seus. Era melhor do que no seu sonho. Clark a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a mais para si, enquanto Lois enterrava suas mãos nos cabelos dele. Era um beijo cheio de saudade, afinal havia anos que Clark não se aproximava de Lois, que não a tinha em seus braços, que não a tocava, não a sentia...

Os dois se afastaram e se olharam. O olhar de Clark era cheio de felicidade e amor, mas o de Lois era de um pouco de preocupação. Ela mordeu o lábio.

'Clark, eu ...', ela suspirou e ele ficou atento. 'Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia ficarmos juntos.'

'Por que não?', ele perguntou, surpreso.

'Porque diante de tudo que você me contou... Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu destino, não mais do que já fiz. Eu não quero ficar te dando trabalho a vida toda, eu...'

Clark a silenciou com outro beijo. Ele entendia a posição de Lois, mas a faria ver que não podia mais ficar sem ela. Esperou-a por tanto tempo! Não iria recuar agora. Ele a olhou nos olhos, como se quisesse que a morena visse sua alma.

'Lois, eu te amo. Você não me dá trabalho, não é um peso, um fardo, nada disso. Sem você, a minha vida ficou vazia. Eu passava horas sentado no prédio que fica em frente ao Planeta te vendo trabalhar.', ele contou e ela sorriu, comovida. 'Só pra poder ficar o mais perto possível de você. Esses anos foram um tormento pra mim. Foram horríveis. Eu apenas era Kal-El. O Superman. Mas deixei de ser eu mesmo. Só me sentia um pouco melhor quando visitava os meus pais. Mas minha vida estava incompleta. Você, meus pais, meus amigos... vocês fazem que eu sou. E eu não quero mais viver sem isso.'

'Oh, Clark...', ela passou a mão no peito dele. 'Apesar de eu não me lembrar, eu também me sentia incompleta e achava estranho...', ela sorriu e ele acariciou seu rosto. 'Quando eu te conheci, quer dizer, te reencontrei, eu me senti conectada à voce de alguma forma e achava que esta enlouquecendo...', ela revirou os olhos.

'Sobre isso... Eu queria que você me perdoasse, Lois, eu...', ela o cortou, colocando o dedo na sua boca.

'Eu sei. Está tudo bem. De verdade.', ela disse, sincera. 'Podemos construir novas memórias juntos!'

'É o que eu mais gostaria.', ele disse, feliz

Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado, enquanto flutuavam diante do globo do Planeta Diário.

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Bem, então agora está tudo resolvido!', vibrou Chloe, que abraçou Lois e Clark. 'Estou tão feliz por vocês! Sabiam que conseguiriam superar tudo!'

'Obrigado, prima.', Lois sorriu e olhou em volta. 'Uau, lembra quando nós éramos crianças e eu não deixei você subir na minha casa da árvore e você disse que um dia teria uma muito melhor? Estava falando sério.'

Chloe riu.

'Na verdade, não iremos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Bruce e Oliver conversaram e a Liga ganhará uma sede no espaço. Batman, Superman e Arqueiro Verde já conseguiram a permissão do Governo.'

'Mesmo que Lex Luthor tenha feito uma maciça campanha contra dentro do Congresso. Ele ainda tem muitos amigos influentes por lá.', contou Clark.

'Aquele careca nunca irá desistir de perturbar a nossa vida.', resmungou Lois. 'Agora ele está com menos poder de fogo, mas está cada vez mais se reerguendo. As pessoas simplesmente compraram toda a mentirada que ele inventou! Ele matou o próprio pai e a Justiça o libertou, acreditando que foi em legítima defesa! É o fim!'

'Eu sei, Lo, também não me conformo...', murmurou Chloe. 'E pior é que está chegando o prazo em que ele poderá voltar a se candidatar a algum cargo político. Lembram que ele perdeu esse direito por alguns anos? Eu não duvido nada que Lex queira ter ainda mais poder.'

'Não importa o quanto Lex faça, estaremos aqui para detê-lo.' Assegurou Clark.

Dinah e Oliver entraram no recinto. Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver Lois ali e depois ficaram felizes por que a morena agora sabia de tudo que havia acontecido. Repararam que Clark já não tinha aquela eterna expressão melancólica e triste. Ele parecia feliz e relaxado como há anos eles não viam.

Dinah se aproximou de Chloe para lhe mostrar as fotos de seus filhos (o que eles adotaram: Conner e Mia) e a loirinha franziu o nariz, sentindo-se mal.

'Dinah, que perfume é esse que você passou?'

'O perfume de sempre, Chloe...', disse Dinah, sem entender.

'Hum... acho que ... preciso ir no banheiro...', murmurou Chloe, saindo dali correndo.

Todos se entreolharam sem entender e Lois foi atrás da prima. Ela chegou ao banheiro e viu Chloe vomitando. Chloe se levantou, olhou sem graça para Lois, foi até a pia do banheiro e lavou a boca. Lois ficou apenas olhando-a enquanto Chloe limpava a boca com uma toalhinha, sem conseguir encarar a prima pelo enorme espelho. Chloe ficou alguns segundos olhando para o espelho e depois se virou para a prima.

'Ok, pode perguntar! Eu sei que você está louca para fazer isso!'

'Tem algo que você queira me contar?', perguntou Lois, tranquila.

'Hum...', Chloe suspirou. 'Eu ainda não fiz o exame mas... acho que estou grávida.'

'Chloe, isso é demais!', Lois vibrou. 'Quer dizer que vem por aí um morceguinho?'

Chloe recostou na pia, tensa e Lois não entendeu.

'O que foi, Chlo?'

'É só... isso é assustador. Quando eu vi o teste, nem quis acreditar. E depois... não sei como Bruce irá reagir se o exame confirmar a gravidez. Quer dizer, nós sempre nos cuidamos!'

'Nunca teve um deslize?'

'Você sabe como eu sou hiper cuidadosa em tudo que faço...', murmurou Chloe. 'Se bem que, tiveram umas duas vezes que nós fomos comemorar algo e bebemos além da conta... Mas não era meu período fértil!'

'Ou você achava que não era.', retorquiu Lois.

'Talvez.', ela ficou calada e depois olhou para a prima. 'Lois, prometa que não falará nada para ninguém. Nem pro Clark.'

'Ele poderia usar a visão de raio-x e tirar sua dúvida sobre a gravidez.', sugeriu Lois.

'Lois, é sério!', exclamou Chloe, exasperada.

'Eu sei!', ela levantou os braços. 'Bandeira branca! Ok, eu não falo nada. Você quer que te acompanhe no dia do exame?'

'Sério ótimo, obrigado, Lo.', agradeceu a loirinha, sorrindo.

'Não por isso. E fica fria, Chlo, se for mesmo um bat-baby que venha aí, duvido que Bruce ficará chateado ou arrancará a cueca pela cabeça.', tranquilizou-a Lois.

'Pode ser... Bruce nunca me falou de ter filhos, família, você sabe, nós moramos em casas separadas, muitas vezes ele fica um bom tempo em Gotham resolvendo os bat-problemas.', ela fez uma careta e Lois riu. 'E ainda tem a tal de Mulher-Gato...'

'O quê, a ladra de Gotham?', estranhou Lois.

'A ladra sensual, que anda com um uniforme colante, que tem a cintura mais fina do que a minha, nenhuma celulite naquelas malditas pernas e que já beijou Batman!', disse Chloe, enciumada.

'Que vaca. Quer dizer, se ela beijasse o meu Smallville, eu ia arrancar o couro dessa gata vira-latas á unha!', exclamou Lois.

'Bruce disse que não foi nada, que ela fez isso só para distraí-lo, que ela gosta de usar artifícios com outros heróis também... mas só ouvi piadinhas em Gotham sobre Batman com Mulher-Gato. Que eles formariam um casal interessante, o combatente do crime e a ladra, que o amor poderia até regenerá-la, vê se pode?!', a loirinha cruzou os braços.

'Chloe... isso é coisa de gente que não tem o que fazer... Não liga.', pediu Lois, colocando a mão no ombro da prima. 'E se Bruce deixar a gata de rua beijá-lo novamente, avise que você arrancará os olhos dele, assim ele será literalmente cego como um morcego.'

Chloe começou a rir.

**LexCorp**

**Sala presidencial**

Lex estava sentado em sua confortável cadeira reclinável, bebendo uísque e ouvindo Chopin. Adquirira esses hábitos do falecido pai. Aquela jornalista maldita fizera de tudo para que ele fosse encarcerado, mas Lex sempre fora mais esperto. Lamentava ter perdido a posse do terreno onde ficava o Planeta Diário e Lois ter voltado a ser uma jornalista respeitada. Queria ter tido o prazer de enxotá-la dali a pontapés.

Porém, nunca era tarde. Se Lois Lane pensava que ele esquecera, estava redondamente enganada. Ele nunca esquecia os seus inimigos. E isso incluía aquele super palhaço alienígena. Um dia ainda encontraria novamente as chaves que serviam para abrir o artefato que o dominaria e então seria o melhor dos mundos. Aquele ET não perdia por esperar.

Tess entrou na sala e parou diante da mesa de Lex, que estava de olhos fechados. Ela tocou levemente em seu ombro e ele abriu os olhos, encarando-a.

'Você me chamou aqui?'

'Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Mercy.', ele se levantou e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso. 'Nós estamos... nos relacionando a algum tempo e eu sei, que embora você não fale, não gosta da posição de não ser oficial.'

'Eu nunca me queixei, Lex.', ela disse, submissa.

'Eu sei. Você é tão boa como funcionária, quanto como amante.', ele elogiou e beijou a mão dela, que sorriu, timidamente. 'Como você deve ter percebido, estou me reerguendo. Não conseguiram me destruir como pretendiam...', ele sorriu, arrogante. 'Mas eu preciso fortalecer mais a minha imagem, varrer completamente o passado. Por isso...', ele abriu a gaveta, pegou uma caixinha de veludo, abriu-a e Tess ficou encantada ao ver uma aliança de ouro branco com um pequeno diamante em cima. 'É só um pequeno mimo, a verdadeira aliança está sendo preparada. Não quero que ninguém pense que Lex Luthor não consegue dar à sua noiva uma aliança descente. E então, Mercy, você aceita casar-se comigo?'

Tess fitou-o. Lex não ajoelhara. Ele jamais faria isso, Lex nunca ficaria em uma posição inferior diante de ninguém. Nem mesmo diante de sua futura esposa em um gesto que deveria ser romântico. Racionalmente, Tess sabia que o melhor era recusar, mas ela já estava envolvida demais com Lex, com os planos e tramas dele que nunca conseguira sair de sua vista completamente. Ela sorriu.

'Eu aceito.'

'Excelente.', disse Lex, colocando o anel no dedo dela e lhe dando um beijo.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

Superman chegou voando com Lois e pousou perto do celeiro. Eles trocaram um beijinho e logo Jonathan e Martha apareceram. Shelby veio correndo e tentou pular em Lois, de tão alegre que estava.

'Ok, Shel, também senti sua falta, mas menos, garotão!', ela afagou o pêlo do cão.

'Que maravilha ter você aqui, Lois!', disse Martha, abraçando-a carinhosamente. 'Faz muito anos, eu tinha esperança de que esse momento chegaria.'

'E felizmente chegou.', disse Jonathan, dando um beijo no rosto de Lois e cumprimentando Clark. 'Como está, filho?'

'Bem. Realmente bem.', ele sorriu abertamente.

'Vamos lá para dentro, fiz um jantar especial!', anunciou Martha.

'Oh, meu Deus, vou engordar um dez quilos hoje!', exclamou Lois, bem humorada.

Após o jantar em família, Lois e Clark foram para o celeiro. Ela tocou no telescópio.

'Você gostava de olhar as estrelas...'

'Eu sonhava em voar, mas tinha medo.', ele contou. 'Demorou para que eu finalmente tirasse meus pés do chão.'

'Eu adoro o expresso Superman.', ela o abraçou e eles trocaram mais um beijo. 'Você deve ter tido uma vida muito legal aqui, seus pais são tão amorosos!'

'Eles são a minha base.', afirmou Clark. 'A minha vida foi boa, normal, exceto pelo fato de eu poder erguer um caminhão com as mãos com três anos de idade.'

'Uau, um super baby!', ela riu, lembrou de Chloe e mordeu o lábio.

'O que foi, Lois?', ele estranhou.

'Nada, nada... Uma conversa que tive com a Chlo, coisinhas de mulher...', ela disfarçou e olhou cada coisa que havia no celeiro. 'Aqui era o seu cantinho...'

'Eu chamava de minha Fortaleza da Solidão.'

'E você tem uma no Ártico!', ela exclamou.

'Sim, quando eu uni os cristais, fui para o Ártico e a Fortaleza surgiu.', ele contou.

'Sua vida é muito louca... Mas muito legal também.', ela sorriu e abriu o baú dele. Pegou a roupa de jogador de futebol. 'A LuthorCorp financiou um time escolar?'

'Lex já foi meu amigo...', murmurou Clark, para surpresa da repórter.

'Jura?! Está aí uma coisa que a gente não ouve todos os dias... Vocês não tem nada em comum...'

'Na época, eu era mais ingênuo, eu achava que apesar do que a grande maioria das pessoas me dizia, havia algo de bom em Lex...', ele fez um ar de lamento. 'Mas não demorou para que Lex mostrasse sua verdadeira face.'

'Deve ter sido difícil pra você...', ela achou e pegou uma foto de Chloe, Pete e Clark ainda adolescentes, sorridentes, sentados na relva com a fazenda Kent ao fundo. 'Vocês eram muito amigos mesmo!'

'Chloe e Pete eram os meus melhores amigos. E quando eles descobriram tudo sobre mim, não me viram como uma aberração, eles me aceitaram do jeito que eu era...', ele lembrou. 'Mas Pete teve de ir embora, aconteceram alguns problemas...'

'Oh, que pena. Você tem contato com ele ainda?'

'Nos falamos por e-mail de vez em quando...'

'Clark Kent, o homem da informática.', ela provocou e ele sorriu. Lois pegou uma foto de Lana. 'Essa, quem é?'

'Ahn... É Lana.', disse Clark, com cautela. Ele sabia que Lois não sentia confortável com seu passado com a mestiça. 'Uma ex-namorada.'

'Deve ter sido importante, para você ainda guardar uma foto dela...', achou Lois, tranquila.

'Na verdade, eu nem lembrava que essa foto ainda estava aqui.', ele pegou a foto. 'Eu era tão... bobo e cego. Eu... não percebia as coisas que estavam bem diante do meu nariz.', ele lamentou.

'Ela te magoou?', quis saber Lois.

'Era tudo muito complicado. Analisando tudo hoje, eu vejo que nunca iria dar certo. A vida sempre mostrava que aquilo estava fadado a fracassar, mas continuávamos insistindo. E depois ela enlouqueceu por causa de Lex, felizmente, conseguiu se livrar de tudo. Foi um tratamento demorado, mas hoje Lana está limpa.'

'Lex a drogou, é isso?', quis entender Lois.

'Lana usou um nano traje fabricado à mando de Lex. Nós tentamos achar o laboratório e quando finalmente conseguimos, havia sido desativado. Sabe como Lex é...'

'Sempre encobrindo a sujeira.', ela completou.

'Exato. Mas Emil conseguiu desintoxicá-la e Lana pode ir embora tranquila. A última vez que soube dela, havia se casado com Pete.', ele contou e deixou a foto cair no chão. Logo, ela foi levada pelo vento para fora do celeiro.

'Uau, que reviravolta, hein?', Lois sorriu e depois pegou uma bolsinha de veludo. Ela abriu-a e viu um bracelete. 'Nunca tinha visto um bracelete assim.'

'Foi Kyla quem me deu antes de falecer.', ele contou. 'Ela era filho do chefe da tribo Kawatche. Eles acreditavam na lenda de Naman e que esse bracelete pertenceria à sua companheira eterna.'

Clark sorriu para si mesmo. Nunca dera crédito aquela lenda, pois achava que era somente mais uma história, mas o que foi lhe falado na época, acabou por se realizar: ele ganhou um grande inimigo: Saggeth, que considerava ser Lex Luthor e um grande amor. Ele tocou no rosto de Lois.

'Suponho que você seja o tal Naman?', ela adivinhou.

'Segundo eles, sim. Naman viria para salvar o povo...'

'Um Superman.', ela sorriu.

'Eu guardei por consideração à Kyla e seu avô, mas nunca acreditei que alguém pudesse usar esse bracelete. Até agora.', ele olhou para Lois, que riu.

'Tá e se isso me transformar em alguma coisa grande e gosmenta? E se me nascer um rabo? E seu eu ficar roxa?'

'Eu irei te amar da mesma forma, Lois.', ele afirmou, apaixonado.

'Oh, Smallville, você é um fofo.', ela lhe deu um beijo. 'Também te amo, caipira.', ela declarou e ele sorriu, feliz. Lois estendeu o braço. 'Ok. Pode colocar. Mas se me acontecer alguma coisa esquisita, eu vou chutar sua bunda de aço por todo o cosmos.', ela avisou.

'Então vamos torcer para que eu escape ileso.', ele disse, bem humorado e ela fez uma caretinha. 'Esse bracelete não poderia pertencer a ninguém melhor do que você, Lois.'

Clark colocou o bracelete no pulso delicado de Lois e ele emitiu um forte brilho até cessar. Lois ficou surpresa e depois sorriu.

'Sabe, namorar com você, é como namorar o Bono.'

Clark achou graça e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Os beijos e carícias começaram a se intensificar. Lois colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa de Clark e beijou o pescoço dele, causando-lhe um arrepio. Ajudaram a tirar um as roupas do outro, ficando só com as peças íntimas. Clark admirou o corpo curvilíneo de Lois.

'Perfeita...'

'Você também é uma tentação, Sr. Super...', ela passou as unhas pelo peito largo dele.

Clark a deitou na cama e beijou seu pescoço, descendo para os seios, aos quais ele beijou, fazendo-a suspirar. Ele tirou o sutiã preto dela e sugou cada mamilo com avidez, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Clark continuou sua trilha de beijos, até chegar à sua feminilidade. Ele tirou a calçinha dela com um ar cafajeste, recebendo um sorriso malicioso de volta. Clark mergulhou a língua entre as pernas da amada, fazendo-a gemer alto.

'Clark...', ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio com força.

'Você é deliciosa.', ele disse, voltando a beijá-la.

Lois ficou por cima dele e acariciou seu membro, excitando-o, o que se intensificou quando ela usou sua boca com habilidade. Clark gemeu alto de prazer. Ela sorriu, sapeca. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, enquanto suas mãos exploravam cada pedacinho de seus corpos.

Clark tinha absoluta certeza de que Lois era sua kryptonita. Ela o deixava enlouquecido. Como sentira falta de sentir o corpo dela, o seu gosto, ouvi-la chamando seu nome enquanto gemia de prazer em seus braços? Nunca mais queria perder aquilo.

Clark não aguentou mais e a penetrou. Começou devagar, sem pressa, até dar estocadas mais fortes, enquanto ela pedia por mais e cravava as unhas nas costas dele.

Clark teve que beijar Lois para abafar o grito que ela deu quando ambos chegaram ao êxtase.

**Mansão Luthor**

Tess havia entregado à Lex um artefato que havia aparecido no parque de Metropolis. Sua equipe estava monitorando qualquer evento estranho que pudesse vir a ocorrer na cidade ou arredores. Com Superman por ali, tudo era possível e Lex queria chegar nessas coisas antes do herói.

Lex olhou o artefato com atenção. Era uma bola roxa, tamanho médio, mas que não tinha abertura. Ele acabou deixando a bola cair no chão, sem querer, e quando foi pegá-la, um brilho muito forte saiu dela, iluminando toda a sala e que poderia ser visto do lado de fora da mansão. Em meio à luz, um nome soou:

'Zod.'

O brilho quase cegou Lex e quando cessou, o empresário sentiu uma forte tontura e desmaiou.

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Clark abriu os olhos, enquanto Lois permanecia deitada, com a cabeça reclinada sobre seu peito. Clark sentira a vibração vinda do artefato. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas sentia ser algo kryptoniano. Todas as vezes que sentia algo assim, alguma coisa acontecia e normalmente eram graves.

Clark ficou pensativo, imaginando o que poderia ser. Teria que falar com Chloe. Precisava saber se algo estranho havia acontecido na cidade.

Lois se remexeu um pouco e ele lhe deu um beijinho na cabeça e acariciou o braço dela. Sentia-se mais capaz com Lois ao seu lado. Fosse o que fosse que viesse, ele enfrentaria. E sentia que era algo grande.

Algo que mudaria sua vida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

Lex acordou desnorteado e olhou em volta. Parecia estar em um galpão abandonado, mas não sabia exatamente onde. Ele se levantou com dificuldade e viu um homem alto, aparência jovem, cabelos negros, uma roupa militar suja, de pé e olhando para a janela embaçada. O homem, ao perceber que Lex havia acordado, olhou para trás. Lex o fitou..

'Quem é você?'

'Major Zod.'

'Como eu vim para aqui?, ele olhou novamente em redor.

'Não sei. Você não é um dos nossos, é só olhar para o seu jeito...', disse Zod, com certo desprezo.

'E quem são vocês?', Lex quis saber.

'Só o que importa, é como sairemos daqui e como recuperarei o que é meu.', disse Zod, com um ar soturno e decidido.

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Eu dei uma olhada por aí, rastreando algumas coisas e achei um fato atípico: no parque de Metropolis, duas crianças viram uma bola de fogo simplesmente aparecer do nada e cair por lá. A bola ficou roxa e não se parecia com nada feito aqui na Terra.', contou Chloe, mostrando para Clark fotos do parque, onde havia um buraco na grama. 'Foram tiradas lá. Mas muita gente não acreditou. Porém, as crianças disseram que dois homens vestidos de preto e mal encarados, chegaram, recolheram a bola e foram embora em uma SVU preta. Eles não sabem quem são.'

Clark olhou para as imagens preocupado. Eles bem que sentira a presença de algo. O rapaz olhou para Chloe, que colocou a mão no estômago, ficando um pouco pálida.

'Chloe, está tudo bem?'

'Está tudo ótimo.', ela disfarçou. 'E então, o que você acha?'

'Pode ser algo kryptoniano. Não tenho certeza, mas eu senti algo. E sempre quando eventos estranhos acontecem, eu fico temeroso. Acabo tendo que enfrentar alguém que resolve usar seus poderes para o mal.'

'Me lembra Smallville.', ela sorriu e novamente se sentiu mal.

'Tem certeza de que você está bem, Chloe?'

'Estou. Só vou sentar um pouco e...', ela teve uma queda de pressão e quase caiu, sendo amparada por Clark.

'Chloe, você **não** está bem! Quer que eu te leve no médico?', ele se ofereceu.

'NÃO!', ela gritou, nervosa, para surpresa dele e depois forçou um sorriso. 'Quer dizer, é bobagem... Muito calor... Uma pequena queda de pressão, nada demais.'

'Ok. Se você precisar de algo...', ele murmurou, não muito convencido. 'E você sabe quando Bruce volta à Metropolis?'

'Ele disse que deve voltar amanhã. Teve uma reunião na Wayne Industries e ainda Batman teve de lidar com a fuga de Mr. Freeze.', ela suspirou. 'Um dia normal...'

'É.', Clark achou graça. 'Gotham é tão agitada como Metropolis. Se bem que aqueles vilões que Batman enfrenta me parecem mais loucos do que os daqui. É claro, tem uns mais engraçados como o Pinguim, uns que se acham engraçados como aquele doido do Coringa, até mulheres ele enfrenta, como aquela Mulher-Gato...'

'Você a conheceu?', quis saber Chloe, colocando a mão na cintura.

'Sim. Eu a enfrentei uma vez. Bruce não conseguiu recuperar um ovo fabergé que ela havia roubado e ameacei soltá-la em pleno ar se ela não me entregasse a peça. Claro que eu não iria fazer isso, mas...'

'Deveria ter feito.', ela murmurou, enciumada e Clark estranhou. 'Porque Bruce não a deteve?'

'Ahn...', Clark pigarreou. 'Garras muito afiadas, acho...', ele disfarçou.

'Quero saber a verdade, Clark!', ela exigiu.

'Chloe...'

'Agora, Clark!', ela exclamou, encarando-o.

Clark suspirou. Ser mandona era uma das características das primas...

'Ela beijou Bruce. Ficou toda sedutora, ela é bonita, você sabe...'

'Você acha, Clark? Quero ver se Lois vai achar também...', a loirinha cruzou os braços.

Clark engoliu em seco. Sabia que Lois o mataria se ouvisse algo assim.

'Não, ninguém se compara à Lois. _Ninguém_.', ele frisou. 'E o fato de eu reparar que ela tem algum atrativo, não quer dizer que a ache interessante, até porque ela é uma ladra...'

'Tem pessoas que tem atração pelo perigo...', comentou Chloe.

'Não eu.', ele garantiu.

'Você não, mas Bruce sim... Ele gostou do beijo?'

'Eu não sei...', Clark olhava para os lados, tentando escapar, prevendo uma tempestade e com medo que sobrasse para ele.

'Pois eu acho que gostou, por isso ela conseguiu fugir! E se Lois não arrancasse seu couro de aço à unha, você também cairia por ela, Clark!', ela exclamou e começou a chorar.

'Chloe!', ele exclamou, surpreso. 'Chloe, o que é isso, eu nunca te vi assim! A Mulher-Gato é só uma bandida que precisa ser presa pelos seus crimes! Não entendo porque você está nesse estado...'

'Não é nada!', ela enxugou as lágrimas. 'Eu só... odeio gatos! Quer dizer, antes eu gostava,mas agora odeio!'

'Chloe, você está com ciúmes?', ele começou a rir.

'Não tem graça, Clark!', ela lhe deu um tapinha no braço. 'E eu não estou com ciúmes coisa nenhuma!'

'Pra mim está.', ele reafirmou, apesar da cara feia dela. 'Relaxa, Chloe. Bruce adora você.', ele garantiu e ouviu um pedido de socorro. 'Preciso ir. E depois vou tentar achar essa tal bola roxa.'

Superman saiu voando e Chloe suspirou, desanimada.

**Planeta Diário**

'O casamento do ano!', exclamou Cat, mostrando à sua coluna à Lois pelo tablet. 'Lex Luthor e Tess Mercer. É claro que não dá pra entender porque ele se uniu à uma simples funcionária, se bem que eu tenho fontes que garantiam que eles tinham um caso.', ela deu um sorriso malicioso. 'Toda a imprensa já está chamando de conto-de-fadas.'

'Com Lex Luthor?! Mais fácil ser um filme de terror...', Lois ironizou e sentou à sua mesa.

'Tanto faz.', Cat deu de ombros. 'O fato é que ele é rico, absurdamente rico e muito famoso.'

'E um assassino também...', murmurou Lois.

'Lois, você sabe muito bem que Lex foi absolvido! Foi uma tragédia, mas foi em legítima defesa.'

'Isso é o que ele quer que todos acreditem!', retrucou Lois. Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas viu uma foto de Batman e Mulher-Gato juntos na internet. 'Tem gente que não vai gostar nada disso...'

'Hum... Batman...', murmurou Cat. 'Tem o seu charme. Essa aura toda de mistério, a roupa preta, o ar soturno... É sexy. E essa Mulher-Gato é esperta, né? Coladinha nele. Aposto que estão se pegando.'

'Claro que não, Cat, você vê pegação em tudo! ', disse Lois, com uma careta.

'Querida, o mundo é assim, todos querem beijar na boca e namorar.', ela afirmou e viu Clark chegando. 'Boa tarde, Clark.', falou com voz melosa e Lois fechou a expressão.

'Boa tarde, Srta Grant.', ele disse, educado e colocou um copo de café na mesa de Lois.

'Srta Grant?', ela repetiu e se aproximou dele. 'Cat. Apenas Cat.'

'Vira-lata. Apenas vira-lata.', disse Lois, raivosa. 'Estou com Chloe, eu odeio gatos.'

'Porque você faz parte do time dos pitbulls, querida...'

Lois se ergueu da cadeira e Clark se colocou entre as duas. Sabia que faltava pouco para Lois tentar agredir Cat, que mantinha o ar de deboche. Ela tocou no rosto de Clark.

'Eu já disse e repito: quando quiser uma parceira de verdade, me procure. Estou à disposição.'

'Você está sempre à disposição dos machos da cidade!', exclamou Lois.

'Como você está mal educada, Lane.', Cat fez uma careta, jogou um beijinho para Clark e saiu rebolando, atraindo a atenção dos homens na redação.

Lois deu um soco no peito de Clark. Ele não sentia dor, mas sabia que ela estava furiosa.

'Por que você não deu uma resposta na fuça daquela gata pulguenta?!'

'Porque eu estava tentando evitar que você a agredisse!'

'Eu deveria mesmo!', ela cruzou os braços. 'Que história essa dela te chamar para uma parceria?! Aposto que te chamou para outras coisas também!'

'Lois, querida, pára com isso, você sabe que não tenho olhos para outra tendo você...', ele murmurou e ela começou a ceder.

'Eu sei, Smallville, mas essa vaca plastificada me tira do sério! Dando em cima de você na minha frente!', ela protestou, indignada.

'Bom, se você aceitasse assumir nossa relação para todo mundo, isso não aconteceria...', ele alegou.

'Ah, quer dizer que a culpa é minha?'

'Bem...'

'Ok, vamos assumir nossa relação.', ela decidiu e ele sorriu. 'E vai ser agora.'

Lois puxou Clark para um beijo. Ele ficou surpreso de inicio, mas depois correspondeu com a mesma paixão dela. Todos na redação pararam para ver e depois aplaudiram. Jimy, sorridente, tirou uma foto. Lois piscou e Clark ficou um pouco corado.

Lex apenas observara Zod dominar todas aquelas pessoas com palavras. Bem, não _pessoas_. _Alienígenas_. Lex se viu cercado de aliens que vieram, segundo eles, de Kandor, uma cidade kryptoniana, ou seja, eram da mesma origem do palhaço fantasiado. Lex decidiu ficar calado. Ele estava em desvantagem ali e não podia exalar todo o desprezo que sentia por aqueles seres de outro planeta. Apostava que eles planejavam uma invasão, liderados pelo Superman, com certeza. Lex estava cada vez mais convencido de que Kal-El era uma ameaça à Humanidade.

Após novamente tornar-se líder dos kandorianos, Zod interpelou Lex.

'Que lugar é este que estamos?'

'Chamasse planeta Terra.'

'As pessoas tem as mesmas habilidades do que nós, aqui?', quis saber Faora, a companheira de Zod.

'Depende. Que habilidades vocês possuem?', perguntou Lex com um sorriso sarcástico.

Zod segurou a mão de Lex para esmagá-la. Mas nada aconteceu. Ele se surpreendeu. Havia algo de errado com aquela Terra. Lex olhou-o com menosprezo.

'Você parece bem comum...'

'Eu não sou.', afirmou Zod.

Zod derrubou Lex no chão usando suas habilidades marciais, afinal, ele liderara o exército kandoriano. Lex ficou surpreso e viu que não deveria subestimar Zod. Lex se ergueu, ajeitou a blusa e olhou para o major.

'Eu conheço um igual à vocês. Ele se auto-intitula Superman.', contou o empresário, despertando a atenção dos kandorianos. 'Um nome bem pretensioso dado por uma jornalistazinha de quinta.', ele disse, com desprezo. 'Ele veio de Krypton. Fica voando para lá e para cá e acha que é o herói do mundo. Eu posso apresentá-los.'

Faora se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Zod.

'É possível que seja Jor-El? Lembre que voce descobriu que ele tinha intenção de fugir de Krypton antes que tudo explodisse.'

'Primeiro precisamos ter certeza.', disse Zod, em meia voz, que voltou-se para Lex. 'Por enquanto, dispensamos apresentações. Fale-nos mais desse tal Superman.'

Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico. Um plano começava a se formar em sua mente e algo lhe dizia que Zod e seu bando seriam bastante úteis.

**Metropolis Hospital**

Chloe e Lois pararam na recepção após a loirinha ter feito o exame para comprovar a gravidez. Ela segurou a alça da bolsa, tensa e Lois colocou a mão no ombro da prima.

'Fica fria, Chlo. Agora, pelo menos, você terá certeza se está grávida ou não.'

'Eu andei lendo na internet e ... estou tendo todos os sintomas. Tenho quase 100% de certeza de que esse exame só irá confirmar o que eu já sei...'

'Ok, vamos supor que você realmente esteja grávida... Eu acho que o Wayne vai gostar. Acho que isso fará até ele sorrir mais.', Lois disse, bem humorada. 'Entendo que você esteja nervosa, foi algo não-planejado, mas...'

'Lois, Bruce e eu nunca falamos de compromisso. Nunca dissemos as palavrinhas mágicas.', ela contou. 'Eu nunca quis forçar uma situação, sabe...'

'Mas Chlo, vocês estão juntos há anos...'

'Eu sei. E mesmo assim...', ela suspirou. 'No começo era só diversão, um consolo nas noites frias, mas...', os olhos dela umedeceram. 'Eu me apeguei à ele...'

'Você o ama?', perguntou Lois, delicadamente.

'Sim.', disse Chloe, num fio de voz. 'Mas eu não sei... Não tenho certeza dos sentimentos dele... Bruce é tão fechado... Não sei... E agora esse bebê... Ele vai achar que eu fiz para forçá-lo a ficar comigo e eu nunca tive essa intenção, juro!'

'Eu sei, Chlo...', a reporter abraçou a prima.

Chloe enxugou uma lágrima furtiva.

'E agora ele sai quase todos os dias nas páginas dos jornais com aquela felina pulguenta.', disse Chloe, enciumada. 'Não duvido nada de quando ele souber, vai pular na cama dela.'

'Chloe, eu não acho. Quer dizer, eu não conheço muito o bem o Bruce, mas ele não é assim. Se ainda fosse o Oliver... E olha que ele está bem mais sossegado agora que está com a Dinah. O amor muda as pessoas...'

'Esse é o problema, Lois. Eu não sei se sou amada ou se sou um corpo para esquentar alguém.', ela deu um suspiro puxado diante do olhar de pesar de Lois. 'Não sei o que fazer, prima.'

'Seja lá o que você faça, Chlo, terá meu total apoio.', afirmou Lois, sincera.

'Obrigada, Lo, isso significa muito.'

As primas saíram do hospital de mãos dadas.

**Terraço do Planeta Diário**

Superman pousou e Lois sorriu. Ela nunca iria deixar de achar aquilo incrível. Os dois trocaram um abraço carinhoso e um beijo.

'Como foi seu dia, Clark?'

'Consegui salvar todas as crianças de um orfanato no México. Elas ficaram tão felizes em me ver que tive que dar um jeito de voar com todas.', ele contou e Lois achou graça. 'Sentiu muita a minha falta?'

'Eu, caipira? Quando eu sinto a sua falta?', ela piscou, sapeca e lhe deu outro beijo. 'Mas Perry sentiu. Tive que inventar uma desculpa, tem que arranjar uma ótima matéria para entregar pra ele.'

'Hum... Sorte que no caminho de volta, eu vi Kara e Dinah acabando com um assalto à banco. As pessoas as chamaram de _As Sereias de Metropolis_. Aliás, descobri que Kara adora ser fotografada e paparicada. Parecia até uma estrela de cinema.'

Lois riu com gosto. Enquanto Clark era todo timidez, Kara sempre fora mais despachada.

'Jimmy adora tirar fotos dela. Se ela desse moral...'

'Não creio que Kara pudesse ter algo com Jimmy. Ela ainda pensa que precisa se relacionar com alguém com poderes como ela.'

'Acho que se Krypton ainda existisse, vocês com certeza, ficariam com pessoas que fossem meio que da realeza, como sua família era.', opinou Lois.

'Minha família não era da realeza...', ele achou graça.

'Mas a família El era um clã famoso por lá, você mesmo me disse.', ela lembrou.

'Bom, eu só tenho os relatos de Jor-El e agora os de Kara... E sim, meu pai tinha fama por ser um cientista muito inteligente e um homem sábio. Quer dizer, até Brainiac e Zod se voltarem contra ele. O Conselho não deu crédito as palavras do meu pai. Se tivessem dado, muito mais pessoas teriam sido salvas e não somente eu...', ele comentou. 'Por muito tempo eu me senti meio culpado por ser o único sobrevivente...'

'Chloe tem razão, você não pode ver uma culpa dando sopa que a pega para si.', ela revirou os olhos. 'Você era só um bebê e seus pais fizeram tudo para protegê-lo.'

'Eu sei.', ele sorriu. 'Mas fiquei mais aliviado quando conheci Kara. Eu não era mais o único vindo de Krypton. Não é fácil ser o único que restou da sua família...'

'Eu entendo.', ela acariciou o rosto dele. 'Mas agora você não está mais só. Tem seus pais, Kara, seus amigos, à mim...'

'Eu não poderia ser mais feliz.', ele completou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

**Mansão Luthor**

Lex entrou no escritório, seguido por Zod. Após o estranhamento inicial, eles começavam a se entender. Havia ainda um certo clima de desconfiança, mas os dois achavam que poderia advir algum lucro daquela 'nova amizade.' Tess entrou no escritório, com um ar preocupado, atraindo a atenção de Zod, achando que ela era uma bela ruiva.

'Lex, onde você estava? Procuramos por todos os cantos, estava quase chamando a polícia achando que tinha sido sequestrado!'

'Estou bem.', ele disse, frio. 'Estava resolvendo alguns assuntos... Tess, este é Zod. Zod, esta é minha noiva, Tess Mercer.'

'Muito prazer.', disse Zod, beijando a mão de Tess.

A ruiva bem que compreendeu olhar de interesse que recebeu, mas fingiu que não, respondendo apenas educadamente. Lex nem deu atenção aos dois. Ele ligou o notebook e mostrou o desenho de um dos símbolos nas cavernas Kawatche. Era onde podia se encaixar uma das pedras do poder, que estavam com Clark. Zod franziu a testa ao ver o símbolo, reconhecendo-o.

'É kryptoniano.', informou.

'Como eu pensava. O _ali_...',ele se corrigiu a tempo. 'O Superman deve estar entre nós há muito mais tempo do que pensamos. Eu encontrei isso em Smallville. É um lugar onde coisas estranhas acontecem. Desconfio que o _alie_... o Superman não veio diretamente de Krypton já adulto. Ele anda entre nós, talvez com um disfarce.'

'E porque ele faria isso? É superior à todos vocês. Temos poderes.', disse Zod, arrogante.

'Na verdade, não tem. Ou já esqueceu?', lembrou-o Lex e Zod trincou os dentes. 'É claro que ele não pode caminhar por aí disfarçado mais, porque todos conhecem o rosto dele, que vive sendo estampado nas páginas do Planeta Diário por causa daquela ridícula Lane.'

'O que é o Planeta Diário?', quis saber Zod.

'O jornal mais famoso da cidade. Um dos mais famosos do mundo.', contou Tess.

'É um pasquim xexelento.', corrigiu Lex, com desprezo. 'E eles adoram exaltar a figura do herói.'

'Você não parece morrer de amores por ele.', observou Zod.

'Tenho meus motivos.', resumiu Lex.

'Hum... O importante é descobrir quem realmente é Superman. E quais são suas intenções.', disse Zod, pensativo.

'É o que eu gostaria de saber também.', disse Lex. 'E depois disso, poderemos agir de acordo como a situação se apresentar.'

Zod apenas observou Lex. Não confiava nele. Mas por enquanto, precisava de sua ajuda.

**Apartamento de Clark Kent**

Lois e Clark estavam nus na cama, abraçados, cobertos por um lençol. Ele deu um beijo na amada e depois a fitou. Ela franziu a testa.

'O que foi?'

'Eu... eu ando pensando... Agora que assumimos para todo o Planeta Diário que estamos juntos...'

'Só fiz o que você pediu.', ela retorquiu e ele riu.

'Foi ótimo o que você fez, vai render assunto pela semana toda...'

'Só de ver a cara da Cat periguete no chão, já valeu tudo.', ela sorriu, satisfeita.

Clark achou graça e beijou a ponta do nariz de Lois. Ela riu.

'Sabe, Lois... que tal se... se nós morássemos juntos?', ele sugeriu e ela ficou surpresa.

'Como um casal?'

'Nós somos um casal.', ele disse, com tom de obviedade.

'Nossa, eu... eu fui pega de surpresa aqui...', ela murmurou.

'Lois, se você não quiser, não tem problema, foi só uma sugestão, eu...', ele começou a falar, achando que tinha se precipitado.

'Tudo bem, caipira.', ela sorriu, colocando o dedo na boca dele. 'É o costume de ser, por tantos anos, arredia à relacionamentos. Eu aceito morar com você.'

Clark sorriu, feliz e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

'Mas vou avisando que eu só sei fazer café, miojo e brigadeiro.', ela disse, fingindo seriedade.

'Tudo bem, Lois, eu não te amo pelas suas habilidades culinárias.'

'Ou seja, eu sou uma droga na cozinha, já sei.', ela fez uma careta.

'Eu cozinho por nós dois, não se preocupe.'

'Sendo assim... Eu vou invadir sua praia, Smallville.', ela sorriu.

'Perfeito.'

Os dois voltaram a trocar um beijo apaixonado e se cobriram com o lençol, voltando a fazer amor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

**Apartamento de Clark Kent**

Clark esquentou o leite com a sua visão de calor, jogou no copo e bebeu. Escutou batidas na porta e foi atender, era Lois, com uma caixa de papelão cheia de coisas pessoais dentro.

'Hey, Lois.', ele saudou, pegando a caixa

'Hey, Smallville! Agora somos eu, você e Guitar Hero.', ela disse e pegou mais uma grande caixa no chão. Clark a ajudou. 'Obrigada. Nem comecei a mudança e já estou cansada. Mas não poderia vir até aqui sem os discos do Whiteskane. Além do mais, você precisa de boa música na sua vida.', ela disse, fechando a porta.

Clark achou graça. Ele e Lois trocaram um beijinho.

'Estou muito feliz por você vir morar aqui.'

'Também estou.', ela sorriu.

Eles trocaram outro beijo. Nisso, o celular de Clark tocou. Era Chloe.

'Pode falar, Chloe.'

'Clark, achei algo no parque de Metropolis. Tentaram encobrir, mas consegui limpar a imagem de onde a bola roxa caiu. Estou mandando a foto para você.'

A mensagem chegou e Clark ficou sério. Ele conhecia bem aquele símbolo. Jor-El havia lhe mostrado quando contara a história da devastação de Krypton.

'O que é isso, Smallville?', quis saber Lois.

'Significa Zod.'

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe deu descarga no vaso e foi para a pia, onde lavou o rosto. Ela já estava cansada daquele mal estar e vômito constantes. E lera que nos primeiros meses era assim mesmo, então ela teria que aguentar aquilo por mais um tempo. Chloe tocou na própria barriga. Ainda era impossível ver qualquer volume, mas não demoraria para aparecer. Chloe suspirou. Felizmente, logo saberia o resultado e Lois iria com ela. Chloe só iria contar para Bruce quando tivesse plena certeza.

Chloe foi para a sala principal e viu Bruce entrando na Torre. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na loirinha.

'Sentiu minha falta.'

'Muita. Pensei bastante em você.', ela disse, sincera.

'Eu também.', ele lhe deu outro beijo.

'Jura?', ela o encarou. 'E você pensou em mim com orelhas e um rabo?'

'Não.', ele estranhou. 'Porque, eu deveria?'

'Eu não sei...', ela caminhou até os computadores e digitou no google. 'Porque ultimamente, Batman parece ter predileção por gatos... ou melhor, gatas deslambidas.'

Na tela, apareceu a imagem da Mulher-Gato, inclinada sobre Batman, lambendo o rosto dele como os gatos fazem. Bruce suspirou e olhou para a namorada.

'Chloe, ela é louca, ok? Ela fez isso para escapar. Inclusive me fez um ferimento, olha.', ele levantou a blusa e mostrou o grande arranhão das garras postiças que Selina Kyle usava. 'Viu?'

'Coitadinho de você, _Batsy_...', ironizou Chloe. 'E para compensar, a gata pulguenta te deu uma lambidinha... Que coisa fofa...'

'Chloe...', ele a segurou pelos olhos, fazendo-a olhá-lo. 'Que besteira é essa agora? Sim, essa doida me..._lambeu_...', ele pigarreou. 'Mas fez isso pra escapar.'

'E conseguiu?', quis saber a loira.

'Pulou do prédio e caiu dentro de um caminhão cheio de areia.', ele contou e Chloe deu uma risada irônica. 'Chlo, pára com isso. Eu estou com você, não com Selina...'

'Você já sabe o nome dela?', espantou-se Chloe.

'Eu sou o Batman.', ele declarou, simplesmente.

Chloe bufou, ainda mais irritada e se desvencilhou de Bruce.

'Sabe o que eu acho, **Batman**?', ela frisou o nome dele. 'Acho que é muito conveniente pra você, vir aqui em Metropolis de vez em quando, manter uma namoradinha com quem você pode dormir e aí voltar para Gotham para ficar pulando de prédio em prédio atrás de gatas com mania de lamber morcegos.'

'Espera aí, Chloe, você acha que eu só venho aqui para domir com você?', ele perguntou , surpreso.

'Não, tem a Liga também...'

'Chloe, o que você está dizendo não faz o menor sentido, nós nos relacionamos há anos, pelo amor de Deus...', ele disse, tentando não ficar exasperado. 'Você sabe o que nós temos.'

'Não, não sei, Bruce, me esclareça.', ela cruzou os braços e o encarou.

'Nós somos amigos, companheiros, parceiros, amantes... É o que somos. Nós lutamos por um bem comum, estamos nessa juntos.'

'É...', ela suspirou. 'Mas acho que não quero mais isso. Não desse jeito.'

Bruce ficou espantado. Como aquela conversa, ou melhor, discussão, chegara naquele ponto?

'Chloe, esse seu ciúme da Mulher-Gato é ridículo.'

'_Rídiculo?!_', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Quer dizer que agora eu sou ridícula?! Ok, Bruce Wayne, então acho que o melhor que você faz é se ver livre dessa ridícula!'

'Chloe, eu realmente não entendo todo esse seu nervosismo!', ele exclamou. 'Você não é assim! É sempre tão calma, tão ponderada, racional...'

'Cansei de ser assim, ok? Cansei! Vá se roçar na sua gata e me deixa em paz!', ela mandou, evitando começar a chorar.

Bruce assentiu, dando-se por vencido. Era melhor deixá-la se acalmar primeiro.

'Ok, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas em Metropolis. Voltamos a conversar quando você estiver em melhor estado de espírito.'

'Por mim, não precisa voltar mais.', ela disse e deu as costas para ele.

Bruce respirou fundo, armando-se de paciência e saiu da Torre. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Chloe.

**Mansão Luthor**

Zod lera tudo o que tinha disponível sobre o Superman. Ainda estava em dúvidas se aquele poderia ser Jor-El. Não imaginava o ex-amigo voando para cima e para baixo de uniforme colante e se auto intitulando Superman. Jor-El era um homem de ciências, que gostava de ficar horas e horas em um laboratório. Não conseguia imaginá-lo de capa vermelha salvando meio mundo. Além de tudo, não haviam informações sobre uma mulher na vida do herói. Alguns comentários à boca pequena se referiam à uma tal Lois Lane como alvo de sua paixão, mas nada fora confirmado. Zod procurou por imagens de Lois e viu que fisicamente ela não lembrava Lara-El. E pensando em tudo que lera, Zod achou que como Jor-El e Lara não ficaram presos na Zona Fantasma assim como o resto dos kandorianos, então eles deveriam estar bem mais velhos, mesmo recebendo mais força do sol amarelo. Força essa que Zod e seu exército não conseguiam ter, mas ele descobriria o porquê.

Tess entrou no escritório de Lex e viu Zod lá. Ela já tinha reparado que ele era um belo espécime de homem, forte, com uma aura de poder e comando. Ela tinha atração por isso e fora o que lhe chamara atenção em Lex. Mas em Zod... Era algo mais agressivo. E por isso mesmo, mais tentador.

Zod ergueu os olhos da tela do computador e deu um meio sorriso ao ver Tess. Ele achava aquela ruiva muito bonita e sexy e era óbvio que Lex não lhe dava o devido valor. Típico de um reles ser humano, ele pensou com desprezo.

'Srta Mercer...'

'Sr. Zod. Perdão, Major Zod.', ela se corrigiu

'Pode me chamar de Zod, se quiser.', ele concedeu e ela disfarçou um sorriso. 'A senhorita poderia me esclarecer uma dúvida?'

'Claro...'

'Essa... Lois Lane... Quem é?', ele quis saber.

'Uma repórter do Planeta Diário. Uma enxerida e abelhuda. Chegou ao ponto de querer colocar Lex na cadeia por causa da morte de Lionel, sendo que tudo havia sido legítima defesa.', ela contou.

'Esse Lionel, quem era?'

'Lionel Luthor, pai de Lex. Ele morreu... com um tiro no peito... Um acidente, os dois lutaram e a arma disparou.', ela disse, não muito convicta, como sempre ficava quando lembrava dessa história.

'Compreendo...', murmurou Zod, duvidando que tivesse sido desse jeito. Lex Luthor não lhe parecia um homem que atirava em alguém por _legítima defesa_. 'E essa Lois... Ela é como uma... porta-voz do Superman, é isso?'

'Sim.', confirmou Tess, se aproximando, inclinando-se para olhar a tela e Zod pode sentir o cheiro de seu perfume. Forte e sensual. 'Ela adora fazer matérias com ele. Ganhou prêmios por isso. Foi quem o batizou, inclusive.'

'Qual é o nome dele? O nome real?'

'É Kal... alguma coisa...', ela digitou rapidamente e roçou de leve a pele do braço em Zod, sentindo uma pequena fagulha. 'Kal-El.'

Zod olhou com atenção para a tela. _Kal-El_. Filho de Jor-El. Aquele bastardo havia salvo o filho, mas deixado todos os outros em Krypton perecerem! Zod sentiu o ódio crescer, fazendo seu sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias.

'Ele tem até uma prima, Supergirl. Kara.', contou Tess, lendo as informações no google. 'Lane também a entrevistou.'

'Lane parece conhecer bem a Casa de El...', comentou Zod.

'Dizem por aí, mais boataria do que verdade confirmada, que Superman e Lois Lane tem um caso. Mas ela namora um colega do trabalho, Clark Kent, um rapaz tímido, caipira, mas que tem uma certa fama lá no Planeta Diário, escreve matérias até interessantes, ficou sumido por uns anos, mas retornou, novamente como parceiro de Lane. Em **todos** os sentidos.'

Zod ficou pensativo. Aquelas eram informações interessantes. Ele fitou Tess.

'Você acha que é possível que eles tenham mesmo um caso?'

'Eu não sei. Não posso afirmar com toda certeza. Mas Lane é uma das maiores defensoras do Superman. Ela o idolatra. E para a idolatria virar amor, é um pulo.', achou Tess.

'Hum...', ele olhou-a de alto a baixo, um olhar intenso, que mexia com a ruiva. 'Vocês humanos valorizam muito o amor...'

'Vocês kandorianos não?', ela retorquiu.

'Valorizamos o companheirismo, a cumplicidade, saber que alguém estará ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça. O amor às vezes é muito fulgás, especialmente para os da sua raça.'

'Você quase não nos conhece...', ela cruzou os braços.

Zod se levantou e ficou a poucos centímetros dela. A tensão sexual podia ser cortada com uma faca.

'O pouco que conheço, já deu para perceber as nuances. Vocês não são tão dificeis assim de se desvendar... Embora as mulheres sejam o espécime mais interessante... Tem características tão peculiares... Os homens são muito simples, fáceis de desvendar, mas as fêmeas humanas... cada uma tem algo muito próprio... Nem mesmo os seus machos conseguem compreendê-las.'

'Apesar de não achar lisonjeiro você se referindo a nós quase como animais, por um acaso, você consegue nos desvendar?', ela quis saber.

'Posso demorar um pouco, mas com certeza me dedicarei nessa tarefa.', ele aproximou sua boca da dela.

Tess sentia vontade de beijar Zod e ele sabia disso. Bastava olhar para o corpo dela, que enviava os sinais, mesmo que Tess tentasse se conter. Mas esse tipo de atração sempre explodia, ele bem sabia. Foram interrompidos pela chegada de Lex.

'Srta Mercer... Mercy...', ele se corrigiu ao ver a expressão séria dela. 'Entre em contato com a LexLabs, quero saber se o Projeto Metallo já pode ser posto em ação. Quero ver até onde vai a resistência daquele _ali_... do herói.', ele disse a última palavra com ironia. 'É urgente.', ele falou, ao ver que ela não se mexia.

Tess olhou para Zod e lhe deu um sorriso educado.

'Com licença...', ela passou por Lex. 'Será providenciado, _sr Luthor_.', disse, com hostilidade na voz, o que não passou despercebido à Lex, que somente ignorou.

Zod já vinha observando a relação dos dois. Estava patente que Lex não nutria quaisquer sentimentos por Tess. Era apenas uma conveniência. Zod sorriu para si mesmo.

Superman e Batman estavam no alto do terraço de um prédio em Metropolis. Superman estava sério, compenetrado, pensando em como encontraria Zod e o abordaria.

'Você acha então que Zod fugiu da Zona Fantasma...'

'É a única explicação. Se bem que eu não entendo o porquê daquela bola roxa...'

'É como um tipo de locomoção.', achou Batman.

'Sim, mas de onde veio?'

'Do mesmo lugar do qual você veio, Superman. Agora, alguma coisa os atraiu até aqui e os libertou... Resta-nos saber o que exatamente eles irão querer. Se adaptar à vida humana como você ou...'

'Ou partir para a dominação como os outros.', disse Clark, lembrando de seus confrontos em Smallville.

'É uma possibilidade...'

Clark suspirou. Detestava isso. Queria ter uma convivência pacífica com aquelas pessoas, afinal eram do mesmo planeta, da mesma raça, orfãos de Krypton, mas eles nunca pareciam pensar da mesma forma à exceção de Kara. Batman percebeu a tensão do amigo.

'Eu te entendo, Clark, não deve ser fácil para você. Zod é um dos remanescentes de Krypton, se bem que eu lembro de você ter me falado que Jor-El contou que todos explodiram com o planeta e só você se salvou.', lembrou Batman.

'Mas Kara também se salvou. Zor-El deu um jeito de enviá-la em uma nave em direção à Terra. Não sei, talvez Zod tenha seguido pelo mesmo caminho...'

'Então você irá falar com ele?'

'Eu preciso. Só depois disso saberei como agir.', afirmou Clark.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois teve uma conversa com Perry sobre sua última matéria sobre a Intergang. Agora ela planejava falar sobre Superman, mas nada do que tinha escrito até agora. Queria algo que impactasse as pessoas, que as fizesse acreditar e não temê-lo, achando que um dia ele poderia se voltar contra a raça humana. Era algo a se pensar.

Um homem esbarrou em Lois. Era Zod, usando camisa e calça sociais e um óculos de aro grosso. Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

'Desculpe, srta Lane...'

'Tudo bem. Melhor trocar as lentes dessa armação.'

'Vou fazer isso...'

Lois saiu andando pensando em sua matéria e Zod deu um sorriso secreto acompanhado de um olhar maldoso, ainda mais quando ele viu Clark se aproximar de Lois e os dois trocarem olhares carinhosos. Zod precisava saber como ela reagia à Superman.

Zod continuou transitando pelo Planeta Diário sem que ninguém lhe abordasse e perguntasse se ele era um funcionário. Aquele crachá falso feito por Tess era um passaporte que abria todas as portas. O kandoriano pensou em agradecer adequadamente à ela depois.

À tarde, Lois se dirigiu ao terraço e Zod a seguiu. Escondido, viu Lois conversando com Superman, trocando um abraço e um beijo com ele. Zod ficou surpreso e depois sorriu maléficamente. Não conseguia escutar o que eles diziam, mas os dois eram bem íntimos.

Lois acariciou o rosto de Superman.

'Toma cuidado, amor. Você não me falou coisas boas sobre esse tal Zod. Fica atento, não dá mole pra ele!'

'Pode deixar, Lo.', ele sorriu e sentiu que havia outra presença ali.

'O que foi?'

'Espera...'

Clark usou a visão de raio-x, porém não viu mais ninguém ali. Zod já havia ido embora. Clark achou estranho.

'Bom, eu tenho que ir. Quando voltar, te conto as novidades.'

'Ok. Vou ficar te esperando.', ela sorriu.

Eles trocaram um beijo e um abraço carinhoso e Superman saiu voando sob o olhar apaixonado de Lois.

Na esquina da rua do Planeta Diário, Zod olhou para o borrão azul e vermelho que cruzava o céu. Assim como o tolo de seu pai, Jor-El, Kal-El também tinha um ponto fraco. E que seria usado contra ele na hora certa.

**Metropolis Hospital**

**Horas depois**

Chloe deu o envelope para Lois abrir. Estava muito nervosa. Lois abriu o envelope e tirou o papel de lá. Ela leu com cuidado e olhou para a prima.

'E então?'

'Você...'

'Não!', exclamou Chloe, interrompendo. 'Não sei se quero saber!'

'Chlo, você irá saber de qualquer forma, ninguém vai achar que você engoliu uma jaca inteira!', exclamou Lois.

'Então... quer dizer...', Chloe arregalou os olhos daquele seu modo característico. 'Estou, não estou?'

'Está. Parabéns, Chloe Sullivan, daqui há uns... 8 meses, você será uma feliz mamãe de um morceguinho!',anunciou Lois, sorrindo.

Chloe começou a chorar, desesperada, diante do olhar de espanto de Lois.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

**Restaurante de Metropolis**

Lois deu um copo de suco de maracujá para Chloe. As primas estavam sentadas à mesa, uma de frente para a outra. Chloe sorveu um pouco do suco e olhou para a reporter.

'Chloe, qual é o problema? Pensei que você ficaria feliz!'

'Não sei o que sentir, Lo.', ela confessou. 'Bruce e eu tivemos um desentendimento porque ele vive se esfregando naquela gata maldita e...'

'Espera. Você viu os dois juntos?'

'O mundo todo viu! Está na web!', a loirinha mostrou a foto pelo celular. 'Essa gata está no cio e pelo visto, o meu namorado foi o escolhido! É um absurdo isso!'

'Mas... olha eu entendo que você esteja chateada, eu também não gostaria de ver, _você sabe quem_, com uma vadia se agarrando nele, mas... O cara não está correspondendo.', observou Lois.

'Ele sabe até o nome dela.', murmurou Chloe, aborrecida.

'Bem, do jeito que ele é, não me surpreende...', comentou Lois.

'Lois, você está do lado dele ou do meu?', a loirinha cruzou os braços.

'Do seu.', afirmou Lois. 'Só que eu li algumas coisas sobre grávidas e elas costumam ficar com o humor bem alterado, sabe, os hormônios, os enjôos, desmaios, cansaço, etc. Talvez você esteja assim por causa da gravidez. Normalmente, você é bem mais calma.'

Chloe bebeu o resto do suco e depois mexeu no próprio cabelo, indecisa.

'Talvez...'

'Converse com ele. Sem crise. Aposto que vocês vão se entender.',a repórter deu uma piscadela.

Chloe apenas suspirou.

**Galpão abandonado da antiga LuthorCorp**

Superman chegou ao galpão abandonado. Havia escutado um pedido de socorro de uma voz feminina. Ele aterrissou e estranhou, pois não viu nada de errado acontecendo. Lá estava apenas uma mulher com uma expressão séria, trajando um uniforme militar que lembrava muito o do exército de Krypton. Um homem, usando roupas pretas, apareceu e deu um pequeno sorriso para o herói.

'Estava me procurando?'

'Você, quem é?', perguntou Superman.

'Zod. Major Zod.'

Clark o olhou com atenção. Aquele não era o Zod do qual Jor-El lhe falara. O Zod que vira em imagens era mais velho e um general. Clark lembrou que alguns kryptonianos haviam sido clonados. Esse deveria ser o caso de Zod, uma versão mais jovem do general kryptoniano.

'Entendo... Eu sou Kal-El, filho de Jor-El.'

'Eu sei. Li ao seu respeito. Todos falam de Superman... E da Supergirl também. Seus pais conseguiram salvá-los da grande explosão.', disse Zod, com calma aparente.

'Sim. Meus pais se sacrificaram por minha causa.', disse Clark, comovido. 'E vocês... Como chegaram aqui? Foi pela bola roxa, não é?', ele quis saber, curioso.

Zod e Faora trocaram olhares e depois Zod sorriu. Clark achou aquele sorriso muito falso. Apesar do clima aparentemente amistoso, havia uma tensão no ar, como se ambos os lados estivessem se estudando.

'Um artefato kryptoniano. Ele nos trouxe até aqui. É... bom saber que não somos os únicos. Kara e você também escaparam da tragédia em nosso planeta.', disse Zod, se aproximando do sério Clark. 'O engraçado é que vocês ganharam poderes aqui.'

'E vocês não?', estranhou Clark.

'Não.', informou Faora, com um olhar um pouco hostil.

'Mas Kal-El está aqui. Ele nos encontrou. E ajudará a guiar nosso povo nessa nova jornada.', disse Zod, colocando a mão no ombro de Clark. 'Assim como o pai dele agia, pensando no melhor para o povo de Krypton.', Zod deu um sorriso falso. 'Faora, chame os outros...'

'Mas Zod... Major...', ela quis argumentar.

'**Agora**.', ele ordenou.

'Sim, senhor.', ela assentiu.

Faora saiu dali e Clark olhou para Zod.

'Você os comanda.'

'Eles precisam de um pulso firme. Nenhum povo se mantém sem alguém para lhes mostrar o caminho. Todo povo precisa de um governo.'

'Se vocês ficarem aqui, terão de obedecer às regras da Terra e se adaptar aos seus padrões.', avisou Clark.

'Faremos o que for melhor para o nosso povo.', disse Zod, simpático.

Faora retornou com o que restara do exército kandoriano. Eles lançaram olhares hostis e de curiosidade para Superman. Zod ficou entre eles.

'Meus irmãos e irmãs, hoje é um dia histórico. O dia em que começamos a nos reerguer. Uma nova chance nos foi dada e teremos Kal-El, o filho de Jor-El, um velho amigo, para nos ajudar a caminhar por essa nova estrada. Estamos unidos e juntos, iremos conseguir vencer. Meus irmãos e irmãs kandorianos: ajoelhem-se perante Kal-El.'

Mesmo que com uma pequena resistência,mas sob o olhar incisivo de Zod, os kandorianos, um a um, se ajoelharam perante Clark, que não gostou nada daquilo.

**Torre de Vigilância**

**Noite**

Chloe ajeitou as taças de vinho pela milésima vez. Estava muito nervosa. Ela mesmo não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, se ria ou se chorava. Era enlouquecedor aquilo.

Bruce entrou na Torre e estranhou o clima de jantar íntimo. Chloe o chamara ali para conversar com uma voz tensa ao telefone. Bem, talvez ela quisesse fazer as pazes, ele pensou.

'Hey, Chloe.', ele a saudou.

'Hey, Bruce. Senta, por favor.', ela lhe indicou uma cadeira. 'Quer vinho?'

'É claro, obrigado.', ele disse, educado.

Chloe o serviu, nervosa, derramando uns pingos sob a toalha branca.

'Estou um pouco desajeitada hoje.', ela sorriu, sem graça.

Bruce segurou a mão dela e a fez sentar ao seu lado.

'Chloe, o que está acontecendo?'

'Primeiro, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo meu ciúme bobo, embora ainda considere aquela mulherzinha uma gata sarnenta.', ela disse e ele achou graça.

'Está tudo bem.'

Chloe encheu sua taça de vinho e a sorveu em um gole só.

'Segundo...', ela suspirou. 'Oh Deus, isso é difícil...'

'Chloe, seja lá o que for, você pode me contar.', ele disse, acariciando a mão dela.

'Ok. Ok.', ela respirou fundo. 'Ok.', a loira pigarreou. 'Eu estou grávida.', disse de sopetão. 'É isso.'

Bruce gelou.

**Apartamento de Lois & Clark**

Superman entrou voando pela janela, enquanto Lois saía da cozinha com um balde de pipocas. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, que trocou de roupa em supervelocidade. Lois colocou o balde de pipocas em cima da mesinha que ficava na frente do sofá e foi buscar duas garrafas de cerveja. Clark as abriu e sentou ao lado de Lois, passando o braço pelo ombro dela.

'Está tudo bem, Smallville? Você parece tenso.'

'Eu falei com Zod e vi os outros kandorianos.', ele contou, olhando para a tela da tv que exibia _Simplesmente Amor_.

'Oh, entendo...', murmurou Lois. 'Vocês discutiram?'

'Não. Acho que teria até sido melhor se fosse assim.', disse Clark, olhando para Lois. 'Mas não. Foi um encontro amistoso.'

'Então por que você está assim? Não acreditou nas palavras dele?'

'Em nenhuma.', afirmou Clark. 'O sorriso dele... parecia falso. As palavras também. Ele chamou os outros kandorianos, acho que tinha umas 30 pessoas ali, todos clones, como ele.'

'Como é? Clones?', Lois ficou surpresa.

'Foram clonados sim. Quando Krypton estava para explodir, Jor-El descobriu um programa de clones comandado por Zor-El. Zod e ele eram aliados. Mas não pode denunciá-los sem provas e Krypton já estava a horas da explosão, ele preferiu dar prioridade cuidar da minha viagem na nave.'

'Nossa...'

'E Zod ainda por cima mandou que todos se ajoelham-se perante mim! Eu me senti mal!', ele exclamou.

'Esse Zod parece ter simpatia por totalitarismo...', ela observou.

'Não sei, Lo, mas nada me soou bem. Não sei exatamente o que Zod quer. A única coisa da qual tenho certeza é que eles querem ter poderes como os meus. E eu temo isso. Porque acho que eles não fariam boa coisa quando esse dia chegar.'

'Smallville, se você está tão desconfiado assim, dê um jeito de, sei lá, despachar essa gente para onde vieram! Ou tente ensinar modo de vida escoteiro pra eles.', ela piscou e ele sorriu.

'Não posso confrontá-los, Lois, eles não fizeram nada, alguns pareciam ainda confusos, eles só estão tentando entender o que está acontecendo e como irão viver daqui para frente...'

'Não existe ninguém melhor para ajudá-los e mostrar-lhes um caminho melhor do que você, Smallville.', ela disse, carinhosa.

Clark sorriu, tímido e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

**Galpão abandonado da antiga LuthorCorp**

Zod havia discutido com Faora sobre Kal-El e no fim, fizera valer sua autoridade. Faora não entendia seus planos, mas logo todos compreenderiam e o saudariam.

Uma forte luz invadiu o ambiente e Zod, viu, boquiaberto, uma versão sua, um pouco mais velho e com barba. Os dois se fitaram. O Zod mais velho foi o primeiro a falar.

'Eu vim te ajudar. Vim mudar o nosso destino. Kal-El deve ser combatido o quanto antes.'

'Eu vou me vingar pelo que Jor-El nos fez. Vou acabar com ele.', afirmou Zod, decidido.

'Não irá não.', afirmou Zod do futuro, para surpresa do outro Zod.

'Como pode...?'

'Kal-El tem mais recursos do que você imagina... Ele irá vencer e nós seremos banidos para a Zona Fantasma.'

'O quê?! Eu me recuso!', exclamou Zod, indignado.

'Infelizmente é a realidade.', disse Zod/F com rancor. 'Mas você poderá modificar tudo.'

'Como?'

Zod/F entregou um anel para Zod/P, que franziu a testa, sem entender. Zod/F explicou.

'É um anel da Legião. Tem a capacidade de nos fazer locomover por passado, presente e futuro.'

'Mas como você o conseguiu na Zona Fantasma?'

'Eu consegui escapar graças a Brainiac. E agora irei governar a Terra, fazendo dela a Nova Kandor.', ele contou, vitorioso. 'Mas antes, preciso garantir que Kal-El não tenha forças para me combater. Brainiac me garantiu que basta atingir seu ponto mais fraco. Kal-El é um tolo. Ele se deixou levar demais pelos humanos e suas paixões. E isso é o que fará cair. Entregue esse anel à Lois Lane.'

'Eu não a conheço, apenas a vi de longe e...'

'Coloque na mesa dela, haja de alguma forma!', disse Zod/F, impaciente. 'O importante é esse anel chegar às mãos dela. O resto, o anel fará e Brainiac concluirá.', disse Zod/F com um olhar maldoso.

'Se é assim...', disse Zod/P. 'Espero que você garanta um futuro glorioso para nossa raça.', disse, arrogante.

'Tudo irá depender de sua efiência.', devolveu Zod/F com a mesma arrogância.

'Não é dar muito importância a uma humana ordinária?', questionou Zod. 'Porque Kal-El age mesmo como se fosse o grande herói desse planeta decrépito.'

'Eu sei. Mas... ele é realmente muito apegado à sua fêmea humana. Valoriza demais essa bobagem chamada amor.', disse Zod/F com desprezo. 'Acredite em mim. Destruindo Lois Lane, destruiremos o espírito de Kal-El. E o mundo será nosso.'

Zod/P se convenceu e deu um sorriso diabólico.

**Torre de Vigilância**

'Você não disse uma única palavra...', murmurou Chloe, fitando Bruce.

'Estava processando a informação.', ele disse e suspirou. 'Nós não usávamos camisinha?'

'Nem sempre. Umas duas vezes, pelo que me lembro, foi na empolgação.', ela disse, séria.

'Entendo...'

Bruce se calou novamente e Chloe ficou aflita.

'Ok. Eu sei que é... confuso. Sei que é uma novidade grande demais. Mas Bruce, eu não vou cobrar nada. Nada mesmo. Só acho que é algo que você deveria , você é o pai, tem o direito, mas não terá nenhuma responsabilidade...'

'Eu já tenho, Chloe.', ele a cortou, sério.

'O que quero dizer é que não exigirei nada. Só aviso que não farei um aborto.'

Bruce olhou-a surpreso.

'Eu jamais pediria algo assim! Jamais! Toda criança merece viver e ter seus pais perto dela. Eu sei bem...', ele murmurou, pensando em seus falecidos pais. Bruce segurou a mão de Chloe. 'É um grande passo. Uma grande mudança. Mas eu estou pronto para isso.', ele declarou e Chloe sorriu, mais aliviada. 'Precisamos marcar a data.'

'Data de quê?', ela estranhou. 'O bebê ainda é muito novinho, não dá pra saber ainda quando ele irá nascer. E nem é algo exato, porque você sabe, bebês são meio voluntariosos.', ela riu.

'Não, eu digo outra data. A data do nosso casamento.', ele declarou, sério.

Chloe ficou boquiaberta.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava digitando uma matéria sobre Superman. Estava ficando boa, apesar dos erros ortográficos. Não mostrara para Clark, primeiro para ele não ficar corrigindo-a e depois porque queria que fosse uma surpresa. Até Perry estava ansioso para ler o artigo.

Tess Mercer se aproximou da mesa da repórter.

'Lois Lane, a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário. Escrevendo uma matéria para tentar prejudicar mais alguém?'

Lois parou de digitar e fitou a ruiva com ar de ironia.

'Não sei, você ainda anda encobrindo a sujeira alheia, Mercer?', ela questionou. 'Ah, lembrei, agora você é a feliz noivinha do Luthor! Meus parabéns! Só cuidado para não sair do clã e desaparecer do mundo por causa da _legítima defesa_.'

'Você é uma cobra, Lane.', acusou Tess.

'Não maior do que você, rata ruiva.', a reporter cruzou os braços.

Tess se inclinou sobre a mesa e confrontou a morena.

'Sabe, Lex não precisa ser dono do Planeta Diário para te chutar daqui. Se eu fosse você, ficaria bem atenta. Sei que você sempre que pode, alfineta Lex como se ele fosse culpado pela sua vidinha medíocre. Eu te aviso: ele não é tão tolerante.'

'Nem eu.', disse Lois, no mesmo tom. 'Agora se você já falou suas abobrinhas, pode ir embora. Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu tenho mais o que fazer.'

'Claro que tem. Afinal esse pasquim ainda te paga por suas materiazinhas xexelentas.', ironizou Tess e Lois trincou os dentes. 'Tenha uma boa noite, Lane.'

'Vá com as pulgas, Mercer!', provocou Lois.

Lois bufou. Aquela gentalha que andava com Luthor a tirava do sério. Lois procurou sua caneta para fazer algumas correções e não a achou. Lois rosnou, irritada ainda pelo sua discussão com Tess e abriu a gaveta. Lá dentro, havia um anel com um símbolo estranho. Lois olhou-o com atenção. Nunca vira aquilo. Automaticamente e sem pensar, colocou o anel no dedo indicador, uma forte luz invadiu o ambiente e ela sumiu dali.

Na calçada, Zod viu a forte luz sair pela janela do andar onde Lois trabalhava. Tess se aproximou dele.

'Está feito.'

'Perfeito.', ele sorriu, satisfeito. 'Você é perfeita, Tess.'

Zod segurou Tess pela cintura, puxou-a para si e lhe deu um beijo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

**Smallville**

**Celeiro dos Kent**

Lois acordou e sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça. Parecia que seu corpo havia saído de órbita e retornado à terra. Ela se ergueu e olhou ao redor. Não sabia como viera parar ali. A última coisa que se lembrava é de ter tido uma conversa muito desagradável com Tess Mercer e depois ter achado o anel e colocado no dedo. Lois olhou para a sua mão. O anel! Será que ele a transportara até ali?! Não era possível! E como ele fora parar em sua gaveta?!

Lois sentiu mais dor de cabeça e colocou a mão na testa. Estava sangrando. Deveria ter caído de mau jeito.

Lois bufou. Tinha que falar com Clark, ele saberia o que fazer, ele vivia lidando com situações malucas como aquela. E tinha que avisar sobre Mercer, boa coisa a noiva de Lex Luthor não queria...

Shelby entrou no celeiro, se aproximou de Lois, farejou-a e balançou o rabo, alegre.

'Ei,Shel...', ela afagou o pêlo do cão. 'Você não saberia onde Clark está, não é?'

O cachorro deu um latido. Lois sorriu.

'Tenho que aprender a língua dos cães...', ela disse, bem humorada.

Jonathan entrou no celeiro e franziu a testa ao ver Lois ali.

'Ei, sr K!', ela o saudou. 'O que fez, pintou o cabelo? Está com uma aparência mais jovem! Aposto que é para agradar a senhora K!', ela deu uma piscadela.

'Ahan, obrigado Lois, mas você também parece estar diferente... Pintou o cabelo?', ele olhou-a com atenção.

'Esse é meu cabelo natural. Quer dizer, quando era mais garota eu pintava de loiro só pra provocar o General, mas a fase da rebeldia já passou...'

'Quando você era mais garota?', repetiu Jonathan, intrigado.

'É.', ela confirmou. 'Quer dizer, eu sei que não sou nenhuma velha e estou muito em forma, modéstia à parte, mas não acho que loiro combine comigo. Não mais.'

'Lois, você está bem?', perguntou Jonathan, com a testa franzida.

'Estou ótima, sr. K, porquê?'

'Hum...', só então ele reparou no ferimento dela. 'É melhor cuidar desse ferimento. Você deve ter caído... Venha, vou pedir para Martha fazer um curativo.'

'O quê? Isso?', ela apontou para a própria testa mas o seguiu. 'Isso não é nada! Eu sou uma Lane, afinal de contas. Mas adoraria comer alguma iguaria da sra. K, de repente descobri que estou com fome. Ah e preciso falar com Clark também.'

'Claro...'

Lois e Jonathan entraram na casa. Martha estava terminando de arrumar a mesa para o almoço. Lois sorriu.

'Sra K, pintou o cabelo também! Não que a senhora não fique bonita com alguns fios brancos, mas é sempre bom dar um up, não é?'

Martha olhou para Jonathan, sem compreender.

'Ela machucou a cabeça, Martha.' , contou Jonathan.

'Oh, querida...', Martha se aproximou, preocupada. 'Você pintou o cabelo, Lois?'

'O sr K me fez a mesma pergunta!', a repórter. 'Gente, até parece que nós não nos vimos semana passada! Há anos eu deixei de descolorir o cabelo!

Martha e Jonathan se entreolharam novamente. Lois achou estranho, até mesmo para os Kent.

'Ok, o que está acontecendo, porque vocês estão fazendo essas caras desde que me viram?'

'É que...', Martha fez Lois se sentar na cadeira. 'Você está diferente. Ainda é você, mas só que... mais madura, o penteado, a roupa mais social... Eu não sei...'

Lois olhou confusa para o casal Kent.

'Eu acabei de sair do Planeta Diário. Quer dizer...', ela rolou os olhos. 'Aquela rata ruiva da Tess foi lá me dizer uns desaforos, nós discutimos, ela foi embora, eu abri a gaveta e achei esse anel.', ela mostrou o dedo indicador. 'E aí eu fiz a besteira de colocar no dedo e acordei no celeiro, é isso.'

'Quem é Tess?', perguntou Jonathan.

'O capacho de Lex Luthor que da noite para o dia virou noiva dele.', contou Lois, surpreendendo o casal.

'Lex está noivo?!', os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

'Lionel já sabe disso?', quis saber Martha. 'Aposto que será iniciada uma nova guerra.'

'Lionel Luthor está morto.', ela contou e os dois ficaram chocados. 'Lex o matou, embora jure que não, aquele cretino! Espera aí.', Lois se ergueu. 'Em que ano nós estamos?'

'2004.', contou Martha.

Lois ficou boquiaberta, de olhos arregalados e se abanou com a mão.

'Oh meu Deus! Eu viajei no tempo!'

Depois que Martha colocou um band-aid no ferimento de Lois, ela explicou tudo e os Kent ouviram atentamente. Lois suspirou, desanimada após ver o jornal da cidade com a data de 2004.

'Meu Deus, eu viajei no tempo mesmo! Então Clark ainda é uma adolescente!'

'Sim.', confirmou Martha. 'Você disse que ele se tornará um herói conhecido no mundo todo?'

'Todos amam _Su_...', ela fechou a boca. 'Melhor eu não dizer. Não quero bagunçar as coisas. Mas vocês terão muito orgulho dele. O que Clark é capaz de fazer... É incrível.', ela disse, orgulhosa.

Martha olhou-a com atenção.

'Então vocês dois... você sabe o segredo dele... Ele deve ter te contado.'

'Sim, ele me contou tudo. E eu fiquei bastante surpresa.', confessou a morena.

'É a reação natural.', comentou Jonathan, bem humorado. 'Mas pelo visto, você o aceita bem.'

'Claro que sim. O Smallville ainda é o Smallville.', ela disse, bem humorada. Ela sorriu com o olhar observador de Martha. 'E sim, nós... estamos mais próximos. Bem próximos.', ela frisou.

Martha e Jonathan trocaram um sorriso satisfeito. Martha segurou a mão de Lois com carinho.

'Eu tinha uma intuição sobre vocês dois. Mas é que ele é tão apaixonado por Lana...', a ruiva colocou a mão na boca, se repreendendo.

'Tudo bem, sra Kent. Eu não lembro da época que conheci Clark, mas ele me falou que gostou muito dessa moça.', ela disse, tranquila.

'Você não lembra?', estranhou Jonathan.

'Longa história.', disse Lois, fazendo um resumo, que comoveu os Kent. 'Eu acabei entendendo, porque Clark foi manipulado e ele achou que era o melhor pra mim. Mas às vezes, eu sinto falta de lembrar dele nessa época. É tudo um grande vazio. Mas nós combinamos de construírmos novas memórias junto que estamos fazendo.'

'Ele te ama muito.', afirmou Martha. 'Clark é assim. Quando ele ama alguém, é capaz até de abrir mão de si mesmo por essa pessoa. Fico feliz que ele tenha você para estar ao lado dele.', disse a ruiva, sincera.

Lois sorriu, comovida. Depois olhou para o anel que usava.

'Mas agora eu preciso voltar. Não sei porque esse anel foi parar nas minhas mãos, mas boa coisa não é, ainda mais com Zod rondando. Clark estava certo, a intuição dele o avisou logo.', ela disse, pensando na conversa que eles tiveram.

'Sim, mas como voltar?', perguntou Jonathan. 'Você sabe como esse anel funciona?'

'Eu...'

Lois ia falar algo, mas ouviram a voz da Lois daquela época. Lois do futuro entrou na despensa e se trancou, enquanto sua versão adolescente entrava, acompanhada por Shelby e dava um espirro.

'Esse cachorro me persegue, sério!', ela reclamou. 'Não aguento mais espirrar! Vou a um alergista hoje! Ou isso, ou esse cão será devidamente tosado!', ela lançou um olhar exasperado para Shelby, que apenas ganiu. 'E isso não me comove!'

'Lois, você vai sair agora?', perguntou Martha.

'Vou, só irei pegar minha bolsa. Meu nariz precisa de paz.', ela disse, subindo a escada e olhando para Shelby, que ameaçava segui-la. 'E nem se atreva a vir atrás de mim se teme pela própria vida!'

Lois subiu a escada e Shelby farejou a outra Lois. Ele latiu,confuso. Jonathan pegou o cão pela coleira.

'Shhh, Shelby, não pode denunciar a presença da outra Lois. Venha, vou te dar um pouco de ração.'

Jonathan levou Shelby para fora de casa e a Lois adolescente desceu a escada. Ela olhou para Martha.

'Sra Kent, tudo bem? A senhora parece um pouco preocupada.'

'Não é nada, querida.', ela sorriu. 'Vá para a sua consulta. Tenho certeza que arranjarão uma solução para sua alergia.'

'Ok...', disse Lois, estranhando estar sendo praticamente despachada. 'Até mais.'

'Até.' Martha sorriu e ficou aliviada ao ver Lois adolescente sair. Ela abriu a despensa. 'Ela já foi.'

'Ótimo.', disse Lois, saindo da despensa. 'Eu não lembrava de ter tido alergia à Shelby. Pelo menos, eu não tenho agora.'

'Talvez você tenha se curado no dia de hoje.', achou Martha. Lois assentiu. 'Você quer que eu fale com Clark?'

'Eu não sei é muito prudente, sra K.', ela disse, insegura. 'Não quero que ele saiba sobre o futuro.'

'Não diremos nada. Mas talvez ele saiba como fazer esse anel funcionar...', sugeriu Martha

'Talvez se eu pensar em algo. Funcionou com Jeannie é Um Gênio.', ela fechou os olhos e nada aconteceu. Lois remexeu o nariz. Nada. 'Ok, esse anel não é de feitiçeiros.'

'Clark saberá o que fazer.',assegurou Martha.

Nisso, Clark entrou em casa. Ele franziu a testa ao ver Lois.

'Lois? Mas eu te vi saindo agora de carro! Você disse que ia ao médico ou então tosaria o Shelby. Como se atropelar ele não tivesse sido o suficiente.', ele zombou.

'Eu atropelei Shelby?', perguntou Lois à Martha.

'Foi assim que você o trouxe para nossa casa.', contou Martha, sorridente. 'Mas foi um acidente, ele nem se machucou. Tinha super força na época.'

'Mãe!', exclamou Clark, chamando a atenção de Martha.

'Quer dizer que ele era um tipo de supercão?', quis saber Lois, surpresa.

'Era mais um experimento da LuthorCorp.', contou a ruiva.

'Ah claro, Lex sempre se aproveitando dos mais fracos...', ela murmurou, indignada.

'Não foi Lex, deve ter sido Lionel...', corrigiu Clark, reparando que Lois parecia diferente.

'Foi Lex, eu aposto.', retorquiu Lois. 'Aquele careca não vale o prato que come e do jeito que é covarde e mentiroso...'

'Lois, não sabia que você tinha tanta antipatia por Lex.', estranhou Clark.

'Ops, esqueci!', Lois estalou o dedo. 'Clark me contou que nessa época ainda era meio amigo de Luthor...'

'O quê?!', Clark estranhou. 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

'É uma longa história. Melhor se sentar, Smallville.', disse Lois, bem humorada.

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Clark chegou em supervelocidade com Lois no colo. Ele a colocou no chão e a fitou. Ainda não acreditava que estava diante de uma Lois Lane mais madura, morena, jornalista famosa do Planeta Diário e que sabia do seu segredo! E ele tinha contado voluntariamente. Clark pensou que Lois ficara bem bonita naquele jeito mais formal, mas ainda com o mesmo espírito de quando a conhecera.

'Você ainda não voa...', ela observou e ele ficou sem jeito. 'Tudo bem, eu gostei da corridinha.'

'Eu ainda não consigo... tirar meus pés do chão...', ele murmurou.

'Mas vai.', ela garantiu.

'E como vai ser?', ele quis saber.

'Bom... Você me contou que teve de se concentrar e pensar...', ela se calou. Clark contara que para voar pela primeira vez, pensara nos momentos românticos deles. '... pensar que queria voar, acho. Não lembro bem. Sei que agora... quer dizer, no futuro, você voa igual passarinho, pra lá e pra cá.'

'Deve ser incrível...', ele disse, pensativo. 'Eu gostaria de poder voar. Seria fantástico, mas tenho... receio...'

'Receio de quê?', ela quis saber.

'Do meu lado kryptoniano se manifestar com força. De eu me tornar Kal.'

'Clark, corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas você não é Kal-El?', ela indagou e ele a fitou. 'Ser kryptoniano faz parte de você. Assim como ser humano. Você só precisa aprender a equilibrar os dois lados. Sei que consegue, Smallville.', ela sorriu, carinhosa.

Clark a olhou com atenção.

'O que nós somos no futuro, exatamente?'

'Eu sou Lois Lane, a intrépida reporter do Planeta Diário.', ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, brincalhona. 'E você é só um contínuo esforçado.', ela mentiu e ele franziu a testa. Lois lhe deu um soquinho no ombro. 'É mentira, Smallville! Você é um ótimo repórter. Já ganhou um prêmio Keirth. E sempre está em dia com suas matérias, por isso o Chefe faz vista grossa para os seus eventuais sumiços.', ela contou.

'Quem é o Chefe?'

'Perry White.'

'Perry White?', ele repetiu, surpreso. 'Uau, bem que ele disse que mudaria de vida! Quando o conheci, ele era só um repórter bêbado e desacreditado.', ele contou sobre seu primeiro encontro com Perry.

'É, você me contou que os dois se conheceram muito antes de você entrar no Planeta.', ela lembrou.

'Quer dizer que eu te contei muita coisa da minha vida.', ele observou, atento. 'Nós somos... muito próximos?'

'O suficiente, acho.', ela disfarçou e olhou ao redor. 'Esse lugar é incrível. Não vai chamar o papai?'

'Claro.', ele concordou, mas querendo mesmo era fazer outras perguntas. 'Jor-El! Sou eu, Kal-El!'

'Kal-El, meu filho.', a voz metálica soou.

'Jor-El, preciso da sua ajuda!', ele falou. 'Lois veio do futuro! Preciso que você a faça voltar...'

'Não, Clark!', Lois o cortou, surpreendendo-o. 'O Smallville me disse que nunca devemos pedir nada à Jor-El! Sem barganhas! Sempre se cobra um preço!', ela lembrou e resolveu falar. 'Jor-El, esse anel é capaz de viajar no tempo, não é?'

'Exatamente Lois Lane.', confirmou Jor-El. 'Você não deveria estar usando esse anel, ele pertence à Legião do séc. XXX. Houve alguma alteração no tempo além da sua viagem.'

'É o que eu tambéma acho...', ela ficou pensativa. 'A rata ruiva da Tess apareceu do nada para ficar me ofendendo. Eu que fui estúpida e não senti o cheiro da armação... Mas o que é que ela ganha com isso?! Por que isso só pode ter sido ideia daquele careca do Mal! Mas eu não entendo... Lex não sabe que _Su_...', ela olhou para o atento Clark. 'Que o herói e Clark Kent são a mesma pessoa. Nem sabe que eu...', ela olhou novamente para Clark. 'Sei o segredo. Não faz sentido!'

'Talvez eles saibam mais do que você imagina, srta Lane.', achou Jor-El. 'Eles devem saber de alguma forma, sua conexão com o herói que Kal-El um dia será para a Humanidade e por isso lhe mandaram o anel. Os inimigos de Kal-El nunca dormem.'

'É, eu sei...', murmurou Lois, inconformada.

Clark pensava no diálogo que escutava. Embora tanto Jor-El quanto Lois evitassem falar algo mais claro, era óbvio que Lois conhecia muito sobre ele. E havia uma conexão. Ninguém atacaria Lois de alguma forma se ela não fosse importante para o _herói_. Ou seja, para ele, Clark. A mente do rapaz começou a girar. Ele nunca imaginara a possibilidade dele e Lois juntos... Quer dizer, ele a achava bonita, mas ela era rude, mandona e tagarela! Ele não a suportava! Os dois mal eram amigos, como poderiam ser algo mais?

De repente, Clark lembrou de uma frase de Lana _'Os melhores sempre começam assim...'_

'Hey, Smallville!', Lois o chamou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. 'Desculpe te tirar de Oz, Dorothy, mas temos que resolver essa questão. Jor-El diz que o anel é programado. Ou seja, você precisa manuseá-lo para viajar de um lugar para o outro. Vou manusear essa coisa.'

'Lois, isso pode ser perigoso.', ele disse, com cautela.

'Não começa, Smallville.', ela pediu.

'Lois, eu não gosto de mexer nesses tipos de objetos mágicos, sempre alguma coisa esquisita acontece...'

'E quando não acontece uma coisa esquisita na sua vida, Smallville?', ela deu uma piscadela. 'Vou tentar. Deseje-me sorte.'

Lois mexeu no anel e sumiu. Clark ficou boquiaberto. E um pouco frustrado também. Queria que ela contasse mais sobre o futuro...

Clark chegou em supervelocidade em casa, com um ar desanimado e se surpreendeu ao ver Lois, emburrada, olhando para o anel.

'Lois? Pensei que você já estivesse...'

'No futuro? Não!', ela exclamou, irritada. 'Essa porcaria deve estar com defeito!', ela reclamou e bufou. 'Eu tinha que voltar logo, para avisar a Clark que o careca do Mal está aprontando, que droga!'

'Sinto muito, Lois...', ele disse, com sinceridade. 'Podemos voltar à Fortaleza e pedir a Jor-El...'

'Não, Clark, nada de pedidos, nada de barganhas, você me disse isso claramente!', ela o cortou e depois revirou os olhos. 'Quer dizer, o Clark do futuro...'

'Entendo...', ele murmurou. 'Bom, se é assim... Como você vai fazer? Não consegue programar o anel.'

'Eu sei, que droga!', ela exclamou, emburrada. Depois suspirou. 'Estou nervosa...', disse em tom de desculpas. 'Ei, se você programasse o anel? Jor-El disse que é tal Legião. E se é de um futuro mais longíncuo, em gente que se inspirou em tudo que _Su_... você representa, certamente essa coisa vai te obedecer.', ela achou.

'Jor-El disse isso?', ele perguntou. 'Não ouvi.'

'Claro, você estava no mundo da lua, Armstrong.', ela zombou e ele fez uma caretinha. Lois não mudara tanto assim. 'Vamos, tenta.', ela lhe estendeu a mão.

Só então Clark viu o bracelete que ficara escondido pelo sobretudo branco que ela usava. Ele franziu a testa, surpreendido e Lois seguiu o seu olhar. Ela rapidamente recolheu a mão, mas era tarde.

'Esse bracelete...'

'Comprei em uma loja de 1,99.', ela mentiu, tentando desviar a atenção dele.

'Esse bracelete me pertence. Kyla me deu.', ele saiu em supervelocidade e em segundos, retornou. Clark abriu um estojo onde estava guardado o bracelete. 'É da tribo kawatche. Foi dado à Naman, que eles acreditavam ser eu e pertencia à sua companheira eterna.'

'Uau, que coisa...', ela murmurou, fazendo-se de desentendida. 'Suas coisas são cheias de histórias, não é? Mas esse aqui que eu estou usando, comprei numa liquidação, acho até que vou jogar fora, coça...', ela fingiu coçar o braço.

'Lois, quero que você fale a verdade.', ele pediu.

Nisso, eles ouviram a porta se abriu e Lois saiu correndo para se esconder na despensa, achando que era sua versão adolescente. Na realidade, era Lana Lang.

'Lana...', ele murmurou.

'Oi, Clark.', ela sorriu. 'Vim falar com você sobre o baile de formatura. Você vai, não é?'

'Lana, eu... eu estou com alguns problemas e...'

'Ah qual é, Clark!', ela se aproximou dele. 'Sei que quer ir comigo.', a mestiça passou a mão pelo peito dele e Lois se remexeu dentro da despensa, incomodada. 'Sei o quanto gosta de mim. E nós dois, juntos, no baile, não é isso que sempre sonhamos?'

'Mas você está com Jason...', ele lembrou.

'Não estou mais.', ela afirmou e ele ficou surpreso. Ela aproximou mais a boca da dele. 'É de você que eu gosto, Clark.'

Lois derrubou uma colher de pau de propósito no chão, chamando a atenção de Lana e Clark.

'Tem mais alguém aqui?', perguntou Lana.

'Alguma coisa deve ter caído. O que me faz lembrar que tenho que fazer algumas tarefas na casa.', ele disse, olhando-a como se a dispensasse.

Lana enrolou o próprio cabelo, entendendo a dica.

'Ok, Kent. Mas não sabe o que está perdendo...', ela lhe lançou um beijo e saiu rebolando.

Clark achou Lana estranha. Normalmente ela não era atirada assim. Lois saiu da despensa com um ar mais irritado ainda. Agora sabia o que Chloe sentia ao ver Bruce com a Mulher-Gato.

'E então, vai me ajudar a voltar pra casa, ou não?', ela o encarou.

'Só se você me contar porque está usando o bracelete.', ele exigiu.

Lois rosnou baixinho, irritada.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28**

'E então, Lois?', ele cruzou os braços e a encarou.

'Então o quê, caipira?!', ela rebateu. 'Então nada! Já te disse que comprei o bracelete! É uma bijuteria! Agora, trata de ativar esse anel!'

'Você continua mandona...', ele murmurou, insatisfeito.

'Clark, a gente está perdendo tempo discutindo aqui. Eu preciso voltar para o futuro e você tem que ir ao baile com a donzelinha.', ela ironizou, enciumada. 'Então, dá pra agilizar?'

Clark suspirou e decidiu fazer uma última tentativa.

'Lois, se eu dei esse bracelete pra você, quer dizer que você... no futuro... por mais louco que isso seja.. significa algo pra mim...'

Lois revirou os olhos. Ela não podia contar o futuro, porque ele não entendia isso?! Resolveu mentir para escapar do interrogatório.

'Eu achei jogado na estrada, ok?! Estava vindo pra fimdomundoville e achei aquilo brilhando no meio da estrada! Peguei e coloquei no braço! Não fazia a menor ideia de que era seu!', ela tocou no bracelete. 'Se você quiser, eu te devolvo e você dá pra garotinha com cara de ratinho.', ela retirou o bracelete, que perdeu o brilho e entregou para ele. 'Satisfeito? Agora vamos focar no que interessa!'

Clark olhou para o bracelete, já fosco e para Lois. Havia uma relação, ele sabia, só custava em acreditar. Clark suspirou. Era melhor não pensar muito nisso. Ele devolveu a jóia para Lois.

'Não, é seu, pode ficar. E não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu nem queria ir ao baile.'

'Eu não estou com ciúmes, você nã _me_...', ela se segurou. 'Você é só um moleque.', ela disse, recolocando o bracelete no braço e ele fez uma careta de desgosto. 'Tenho idade para ser sua irmã mais velha.'

'Não minha mãe?', ele provocou.

'Clark Kent, você tem um sério problema de amor à vida.', ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador e ele achou graça. 'Não pense que porque é de aço que eu não posso te chutar daqui até as estrelas, mocinho!'

'Eu não duvido...', ele murmurou. 'Ok, eu vou tentar acionar esse anel...', ele tocou na mão de Lois e sentiu uma corrente elétrica. Pelos batimentos cardíacos dela, sabia que ela sentira também, mesmo que disfarçasse. 'E Lois... É bom saber que você faz parte da minha vida no futuro. De qualquer forma que seja.',ele declarou, sincero.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Clark retirou o anel do dedo dela, resistiu à vontade de beijar sua mão e se preparou para recolocá-lo.

'Concentre-se para onde você quer ir. E faça uma boa viagem.'

'Obrigada, Smallville.'

Clark recolocou o anel no dedo dela e de repente, Lois sumiu dali envolvida por um grande facho de luz.

**Metropolis**

**Tempo atual**

Lois acordou com a cabeça deitada em sua mesa, no Planeta Diário. Chegou a pensar que tudo não passara de um sonho, mas ao ver o anel no dedo e colocar a mão na testa, sentindo o curativo que Martha havia feito; concluiu que tudo fora real. Lois então, com urgência, pegou seu celular e entrou em contato com Clark. Ele não atendeu, então ela ligou para Chloe.

'LOIS!', a loirinha gritou, parecendo surpresa e aliviada. 'Oh, meu Deus, onde você estava?!'

'Ahn, viajando no tempo, prima...', ela contou.

'Eu nunca irei me acostumar com isso...', murmurou Chloe. 'Sabe que Clark está quase pirando? Você sumiu há um dia e ele está revirando Metropolis atrás de você.'

'Mas eu liguei para ele e o celular está na caixa postal.'

'Clark está desnorteado, a cabeça dele está quase explodindo e ele acha que isso é tudo culpa de Zod, porque de repente você sumiu depois que ele apareceu e... oh meu Deus...'

'O quê?', perguntou Lois, já preocupada com o tom de voz da prima.

'Clark foi tirar satisfações com Zod.', concluiu Chloe. 'Vou pedir para Batman ir atrás dele. _O_ _grande Morcego_ sempre sabe o que fazer, não é?', ela ironizou.

Lois estranhou, mas depois conversaria com a prima sobre os problemas pessoais dela com Bruce. A prioridade era Clark. Ele não podia confrontar Zod, não naquele momento. Não antes deles terem certeza de qual era o plano do kandoriano.

'Ok, prima, fale com Bruce e eu vou continuar tentando aqui falar com o Smallville.'

'Ok, pode deixar.'

Chloe desligou e Lois suspirou, tensa.

**Galpão Abandonado da LuthorCorp**

Antes que Clark invadisse o local e colocasse Zod contra a parede, que era o que ele realmente queria fazer, Bruce acabou por conseguir encontrá-lo. Batman já estava tentando localizar Superman, já que ele parecia muito enraivecido pelo súbito sumiço de Lois e o Homem-Morcego já tinha chegado à conclusão de que o kryptoniano faria alguma coisa impensada.

'Clark, será que não dá para você agir mais friamente?', indagou Batman, segurando o herói pelo braço. 'Confrontar Zod nesse momento não me parece boa ideia.'

'Bruce, eu simplesmente não consigo lidar com perder Lois porque todos se acham no direito de interferir na minha vida! _Não mesmo!_ Estou farto! Por que as pessoas simplesmente não me deixam viver minha vida em paz?! Por um acaso eu pedi para ter todos esses poderes?! **Não!** Eu só quero fazer o bem pelas pessoas que não podem se defender de alguma forma e tenho que aguentar Lex, Zod, Brainiac, sei lá mais quem...! Estou farto disso! Eu só quero poder continuar a salvar as pessoas quando necessário e ter uma vida minimamente normal com Lois! Com a mulher que eu amo, que todos parecem achar inadequada pra mim, mas ninguém quer sabe rminha opinião!', desabafou Clark.

Bruce olhou para o amigo, compreensivo.

'Ok, Clark. Eu entendo que o fardo que você carrega é muito grande. Eu sei que você tem que estar alerta 24hrs por dia sem descanso e isso dever ser estafante. Até mesmo Superman precisa de descanso. Eu te entendo mesmo. Mas esse Zod é perigoso. Se ele deu um jeito de sumir com Lois, temos que encontrá-la, descobrir o porquê e depois contra-atacar. Infelizmente, Clark, o único modo de você se ver livre completamente dessa vida que leva é abdicando de quem você é e do que pode fazer e eu sei que não é uma opção para você.'

Clark suspirou, se acalmando um pouco. Fora bom desabafar com alguém que prestara atenção no que ele dizia.

'E completando...', continou Bruce. 'Eu não acho Lois inadequada para você. Ao contrário. Acho que você nunca encontraria alguém que o compreendesse tanto.', afirmou o Morcego e Clark sorriu, tímido. 'Eu realmente acho que vocês se completam e que ela alivia todo o seu fardo de ser o grande herói que serve de exemplo para todos. E muita gente concorda comigo.'

'Obrigado, Bruce, isso significa muito.'

'Ok, agora chega dessa conversa melodramática.', disse Bruce, sério e Clark achou graça. 'Se for mesmo confrontar Zod, pense bem no que fará. Porque, com certeza, se ele fez algo para Lois, está preparando mais algum ardil contra você.'

Clark ficou pensativo e o celular de Bruce tocou. Era Chloe. Ele lembrou da discussão que eles tiveram na noite anterior, com ela se recusando terminantemente em casar só por causa da gravidez e ele tentando fazê-la entender que era o correto a ser feito. Bruce atendeu a chamada.

'Batman, por favor, diga a Superman que Lois está a salvo. Ela está no Planeta Diário. Aparentemente ela fez uma rápida viagem no tempo, não me contou os detalhes. Mas está bem e isso é o que importa. Espero que ele não tenha feito nenhuma besteira.'

'Não fez. Está aqui ao meu lado.', informou Bruce, tentando não dar importância ao tom frio e profissional da loirinha.

'Ok, melhor assim. Lois quer conversar com ele. Watchtower desligando.', e ela cortou a ligação.

Bruce segurou um suspiro exasperado. Chloe não estava tornando as coisas fáceis. Ele olhou para Clark, mas ele já tinha saído voando. Devia ter escutado toda a conversa com sua superaudição.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava mais aliviada. Chloe havia conseguido entrar em contado com Batman e avisado à Clark que ela estava de volta ao presente. E conhecendo seu super namorado, Clark já deveria estar voando em direção ao Planeta, então ela iria para o terraço encontrá-lo.

Só que antes de chegar ao elevador, ela viu um homem alto, branco, usando um terno acizentado e olhando para ela com cara de poucos amigos.

'Lois Lane. Finalmente nos encontramos.', disse, com uma voz fria.

'Desculpe, sem tempo para fãs.', ela ironizou e tentou sair, mas ele a segurou com uma força surpreendente, pelo braço. 'Hey!', ela protestou.

O homem a empurrou e ela caiu sentada em cima de uma cadeira. Lois ficou assustada.

'Quem é você?'

'Brainiac. E sou a última pessoa que você verá na vida.', ele disse, em tom ameaçador e suas mãos se tornaram tentáculos metálicos. 'Nada irá impedir a ascenção de Zod.'

Lois arregalou os olhos. Seja quem fosse aquele Brainiac, ele era maluco. E como sempre, Zod estava no meio de tudo.

'Quer apostar?!', berrou Superman, chegando voando e dando um super soco no constructo, fazendo-o ser atirado do outro lado da redação, atravessando uma porta de vidro e caindo em cima de uma mesa.

'_Cla_... Superman!', gritou Lois, alegre, contente por ver o herói.

'Lois, tudo bem? Ele fez algo com você?', perguntou, preocupado.

'Não, você chegou bem a tempo.', ela sorriu, controlando a vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

'É melhor você sair daqui, eu resolvo isso. Depois conversamos.', ele disse e ela assentiu, concordando.

Lois saiu correndo da redação e Brainiac retornou, pronto para confrontar o último filho de Krypton. Clark olhou-o com raiva.

'Essa é a última vez que você interfere na minha vida.'

Superman segurou Brainiac com força e saiu voando em supervelocidade com ele, atirando-o com toda força contra a rede elétrica da cidade. Brainiac ficou desnorteado, mas logo se recuperou, sorrindo com ironia ao ver a expressão furiosa do herói.

'Não o temo, Kal-El. E você nunca irá me matar. Simplesmente porque não consegue.'

'Mas você não é humano. É apenas uma máquina.', rebateu Clark.

O herói conectou Brainiac ao cabo de energia, fazendo com que ele recebe carga em excesso e explodisse. Clark respirou aliviado.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Lois e Chloe estavam sentadas no sofá, conversando. Chloe contou tudo que acontecera entre ela e Bruce após a notícia do bebê e suspirou, desanimada.

'Resumindo, foi isso.', concluiu a loirinha. 'Agora ele acha que deve casar comigo só porque terei um filho dele. Pode uma coisa dessas?'

'Chlo, a situação está bem complicada mesmo. Eu também acho que vocês não devem casar se não for por amor...'

'Sabe, Lo, eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas...', ela suspirou, desanimada. 'Ele não me ama. Não do jeito que eu vejo Clark com você. Ou o casal Kent... Ou pessoas que está na cara que são verdadeiramente apaixonadas.', ela suspirou de novo. 'A gente se gosta, se dá bem, luta pelos mesmos objetivos, o sexo é bom ou pelo menos era, porque faz umas duas semanas que não rola nada...'

'Duas semanas?', surpreendeu-se Lois.

'Duas.', confirmou Chloe. 'Mas sexo não é tudo, claro. O fato é que... Eu não quero casar com Bruce. Parece loucura eu não querer casar com o bilionário mais famoso e desejado de Gotham, mas eu não quero. Não desse jeito. E você sabe que ele nunca assumiu nosso relacionamento para ninguém. Todos ainda pensam que ele não tem nenhuma namorada, só ficantes.', ela revirou os olhos, irritada.

Lois mordeu o lábio. Já estava visualizando como tudo aquilo iria acabar. Ela segurou a mão da prima com carinho.

'Chloe, a única coisa que posso te dizer é: siga sua intuição. Você sempre teve um ótimo feeling pra tudo. E se você acredita mesmo que isso não dará em lugar nenhum, tome uma decisão definitva. O que não pode é você ficar sofrendo aí, sem saber qual rumo as coisas irão tomar e ainda por cima grávida. Filho nunca segurou homem. E se Bruce te ama, ele vai casar porque quer dividir a vida dele com você, que por acaso espera um filho dele e não o contrário. De qualquer forma, independente de qual decisão você tomar, estarei te apoiando 100% sempre.'

Chloe sorriu e abraçou a prima. Logo depois, Superman entrou voando e pousou. Lois correu para abraçá-lo e dois trocaram olhares carinhosos. Chloe sorriu e saiu dali discretamente, para deixá-los mais a vontade.

Os dois trocaram um beijinho carinhoso e encostaram as cabeças, calados, apenas aproveitando aquele momento. Depois, ele sorriu e segurou as mãos dela.

'E então, como sua viagem ao futuro?'

'Primeiro me diga o que fez com aquele maluco.', ela pediu.

'Brainiac estava à serviço de Zod, o qual eu já sei como impedir de querer fazer algo contra a Terra. Não é porque o nosso planeta explodiu que ele pode fazer o que lhe der na telha.', afirmou Clark e Lois concordou. 'Brainiac não é mais problema. Ele era uma máquina. Um constructo, um super computador criado pelo meu pai, Jor-El. Dei uma alta descarga de energia elétrica nele, que explodiu.'

'Isso explica a queda de luz que houve em Metropolis. Chloe até deu uma ajudinha para reestabelecer o sistema.'

'Eu sei, eu contei pra ela.'

'Bem, sobre a minha viagem forçada...', ela fez uma careta. 'Não fui para o futuro. Mas para o passado. Conheci sua versão adolescente apaixonado por uma cara de fuinha.', ela ironizou e ele achou graça.

'Você fica uma graçinha com ciúmes.', ele comentou.

'Não é ciúme!', ela mentiu. 'É só... só não gostei muito da tal Lana Lang...', ela fez bico. 'E então, vocês foram juntos ao baile?'

'Na verdade, eu fui com você, mas você estava possuída pelo espírito de uma tal Dawn Stilles e ela possuiu o corpo de Chloe, que foi eleita rainha do baile por protesto dos alunos e então depois que eu também fui possuído, meu pai usou kryptonita verde em mim para me libertar e finalmente despachar aquele espírito maluco. Então eu achei que deveria dançar com você, afinal você ou Dawn havia me arrastado para aquele baile que eu não queria ir, mas Lana chegou e você me mandou dançar com ela.', ele contou.

'Eu fiz isso?', Lois fez uma careta. 'E que droga de escola é essa que todo mundo fica possuído?'

'Coisas estranhas aconteciam por lá.', ele sorriu, relembrando. 'E sim, você mandou.'

'Hum...', ela deu de ombros.

'Não quer saber o final?'

'Qual? Você dançando com a lenguinha? Digo, a Lana.', ela se corrigiu, ao ver o ar de riso dele.

'Eu dançei com Lana.', ele confirmou e ela fez um ar de enfado. 'Mas só para ter certeza de que o que eu sentia por ela não era tão mais forte assim. Quer dizer, Lana e eu nunca conseguimos nos encontrar, nem nos conhecer verdadeiramente. E olha que teimamos e teimamos...', ele lembrou. 'Mas nunca daria certo. Demorou para que eu visse isso, enxergasse de verdade, mas eu consegui.'

Lois ficou pensativa e depois sorriu.

'Não é fácil esquecer o primeiro amor. Ele marca mesmo. Na verdade, a gente nunca esquece totalmente, só guarda com carinho aquela época na lembrança...', ela ponderou.

'É exatamente isso. Eu nunca mais vi Lana, mas sei que ela casou com Pete e espero, com toda sinceridade, que seja feliz. Por que eu não poderia ser mais feliz.', ele sorriu e deu um beijo apaixonado em Lois.

Oliver entrou na Torre e sorriu, vendo o casal se beijando, alheio a tudo à sua volta.

'Cuidado, vão derreter de tanto açucar...', ele implicou.

Lois e Clark se separaram e sorriram ao ver o loiro. Chloe voltou a sala principal e estranhou ver o Arqueiro Verde ali.

'Ollie! Achei que você estaria a essas horas em Monte Carlo.', ela comentou, dirigindo-se aos computadores.

'Ah, pois é...', ele fez um ar chateado e sentou no sofá sob o olhar atento dos amigos. 'Não tem mais viagem. Nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem nunca.'

'Mas Oliver, eu pensei que você e Dinah estivessem bem.', comentou Clark.

'Ficamos bem por um tempo, mas...', ele pigarreou. 'Não deu certo. Acho que passarinhos não combinam com arqueiros, afinal de contas.', ele deu de ombros.

'Sinto muito, Ollie.', disse Lois.

'Valeu...'

'Bom, eu pensei em darmos uma voadinha por aí, o que você acha?', perguntou Clark à Lois.

'E quando eu não quero voar no expresso Superman?', ela sorriu.

'Deveria cobrar pelas milhas áreas!', implicou o loiro e Lois jogou uma almofada nele. Oliver riu. 'Boa viagem, pombinhos!'

Clark pegou Lois no colo e os dois saíram voando. Chloe riu e depois sentiu enjôo. Oliver estranhou.

'Tudo bem aí, Chloe?'

'Só enjôo de grávida.', ela contou, surpreendendo-o. 'Fica de olho em tudo, Ollie.'

Chloe saiu correndo para vomitar no banheiro.

**Torre Eiffeil**

**Paris – França**

Lois encostou a cabeça no ombro de Clark. Os dois haviam tido um jantar romântico e agora estavam sentados num banco olhando para a Torre e de mãos dadas. Clark sorriu para Lois.

'Eu te amo, Lois.'

'Também te amo, Smallville.'

'Acho que eu deveria ter tentado ficar com você desde a primeira vez que te vi.'

'Você tem visão de raio-x, mas às vezes é meio ceguinho.', ela implicou e ele riu.

Clark se ergueu e se ajoelhou diante de Lois, surpreendendo-a. Ele tirou um caixinha do bolso e abriu-a, revelando um anel.

'Lois, eu venho pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas tanta coisa aconteceu conosco e eu cheguei a pensar que... enfim, nunca mais poderia me aproximar de você...', ele lembrou e ela acariciou o rosto dele. 'É só que... eu não sei viver em um mundo em que você não me ame, Lois. Você é meu coração e minha alma. E não tem ninguém que eu possa pensar em estar ao meu lado que não seja você. Por isso... Lois Lane, quer casar comigo?'

'Sim.', disse Lois imediatamente, sorrindo, feliz.

Clark se ergueu junto com Lois e colocou a aliança do dedo dela. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, felizes e se beijaram apaixonadamente.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

**Torre de Vigilância**

Oliver deu um copo de água para Chloe e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

'Obrigada, Ollie.', ela bebeu a água. 'Esses enjôos são horríveis, mas vão passar logo... Espero.'

'Quer dizer que o Morcegão marcou um gol?'

'Bem, não era um campeonato, nem nada disso, mas sim, eu engravidei.', ela ironizou.

'Desculpe, Chloe.', ele deu um sorriso sem jeito. 'Meus parabéns.'

'Ah, obrigada, eu acho...', ela murmurou e colocou o copo em cima da mesinha.

'Por quê? O que está rolando, Chloe?', ele quis saber e ela hesitou. 'Sabe que pode contar comigo...'

'Eu sei, Ollie.', ela assentiu e suspirou. 'Bruce enfiou na cabeça que devemos casar.'

'E isso não é bom?', ele franziu a testa.

'Sim, quando duas pessoas se amam, o que não é o nosso caso.'

'Espera... Você não gosta de Bruce?', ele estranhou.

'Eu gosto dele, mas... ele só quer casar por causa da criança. Bruce e eu não temos mais a mesma paixão, a mesma convivência de antes, a cumplicidade... _e eu não sei porque estou te dizendo isso!_', ela se ergueu. 'Esquece, Ollie. Maluquice de grávida, acho.'

Oliver se ergueu, se aproximou de Chloe e segurou suas mãos, compreensivo.

'Chloe, fica fria. Eu estou do seu lado, ok?', ele falou e ela assentiu, comovida. 'E então, o que aquele morcego feio e bobo te fez? Quando eu posso começar o extermínio?'

Chloe achou graça e Bruce entrou naquele momento na Torre. Ele fechou a expressão ao ver Oliver e Chloe de mãos dadas e ela soltou as mãos do Arqueiro.

'Hey, Bruce.', ela o saudou, sem jeito.

'Chloe, precisamos conversar.', ele disse, olhando feio para Oliver.

**Mansão Luthor**

Tess acordou e sentiu o peso do braço de Zod em torno dela. A ruiva deu um sorrisinho, tirou o braço de cima de si mesma e se ergueu, espreguiçando-se, completamente nua. Fora uma boa noite de sexo. Ela tinha que reconhecer que Zod tinha mais habilidade que Lex nesse quesito. Devia ser o fator alienígena. Tess vestiu o robe e Zod acordou, apoiando a cabeça com o braço direito e olhando para ela.

'Bom dia, Tess.'

'Bom dia, Zod.', ela sorriu-lhe. 'Teve uma boa noite?'

'Muito agradável e você?', ele olhou-a, malicioso.

'Satisfatória também.', ela lhe enviou o mesmo olhar.

'Que tal continuarmos de onde paramos?', ele deu batidinhas na cama.

'Você precisa ir embora e eu me vestir. Lex viajou, mas hoje retorna.'

'Às favas com aquele humano arrogante.', disse Zod com desprezo.

'Ele é meu noivo, não esqueça.', ela prendeu os cabelos. 'E pelo que me lembro, você tem uma mulher esperando-o, não é? Faora.'

'Minha relação com ela e você são completamente diferentes. Uma não interfere na outra.', ele afirmou.

Tess se inclinou na cama e lhe deu um beijo.

'Eu sei e gosto disso. Ser a amante é bem excitante.'

'Também acho.', ele a puxou de volta para a cama.

'Zod, Lex pode não gostar!', ela exclamou, rindo, enquanto sentia a mão dele subindo pela sua coxa.

'Então eu mato ele e tudo se resolve. Lex tem que aprender a dividir o pão.'

Zod arrancou o robe de Tess e os dois voltaram a transar.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Oliver havia se retirado para dar privacidade à Chloe e Bruce e também porque vira, pelo olhar do Homem-Morcego, que ele estava predisposto à matá-lo. Agora Chloe andava de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados, sob o olhar de Bruce.

'Pare.', ele ordenou.

'Me deixa em paz...', ela pediu, sem parar de andar.

Bruce se aproximou e a segurou pelos ombros com firmeza, forçando-a a parar de andar.

'Chloe, é tudo muito simples. Nós vamos a um cartório com os nossos documentos e casamos. Já falei com um amigo meu em Gotham.'

'Já disse que não!', ela exclamou, exasperada. 'Quantas vezes terei de repetir isso?!'

'Chloe, será que você não consegue ver que é a melhor solução? Com essa criança à caminho...', ele apontou para a barriga dela.

'Não quero que meu filho seja um fardo para você!'

'Ele não é.', afirmou Bruce. 'Por isso quero resolver logo tudo isso. Estamos perdendo tempo.'

Chloe respirou fundo e decidiu fazer a pergunta que martelava na sua cabeça. Ela olhou nos olhos do bilionário.

'Bruce, você me ama?'

'Chloe, eu...', ele desviou o olhar.

'É só responder sim ou não.', ela disse, com o coração aos pulos.

'Eu... eu gosto de você.', ele disse finalmente e ela fechou os olhos. 'Chloe, eu realmente gosto de você, te admiro, te acho linda, inteligente, acho sinceramente que será uma ótima mãe para o meu filho e...'

'Chega, Bruce, por favor.', ela pediu,abrindo os olhos. 'Eu também gosto de você e irei gostar para sempre. Por isso, precisa terminar por aqui. Para que a gente não se odeie no futuro.', ela decidiu, com o coração pesado.

'Não precisa ser assim...', ele murmurou, sentido.

'Precisa sim.', ela afirmou. 'Acabou.'

'E a criança?', ele quis saber.

'Você sempre poderá estar perto dele ou dela. Sempre. Mas nós dois, juntos, como um casal... Nunca mais.', ela disse, decidida.

Bruce apenas assentiu. Não iria obrigar ninguém a ficar com ele. Gostava mesmo da loirinha, mas amor era algo que ele não conseguia ainda se abrir totalmente para sentir por alguém. Amar para Bruce significa perder um dia e ele não sabia lidar com isso. Bruce deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Chloe e foi embora lentamente.

Quando Bruce fechou a porta, Chloe colocou a mão na boca, sentou no sofá e começou a chorar.

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm – Dois dias depois**

Jonathan abriu a garrafa de champanhe e todos aplaudiram. Jonathan serviu as taças de cada um e depois colocou-a em cima de uma mesa. Lois, Clark, Martha, Kara e ele brindaram alegremente.

'A nova vida de Lois e Clark!', exclamou Jonathan. 'Que seja ainda mais próspera e feliz!'

'À Lois e Clark!', exclamaram Martha e Kara.

Kara abraçou Clark.

'Parabéns, primo! Se estivéssemos em Krypton, ela seria apresentada à toda família e depois teria a benção de tio Jor-El.'

'Hum, é verdade, precisamos ver Jor-El.', lembrou Clark.

'Ok, se você acha... necessário.', disse Lois, sorrindo.

'Eu sei que parece esquisito contar sobre nosso noivado a uma voz no meio do Ártico.', disse Clark, adivinhando o pensamento dela. 'Mas.. além de Kara, ele é o único que conhece e mantém a tradição do meu planeta.'

'Eu sei, Smallville, tudo bem.', ela lhe deu um beijinho. 'Vamos falar com o papai de gelo.', ela gracejou.

'Mas antes, vamos comer o almoço especial que eu preparei para esse dia tão importante.', disse Martha e todos concordaram.

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Superman pousou com Lois no colo, mas ambos estranharam, pois estava tudo escuro. Clark ficou com um mau pressentimento, quando os kandorianos foram aparecendo, um a um. Clark se pôs na frente de Lois, para protegê-la. Zod surgiu entre os seus comandados, sorridente.

'Kal-El. Sabia que iria aparecer. E com uma convidada de honra.', ele olhou para Lois.

'O que você quer Zod?', indagou Clark.

'O que mais eu poderia querer? Um lugar melhor para os meus iguais. Um lugar que eles podem chamar de seu. Um lugar onde a glória de Krypton e Kandor seja reestabelecida. E acho que já encontrei.', ele abriu os braços, em um gesto amplo. 'E começarei por aqui. Fiz o favor de silenciar Jor-El de uma vez por todas. Mesmo depois de morto, ele é insuportável.', zombou. 'Foi tão fácil silenciar sua voz, quanto matá-lo em Krypton.'

Lois e Clark ficaram boquiabertos e absolutamente chocados. Clark ficou furioso.

'Seu desgraçado!', ele gritou. 'Como você pode?!'

'Ele estava no meu caminho.', disse Zod, simplesmente. 'Ninguém fica no meu caminho. **Ninguém**. Você conseguiu destruir Brainiac, mas comigo a história é diferente.'

'Meu pai só pensava no bem de todos...'

'Oh, claro, que grande homem Jor-El foi!', disse Zod sarcasticamente, para indignação de Lois e Clark. 'E seu filho, Kal-El, se tornou o maior benfeitor da Terra! Que orgulho! Hey, sabia que sua mãe morreu olhando a destruição de Krypton? Aliás, seu pai morreu nos braços dela. Como Lara chorou...', ele contou, rindo e Clark fechou as mãos, furioso. 'Eu pensei que Jor-El tivesse clonado a si mesmo e à Lara e vindo para a Terra. Por isso eu não desvendei logo a charada que você era o filho dele que o _grande_ Jor-El tão abnegadamente salvou, enviando-o em uma nave.', ele olhou com desprezo para o casal. 'Seu pai era um tolo como você. Cego por essa imbecilidade de amor. Por isso você nasceu de modo natural ao contrário dos outros filhos de Krypton. Jor-El idolatrava aquela idiota da Lara, assim como você se deixa rebaixar por essa humana ordinária...'

'AGORA JÁ BASTA!', berrou Clark, avançando sobre Zod, segurando-o pelo colarinho. 'Você matou meu pai, destruiu minha família, mas não vou permitir que destrua a Terra também! Acabou, Zod.'

'Ao contrário, apenas começou, Kal-El.'

Faora segurou Lois om força e Zod se livrou de Clark, jogando-o sobre os cristais de gelo.

'Clark!', gritou Lois.

'Cale-se, humana!', ordenou Faora. 'Você é a próxima a morrer.'

'Me solta sua vadia e você vai ver!', gritou Lois, tentando em vão se desvencilhar, mas Faora era muito forte.

Clark se ergueu e fitou Zod, surpreso.

'Você tem poderes...'

'Eu consegui uma amostra do seu sangue. Cortesia da LexLabs', ele contou. 'Aquele Luthor tem verdadeira obsessão sobre você. Mas serviu para alguma coisa. Agora nós estamos completamente reestabelecidos.'

Superman e Zod começaram a lutar. Lois tentava se soltar, mas um kandoriano usou a visão de calor e quase queimou o pé dela, fazendo-a parar com um ar ameaçador. Lois só pode torcer e se angustiar para que Clak vencesse a luta.

Superman e Zod quebraram vários cristais da Fortaleza e pareciam que iriam destruí-la com seus socos e pontapés potentes, só que então Superman lançou Zod no chão com toda a força e ele afundou no gelo. Superman colocou o pé no pescoço de Zod e Faora fez um movimento para ajudar o marido, mas o kandoriano a impediu.

'Lembre-se que Zod afirmou que a luta era dele e de Kal-El. De mais ninguém.'

Faora se limitou a bufar, contrariada.

Zod olhou com ódio para Clark. O herói também sentia a raiva consumi-lo. Descobrir que Jor-El fora assassinado por aquele que deveria ser seu amigo e que a mãe, além de ver o marido morto, ainda agonizara junto com Krypton fora demais para ele. Era algo que não dava para perdoar. Sua vontade era matar Zod. Ele apertou a garganta de Zod com mais força, com a intenção de quebrá-la.

'Clark, não!', gritou Lois. 'Clark, você não é assim! Por favor, pára!'

Ouvir a voz de Lois, trouxe Clark de volta à razão. Ela tinha razão. Não era um covarde, nem um assassino como Zod. Jor-El e Lara não poderiam ter feito todo aquele sacrifício em vão. E Clark não conseguiria conviver com a culpa de matar alguém. E Lois jamais o perdoaria. Clark tirou o pé de cima da garganta do seu inimigo. Zod ficou surpreso.

'Não vai me matar? Você é mesmo um idiota! Dando ouvidos à essa humana ordinária! Você é um kryptoniano, não um capacho de uma fêmea qualquer!'

'Não, eu sou filho de Jor-El e Lara e de Martha e Jonathan Kent. E me orgulho disso. E farei o que deve ser feito.'

Superman tirou um artefato com **S** em azul e encostou no peito de Zod, fazendo-o ser sugado imediatamente pela Zona Fantasma. Clark olhou para todos os kandorianos, que estavam estupefatos.

'Eu não vou matar ninguém. Não é asism que eu ajo. Todos temos que ter honra.', ele afirmou e Lois olhou-o, orgulhosa. 'Vocês tem uma escolha. Podem ir para a Zona Fantasma com Zod, podem tentar viver aqui na Terra em paz ou podem ir para um outro planeta, um outro lugar onde poderão erguer a nova Kandor.'

'Isso é possível?', perguntou um dos kandorianos.

'É possível sim. Minha prima, Kara Zor-El, encontrou esse lugar. Ela pode levá-los. Era isso que eu pretendia fazer, conversar com todos vocês. Eu não quero brigar. Desejo que todos nós possamos ter uma convivência pacífica e que vocês possam ter suas vidas de volta.',ele disse, sincero.

'Eu não acredito em você.', disse Faora, segurando o pescoço de Lois. 'E irei matá-la como Zod ordenou que eu fizesse.'

Antes que Clark pudesse fazer algo, Faora recebeu um forte soco de Kara, que chegara voando. A loira aterrissou e colocou as mãos nos quadris, vendo Faora desacordada no chão. Lois sorriu.

'Valeu, prima!', ela disse, brincalhona.

'Não por isso. Nessa família, cuidamos uns dos outros.', a loirinha sorriu.

'Obrigado, Kara.', disse Clark, sorrindo e Lois correu para abraçá-lo. Clark jogou o artefato para a prima. 'Kara, você sabe o que fazer.

'Ok.', a loira disse e encostou o artefato em Faora, fazendo-a ser sugada pela Zona Fantasma. 'Pelo menos agora Zod terá companhia.', ironizou a kryptoniana.

'Kandorianos, agora a decisão é de vocês.', disse Clark, olhando para todos. 'O que escolhem?'

Os kandorianos se entreolharam e um a um, foram se ajoelhando diante de Clark. Ele sempre se sentia mal quando faziam isso, mas sabia que era um sinal de rendição. Estava aliviado por nenhum sangue ter sido derramado.

'Optamos pela nova Kandor.', disse um dos kandorianos.

'Vai ser como vocês querem.', disse Clark. 'Kara irá levá-los. Mas eu aviso que lá, vocês não terão mais poderes. Assim que entrarem na atmosfera do planeta, os poderes somem. Podem lidar com isso?', ele perguntou e os kandorianos concordaram. 'Então que assim seja. Vão em paz e boa sorte.'

Os kandorianos acompanharam Kara e Superman, após reativar a voz de Jor-El, saiu voando dali com Lois no colo.

**Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe e Oliver ouviram o relato de Lois e Clark. No final, eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

'Uau, as novas aventuras de Lois & Clark ficam cada vez mais emocionantes.', brincou o loiro.

'Eu quero o dvd.', disse Chloe, brincando.

'Hahaha, vocês são muito engraçados.', disse Lois, tomando um pouco de café na caneca com o símbolo do Superman. 'Foi bastante assustador em alguns momentos, se vocês querem saber.'

'Eu imagino, Lo, mas como sempre, no final o dia foi salvo graças ao menino superpoderoso!', a loirinha apontou para Clark, que sorriu.

'Pelo menos, agora, os kandorianos terão uma nova chance.',disse Clark, mais aliviado. 'Eles poderão recomeçar e sem um líder megalomaníaco para tentar manipulá-los.'

'E falando em megalomania...', comentou Oliver.

'Há uma razão para Lex Luthor ter ficado alguns dias sumido dos olhos de todos.', completou Chloe, que se dirigiu até o computador, acessando o site do Planeta Diário. 'Ele irá se candidatar à presidência mais uma vez.'

'Como é que é?!', Lois e Clark falaram ao mesmo tempo, estupefatos.

'Dá pra acreditar na cara de pau do careca?', indagou Oliver. 'E pior que ele tem muito apoio.'

'Como toda aquela história da morte de Lionel foi dada como legítima defesa...', comentou Chloe.

'Oh, que merda!', xingou Lois, indignada. 'Ah, Trouppe deu a notícia em primeira mão! Que raiva! Eu quem merecia esse furo!'

'Lois...', murmurou Clark.

'O quê?!', ela colocou as mãos na cintura. 'É um grande furo mesmo Lex sendo uma erva daninha das mais pestilentas! Trouppe me paga!'

Clark olhou para Oliver e Chloe, que começaram a rir.

**Planeta Diário**

**Algumas semanas depois**

'É inacreditável.', comentou Lois. 'Lex não vai largar o osso nunca! Acredita que políticos e personalidades influentes estão apoiando esse verme?! E ainda mais agora que ele está às vésperas de se casar com a rata ruiva!'

'Infelizmente, acho que teremos muita história para contar sobre Luthor...', disse Clark, acertadamente, sentando à mesa. 'Nunca consegui ter certeza absoluta de que ele estava aliado à Zod, mesmo que _Superman_ tenha conseguido acabar todas amostras do sangue dele na LexLabs e ainda descobri que eles estavam começando um projeto de super clones. Mas como sempre, Luthor negou tudo. E ainda teve a caradura de dizer que não sabe como as amostras de sangue foram parar lá.'

'Lex já deve ter encoberto toda a sujeirada, até porque a investida não deu certo.', disse Lois, acertadamente.

'De Lex eu espero realmente tudo...', ele suspirou, desanimado. 'Bem, mudando de assunto: Kara deu notícias e disse que tudo está dando certo. Logo ela estará de volta. E quando ela retornar, poderemos pensar na data do casamento.', ele disse, sorridente.

'Hum, Clarkie, aposto que está pensando na lua-de-mel.', ela sussurrou, com um olhar malicioso.

'Hum, é algo que passou pela minha mente...', ele deu um sorriso safado e Lois lhe deu um tapinha na mão.

**Algum tempo depois...**

Lex Luthor e Tess Mercer se casaram na igreja mais famosa de Metropolis, diante da imprensa,de conhecidos e nenhuma família. Lois viu as fotos e achou tudo deprimente.

Lex não demorou a anunciar oficialmente sua nova corrida à Casa Branca e para decepção de Lois e Clark, ele tinha grandes chances de ganhar.

Chloe acabou dando à luz, em uma noite de primavera, ao pequeno Damon Sullivan-Wayne, que nasceu em Metropolis. Bruce ficou emocionado ao conhecer o filho e finalmente conseguiu começar uma verdadeira amizade com Chloe. Lois bem que notou os olhares trocados por Oliver e Chloe, mas a loirinha garantiu estar dando um tempo em relacionamentos e somente seu filho importava. Damon foi batizado em Gotham, com Lois e Clark como seus padrinhos.

Um mês depois, o celeiro dos Kent estava lindamente decorado para o casamento de Lois e Clark. Até mesmo o general Lane apareceu, mesmo Sam achando que aquele caipira do Kansas era muito pouco para sua pequena Lo. Lucy e Jimmy se encarregaram de tirar as fotos.

Lois entrou no celeiro de braços dados com o pai, orgulhoso em sua farda de gala, enquanto Lois parecia iluminada por uma aura de felicidade. O mesmo poderia se dizer de Clark.

A Liga da Justiça cuidava para que Superman pudesse casar em paz, enquanto eles patrulhavam Metropolis e o mundo.

O general deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Lois e o entregou para o genro, com quem trocou um forte aperto de mão.

'Cuide bem dela, soldado, ou senão eu chamo a Corte Marcial.', ameaçou o general com uma expressão séria.

'Pai!', exclamou Lois, repreendendo-o.

'Fique tranquilo, senhor. Eu a protegerei com minha própria vida se necessário.',garantiu Clark.

'É assim que eu gosto de ouvir, Kent.', afirmou o General, satisfeito e Lois revirou os olhos.

Sam Lane sentou no banco ao lado de Jonathan e Martha, que assistiam tudo de mãos dadas e felizes. A pastora começou a realizar a cerimônia.

'Senhoras e senhores, amigos e amigas, familiares... Estamos aqui hoje reunidos nessa data muito especial para a realização do casamento de Lois Joanne Lane e Clark Joseph Kent...'

Lois e Clark trocaram os votos, fazendo Chloe e Oliver trocarem um rápido olhar nos seus lugares de padrinhos dos noivos. O pequeno Damon estava no colo de Kara.

Lois e Clark trocaram um beijo apaixonado diante dos aplausos dos convidados e foram para sua lua-de-mel na Fortaleza no Ártico. Na volta, eles iriam morar em um apartamento na rua Sullivan-Lane 1938, dado de presente por Bruce Wayne.

No meio da festa, Lois e Clark entraram na limousine cedida por Oliver (até porque nem todos ali sabiam dos superpoderes de Clark, muitos eram amigos da família Kent e funcionários do Planeta Diário) e Clark, pensou ter visto, de longe, sua versão do futuro, o Kal de cabelos brancos. Mas foi muito rápido e ele apenas franziu a testa. Kara se aproximou de Lois.

'Lo, você esqueceu de jogar o buquê!'

Lois fez uma careta, mas saiu do carro e se preparou para jogar o buquê.

'Ok! Preparadas ou não, vou jogar!'

Lois atirou o buquê, que caiu aos pés de Chloe, que estava um pouco mais afastada do resto das mulheres solteiras, com Damon no colo. Oliver pegou o buquê e as moças lamentaram. O loiro sorriu para Chloe.

'Seis meses de experiência e votos renováveis a cada dois anos.', ele sugeriu, meio sério, meio brincando.

'Ok.', a loirinha concordou e Oliver abriu mais o sorriso. 'Mas nada de ficar dando de presente um arco e flecha pro Damon antes dele completar 18 anos, pelo menos.', ela exigiu.

'Feito.', ele concordou e lhe deu um beijo.

Kara e Lucy assoviaram, deixando Chloe um pouco corada. Lois sorriu e jogou um beijo para a prima. A repórter também pensou ter visto alguém, mas achou que fosse só impressão. Ela entrou na limousine e ganhou um beijo de Clark.

'Pronta para a nossa vida, amor?', ele perguntou.

'Eu já nasci pronta, Smallville.', ela declarou, sapeca.

A limousine foi embora da Kent Farm e Kal usou o anel da Legião para voltar ao seu tempo.


	31. Chapter 31

_Obrigado à todos que leram, até uma próxima! Clois forever!_

**Capítulo 30**

**Metropolis**

**Muitos anos depois**

Lois estava deitada na cama. Seu corpo estava cansado aos 98 anos e não era para menos. Havia vivido e visto muita coisa na vida. Coisas que a maioria das pessoas nem acreditaria. Seus cabelos brancos atestavam isso.

Ela continuava lúcida. Sua mente lembrava de cada detalhe, mesmo aqueles anos que foram apagados de sua mente: Clark acabou viajando com ela com o anel da Legião para que pudesse recuperá-los. Lois sorriu para si mesma. Foi uma vida bem vivida.

Clark entrou no quarto, sorrindo. Os olhos dele ainda tinham aquele azul vívido, ainda usava óculos de aro preto, agindo como um aposentado e tímido repórter consagrado do Planeta Diário. Ninguém nunca desconfiara que ele era o Superman, o maior herói mundial. Só o ex-presidente Lex Luthor chegara perto disso, mas felizmente ele não desvendara o maior segredo de seu ex-melhor amigo.

Clark sentou na beirada da cama e segurou a mão de Lois. Ele tinha alguns fios brancos em seu cabelo preto, mas sua aparência ainda era vigorosa e forte. Tudo graças ao sol amarelo, que o fortalecia.

'Como se sente hoje, Lo?'

'Bem.', ela deu um sorriso fraco. 'Como foi lá na Academia da Liga? Batman gritou com mais criançinhas?', ela quis saber.

'Bruce não tem a menor paciência. E depois que Damon assumiu o lugar de Chloe como Torre de Vigilância, ele ficou impossível.', Clark sorriu. 'Mas Damon sabe bem lidar com o pai.'

'Eu ainda me lembro da briga gigantesca de Oliver e Bruce para ver qual manto Damon herdaria: o de Arqueiro ou Batman.'

Os dois riram, lembrando do momento em que Chloe perdera a paciência com a discussão interminável e atirara a tela de computador no chão da Torre, cessando a briga.

Lois começou a tossir e Clark, com uma expressão preocupada, lhe deu um copo dágua. Lois bebeu apenas um pouquinho, porque após a doença, suas forças diminuíram bastante.

Lois tocou na mão do marido.

'Smallville, eu quero lhe pedir um favor.'

'Claro, Lois.'

'Eu... quero que você me leve até a Fortaleza.'

'Mas Lois... você ainda está fraca, precisa descansar e...'

'Por favor, Clark.', ela pediu, cortando-o.

Clark assentiu, concordando. Dentro dele, sabia que o fim estava chegando. Lois iria partir e nem todos os seus poderes combinados poderiam fazer algo para impedir. E isso destroçava seu coração. Eles eram tão felizes juntos!

Nunca puderam ter filhos, por causa do DNA alienígena de Clark não ser compatível com o DNA humano de Lois. Isso os deixara tristes, mas depois decidiram seguir em frente. Aquilo só os deixara mais unidos. Logo depois, eles criaram o bebê Chris Kent, o filho de Faora e Zod que caíra, literalmente, no centro de Metropolis. E quando Chris era adolescente, para impedir que Lois ficasse presa na Zona Fantasma, Chris se sacrificara por ela, ficando preso lá dentro com seus pais biológicos. Clark jurara tirar Chris de lá um dia, mas isso acarretaria trazer Zod de volta à Terra e o filho o proibira de fazer tal coisa.

Então os anos foram se passando. Lois ganhara o prêmio Pullitzer pela matéria _Porque o mundo precisa de Superman _e após a morte de Perry White, assumira o cargo de editora-chefe do Planeta Diário, do qual só largaria após sua aposentadoria.

Clark também tivera sucesso como repórter, cobrira guerras – e atuara como Superman, sempre mantendo o lado tímido e atrapalhado.

Jonathan morrera por causa do sopro no coração e Martha falecera alguns anos depois dele; a fazenda Kent foi vendida; Shelby também faleceu, dormindo e Lois chorara muito. Depois disso, eles adotaram Krypto, o super cão que também era de Krypton e que tinha particular predileção em roer os mocassins de Lois; Kara passara a orientar os novos heróis que um dia dariam início à Legião de Super Heróis; Bruce Wayne nunca se casara e o Batman se aposentara quando não conseguia mais combater o crime, sendo que Dick Grayson, o antigo Robin, assumira o seu lugar, alegando que o Batman jamais poderia desaparecer; Oliver e Chloe tiveram mais dois filhos: Mia e Connor, que na adolescência, passaram a atuar em Star City; A Liga da Justiça ganhou mais e mais membros e também inimigos.

Lois e Clark passaram por todos esses acontecimentos juntos, mas quando Clark pegou o corpo fragilizado de Lois e voou com ela a caminho da sua Fortaleza, ele sabia, lá no fundo de sua alma, que o dia da despedida havia chegado.

**Fortaleza da Solidão**

**Ártico**

Clark pousou no chão e Lois olhou ao redor. Seus olhos verdes vívidos brilharam. Nunca deixara de achar aquele local incrível. Gostaria que aquela fosse sua última morada. Era sua maneira de ficar mais perto do homem que era sua alma gêmea. Lois encostou à cabeça no peito de Clark.

'Eu amo esse lugar.', ela sussurrou, fraca.

'Eu sei...', ele murmurou, contendo as lágrimas. Ouvia os batimentos cardíacos dela cada vez mais fracos. 'Eu... eu não quero que você se vá, Lois...'

Lois sorriu e tocou no rosto dele. Ela sempre soube que Clark resistiria ao tempo, por muitos mais anos do que qualquer um. Afinal, ele lhe dera o nome de Superman à toa.

'Foi tudo incrível, Smallville.', ela disse, referindo-se aos anos que eles partilharam.

'Foi sim...', ele concordou com a voz esmagada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 'Lois, eu não... não estou pronto para me separar de você...'

'Eu sempre estarei aqui.', ela garantiu e deu um suspiro fraco, sentindo suas forças esvaírem aos poucos. 'Não podia ter tido... ninguém... melhor... para dividir minha...vida.. senão... com você...', ela suspirou mais vez. 'Amo você, Clark.'

'Também te amo, Lois.'

Lois lhe enviou um último sorriso, recostou ainda mais a cabeça no peito dele, suspirou e fechou os olhos, tranquilamente.

Clark sentiu o coração dela parar de bater.

Era o fim.

Clark abraçou o corpo ainda quente de Lois e ficou ali, sentado naquela imensidão gelada, chorando. Por horas a fio. Até que ele viu que não havia mais volta. Lois cumprira sua jornada e ele precisava deixá-la ir.

Então Clark se ergueu com a amada no colo, deitou em cima de uma espécie de altar de gelo, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, retirou o bracelete do pulso dela, cobriu-a com sua capa e se afastou, olhando-a pela última vez, sentindo seu coração em frangalhos. Clark Kent morrera junto com Lois.

Agora existia apenas Kal-El, o filho de Jor-El, aquele que um dia fora filho de Jonathan e Martha Kent e que agora teria que cumprir o resto de sua jornada sozinho.

Clark usou sua visão de calor com força. Lois lhe falara uma vez que gostaria de ser cremada. Assim que terminou o que tinha que fazer, colocou as cinzas em uma pequeno estojo dourado, com o símbolo da Casa de El gravado nela.

Clark olhou uma última vez para o bracelete, colocou-o solenemente em cima do estojo e os deixou junto com as lembranças que guardava em uma câmara especial,onde também estavam memórias de Krypton.

Clark saiu voando da Fortaleza, que escureceu.

Superman viveu mais de um século. Atuara cada vez menos pela Liga da Justiça, mas seus feitos eram agora passados de geração em geração, inspirando vários heróis. Ele fora enterrado com toda honra e glórias, diante da multidão de toda a Metropolis, sendo televisionado pelo mundo todo, que chorou a morte de seu ídolo.

Um estátua foi erguida em honra de Superman no Parque de Metropolis, a poucos metros do Planeta Diário, onde exisitiam, em um sala especial, bustos de grandes personalidades do jornal lendário, incluindo Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, Clark Kent e sua mais famosa repórter, a intrépida repórter, Lois Lane.

**Legião do Século XXX**

**Nova Metropolis**

**Museu do Superman**

Todos estavam reunidos para aquele dia histórico. O museu fora todo reformado e haveria a inauguração de uma nova estátua. Uma correção histórica, que já havia sido feita nos livros e agora ganharia uma homenagem eterna.

Rokk, com um sorriso orgulhoso, falou a todos os espectadores presentes.

'Estamos aqui reunidos, amigos e amigas, fãs e admiradores deste grande herói que foi Superman. Mas mesmo alguém tão super, precisava de um pouso, uma base, alguém para quem voar. E esta pessoa é a nossa grande homenageada de hoje. Com vocês, a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário, Lois Lane!'

Todos aplaudiram e uma sequência de imagens foi sendo reproduzida, com momentos da vida e carreira de Lois que se conectava com a de Clark e claro, de seu alter ego, Superman.

'Acredito que agora todos saibam que aquele pacato repórter do Planeta Diário, era nada mais, nada menos, que o nosso grande herói.', Rokk pegou um óculos e colocou no rosto. 'O que um óculos não é capaz de fazer.', ele fez piada e todos riram. 'Por isso, nunca julguem um livro pela capa, pode esconder um incrível conteúdo.'

Ao fim da exibição, o som de tambores rufando invadiu o ambiente e o pano em cima da estátua caiu no chão. Lá estava Lois Lane, uma estátua ao lado da de Superman, do seu mesmo tamanho. O museu foi todo iluiminado e fogos eram soltos do lado de fora do museu, para alegria da população.

'À eles, Lois & Clark, todo nosso carinho e admiração, por tudo o que foram e representaram! Um brinde!'

'Um brinde!', todos exclamaram e vibraram.

Todos começaram a comemorar, enquanto as estátuas de Superman e Lois permaneciam ali, imponentes, imortalizando uma história que nunca seria esquecida.

FIM


End file.
